Sweet ashes
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Ashton Brooks is a girl who runs away from a dngerous past, goes to japan and goes to Ouran thanks to Haninozuka fam. but gets confused for a boy because of her name. will she survive the host club and the danger that awaits her? suk at summaries!Hun/OC
1. A new start, a new problem

Disclaimer: Well unless Hatori Bisco went cookoo all of a sudden and gave me the copyrights to this, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! :,(

**Chapter 1: A new start, a new problem**

_A.N. I have to thank a good friend of mine for giving me this idea for a fanfic. **Ouran-fangirl135** you rock!!_

The midnight was dark. Pitch dark. But it wasn't because of the night; on the contrary, the full moon was on its brightest. There wasn't any room, no where to hide. She was trapped. No where to go, no where safe. She remembered how safe she thought she had been just a few minutes ago.

She had got up as soon as she heard the dog bark so loud. She saw the room peaceful as always, but her instinct was telling her that something was wrong. She got up and got her robe on. She was wearing pajamas, but she still wore that pink robe. She got out of her room and smelled something burnt. She feared the worst, so she went to her mother and told her of her fear. Both of them walked downstairs and saw their fears were realized. The fire was spreading fast through the living room and the downstairs floor. Both, mother and daughter ran quickly upstairs and grab their most valued possessions. They had feared for something like this for a long time, so they already had a suitcase with clothes and other things of value. But somehow there was something missing. She went into her room and grabbed her handbag, her suitcase and a plush bunny she had ever since she was a baby. They both went down and suddenly got trapped by the fire. Somehow, a miracle per say, had saved them both and they both had survived. The girl was frightened, angry, but above all she was strong. For she knew that from that day forward, her life would change completely.

- Sweetie we are here- said Evelyn Brookes said to her sleeping daughter.

Ashton Brooks slowly awakened from what seemed a long slumber. The same dream again. When was she ever going to forget that unfortunate event?

- You were having a nightmare. It was about the fire, wasn't it? - asked Evelyn with concern.

- Well, it's not easy to forget when your house is burned to the ground and you have to move away. Now tell me again, why do we have to move to Japan again?

- I told you a thousand times, until we can be sure that man is arrested or dead, we will have to live a little bit differently.

Ashton wasn't in favor of moving to a new home, let alone a new country. She lived in New York and her life was going great so far. She was an ace student, she had man friends, and most of all she had the most popular boy in school as her boyfriend. Yeah, life was sweet. Until the danger came.

- So where are we? - asked Ashton in a curious yet annoyed voice.

- Our new home.

Ashton saw an apartment building that was supposed to be her new home. It was nice place to live, but not what she was used to. But if it meant that she would live safely with her mother, it was worth the shot. She got out of the taxi and walked to the apartment room where she was going to stay. It was a small apartment, but otherwise cozy and cute. It would have to do. The entire day, they both installed themselves, until it was time to eat. Since they didn't have anything to eat, they both went to a supermarket nearby. A weeks worth of food and a couple of other useful items were what they bought. Ashton was looking at a newspaper and saw the picture of her house. Big headline said, "Brookes' mansion burned to the ground, no survivors". It was just so hard to accept this. Ashton decided it was enough emotions for one day. She walked to her mother, but accidentally bumped into someone.

- Excuse me, please- she said.

- No, it's ok. I wasn't looking either so I guess it's my fault as well- said the other person.

Ashton couldn't see if the person was a boy or a girl. She had really short brown hair, and was so thin, she was kind of flat chested. But once she saw her big brown eyes and got to see her a little better, she knew the person was a girl.

- I guess we both have parting in this- said Ashton, laughing at the scene she was in.

The brunette girl also giggles.

- I'm Ashton, by the way

- Haruhi. Nice to meet you. Or better yet bump into you.

- It's a pleasure to me too.

- So tell me, do you live around here?

- Yeah, I just moved here. I live in an apartment building a couple of blocks from here.

- Oh, so that makes us neighbors. I live in that building as well.

- Get out!! Really? What a coincidence! Well I guess we'll be seeing each other soon- said Ashton with joy. She was happy to make a new friend in a place totally unknown to her.

- Well I better get going; I have a lot of homework and chores to do.

- Yeah, same here. I have to unpack all my things.

- Take care, see you soon- said Haruhi leaving and waving her hand.

_**Later that day…**_

- So mom what are we going to eat?- Ashton was hungry after all the work she had done. But finally it was finished, they were ready to live in their new home.

- I made some ramen. Hope you like- Evelyn had a specialty for home cooking. She sometimes made great dishes when she wasn't working.

- Well if it tastes like the instantenean ones, sure! Besides I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!

- Then let's get started!

They both sat in a small table and started to eat their ramen. It tasted delicious, even though it was a very small dish for someone like Evelyn.

- I have good news, sweetie- said Evelyn with excitement- I got a job!

- Yeah, that's awesome! So what did you get?

- A maid in a big mansion- Evelyn said with excitement, but Ashton didn't share the same excitement. – What's wrong honey? Aren't you excited for me?

- Mom, don't get me wrong, but a maid? I mean you aren't a maid, you are a lawyer! And mighty good at that. I don't know why you're so excited about cleaning someone else's place, and let them treat you like a slave.

- Honey, I know things are different, but we have no choice. We need to keep a low profile so that nobody can suspect who we are. Otherwise, we could be in grave danger.

Ashton felt the anger through her face. She felt impotent and anguished for her situation. If only her mother wouldn't have taken that case, those men wouldn't be searching them and she would still be in New York.

- I don't have much of a choice do I?

Evelyn moved her head from side to side. – Look at it in a positive way, you can make new friends. You can start over and be who you want.

- But I don't want to! I want my life, my normal life! I want my friend, my boyfriend, I want my life back- Ashton felt the teardrops run down her cheek and the warmness she felt in her face.

- Aww sweetie, do this for me. For your mama that wants you safe and loves you so much.

- If I didn't know that, I wouldn't even be here- Ashton said chuckling- but oh well. Tell me, where are you going to work?

- The Haninozuka mansion. I hear that the mansion is quite big and the family is very strict. Although I hear there is a member of their family that isn't that strict. I'm going to start tomorrow.

- Well now that we got to the subject of changing, I want to tell you that I met a new friend. Her name is Haruhi and she is our neighbor.

- I'm glad that you are making new friends, sweetie. I know we will pull this through.

- Yeah, even Louis thinks so.

Ashton was referring to her pet dog, which she had brought from America. Louis was like her best friend, she couldn't leave her. The golden retriever was eating a of dog food, when he suddenly she started barking of joy and went to Ashton to lick her face.

Suddenly the door rang. – I'll get it- said Ashton. She went to the door and saw a very odd woman on the other side of the door. Well rather than a woman, the person seemed to be more of a man. Travesty maybe.

- Why, hello! I'm Ranka Fujioka. I'm your new neighbor. And this is my daughter Haruhi.

Haruhi showed herself behind her father and just waved her hand in a gesture of saying hello.

- Nice to meet you Mrs. Fujioka, I'm Evelyn… Shields. Evelyn Shields and this is my daughter Ashton- Ashton smiled from the door.

- What a lovely girl- Ranka said looking at Ashton, then turned around to Evelyn- You seem like very nice people.

- Oh but, please come in. We were only having dinner, care to join us?

- No thanks Evelyn. We just wanted to come and greet you, so welcome to the neighborhood. If there's ever anything that you need, feel free to come and ask us.

- Thanks Mrs. Fujioka. Or should I say Mr.- said Ashton in a sarcastic tone.

- Ashton, that's not the way to talk to her.

- No, no it's ok. She must know that I'm not a woman- said Ranka in a sad tone- well I must be off, I have to get some rest, I have been working all day. Welcome again.

- Thank you!- said Evelyn as they were leaving- such nice people.

- Why did you change your last name?

- I don't want them to know who I am. It could set us off, and I don't want any suspicion. So I suggest that here on out we are the Shields.

- Can I change my name as well?- said Ashton with curiosity.

- No, we already presented you as Ashton. Besides I don't know why you don't like your name. It's so lovely.

- Yeah, but it sounds like a boys name. Why couldn't you have called me Stella, or Georgina or even Michelle? But noo, you chose Ashton.

- Being unique has its ups and downs. I thought you were used to your name.

- Well my friends usually call me Ash, so I can confuse it with Ashley.

- We better get some rest. I have to work tomorrow and we need to start looking for a new school.

- Now there is something I can live without!- said Ashton laughing.

_**The next day**_

Early in the mourning, Evelyn presented herself to work as a maid in the Haninozuka Mansion. And DAMN was it huge!! Evelyn's mansion was small compared to this one. She first met the main maid, Kirina Matsuki, who technically was her boss.

- You shall clean the library today. Then you shall help the cook with the cooking and then clean the little masters' rooms.

- Anything else, Kirina-san?- Evelyn said in a tight smile. "_Like me sticking my broom up your.."_

- For today that is enough. Right now start with the library. Come on, chop, chop, we don't have all day!

Evelyn went to the Library, and she got a huge surprise. The library was HUGE!! It was going to take a lot to clean up that place. "_This much better than being yelled by that she witch all day_" she though.

She had taken all morning, but she finally got it over with. Once she was finishing, she saw a beautiful woman walk in, she had a cell phone in her hand and was wearing a suit that was very formal. "_Reminds me of the old days. She must be Mrs., Haninozuka._" thought Evelyn.

- Who are you? - said the woman.

- My name is Evelyn Shields, ma'm. I'm your new maid.

- Oh how nice- said the woman carelessly- tell me Evelyn, do you have a family?

- Yes ma'm, my Ashton is all the family I have left- Evelyn said proudly.

- You have a son, so I guess you understand my situation. I have two young boys. Mitsukuni, age 18 and Yasuchika, age 15. I know that Yasuchika is growing but it seems that he always wants to fight with Mitsukuni. I can't control him anymore.

- Well why does he want to fight his own brother?

- Yasuchika wants to be better than Mitsukuni, but always gets beaten by him. And if he is like me, he is very persistent.

- Oh, now I see. Why don't you tell Yasuchika to continue his own path to glory?

- You think I haven't. But everything goes in and out of him. He is insisting on beating his brother. And to make matters worse, Mitsukuni is kind of a lonely boy. I don't know why he never grew.

- Slow metabolism I guess. My Ashton kind of had that but grew a little over the years.

- Ashton must be very lucky.

- Yes. I'm always proud of my baby. But since we moved here, its been kind of hard to adapt. I don't have money for my baby to go to school.

- My two sons go to Ouran Academy. Well, why don't you put Ashton there?

- Its too expensive. I could never afford it.

- Nonsense, I'll help you. You have been such a good listener that you are starting to get on my good side. Consider Ashton enrolled in Ouran Private Academy.

- Oh, thank you soo much!! Ashton and I will be in debt to you forever!

- Don't worry. As long as your son gets a good education.

- Wait, Ashton isn't a…

But Evelyn was cut off by Mrs. Haninozuka. She was answering her phone and completely forgot of Evelyn's presence.

- Don't worry, I'll enroll him right away- Mrs. Haninozuka left Evelyn with the word in her mouth. She had confused Ashton for a boy. And also was enrolling her to Ouran. She was going to study a good career. But how was she going to do it if they believe Ashton is a boy? Then the idea sprung, making Evelyn make a sneaky grin. She had the perfect plan.

_A.N. __Here we are, chapter uno, I finally did it!! Everybody do the funky chicken dance!! Jajajajajajjajaj just kidding, we'll do the hustle! :P naaa!!_

_I want to thank a very good friend of mine for letting me do this!! Without her, I wouldn't have made this, so **ouran- fangirl135 this is to you!!**_

_Please review!! Tell me your thoughts on this!! I beg you!!And bee kind pleeeaaasee!! Other than that I have nothing else to say for the moment sooooo…..I'm audi!! Love yall!! _

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	2. Accepting the changes

Disclaimer: Honey I have a confession, I'M PREGNANT!!! Jajajajajjaja just kidding! I just don't own OHSHC.

**Chapter 2: Accepting the changes.**

- No way! Uh, uh! Not gonna do it! You are not going to convince me! Niet, nine, nel, NO!

- Come on sweetie, this can be a great way to hide you. Those men will be looking for a girl while you will be dressed as a boy. It's the perfect cover- Evelyn had told her plan to Ashton. Basically, she would dress up as a boy so she could go to Ouran Academy. Simple. NOT!!

- One thing is to be a girl and be mistaken by your name. It's a whole other story when you actually are a boy. Why didn't you tell her that I'm a girl!?

- She didn't listen. She was on the phone. But I started to think about it and it's a perfect cover. You will go to Ouran and finish studying while you are still safe.

- Look, I need to think this out. I'm going out.

- Be careful. And please, think of it- Evelyn was concerned for her daughter. She wasn't afraid that she couldn't do the part. It was just that she was afraid of the danger they were both facing.

Ever since Evelyn got involved in a murder case, all was going wrong. She had tried to put a serial killer in jail, but unfortunately there wasn't enough proof to lock him up. He had sent her many threatening letters and even broke many of her windows with bricks. She was afraid of the worst, so she knew that he would try something terrible like the fire to kill her and her daughter. Now everyone thought they were dead, but unfortunately she knew the serial killer wasn't convinced of her death. He was out there and wasn't alone. Evelyn heard from a friend that they were selling their apartment in Japan, so she bought the apartment and quickly flew there with Ashton. But they still had to be very careful.

Ashton walked a couple of floors down and saw Haruhi stepping outside her apartment.

- Haruhi, can I talk to you for a minute?

- Sure, what's up? - Haruhi said once they both sat in the stairway.

- Where do you go to school, Haruhi?

- In Ouran Academy. Why?

- Well, let's say I have a friend. And she went to a big school like, Ouran. But the only way to stay in Ouran is if she dresses like a boy.

- What do you know about the debt? - said Haruhi nervously.

- Nothing I was just saying…

- Are you sure? Why do you ask about my situation?

- Haruhi, I was talking about me. What are you talking about?

- Sooo, you don't know about my debt?

- No. Is that why you have your hair so short?

- Long story short, I broke a vase and now I have to pay my debt by being a host in the Ouran host club.

- Host? You mean you accompany ladies and entertain them?

- Yep. Not the most normal way to pay a debt, but hey, who is normal now a days? And why do you have to dress as a boy?

- My mom works for the Haninozuka family, and she got Mrs. Haninozuka to pay for my studies. But she thinks I'm a boy and my mom thought it was a good way to hide.

- Why are you hiding?

- Well, it's kind of complicated to explain. I can only tell you that I'm in serious danger if I don't hide. That's why we are here, so no one can find us.

- And I thought I had it rough- said Haruhi.

Ashton giggled. So she wasn't going to be the only one like that in Ouran. Someway she had to pull this off. Now the only hard thing was trying to dress as a boy. She had long wavy light blonde hair and her breasts were little but not too little, she had the form. She was going to have to get something to flatten her chest and a wig for her hair. She normally used eye contacts to see, but this would be a great occasion to use her glasses. She was not that tall, she had the same height as Haruhi. It was going to be tricky, but it was possible.

- Haruhi, would you help me in my transformation as a boy?

- It would be my pleasure- said Haruhi smiling.

Both girls went shopping for a day. Ashton had enough money to buy new clothes, since she had retired all the money from her college fund before the fire. She was not that rich, but she could live as a commoner for many years. They bought a wig that was the same color of hair as hers and Boys clothes to blend in on a common basis. Also she bought a waistband so she could flatten her chest with pressure. Also they bought few girl clothes and after some serious shopping overload, had something to eat. They talked a lot about themselves and noticed that they had a lot in common.

They went to Ashton's place and had dinner together. Haruhi was delighted with Evelyn's cooking and even got a couple of her recipes. At the end of the evening, once Haruhi had left, Ashton told her mother of her decision. She was going to go to Ouran as a boy. "_Oh Dad, if you can hear me, please help me from this shenanigan I'm about to do. Or at least give me some patience"_ thought Ashton.

_**The next day**_

Ashton was ready for her first day in Ouran. She had gotten a uniform from Mrs. Haninozuka. Once she got out of her apartment, Haruhi couldn't distinguish if she was a boy or a girl. She had the wig on and since the hair color was the same as her hair, you might think she had cut it off. She was also wearing some glasses she had used before getting her contacts, and they added a bit more style to her look. Ashton, on the other hand, wasn't surprised about Haruhi in a boy's uniform.

- Ready when you are- said Haruhi

- I'm ready- said Ashton trying to build some confidence.

Once they got to Ouran they both went their separate ways. Haruhi was a first year, while Ashton was a second year.

"_MOTHER OF FUDGE!! THIS ISNT A SCHOOL, IT'S A FREAKIN CASTLE!!" _Ashton thought once she saw the school. "_And what the hell are the girls wearing those ridiculous dresses? Thank god I got to be a boy"_

Before class began, she met some strange twins that were not that ecstatic about her.

- So what's your name, boy? - asked the right twin. He wasn't very fond of Haruhi having more boy friends.

- My name is Ashton Br… I mean Ashton Shields. I just came from, uh, Wisconsin. Yeah, Wisconsin, home of the cheese- Ashton said quite nervous. She knew little about Wisconsin, or better yet, what some of her friends had told her about it.

- We are the Hitachiin twins- they both said.

- I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru.

- So you come from a place made of cheese or something? - said Kaoru.

- Ha, ha, very funny- said Ashton quite sarcastic- We make cheese, it's the main place were it's made in the United States.

- Well, we only eat Swedish cheese, made out the finest cow milk- said Hikaru.

"_These damn rich bastards" _thought Haruhi and Ashton at the same time.

- Hey you two, cut it out. Just because you're rich doesn't give you the right to make us feel less- said Ashton trying to defend herself.

- Actually the fact that we are rich makes us more important than you- they both said in unison.

"_Ugh! If only I could tell them who I am so I could shut their fucking mouths_"

- Still, in moral terms, you two aren't better than me- said Ashton a bit confident- If you were better than me, you wouldn't be telling it to me. You would be helping people with your money and supporting those who think they can't. Now, if you were ever to know what it feels like to be in the ground, beat up and without any protection nor anyone to help you, then yes you are better than me.

- Excuse me, but we have been in many fights- said Hikaru.

- That's not what I meant! I was talking in a figure of speech.

- Explain yourself, you are confusing- they both said in an annoyed tone.

- Forget it! You two have more morality than a caterpillar.

The bell rang, and all the students went to their respective classes. Since Ashton had no idea where to go she asked Haruhi. Haruhi gave her instructions of how to get to her class, 2-A.

Ashton was nervous but managed to get top her class without getting lost. She knocked and was introduced to her new class. Back in New York, she always had the attention of boys, but now all the girls were interested in her. "_God this is freaky, I hope I don't turn lesbian after this. That would suck_"

She walked to her seat, next to a blonde boy who was incredibly handsome. And behind her was another handsome boy, black hair and wore glasses, a bit serious and seemed like a sneaky guy, but handsome non the less. The class was kind of fun for her. She knew almost all of the things the teacher was telling her. She got the attention of all the class with her intelligence and good looks. "_This is going to be fun, at least I can be the most popular_ _**boy**_"

The blonde boy was a very fun person to be with. He was quite a charmer. Although he seemed a bit dramatic at times. The one with the glasses didn't talk to her, yet she tried to talk to him. No answer.

- Oh that's Kyoya. Don't worry, he tends to be serious. He normally doesn't talk to many people. Only if you have something for him.

- Like what? - She said curiously

- Information, something that would benefit him.

- Now Tamaki, you are making me sound like an evil person- said Kyoya.

- Well, isn't it what you do?

- Yes, but I don't think Ashton should think of me as someone so evil.

Ashton thought many things of him, and Evil was just the least. He seemed like the person that would sell you if he could.

And so the day went on. She finally got out and decided to go with Haruhi so she wouldn't go alone. She went to the first year building, but she didn't find her.

- Oh, Fujioka-san is in music room 3, working as a host- said a young girl who looked at Ashton as if she were in love with her. "_DUH! You're a boy dimwit, it's not your fault that you're hot as a boy as well"_

- Could you tell me where music room three is at? - Ashton said politely.

- Of course come with me- said the girl. She tried to make small talk but Ashton wasn't interested in her conversation. Once they both got there, Ashton stood in front of the door.

- Aren't you going to come? - Ashton asked as she saw the girl walking away.

- Oh no, I already visited this week.

- Alright that is weird. What's with these rich people? - said Ashton to herself. She opened the door and saw a bunch of girls surrounding a group of six men and Haruhi as well. She could distinguish the Hitachiin twins and also Tamaki and Kyoya from her class. But the other two were a mystery to her. One was very tall and soo silent and serious. The other one was very contrary to the first one. He was cute, boyish and adorable. He was eating a lot of cake while talking to the girls that surrounded them. Ashton felt a strange sensation when she saw the boy. Like he was different or maybe somewhat cute. Normally she was interested in boys who were taller and a bit less boyish, but this one had a special _gène se qua_ that made him special.

Soon enough Kyoya walked to her and looked very serious but still had a smile on his face.

- How may I help you Ashton? Don't tell me you want to see a host?

- No I'm only here to see one person.

- I'm afraid that a person of your economic level couldn't afford a host.

- I don't want to see him as a host. I need to see Haruhi Fujioka, he's my friend.

- You are friends with Haruhi? - asked Tamaki.

- Yeah, and I need to see him- said Ashton a bit eager.

- Haruhi, you have company- said Kyoya. Haruhi went to see and smiled once she saw Ashton. – Make it quick, you have guest to attend.

"_Evil dark shadow dude_" thought Ashton.

- What's up Ashton? I thought you would go home- said Haruhi.

- Well you are the only one who knows the way. I would get lost on my own.

- Oh that's right. Well if you don't mind waiting until I finish.

- Its ok, I can wait.

- Haruhi why didn't you tell Daddy that you had made a new friend? - said Tamaki in his overprotective tone.

- Because it's none of your business, sempai. And quit acting like you're my father!

- So tell me, what exactly do you do here? - asked Ashton very curiously.

- Well, we entertain young ladies that have too much time on their hands. Think of this as the playground for the rich and handsome- said Tamaki in a princely way.

- And you get paid for accompanying these girls?

- We do get our commission- said Kyoya with his eyes glues to a little black notebook in which he kept writing.

- So you are like prostitutes. Or better yet Man-hores - said Ashton trying to tie all the knots of this messy situation. Without noticing that she had spoken a bit too openly.

- We aren't Prostitutes! We just accompany these young ladies- said Tamaki outraged.

- Yes, we don't sell our bodies. Only our company- said Kyoya still writing.

- Well if you say so- said Ashton rolling her eyes – well since I will be waiting for a long time, I think I should go somewhere else.

- Wait Shields-sama, don't go- said a girl- we would appreciate it if you stayed and had tea with us.

- Oh, I guess some tea won't hurt me, but only if you have cake to accompany it.

- Of course- said all the girls.

Ashton sat in a table and drank tea with the rest of the girls. He had a very good conversation and understood the girls' situations. All he girls were mesmerized with Ashton and her (or should I say his) way of conversation.

- How is it that he gets all the attention?- asked Tamaki puzzled.

"You would be surprised" thought Haruhi.

- So tell me Shields-sama, do you have a girlfriend- said a first year girl very shyly.

- Unfortunately I don't have one. I wasn't so lucky until I found you girls here.

All the girls just squealed. He was handsome, intelligent, great sense of humor, but most importantly, he was **single**.

- Girls just out of curiosity, who are those two men that are sitting over there- Ashton pointed to the place where the tall one and the cute boy were.

- Oh, the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka and the cute boy is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. They are third year students.

- That little boy is I third year? But he must be like 10 years old- said Ashton astonished at the small one.

- Well, Mitsukuni Haninozuka is eighteen years old. But his boy charms are his main attraction here at the Host club- said Kyoya pulling his glasses upward.

- Did you say Haninozuka? _"So he's the boss of my mother?"_

- Yes, Hunny-sempai, as we like to call him, is a Haninozuka. He is your mother's boss- said Kyoya.

- Wait how did you know…

- Don't ask- said Haruhi in a serious tone- the less you know, the less chances you have of not getting killed.

- Can I talk to him? - asked Ashton to Kyoya.

- Well it seems all of our guests are soon about to leave, so go ahead.

Ashton walked to where Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai were seated and was quite nervous. She normally didn't feel that way around many boys.

- Hello, are you Mitsukuni Haninozuka? - she asked the small boy.

Hunny looked up and saw a cute boy standing there looking at him with respect and somewhat nervous.

- Yeah, that's me!! But please call me Hunny, that's what everyone else calls me. And this here is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori. He's my cousin.

- Oh, nice to meet the two of you- Ashton bowed in a greeting way. She had to be very thankful with the Haninozuka family, since they were the ones letting her be in Ouran.

- And you are…-said Mori-sempai.

- I'm Ashton Shields. My mother works in your mansion Hunny-sempai. She is a maid. And thanks to your mother, I got a scholarship here at Ouran. I have to thank your mother for that.

- Well Shi-chan, you're welcome! Would you like some cake?(_**A.N**__. Shi-chan is because of her last name, Shields. I couldn't put a chan to Ashton so I put it with her last name)_

- Of course, cake is like air to me! I love cake!

- Another one with a sweet tooth- said Haruhi from afar.

- Strawberry or chocolate?

- Chocolate! That's my favorite!

- Me too! But I still prefer Strawberry.

Hunny and Ashton got along quite nicely. They talked about cake, ice cream and a bunch of desserts that they knew. Hunny grew fond of Ashton, not only for the cuteness, but also because he was very enlightening and so entertaining.

- Can I see your bunny? - asked Ashton.

- Yeah, just be careful with Usa-chan. She is the most important thing I have.

- Her name is Usa? I have a plush bunny as well, and her name is Bun-buns. When I was a baby I couldn't say bunny so I called her Bun- Buns. And also because I ate a lot of cinnamon buns with her.

- So Bun-Buns has been with you a long time. Who gave it to you? My granny gave me mine.

- Well, my daddy gave me mine. It was the most important thing I own because he gave it to me.

- You must have so much fun with your dad.

- Actually my father passed away when I was a small baby. He was a bit weak of heart- she felt a teardrop in her cheek as she remembered her father. He was so kind and so clever. He always made her laugh at any moment. He was the perfect father a girl could ask for.

- I'm sorry, Shi-chan. I didn't want you to remember something as bad as the death of your father.

- Its not your fault. Can we change the subject? I don't like talking about such sad things.

- Here have some more chocolate cake- said Hunny with a big and tender smile that would melt and cheer even the most saddest of people.

- Hunny-sempai, if you want I could bring you cake. I know a ton of recipes from my mom and I'm sure she would love to make you cakes.

- That would be awesome!! Shi-chan you're the best!- Hunny hugged Ashton, and she felt such tenderness and warmth inside her. Something she had never experienced before. What was so special about this boy that made her feel this way?

- Hey Ashton, time to go- said Haruhi.

- Yeah, we better get going before my mom goes ballistic on me.

- Wait a second, you two live near each other?- asked Kaoru.

- Yeah, we're neighbors. That's why I've been waiting for Haruhi, because she knows the road back to our house-said Ashton as she was getting up from the couch were sge was seated.

The entire host club was surprised! Haruhi was with this boy all day long. Could it be that Ashton was Haruhi's boyfriend? But Ashton always referred to her as he so he must not know yet. Who was Ashton and why was he with Haruhi?

(Can't touch this by M.C Hammer plays)

_- Wait that's no right!! Hikaru, Have you been playing with the cd player again?!?! Let's do this right- Usangie changes the CD._

(Beethoven fifth symphony intro plays)

_-Now that's more like it!_

_A.N. Chapter 2! Chapter 2! Chapter 2! We did it! Lo hicimos, we did it!_

_Alright I'll quit the Dora the explorer impersonation and get back to what's important. I finally finished this chapter after my laptop turned off like ten times. Seems like karma doesn't want me to write this fanfic, but I'm so persistent that I wont give up. _

_I want to thank all those who added me to their favorites and those who reviewed! But especially I want to thank the real live Ashton for helping me with this story. Yes people, there is actually a girl named Ashton and thanks to her I wouldn't have done this story! Ash, you rock! _

_Ashton actually likes it when people leave reviews on this story, so if you want to leave a review for me or for her, feel free to do so, the sky's the limit, just be nice!! Well got to book it! Toodooluuu!!_

_XOXO_

_Usangie_


	3. Ashes to Ashes, hosts to hosts

Disclaimer: Extra, extra!! Read all about it!! Haruhi Usangie doesn't own OHSHC!! Extra, extra!

**Chapter 3: Ashes to ashes, Hosts to hosts **

Ashton went to school with Haruhi as usual. Everything was actually becoming normal to her. She was used to walking, the public transportations, and she was getting used to the host club. It's been a week since Ashton started school. She usually waited for Haruhi after school and once she finished her Host duties. Ashton usually spent her time either studying or talking to the other girls. It was nice to talk to girls. "_I mean after all I am one, I need to talk about women things once in a while. I just hope they don't think I'm gay or something. That would ruin my cover. Agh! Boys are complicated, and acting as one is even more!_" thought Ashton.

- Hey Tamaki, is Ashton a host now?- asked one of Tamaki's guests.

- No, my dear. Ashton is just a visitor of Haruhi. You see, they accompany each other since they are neighbors. And Ashton doesn't know his way home so he takes Haruhi with him.

- Wouldn't it be great if Ashton were a host as well?- said the girl.

- Yeah- said another girl- he is very fun to be with and plus he is very handsome. I bet he could be a great host.

Soon enough many girls agreed that they would love to see Ashton as a host. Ashton didn't care of their conversation, because she was eating her special chocoflan she made for her and Hunny. She loved to see the face of Hunny covered with cake. It just looked so adorable. Plus he might look like a little boy and even act like a boy Lolita, but once you got in a deep conversation with him, he was rather interesting. He had such strong opinions about so many things, whether it was physics or even literature, Hunni could give very good opinions about them. She was growing fond of this boy.

- Hunny-sempai, what would you like me to bring you for tomorrow? Apple Pie, chocolate cake, Cheesecake? Take your pick.

- I want what you want Shi-Chan-said Hunny with his big smile.

- Why don't we mix it up? Since you like strawberry and I like chocolate, we will eat chocolate covered strawberry cheesecake. How does that sound?

- You always make the best decisions in pastries, Shi-chan.

- Mitsukuni, aren't you afraid of a cavity?-asked Mori, who had been sitting at his side all this time.

- I brush my teeth very often! See- Hunny made a big smile to prove that he had brushed his teeth.

All the girls were finally gone and the hosts were preparing to go home, but suddenly they heard a loud scream.

-MEETING! WE NEED TO HAVE A MEETING!- said Tamaki- That includes you Ashton, so don't go.

- Huh? Me? What do you need from me?

- Well it's been a week since Ashton has been coming to wait for Haruhi that most of our guests are used to seeing Ashton here. Many have even asked us if he was a new host- said Kyoya.

- So we are now committed to the happiness of our guests. That means, Ashton, that we are now naming you an honorary Host. Welcome to the Host Club!

- What!?- Everyone said. Ashton was just blinking and couldn't even speak from the shock.

- Why him? What can he bring to the club?- said Hikaru- I mean look at him, he is soo… commoner.

- Hey you take that back!-said Ashton outraged.

- That's what you are. You are a commoner. The daughter of a maid whose boss got you a scholarship.

- Hey Hikaru, I'm a commoner too!- said Haruhi- You have no right to judge others just because of their social standards!

- Hikaru, what's gotten into you?- said Kaoru concerned.

- Fine if you want to be with Haruhi, become her boyfriend for all I care!-said Hikaru turning around. Haruhi grabbed him from his forearm and made him turn around, and gave him a slap.

- Stop acting like a dumbass! Ashton isn't my boyfriend and you have no right to judge my friend.

- Stop Haruhi. It's obvious I'm not that wanted here. Hikaru let me just ask you something , do you love Haruhi as something more than a friend?

Everyone stood in shock. The tension was so uncomfortable.

- What do you care- said Hikaru. He left and closed the door. Kaoru went after him.

- Don't worry Ashton he just isn't used to meeting new people- said Kaoru before he left.

- Ashton, do you really know Haruhi? As in do you know her secret?- asked Kyoya.

- You mean that Haruhi is a girl? Yeah, I know. But I don't love Haruhi. She is just my friend.

- Well since we need to keep our guests happy, we need your presence here Ashton- said Kyoya- also we can't let you go know that you know Haruhi's secret.

"_Ha, if only he knew mine_" thought Ashton.

- Alright, I'll be a host. Besides it seems like fun. I can be with Haruhi and all of you guys as well. Well, let's shake that hand.

- Oh, Shi-Chan is going to be host!- chirped Hunny- now he can make me more cake!

- Hmm- said Mori.

- Ok as of tomorrow you are officially a host- said Tamaki.

"_What could go wrong?"_

---

The next day seemed a bit heavier, even when it was Friday. Ashton had fallen asleep and forgot to put the alarm clock. Haruhi and her almost got late to school. Then they had a pop quiz, even though she knew the subject and was the highest in her class, she still got nervous for her exam. Then came lunch and she had forgotten hers because of the delay. Fortunately many girls were happy to share their lunches with her, so she got to eat. But the worst part came when after school Hikaru Hitachiin had looked at her with despise. Why did he worry so much about if she was Haruhi's boyfriend? So this means that he does love her. But she could also feel that Tamaki loved Haruhi, and she seemed more interested in Tamaki. Hikaru had to stop acting that way to her. For a moment she wished to tell him the truth so he could understand her.

- Hey Shi-Chan!

- Oh hi, Hunny-sempai- answered Ashton a little careless.

- What's the matter? Is Hika-chan still mad at you?

- seems so. The fact is that I'm not interested in Haruhi as a girl, only as a friend. But Hikaru feels that she doesn't need other friends than him,

- Hika-chan can be a bit of a meanie, but he isn't that way all the time. He is actually very funny and sweet.

- Hunny-sempai, can I ask you something?

- Sure!

- What do you think of a girl who dresses as a boy? I mean kind of like Haruhi.

- Well, I don't know what to tell you Shi-chan. I mean Haru-chan doesn't care to dress as a boy, she doesn't do it because she wants, it's so she can pay her debt. But since Haru-chan feels so comfortable in boys' clothing she doesn't mind.

- Well let's say I have another friend. She dresses as a boy so she can attend a rich school. But she feels that she can't act as a boy for much longer.

- Well that girl should tell everyone she is a girl.

- But what if she is in danger once she reveals she is a girl? Let's say that she uses the costume to go to school and to hide from someone.

- Then she must be strong. Perseverance is a great virtue. I learned that in my family. And I think Chika-Chan, my brother, knows that fraise very well.

- My mother told me about your brother and how you both fight. In my opinion, it's silly for him to do that. If he want to be the head of the Haninozuka he should train to be the best and beat the rest. Not his own brother. Besides the real warrior isn't measured with his rank, he is measured with his fighting power.

- You have a point Shi-chan. But the good thing is that he normally doesn't even talk to me at school- Hunny said sadly.

- Don't worry Hunny-sempai. If you want, I could be your younger sister… I mean brother, younger brother. Because that's what I am, a boy who you can consider a younger brother- Ashton became nervous. For a moment she had lost it and almost revealed her real gender.

- Thanks, Shi-Chan!- Hunny hugged Ashton very tightly.

- Hunny, I can't, I can't, I, can't….-she tried to say until Hunny let go- Breathe! God you are strong!

- And you are a bit weak. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a girl.

Ashton got even more nervous. "_OH GOD! What if he finds out? _

_Please don't let him…wait I know how to distract him!"_

- Hey Hunny I brought the cheesecake!

- Cheesecake!! I want Cheesecake!!

- Let's go then- Ashton said as they were headed to the third music room. "_Phew, that was a close one"_

They got to the third music room where the rest of the hosts awaited. Later so many girls were coming in and calling on Ashton to be their host. Some even left the hosts they were so used to, just to see Ashton. She talked to them about how school was like in Wisconsin and how she grew up as a farm boy and all she could invent. But also he gave so much advice to many girls about how they should tell someone they love him or silly things like that.

- It seems that Ashton is our most acclaimed Host of this day. We are making a lot of profit out of him- said Kyoya, with his sly smile in his lips.

- Is that all you see in him, just a profit?- said Haruhi.

- Well if he wants to stay here, yes- said Kyoya writing down in his little black book as always.

"_That damn rich shadow king_"

Ashton left with Haruhi as always. She was kind of sad she didn't have a chance to eat cheesecake with Hunny, but she still gave him a slice before she left. As well as for the rest of the hosts, with exception of Hikaru who was still mad at her.

Ashton just wanted to go home and rest. Her mother had the same idea. Working for that family was such a big thing. She cleaned that place from up to down all day. Evelyn sometimes had the fortune of running into Mrs. Haninozuka and they talked about their problems. Thanks to her friendship with Mrs. Haninozuka, she immediately moved from lower maid to assistant maid. Evelyn would take care of Mrs. Haninozuka's things such as washing her clothes, helping her with paperwork, and many other things that involved being with her. Things were starting to look bright. Or so they thought.

---

Saturdays was always Ashton's favorite day of the week. And since her mom had to work, she had the apartment to herself. She stayed in bed late, watched cartoons and cleaned the apartment. It was 12 pm and everything was done. Now Ashton had to kill time in some way. She thought of going to see her mother, that would cheer her up. She made a special basket with food and things they could eat for her lunch break.

Since the day was a little hot, she went in a yellow t shirt that was fit to her measure and very short shorts. She let her hair down, put on her contact lenses, and put on her tennis shoes. Getting to the mansion wasn't hard. And since she took a taxi, it was much easier.

The house was freakin huge!! It seemed like popped out of a fairy tale. She went in through the maid's entrance and got to what seemed the kitchen. The kitchen was big with so many utensils that you would go crazy cooking. She went on looking for her mother. She saw a maid that was cleaning one of the trophies.

- Excuse me, but I'm looking for Evelyn Shields. She is my mother.

- Evelyn is in the library with Mrs. Haninozuka. I don't think they want interruptions.

- Oh that's so sad. I brought my mom a bit of my special picnic lunch specials.

- Well, I could tell her you are here. Could you wait in the kitchen while I go tell her. By the way, what is your name?

- Ash Shields.

- Ok, Ash. I'll be right back.

The maid left and left Ashton all on her own. Now where was the kitchen again? Damn this place seemed like a labyrinth. She was walking through a hallway and saw a door half open. She peeped and saw a room filled with Plush toys "Hunny-Sempai's room"

She walked even further and got lost. Soon enough she saw a young man about age fifteen or sixteen walk up to her.

- Who are you?- said the boy.

- I'm Ash…ley. Ashley Shields. I'm Evelyn's daughter.

- So Ashley what are you doing here? I mean not that I'm telling you to leave, but I never see such a cute girl here.

- Who are you?- asked Ashton very curious.

- I'm Yasuchika Haninozuka.

- Oh you are the martial arts expert in Ouran. I've heard do much about you.

- I'm glad such a beautiful girl as you knows of my skills- said Yasuchika with proud.

"This guy is clearly hitting on me. Well better ask him about where I am"

- Hey Yasuchika, could you tell me where I am? I was looking for the kitchen but I can't seem to find it.

- Of course, how about I accompany you to the kitchen?

- Great, someone who actually knows his way in this place. It's like walking through wonderland in this place.

Yasuchika had seen the girl and quickly had been amazed at her beauty. She was perfect in so many ways. He felt nervous trying to hit on her, but he had to make a try. And it seems like this girl didn't compare him to the alien he had for a brother. This was perfect.

- Yeah, we made it. The kitchen!- said Ashton. She was glad to see her mother in the kitchen, a bit worried b but she was there.

- Where were you? Yurika told me that you were looking for me.

- Yes, well I was looking for you and I got lost. Thankfully I found this young man who helped me- said Ashton pointing to Yasuchika.

- It was nothing. Ashley was just lost, so I helped her reach the kitchen.

- Ashley?- said Evelyn puzzled.

- Yeah, me! Ashley, your daughter- Ashton threw one of her "just keep along with the game" looks.

- Oh yeah Ashley- said Evelyn following the charade- Ash, I think we should talk in private.

- Oh no need, I was already going to leave- said Yasuchika- It was nice meeting you Ashley.

- You can call me Ash. Ashley sounds too stuck up. Just Ash, please.

- As you wish beautiful Ash. It was nice to meet you- Yasuchika left the room.

- Would you mind explaining what you are doing here?- said Evelyn with her hands on her hips.

- Well I did all my chores and I thought you would like some home cooked meal. And when I went looking for you I got lost. Yasuchika helped me, that's all.

- You are endangering your scholarship you know. Mrs. Haninozuka thinks you are a boy.

- And she will keep thinking it. Tight now I'm not Ashton Shields, I am Ashley Shields. I am your niece that you consider like a daughter. And since Yasuchika calls me Ash, Mrs. Haninozuka won't suspect that much.

- You really are lawyer material. Good strategy.

- I learned from the best- said Ashton proudly with a big smile.

Both daughter and mother sat and had their home cooked meal. Ashton had prepared Pasta, rice, and pork meat. And she even put an apple pie for dessert. As soon as they were finished Evelyn told her daughter to go home and get some rest. Ashton was in favor of that idea. Evelyn said goodbye and went back to work.

Ashton had a curiosity for the Haninozuka garden, located next to the dojo. She thought tat a quick look wouldn't hurt anyone. As soon as she saw the garden, she fell completely in love with it. All of the flowers were beautiful and full of color. " I wonder if I could smell them" She went down and smelled a flower.

- This garden has many precious flowers, don't you think?

- Yes it does- said Ashton. She quickly turned around and saw someone she just didn't want to see.

There he was Mitsukuni Haninozuka in all his glory. Even with his karate uniform, he looked adorable. Ashton got nervous at the thought that he could recognize her. Lucky for her, he didn't.

- You like the flowers?- he said. He was being his adorable little boy Lolita self.

- But of course! I would have to be brain dead not to love such a beautiful garden. But please forgive me, I was trespassing in your garden.

- Don't worry about it. This garden needs someone to appreciate it. Who are you?

- I'm Ashley Shields, I'm Evelyn's daughter.

- Nice to meet you! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Hunny.

- You call me Ash. So tell me Hunny, do you like this garden?

- It's very pretty. But not as pretty as you.

Ashton blushed. She was used to Hunni looking at him as a boy that she never knew how he would react to her as a girl.

- Thanks, Hunny. You are handsome as well.

- Why are you here Ashley? Did you come and see your mom?

- Yeah. I came to give her a home cooked meal I made.

- Wait! What relative are you of Ashton? Are you his sister?

- Well we are cousins, but we have been raised as brother and sister. You know my brother?- Ashton said trying to seemed surprised. This was going to be fun.

- Yes! He is my friend. He is a really great cook! He brings me a lot of cake.

- Oh really? What a coincidence, I make cakes as well. And it just so happens that I have an apple pie here in my basket, you want it?

Hunny's eyes sparkled at the idea of pie. Ashton took it out of the basket and give it to Hunny. His eyes were filled with excitement as he scarfed down al the pie in like 5 seconds. Ashton just watched in amazement. It wasn't so shocking, but it was still amazing.

- Ash I gotta say, you cook one mean apple pie! That was delicious. It kind of tastes like the one Shi-Chan makes.

- Well we do use the same ingredients.

- Hmm, if you were a bit older I would totally make you my wife- said Hunny

- Huh? Wife?- Ashton was completely lost.

- I said cook. I didn't say wife. Oh Ash you are so funny!-said Hunny nervously.

Ashton was sure she heard him say wife. Was there something she didn't know? Hunny was looking at the blue sky and turned to see the beautiful girl that was standing in front of him. She was thin and had long silky legs. Her hair waived with the wind and her eyes shined in a special way. Hunny had never felt this sort of attraction towards a girl. Heck he never had an attraction to anything that wasn't cake or sweets. Somehow this girl seemed familiar. As if he had seen her before, but where?

- I need to get going. I have to catch the bus to get home.

- Wait! I'll take you in my limo.

- I don't want to cause you trouble. Besides it would cause too much attention. I'll go on a bus.

- I insist. Ash, let me, please.

Was Hunny-sempai actually begging her to take his limo? Well that's something new.

- Alright, I'll go on the limo.

- Then lets go!!

Hunny drove her to her apartment in his limo, a very fancy and well made limo. Once they reached her apartment she felt weird because a lot of people were looking at them.

- Would you like me to accompany you to your door?- he asked cutely.

- Well alright. Come.

They went to the apartment building. They climbed the stairs and reached her apartment.

- Hey, you are neighbors with Haru-chan!

- Yeah, I already told you.

- You never told me Ash.

- Oh, then my brother told you. I sometimes remember what he says to other people. We are soo connected. Well we reached my door. I guess this is goodbye.

- I guess. Well Ash, I hope one day we can see each other again so you could make me some of your pie.

- I would love that. Goodbye, Hunny- Ashton got close to Hunny and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Ashton turned around to open the door, but Hunny grabbed fer forearm and forced her to turn back to him. Call it an impulse, call it destiny, or maybe it was the pie. But as soon as they were face to face Hunny couldn't resist not kissing Ashton's rosy pink lips.

He put his lips on top of hers and gave her a tender kiss. So sweet and so indulgent. It was breathtaking how one simple kiss could make everything whirl around. For both Ashton and Hunny, that kiss was not a simple goodbye kiss, it meant something more. He wasn't being passionate nor possessive. He was just giving love and not taking love. Something completely new to both of them.

- Now that's a goodbye kiss- said Ashton out loud once the kiss was over. Hunny smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

- Take care Ash, it was nice meeting you. And say hi to Shi-chan for me would ya!

- Bye Hunny-Ashton said completely zoned out because of the kiss.

Ashton walked into her house and closed it very fast. She stood behind the door, while Louis greeted her. She could still feel the warm and tender lips of Mitsukuni Haninozuka on top of hers. "_God help me. I can't fall for him, I just can't involve him in this. He needs someone better"_

* * *

Hunny was in his limo thinking of the kiss he had just given to that girl. He really didn't recognize himself. He wasn't impulsive when it came to girls. He had never felt this to a girl. It was something new, dangerous, but above all, exciting. He was wondering when he would see her again. He sort of liked those sweet pink lips. His father was right, it was the time of decision, and for Mitsukuni Haninozuka the decision was made. He was ready for the next step.

_A.N. Ohhh!! I finally finished!!! Im soo sleepy!! I stayed up until like 1 am for this!! Ahh but it was worth it!! (Usangie bobles her head__, her eye lids are very heavy she falls asleep for a minute and here comes Hikaru and Kaoru with a wistle on their mouths, they make it sound and Usangie gets up quickly) Im up! Im up! God someone should arrest those those twins!! jajaja well any way I promise to make a new chapter as soon as I can!! _

_- Hey Usangie, would you like to sleep with my Usa-chan- Hunny says with all his cuteness. _

_- Awww!! How can you not love this boy? Thanks Hunny! But you can sleep with Usa-cha, I don't need it.I have something better than Usa-chan._

_- Whats that?_

_- My husband._

_- Usangie you are sixteen, that's not even legal- says Haruhi._

_- Hey! A girl can dream. Lets go Tamaki, we need to go to sleep. Bye guys!!_

_Haruhi and Hunny are with their mouths open from the surprise._

_Oh but before I goo I have to thank **Zurla Adams**, **ReadItAndWeep-Nik**, **.loverx**, **KageNoNeko**, but most of all to **ouran-fangirl135**. **and all those people who put me im their favs**!!without you guys I wouldnt be inspired to make new chapter, naaaaa who am i kidding I love writing this!! But anyways those who have reviewed **REVIEW AGAIN**! but if you havent reviewd yet **REVIEW NOW**!!! or else your head will explode!! jajaja just kidding!!got to book it!!_

_xoxo_

_Usangie  
_


	4. Truth thy name is Ashton

Disclaimer: "Welcome to the Big Burger, can I take your order?"

"Yeah give me an I "don't own OHSHC" burger with a side of "why is the world so cruel?"

**Chapter 4: ****Truth thy name is Ashton**

- I can't, I just can't! I…I…

- Come on Shi-chan you can do it- said Hunny in his seductive voice.

- But it's just that, its soo big. I don't know if it will fit - Ashton said innocently.

- Just let it go in and enjoy it- he continued.

Ashton grabbed it and let it sunk in her. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Who would a thought that eating an entire cake was so delighting? (_**A.N.**__ You dirty minded people, what where you thinking? TT)_

- Mmm, I have to stop eating so much cake. I'm gonna get fat with all those sweets.

- I eat all those sweets and look at me, I'm thin- said Hunny with his cute smile.

- Yeah, well, you have a very fast metabolism- said Ashton chuckling.

That Monday was very calm, or calmer than what Ashton had expected. She was as nervous as hell to see Hunny, she thought that he would come and tell her about the kiss. But instead he just talked about how he had been waiting for the cake she had brought. Also, Ashton had told Haruhi about what had happened.

****Flashback****

- He did what? -Haruhi said in total surprise.

- He kissed me, I'm telling you. I never thought he would do it but he did.

- Wow, Hunny-sempai kissed a girl, that new. I thought Hunny-sempai would one day marry a giant cake or something. But well, he is a boy you know.

- I totally know. But the funny thing is that he thinks he kissed my sister.

- But you don't have a sister.

- But he thinks I do. I told him my name's Ashley and that I was my own sister.

- But what will happen when he finds out, I mean the host club knew when I was a girl- said Haruhi remembering the first day in the club- But well you do have a better disguise than me.

- Yeah, I'm just crossing my fingers so he won't find out. And what if he talks about the kiss? What will I do? No one must know about me. NO ONE!

- Calm down, I'm sure he won't tell you about it. Men don't talk to other men what they do with their sisters.

- I hope you are right. Haruhi if anyone discovers about me it would be dangerous for anyone who knows.

- Tell me what's wrong with you? I want to know you secret.

- Well, I guess you're already deep in the mud so ok I'll tell you.

Ashton told everything to Haruhi, The criminal, the case, her mom getting involved, the threats, the fire, the death, and finally the hiding. (_**A.N**__ Phew that was soo much things. I'm gonna get dizzy when she starts telling everything…upps too much info)_

Haruhi felt sorry for Ashton, she understood how she must have felt in those moments. She needed someone t protect her, and she may not be the strongest person, but she was able to help her hide as a boy in Ouran.

****Ends Flashback****

"_Well, I guess you can't make him go serious. Or could it be that he thinks I'll get mad at him_" Ashton thought remembering her situation with Hunny.

- Hunny-sempai, did you meet my sister?

- Your sister? Yes I did. She is very pretty. You must be lucky to have a sister like her.

- Ashley is my cousin, but since her parents died, we have lived together as brother and sister.

- Does Ashley attend Ouran as well?- he said curiously.

- No, she goes to a different school in America. But she is only visiting us because of our new home.

- Ohhh, so she won't be staying long?- Hunny said in a sad voice.

- Don't know. I mean she always does what she wants, she sometimes is more independent than I am.

-You know, I think that if you were a girl, you would kind of look like Ash. Can I tell you a secret Shi-chan? But promise you won't get mad.

- Alright, I promise- Ashton got close to hear Hunny better.

- I kind of like her. She was very nice to me and makes a great apple pie. To be honest she has all the qualities that a girl should have, sweet, great cook, and beautiful. I want to ask you if I could see her more often to get to know her.

"_God what do I do? I mean I can't let him know that Ashley doesn't exist, and I can't let him go out with me. He would be in grave danger if he stays around me. Well in my boy disguise he's safe but in my girl appearance, someone might recognize me or worse, __**he**__ could find me. What to do?"_

- I don't know, Hunny-sempai. I mean its not that I don't want you around her. It's just that I know her, she isn't the easiest girl to seduce.

- Well I'll go slowly. You don't get it Shi-chan, she is very special. I could see it in her eyes. She is somewhat intriguing. She seems like a girl who looks happy but in a certain way she is sad.

- You really like her?

Hunny nodded. Ash wasn't the typical girl he met. She was more than intriguing, she was mysterious and beautiful. A cake that he has never tasted in his life, and he wants to taste her.

- Shields-sama! We are waiting for you!-said a girl waiving her hand in the air.

- Coming!-Ashton said to the girl, and then turned to Hunny- You have my permission. I think she likes you back. And if it makes you feel better, she hasn't stop talking about you all day.

It was true. Ashton hadn't stop thinking of that kiss and how she felt around him. Evelyn was getting worried that her daughter was falling in love. Of course, she had no opposing in Ashton finding someone to love. But in the current situation, it was almost dangerous for her to fall in love.

The day went on and the girls were leaving. Finally there was no ne left in thee third music room but the hosts. Haruhi was drinking coffee with Ashton, who by the way always loves a good cup of coffee, when someone came to the door. Ashton recognized the boy instantly and was surprised. In the door was Yasuchika Haninozuka, very serious and with his middle school uniform.

- Excuse me, can you tell me where third year student Mitsukuni Haninozuka is?

- Oh no you don't! -said Haruhi- If you want to see Hunni-sempai you are going to have to take your fight outside. I just mopped the floor.

- No offence Fujioka, but this is between Mitsukuni and me. Now please tell me where he is- said the completely serious Yasuchika. He was definitely a different Yasuchika, completely opposite to the one Ashton met on Saturday.

- Hey, Chika-Chan!! -said a very cheerful Hunny- What 'cha doing here? You want to eat cake with me?

- NO! PREPARE YOURSELF!- Yasuchika went straight ahead and tried to punch Hunny, but Hunny dodged the attack and made a back flip.

-What the Fu….-Ashton said but her amazement made her shut up. She had seen people in fights many times in New York, but not this kind of fighting.

- Chika-chan, when are we ever going to talk instead of fighting? -said Hunny

- The day they name me head of the Haninozuka family. Now quit the talking and fight like a Haninozuka, oh I forgot, you aren't one.

Yasuchika took out his shuriken and threw them at Hunny, but he dodged it as well. Hunny was kind of bored with all this. So he got on his hands and twisted his legs, hitting Yasuchika. Yasuchika was out in an instant.

"So this is the real power of Hunny-sempai?"Ashton thought as she was twitching her eye from the impression.

- Chika-chan when are you ever going to learn? Now let's have some cake!!- Hunny was his bubbly self.

- Oh crap now I'm gonna have to clean the floor and get Yasuchika to the nurse's- said Haruhi annoyed.

- Don't worry Haruhi, I'll send take him to the nurse- said Tamaki - In the meantime why don't you go ahead and go home with Ashton. I'm sure you two must be exhausted.

- Tell me about it- said Ashton rolling her eyes- I think my brain is gonna get burned if I don't stop getting so much information.

A couple of men dressed in black were carrying Yasuchika out of the room and closed the door as they left. "_what? No "hello"? Not even a "how are you"? Those people must be the souls of the party_" thought Ashton in sarcasm.

- Hey Shi-chan can I come with you? I wanna see if Ashley is at your house.

- I don't think she is Hunny-sempai. Why not some other day?

- But I want to see her!! Pretty, pretty pleeeeaaaseeee?!?!- he made his little cute begging face and Ashton couldn't resist. But she got a grip and firmly tried to say:

- I'm sorry. You can't come. I'll tell her your wishes and tell you if she will meet you again.

- Awww!!- Hunny put a big pout and walked to where Mori was standing.

Ashton and Haruhi left the Ouran academy and headed straight to their home, without noticing that a certain someone was following them. Guess who??? Yep, it was Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

Both girls were walking though a busy street and went to an alley that was a shortcut to their home. Suddenly they saw a shadow rise from behind a trash bin. A man dressed in very poor clothes came in front of them with a knife on his hand.

- Give me your wallets! Or else!

- Or else what?- said Ashton bravely.

- What do you think?- said the man sarcastically.

- Well I've seen better thieves than you in New York. I'm tired and hungry, I want to go home and you are in the middle of that- Ashton said completely annoyed.

- I don't care! Give me the money or I'll kill you, bitch!- the man yelled.

- Did you just… OH NO! You just messed with the wrong person Mister- Ashton was getting ready for a fight- Haruhi hold my shit! This guy needs a few lessons in manners.

The man quickly tried to stab Ashton, but she dodged just in time. She moved quickly and hit him in the stomach with her knee. The man was aching in pain but got up and used his forearm to punch Ashton in her face. She was able to stop it with her hands when suddenly she felt something in her leg. It was painful, very painful. The knife was in her leg and quickly she got back. She was trembling as the man took out the knife and tried to stab her in the stomach, but was stopped by Hunny with an amazing punch. Hunny grabbed the man and pushed him to the ground. The man was unconscious, unable to continue.

- Quick! Hunny-sempai Ashton is loosing blood!- Haruhi yelled as she was holding Ashton's head in her lap.

- We need to take her to a hospital- said Hunny.

- NO! No hospital- Ashton said in a trembling tone. She felt the pain inside her leg, but if she went to the hospital they would quickly discover who she was- My house, take me to my house! Now!

- But Shi-chan you need a doctor...

- No! I won't go to the hospital. Now take me home please- Ashton was very weak and fainted.

- Let's go, take Ashton to the apartment. I think I have a first aid kit at my apartment.

- Ok Haru-chan.

Hunny carried Ashton and took her to her apartment. Haruhi rushed to her apartment and got her first aid kit. She ran quickly to Ashton's apartment.

- I think I can make the blood stop, but she has lost a lot of blood- said Haruhi opening Ashton's pants. She remembered that Ashton was a girl and that Hunny would immediately know she's not a boy.

- Uhh, Hunny-sempai I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the room while I clean the wound.

- It's ok Haru-chan, I've seen wounds before- said Hunny.

- No seriously you need to go. Don't ask questions. Why don't you call a doctor or something while I clean the wound?

- Good idea Haru-chan. I'll call our private doctor and her mother as well.

Hunny stepped outside and Haruhi felt a certain relief. She took off the pants and looked at the wound the knife had left on Ashton's body. It was deep, there was no doubt about it.

The doctor got there quickly and checked Ashton's vital signals. They were weak but otherwise she was still alive. The doctor walked into the living room where Haruhi and Hunny had been waiting nervously for the results.

- She has lost a lot of blood and might have to get a blood infusion. She is strong, but I don't know if she will last that much. Seeing the circumstances, if I can't take her to the hospital, I'm gonna have to bring my instruments here.

- What do you mean by her?- said Hunny puzzled.

- Well, Ashton is a girl, sir. She is still asleep, she will be unconscious for a while. I gave her medicine for the pain. Ms. Fujioka you did an excellent job with cleaning and covering the wound.

- Thanks doctor. I did the best I could.

- Now if you will excuse me I need to go to my office to grab my medical utensils necessary for this.

The doctor left, leaving a worried Haruhi and a surprised Hunni. Shi-chan, the guy who was his friend was a girl. He needed to see him, or her. He walked in Ashton's room and saw the girl in the bed. She had taken off the wig and was completely messy, but there she was.

Ashley. Ashton. What the hell? Ashton was Ashley? How could this be? The room was spinning for Hunny. He sat in a chair next to the bed. What in the world was going on?

- Hunni sempai, Are you ok?

- Did you know about this Haru-chan?- he said in a serious voice- DID YOU?!?!

- Yes- she responded seriously- I knew that Ashton was a girl.

- Why didn't you tell me? Why was she dressing as a boy? Was she just toying with my emotions or was she tricking my mother?

- None of those things, Hunni-sempai. She was only protecting herself and those she loved.

- How? Why?

Haruhi didn't respond, since she was interrupted by a worried Evelyn who quickly ran to Ashton's side.

- My baby, what happened?- Evelyn asked while tears were rolling down her face.

- We got into a fight and Ashton got hurt- said Haruhi- She was defending us from thief that tried to rob us.

- Evelyn, how come you didn't tell my mother that Ashton was a girl? Why is she going to Ouran as a boy?- said Hunny.

- I…convinced her of it. I never wanted to trick your mother, but it was the only way to hide Ashton. I did it so she could keep studying and still be safe- said Evelyn as she sat in the bed and hugged her daughter.

- Safe? From what?- Hunny was so confused. He wanted to know what Ashton's problem was. He just couldn't believe that she, the girl he thought was perfect, had played with his emotions.

- From Robert Dowager, the most ruthless killer I've ever faced.

- Wait, I think I've heard of him- said Haruhi remembering what she had seen in the news- He is a guy who killed like 5 women, but I thought he was in jail.

- No, unfortunately he got away with it since there wasn't enough evidence. I tried to put that bastard in jail, but I failed. He then tried to kill us and thank god we survived. Everyone thinks that we are dead but Dowager still doubts that. And now he has a group of men looking for us. This is why we are here in Japan, hiding from him. I accepted a job at your house and I told your mother about Ashton, but she confused her for a boy because of her name. I tried to talk to her, but she didn't listen to me. I thought it would be a great cover since those men are looking for a girl and not a boy.

- Evelyn, who are you really?- asked Haruhi.

- My name is Evelyn Brookes, I'm the New York's ex-chief assistant. I'm a lawyer. And this is Ashton Brookes, my daughter.

- I knew I had seen you somewhere- Haruhi snapped- I am a true admirer of your work, ma'm. You are my second role model in life, next to my mother.

- Thanks sweetie.

- Well now we need to see if Ashton will make it through this- said Hunny very worried. He gazed down at the girl who was sleeping on her mother's chest. Even unconscious, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked like a sleeping angel, so peaceful and gorgeous. Ashton had to survive this, she just has to.

_**A.N.**__ TAAADAAAA!! I know many of you were thinking "Hunny will have to find out sooner or later" well here it is!! I was walking home from school and I was thinking how the f&$* would I continue this story. Lucky for me, I have this great mind that has so many ideas. Hmmmm if only I were this good at school! Guess that's a mystery not worth solving. Jajjajajaja!!! Well I have to give myself snaps for this. Who would have thought that all those years reading romance novels would pay off? I'm sorry if I made Hunny a tad bit more serious, but well I needed him concentrated on Ashton so the cuteness was gonna have to go away for a while. Next chapter I'll make him cute again. Promise!_

_So………. REVIEW!!!!! Please review!! I need opinions!! If you have ideas don't be afraid to tell me!! I love hearing from you guys! LOVE YA!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	5. getting through to you

Disclaimer: -I'm all yours- says Tamaki as he sits next Usangie. He grabs her chin and their eyes meet.

-Is this true?- says Usangie with joy

- Of course! Now why don't we discuss some things in a more private place- He says as he lays his lips on hers, but just as their lips are about to meet an alarm clock sounds.

Usangie wakes up- Damn, It was just a dream. I still don't own OHSHC!!

**Chapter 5: Getting through to you**

Ashton was opening her eye from what had seemed a long slumber. She felt weak but otherwise she felt fine. It seems she was in her room, she was sleeping in her bed and felt something soft beside her. She looked at Bun-Buns, her plush bunny. She looked at it and remembered for a mere instant of her father. She started to wonder what had happened, but she remembered instantly. The fight, the thief, the knife, her leg! She looked under the sheets and saw her leg had a bandage covering the wound. She remembered the pain she suffered when that lowlife had stabbed her. She felt impotent and weak at that moment. Something she completely despised.

She turned around and saw him. Hunny was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. It would seem that he had stayed with her all night long. Wait, what time was it? She checked her cell phone and saw that it was half past midnight.

- Good, you are finally awake. I was starting to get worried that the medicine would keep you asleep forever - said Hunny in his cute voice. Ashton turned and saw Hunny with tender eyes. He had been worried for her.

- Hunny, I…

- Don't say anything, Ashley, or should I say Ashton.

- You know…

- Everything. Evelyn told me everything, so don't worry. From now on I will take care of you Ashton. Just rest- he sat at her side in the bed and hugged her. She felt his arms, warm and tender, around her and buried her face in his chest. She felt protected in his arms, as if the world could never hurt her. She felt so defenseless in his harms as well. She felt like she was strip naked or better yet her soul was. She saw as he held her tight and how his eyes were looking at her with concern. She looked up at his eyes and stared deeply in them. Full of peace and happiness yet at the same time so sad and concerned.

- Hunny-sempai, how long have I been sleeping? All I can remember is that I got in a fight and I got hurt and then you came to save me. But once I passed out everything else just goes blank.

- You have been sleeping for two days, Ashton. You have been through so many things. I think its best you just go to sleep.

- I don't want to sleep. I want to know what happened, how is it that I'm alive?

- You did lose a lot of blood, but luckily I got my family's private doctor to treat you. He did the best he could, considering that we couldn't take to the hospital. You were stitched and you have been sleeping for quite a while because of the transfusion.

- Transfusion?- Ashton looked at her wrist and saw a band-aid on it, sign that Hunny was telling the truth.

- I have so much to thank you, Hunny-sempai. You are my angel. Thank you. I hope you didn't get hurt when you fought with that man.

- It was nothing!- he said cheerfully- I'm just happy you are alive. I don't know what could of happened if I lost you.

Ashton opened her eyes widely. Hunny did like her. More than like her, he cared for her.

- Now why don't we eat something? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?- Hunny smiled tenderly and so did Ashton.

- CAKE!- they both cheered.

- You know, eating cake isn't the best health food there is- said Haruhi as she entered the room- you need something to regain your strength.

- Haruhi is right my dear. Oh my baby, I'm so happy that you are ok- Evelyn ran to her daughter and Hunny stood up so Evelyn could hug her daughter as well. He saw with tenderness how the loving mother had been worried sick for her only daughter. He saw the sadness in her eyes and kind of missed that look on her mother's eyes. Most of the times his own mother didn't even look at him. But when Ashton looked at him, he saw tenderness and love in her eyes.

- So what's for dinner?

- At 1 am? You got to be kidding me right? (TT)- said Haruhi in sarcasm.

- You should rest Ashton. You need your energy so you can come back to your normal life- said Hunny as she laid down and he pulled her bed sheets up to cover her. "_well if you can call dressing as a boy, normal_" thought Ashton.

- Yes sweetie, we will talk in the mourning- Evelyn kissed her daughter in the forehead and went with Haruhi to the door. Haruhi went out first, followed by Evelyn, but as soon as Hunny was about to step out Ashton stopped him.

- Hunny-sempai, could you stay a while? At least until I fall asleep.

Hunny looked at Ashton tenderly and nodded. He went to her side and sat next to her.

- Lye down if you want- she said- I'm sure you must be tired as well.

Hunny did as told. He lay beside Ashton and could feel her warm body. She stretched her arms and hugged him. They were together, hugging, keeping each other company. She gave Hunny a light peck on the cheek, and Hunny felt her warm tender lips on his cheek. They were a tad bit pale because of her health, but he didn't care. Soon enough he grabbed her chin and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Tenderly and lovingly he kissed her, making her feel the happiest woman in the world.

- Rest- he said once their lips were separated- rest, my love. Here, you're gonna need it.

He gave her Bun-Buns and she hugged him once more. She fell deeply asleep in his arms. Hunny felt strange yet he liked it. Ashton was so defenseless, yet so brave. She was a strong fighter. And a beautiful one for that matter. His eyes were heavier and soon enough he fell asleep.

* * *

The mourning came and Ashton woke up in a lonely bed. She wondered at what time could Hunny gotten up. "_Well he does have to go to school. Which reminds me, I wonder how the host club is taking my absence"_

----_**At Ouran**_-----

- WHAT?! What do you mean Ashton is sick, what does he have?- said all the girls who had been waiting on him (well her, oh you know what I mean). Haruhi tried to explain:

- Uh, Ashton has…uh…

- The chicken pox!- exclaimed Hunny in his boy Lolita voice- Shi-chan has a very contagious decease and can't come to Ouran, isn't that right Haru-chan?

- Yeah, that's it. Ashton has Chicken pox.

- Oh poor Ashton! He must be suffering hell, he will have to be strong! Poor Ashton- said all the girls in unison.

Haruhi and Hunny got away from the girls, but a certain group of men were still curious to know Ashton's situation.

- Ashton doesn't have the chicken pox, does he?- said Kyoya suspiciously.

- All right, Ashton got in a fight and has to stay at home to recover- said Haruhi- but he has asked me to tell you all to not go to her apartment, since she doesn't want you guys to see him weak.

- We would never think he is weak- said Tamaki- I think it is so brave of him to defend himself. A man that truly maintains his dignity. A brave young soldier- Tamaki's eyes sparkled at the image he created in his mind about Ashton as a warrior.

- Yeah, well, just don't go to Ashton's apartment, ok?- said Haruhi in an annoyed tone she always made when Tamaki was exaggerating.

- Men, we shall respect our fallen comrade's wishes and stay out until he gets better.

- I knew you would understand Tama-chan- said Hunny hugging his plush bunny, Usa-chan.

- Well that was a close one Hunny-sempai- said Haruhi as they were both walking away from the hosts- I thought for sure they would want to come.

- Haru-chan, we have to go see her. I want to know how she is doing- he said in a concerned voice.

- Ok, we'll go when we finish with the club.

For Hunny, it seemed like an eternity. He waited long so that all the group of girls would go away. All those girls were nothing compared to Ashton. She was more special. Once the hosting had ended, Hunny and Haruhi ran off to see Ashton. Mori had asked Hunny what was troubling him. Hunny could not respond, yet. He left and a very concerned Mori was looking as he ran away.

-----_**Ashton's House**_-----

- Sweetie, how are you?- Evelyn said to Ashton as she saw she was sitting up, checking on her laptop.

- I've been better. I know I should rest, but I just can't sleep anymore. I need a distraction or something.

- And would that something be Mitsukuni Haninozuka?- Evelyn asked as she raised her eyebrow.

- Uh…no. I mean, yes. I mean, oh I don't know what I want.

- Ash, are you in love with Mitsukuni?

- Mom, to be honest, I think I am. I mean, he is so different to all the boys I've ever met. He is sweet, funny, kind and thoughtful. He is also a very good man, even though he acts like a little boy.

- Sweetie, I know that this so important for you, but seeing as how we are in danger, we can't allow ourselves to be involved emotionally with anyone. For me it's easy, since I will never fin a man like your father, but for you who is just learning the things of love, you must realize that right now is not the time.

- Don't you think I haven't realized that! Do you know how hard it is not to fall in love with him? Trying your hardest not to be with him? I know that if he stays with me he will be in danger. But I don't want him away from me. I need him as much as he needs me. I don't know if its true love or if it's just a student crush, I don't care. I have feelings for him, feelings I can't eliminate so easily.

- I know it's hard, but if you truly love him, you must learn to sacrifice.

Ashton looked down and fell a teardrop in her cheek. She felt more impotent than ever. She needed Hunny, he was not just a boy, he was something more. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Evelyn got the door and let Haruhi and Hunny in.

- How are you felling Ashton?- asked Hunny.

- I'm fine now. Mom has been giving me soups and a lot of liquids to keep me up. Plus I think I can be able to walk soon

- I think it's still too soon- said Haruhi- you should be patient and let your leg recover. A week of rest should do the trick.

- Many people miss you Ashton- said Hunny in his bubbly voice- Many of the girls at Ouran are praying for your recovery.

- You didn't tell them that…

- No, good heavens no! we told the you had the chicken pox-said Haruhi

- Chicken Pox?- said Ashton as her eye began to twitch. "_now people wont come to me because of that_"

- That was my idea!- said Hunny cheerfully.

- Oh, well, alright. I guess that's a good idea. That way people won't come here.

- Uh, the host club knows you don't have the chicken pox,- said Haruhi- but we told them that you wished to be left alone for a while. I think they were quite ongoing with the whole "giving you privacy" thing.

- Hmmm, that sounds suspicious to me TT

- Don't worry I'm sure they must have more important things to do- said Haruhi.

The doorbell rang.

- Excuse me madam, may we see Ashton Shields, we are his friends from Ouran Academy.

"_I_ _spoke too soon_" thought Haruhi.

- Quick, stall them while I put my wig on- said Ashton nervously as she was putting on the wig. She covered herself entirely and got back to bed. Soon enough the peeping head of Tamaki Suoh was seen, and Ashton felt like the whole world was going to fall.

- Why hello Ashton! I hope you are feeling better- he said with a radiant smile.

- Uh…Tamaki? Not to be rude but what the hell are you doing here? And you guys too, what are you guys doing here?- Ashton asked nervously.

- Well we need to see you to see how you were- said Kyoya.

- Wait did Kyoya just say he was worried for me?- Ashton asked surprised.

- Well you do have to do your hosting activities. And it seems that we gain less profit when you aren't with us.

"_Kyoya is still Kyoya… unfortunately TT"_ Ashton thought.

- So tell us Ashton, how'd you get in a fight?- said Hikaru.

- Well a man came and threatened Haruhi and me into giving him our money. I was able to fight him off, but he took out a knife and stabbed me.

- Lowlife bastard! No man would be so low as to use a weapon in a middle of a combat- said Hunny in his serious voice.

- Mitsukuni, you saved Ashton didn't you?

- Yeah, Shi-chan was in a hurry and I helped. How'd you guess Takashi?

- You were more worried than the rest of us. Plus you were the one that told us about Ashton's situation.

- Yeah well thanks for stopping by, you know the way out- Ashton was trying to cover even more, she was on a thin line here. And to think this was her mother's idea from the start.

- Hmm, I guess you want to sleep some more, so we will be off now- said Tamaki- Be sure to eat food and to drink lots of liquids. You will need the energy to be back soon. And once you come back we will celebrate your return with a party!!

- Aren't you planning a bit ahead, sempai? I mean Ashton needs at least a week to recover- said Haruhi.

- Well it's settled we will have a party next week! Alright men, we should leave Ashton to rest.- Tamaki was pushing everyone out and before closing the door he popped his head and said- get better soon Ashton! And don't worry about the club, we will still tell the girls you have the chicken pox.

"_Oh brother_" Ashton thought once the host club was gone.

- Hey Ash, we need to talk.

Hunny had entered quite serious. Ashton was taking off her wig and realized it was hug time she talked to Hunny about her situation.

- Yes, Hunny-sempai?

- I need you to tell me your story, from your side of it.

- You are probably gonna have to sit. It's a very long story- Ashton sat as she told Hunny her side of her story. How she was struggling to hide form danger and how she wound up dressing as a boy.

- You know it was kind of funny. When I saw my own funeral, I couldn't stop crying. There was no body but still everyone thought I had died. Even my boyfriend was thinking that I died, he didn't cry either. I was incognito with my mom and I saw all the things my friends said about me. I cried so much. Then I heard my boyfriend talk to one of his friends about that he was finally gonna go out with another girl, he was gonna break up with me but I had died and now he was free. I cried for that as well, but mom thought it was because of the funeral. I wanted to start new, but my heart was still in New York. Now I have to hide like a coward in a boy disguise so I won't get killed again. Boy, this is gonna be a great story to tell my grandchildren, that is, if I ever have any- Ashton said chuckling.

- Ash you are a very brave girl. I know you will do fine. You just gotta believe in yourself. Besides if it wasn't for this I wouldn't have met you- Hunny smiled.

- Hunny, as you may realize, my world is a total chaos. So much that I can't tell anyone about me. If I let Haruhi know, it was because she had helped me to do this. But you discovered by accident. Anyone who knows my secret is in danger. I can't let anything happen to you or Haruhi.

- Nothing will happen. I'm sure you'll do fine.

- But what if he finds me? What if he tries to kill you as well? How do you think I would feel if I ever lost you?

- The same way I did when you were in danger- answered Hunny- you see Ashton, I'm already in this, whether you like it or not. And you and I have feelings for each other, which you can't deny. I can't leave you unprotected now that I know. I won't allow it- Hunny felt the anger as a teardrop ran through his cheek.

- I don't want to loose you! Understand it! I don't want to see that man kill you or anything. Which is why you need to stay away from me?

- NO! I won't! I…I…love you!

Ashton's eyes widen as teardrops were about to burst. She felt such a cocktail of emotions. Anger, impotence, sadness, happiness and surprise, but most of all love. She felt love for that young man who was standing there in her room. She loved him to bits, and she knew she couldn't last longer.

- I love you too Hunny-sempai.

Hunny went to her bed and hugged her. She buried her face in his shoulders as she burst into tears. She needed him soo much it hurt her.

- Ash, I don't care if the world falls down and everything goes to hell, but I need you. I need you by my side.

- Hunny, I'm so scared. I don't want you to get hurt.

- I promise that I will always protect you, no matter what. But you gotta stay strong for me, 'kay?

Ashton just nodded as she cleaned the tears from her eyes.

- Come on we need something to cheer us up.

- Yeah, something miraculous that can take all your pains away- said Hunny.

They looked at each other and knew exactly what to say:

- CAKE!

_A.N Awwww cute aint it? I just had to get that out of my mind. I love so much dramatizations!!! But if you think this is the end of this story, well, you couldn't be more wrong!! There are still lots of things to come. Many adventures to face, many emotions to experience and many host club silly moments to witness. _

_I was once asked if Ashton was actually me, so to answer that question I shall just say, maybe. Ashton has many assets of me, things that I normally like or many characteristics such as the sarcasm and the dramatization, although I'm more cheerful. But all else is part of my friend Ashton. You know the real Ashton. Just wanted to point that out. n.n _

_I want to thank all those amazing peiple who reviewed, whithout them I wouldnt get a good lagh at some of their comentaries. heres to all of you!!! And also those who added me to their favorites!!! alll are of you are going to heaven for this!! ajjajajajajaja JK_

_Well, anyways, please review!! I know many of you have a lot to say!! So don't keep your opinions and speak up! I love hearing from you guys!! You guys rock!! Well got to book it!! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	6. Blessing in diguise

Disclaimer: Hello I'm Usangie, I'm not here right now, but I don't own OHSHC, but if you want to reach me leave a message after the beep…(pause) BEEEEEEEEEP.

**Chapter 6: blessing in disguise**

- So tell me doc, am I gonna walk again?- Ashton eagerly questioned the doctor, who was making his daily checkup on her.

- Yes, well, you will have to walk a little funny, but other than that you will be better in no time. You will have to exercise daily and eat a healthy diet. The only thing is that you can't make too many movements and take rest. Oh and don't get into many fights.

- You don't have to say that again! I normally don't fight, but that situation was a self defense moment. So how much do I owe you, Doc?

- Don't worry, Mr. Haninozuka already paid for my services. Now if you will excuse me, I have to be on my way now.

Ashton saw as the doctor left the room, leaving her and her mother in the room. She was a bit surprised, but had expected that Hunny would have paid the bill. She felt as though he owed him so much. Not only her life, but many other things more.

- Hey sweetie, you have a gift- said Evelyn with a huge bouquet of red roses. She thought immediately that it was from Hunny or the host club, but was surprised to see she was wrong.

"_To the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Love, Yasuchika Haninozuka._"

- I see that you have more than one person in love with you- said Evelyn with a wink.

- Yasuchika is a nice boy, and I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I love his brother. I feel so bad for him.

- Don't be sweetie. It's not your fault, one does not control heart. But you are gonna have to tell him sooner or later.

- Why did god curse me with such good looks?- Ashton said joking, reminding herself of Tamaki.

- Because you had to get something from your mother. Now it's time to stretch those muscles, and I know the perfect way to do that. You will clean up your room.

- I just survived a life and death experience, doesn't that give me a permission to not do my chores- Ashton whined.

- Actually, that makes you more responsible for the mess. Now come on, get to it, lazybones-Evelyn said as she uncovered Ashton. She left the room as Ashton started to clean her room.

"_Mother will never be still not even with a hurt leg, will she? Why couldn't I've had a normal mother who made chocolate chip cookies all the time and sing lullabies when I'm sick? Oh that's right I don't have a normal mother_"

* * *

On Monday, Ashton was ready for school and ready for the host club, or so she thought. She had to be strong for any stupidity the host club could throw at her. She went to school with Haruhi and they talked about the school and her absence. Before she entered she saw Tamaki and Kyoya in the door.

- Oh Ashton! I am so glad you are ok! How are you feeling today?- said Tamaki.

- Well I'm good today. I mean, at least I can walk again. So tell me what's new at the host club?

- Not much- said Kyoya- Customers and more customers, you know the usual.

- Yeah, but did any of them miss me? I kind of missed talking to them.

- Well your absence caused us a downfall in our profits, so that means that they missed you. Even when they did go to other host in order to replace you.

- So you are telling me that few really missed me?

- Kyoya! Don't be so harsh on him! It's not his fault that his good looks don't leave such impression- said Tamaki.

- Uhh, I'm right here- said Ashton annoyed.

- Well, I think its best you start studying. Wouldn't want to loose your scholarship would you?

"Hmm, I guess I don't have such and impression as I thought"

Once in class she was trying to get back on track with her school work, but was soon surrounded by a flock of girls who wanted to see Ashton.

- Oh Shields-sama, How are you? We were so worried for you- said a girl with brown hair.

- Yes, you were in our prayers- said a black haired girl.

- Aww, thanks girls. This means a lot to me, It means that you girls actually do like me- said Ashton sweetly. She turned around and looked at Kyoya.

- So they didn't miss me, eh?- she said ironically. He didn't say a word and continued writing in his notebook. "_These damn commoners_" he thought.

- So tell us Shields-sama, how is the chicken pox like?- asked a red haired girl.

- Oh it's awful! I really don't think you girls would like to hear of it- Ashton said nervously, making excuses.

- Yes Ashton, tell us of the chicken pox- said Kyoya.

- Uhh, well, your body itches a lot and you turn red as a tomato. Mother had to put oatmeal and bathe me in milk. I gotta say, I tasted delicious. Too bad you girls weren't there to taste me.

All the girls squealed and almost melted in front of Ashton. Ashton went down to work and luckily got all her job in. after school her brain was almost bursting with so much work. "_Good thing that I'll be in the music room, a great place to relax_"

Ashton went to the host club and saw the room was dark. She took a couple of steps inside and suddenly the lights went on.

- SURPRISE!!- Everyone screamed.

- What the fuuu...dge…What's going on?

- Oh, Ashton, you didn't forget about the party we were going to throw you once you came back to school.

- Yeah, but I thought you were kidding. I didn't expect you to go and make a humongo party!

- Come on Ashton, your fans are waiting for you- said the twins as they dragged Ashton to the top of a stage.

- In a moment we will announce the winner of the raffle, so cross your fingers and prepare your kisses- said Kyoya on top of the stage.

- What do you mean raffle? Please tell me that you are going to kiss someone, Kyoya.

- No, you are Ashton. You see, your absence made a huge downslide in our profits, so the only way to regain that money is by making a raffle of your kiss. I have to say, we sold all the tickets. You must be very lucky.

- Oh no! Not gonna do it! You can't make me!- Ashton turned around and ran to the door, but immediately was cut off by two men dressed in black suits.

- You mustn't forget that my family has a great private police force. So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?

"_Gulp_"

- Ok, I'll do it- she said defeated. "_That damn rich bastard_"

Ashton went to the punch bowl for a drink. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and once she turned around she spit her punch.

- Excuse me handsome man, does this dress make me look cute?

Hunny…dressed as a girl? What the fu….

Hunny was dressed in the Ouran girls' uniform, a lot of makeup, and a blonde wig. He did look like a girl, in a sort of strange way. But Ashton knew it was Hunny once she saw into his eyes.

- What are you doing? What are you doing in a dress?

- I'm in disguise, like you!

- Yeah well I do this for protection. You are… you are….

- CUTE!- Hunny said in his bubbly voice.

- Ok that may be true, but it still doesn't explain why you are in a dress.

- I went in the raffle and I plan to win.

- Hunny if you wanted me to kiss you, you should have just said so.

- I'm not only doing this for a kiss, but also because I don't want you to kiss a girl. I'm saving you from becoming a lesbian.

Ashton looked with complete tenderness at Hunny. He was saving her, like the super hero he always was for her.

- Ashton, we need your presence in the stage!- said Tamaki yelling.

- Alright, let's just get this over with.

- And the winner of the raffle is…. Missi Hanka

- Who the heck is Missi Hanka?

- Yay I won!- said the girl, who ran directly to the stage. Lucky for Ashton, Missi was Hunny in disguise. Aston got close to Hunny and gave him a tender kiss. Hunny pushed her even closer and all the girls squealed as they saw their favorite host kiss a girl. I think they were imagining that they were the girl. Who cared?

Ashton and Hunny went down of the stage and went to a more private place. (_Not that kind of place, perverts!! TT_). Ashton hugged Hunny and kissed him on the cheek.

- Golly that was close- said Hunny.

- Yeah, I don't know what I would have done if a girl had kissed me. Suddenly I just remembered something, I now understand what Katy Perry was meant with her song.

- What song, Ash?

- Never mind. (_A.N. The song she had in mind was "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry_)

- Hey Ash, I have been wanting to tell you something…

- What is it, Hunny-sempai?

- Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my gir…..

Suddenly Haruhi showed up and looked at both Ashton and Hunny in a weird way.

- Mind explaining me why you are dressed as a girl, Hunny sempai?- she said.

- How did you know it was me, Haru-chan?- said Hunny surprised.

- Its not hard to find out. I mean you are a very good looking as a girl, but you still have that Lolita attitude. Lucky for both of you, I am the only one who noticed.

- Well, what do we do now?-said Ashton.

- Party!- Hunny said cheerfully.

- Ok, but first thing's first. Take off that ridiculous dress- said Ashton pointing to the yellow Ouran uniform Hunny was wearing.

- But I look cute- Hunny whined.

- Come on Hunny-sempai, even I think its ridiculous- said Ashton.

- Oh all right. Be right back- Hunny went and returned very fast. He had taken off the make up and the wig, but most importantly the silly dress. D

- Ok, let's go!

The three of them headed to the party and started having a good time with all the guests. They danced with many and talked with many, but Ashton and Hunny could not stop looking at each other. Even with other people, they still preferred each other.

- Hey Ashton- said Kaoru.

- Someone is looking for you- said Hikaru.

- Huh, me? Who could it be?

The door opened and there he was. Yasuchika Haninozuka was standing in the music room, serious as he was.

- Chika-chan! What are you doing here? What an amazing surprise- said Hunny happy.

- Stay away from me, I didn't come for you. I'm here to look for Ashton Shields.

- Shi-chan? What do you want with him?

- Nothing that concerns you, alien.

- I'm Ashton Shields. How can I help you?- said Ashton politely.

- Yes. I'm Yasuchika Haninozuka. I want to talk to you in private.

- Alright, step inside this room. We will talk. Just don't call Hunny-sempai an alien.

- Alright, let's go.

Once in the room Ashton closed the door in the noses of all the hosts who were eavesdropping.

- Well here you have me. What is it you need Mr. Haninozuka?

- I know that Ashley Shields is your sister, is that correct?

- Well, she is my cousin, but we live as brother and sister, and also am completely in charge of her wellbeing.

- Great. I have met your sister a few weeks back. And please mind my indiscression, but I want to ask for your permission so I can ask her out on a date.

_A.N Uuuu, good cliff hanger!! I was having such a hard time uploading this chapter. First, the document got damaged and I had to write the story AGAIN! From the beginning!! One of the reasons why it__'s so summarized. Then I stayed up at like 1 am because I had Philosophy homework and I am sooooooo sleepy right now!! But it's all worth it! Just so that you guys enjoy this chapter. _

_Review! All of you guys who have reviewed are the best!! Especially** LostInASeaOfGarnetAndAmethist **(you are soo sweet thanks for doing that)**, KoolKat14 **(Ill try to)**, angeloflithium** (yeah he does but thats the reason we love him)**, ImNotRandom14 **(thank you!!)**, KangeNoNeko (**yes I will try to en though sometimes I run out of ideas) and last but not least** ouran-fangirl135 **(how is it you dont like coffee?)__. You all are just awesome!! Need some sleep! Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_

_

* * *

_

Usangie dramatically faints on the floor.

_- Oh my god, what happened?- asks Ashton._

_- W__hat I feared, Usangie has a writer overload- said Kyoya pushing his glasses. _

_- Well we have to wake her up, or else there won't be a next chapter- says Haruhi._

_- And I know just the solution- says Tamaki with his hand on his chin- I will wake her up with a kiss, just like in Sleeping beauty._

_Tamaki gets closer to Usangie, but Haruhi pulls him away. Usangie gets up._

_- W__hoa, whoa, whoa, I'm up._

_- Aww, I was about to kiss you. _

_- I'm sorry Tamaki but I can't let you kiss me._

_- But why?_

_- For two reasons. First of all you love Haruhi, not me. And second, I'm happily married. _

_- But Usangie you are sixteen, that's not even legal- says Haruhi._

_- Well a girl can dream right and besides this is my fanfic._

_- And who may I ask is your husband?- says Kyoya._

_Mamoru Chiba from Sailor Moon walks in. Handsome as he always is._

_- Usangie, are you all right, my love?_

_- Yes, now that you are here- Usangie gets up and hugs Mamoru. They both kiss passionately._

_- Haruhi, why can't you kiss me like that? _

_- Because, I don't want to. TT_

_- Come on Haruhi just one- Tamaki chases after Haruhi, who ran to escape from him._


	7. Everybody wants love

Disclaimer: So I was happily writing on my laptop when all of a sudden these guys in black and their platypus named Perry came and told me that I don't own OHSHC! Can you believe it?!

**Chapter 7: ****Everybody wants to love**

- Excuse me? What did you just say?- asked Ashton in complete shock.

- I want to go out with your sister- said Yasuchika- I want to go out with Ashley.

"_Holy crap what am I gonna do now?_"

- Uhh, well, you see I don't think she can. She is, uhh, not that sociable- Ashton said nervously.

- I don't care. I have fallen for your sister, Shields-sama. She is the perfect woman to be my wife. For years I have been looking for the descendant of the Haninozuka family. And your sister fits the place perfectly.

- I don't know what top say. I mean, I don't doubt that you like my sister, but what about her feelings. I think she should know of your feelings.

- I have proved my feelings with the common sending of roses. I haven't received any answer from her, and since you are her brother you could tell me what she thought.

- Well, it was beautiful, she liked it. But not because you send a girl flowers she immediately falls in love.

- That's why I plan to go slow. I am patient and I know that she will accept- said Yasuchika. He had been hoping to see Ashley again, but seeing as she almost disappeared, he had a better chance of getting close to her through her brother. Ashton kind of resembled Ashley in a certain way. Heck, if Ashton were a girl, he would be the exact same image of Ashley. That would be a strange thing to see. Yasuchika also had other intentions with Ashley, something that would benefit both.

- Well, I don't know. It's her decision after all.

- I will see to it that Ashley goes out with me if it's the last thing I do. Now if you don't cooperate, a certain someone will have to pay the consequences.

- What are you talking about?

- I'm only saying that no one gets in my path. When I want something I don't care who I have to step on. What would happen to a certain maid of mine that got unemployed because her son made me mad.

- Are you threatening me?-said Ashton angry.

- I don't make threats, I make plans. I expect you follow my plan. I best be leaving now, I have more important things to do than talk to you. Good day, Shields-sama. Oh and remember what we discussed.

Ashton had her hands in a fist, but didn't make any movements while Yasuchika left the room. Yasuchika opened the door and all the hosts (Except for Kyoya and Mori) fell in the room. Yasuchika left with his head held up high and the hosts hovered Ashton.

- What happened, Ashton? What did Yasuchika tell you?- asked Tamaki.

- Nothing. I have to go. Please excuse me- Ashton felt as though she was going to cry, but she maintained calm and left the room, leaving all the hosts puzzled.

"_Great, I went from one problem to another. When will I ever stay out of trouble? God I don't want to date Yasuchika, I mean, he is nice, but he is younger than me. Plus he tends to be evil. He is nothing like his brother. What will I tell Hunny? I can't tell him his brother has threatened me. He could either not believe me or kill his brother. Damn my life! How could this possibly get any worse?_"

Ashton went to the girls' bathroom and started crying as she grabs hold of the washing sink. She saw her tears as she faced the mirror. "_What am I going to do?_"

- Hey Ash, you in here?- said Haruhi as she entered the bathroom- there you are. Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?

- It's nothing Haruhi. Go back and enjoy the party, I just have some allergies.

- This was Yasuchika's doing, wasn't it?

- That bastard threatened me with firing my mother if I didn't go out with him. Well my girl self. And now I have to date him. I don't want my mother to be fired, she has struggled a lot to get that job. Even when it's a low paid job, she feels that it's the best thing in the world. She needs this, and I don't want her to suffer because of me.

- Tell Hunny-sempai about this. I mean, we have to get a solution to this.

- No! Hunny won't believe me. He loves his brother, plus I couldn't do that to him. I need to figure this out without him.

- Just answer me this Ashton, are you in love with Hunny-sempai?

- Isn't it obvious? I practically adore the boy. He has helped me so much and he is just so sweet to me, like no other has been before. Even my ex-boyfriend looks like shit compared to him.

- So what are you going to do?- said Haruhi.

- The only thing I can do, go out with that dumbass. I just hope Hunny doesn't find out.

* * *

Ashton felt nervous, she had her cell phone in her hand and was trying to get the right words to say. She spun around the room like three thousand times before she actually started to dial a number. She waited for someone to answer….ring….ring….ring….

- Hello, Haninozuka residence?

- Yurika? Uh, hi, it's me, Ash.

- Why hello, Ash! Do you want to talk to your mother?

- Uh, no. I need to speak to Yasuchika Haninozuka. Is he there?

- Yes, he is. I will give him the phone right away.

A long pause…….

- Hello?

- Yasuchika? Uh, Hi.

- Ashley? Oh hello! Glad you called me!

- Yes, well, my brother told me what you told him. I had to talk to you.

- And so what's your decision?

- Alright, I will go out with you. "_Like I have any other choice TT_"

- Wonderful! How about we see each other this Saturday, at three? I like this amazing Italian restaurant in the center of Tokyo that is splendid!

- Alright, how should I dress?

- Informal. But do look pretty, I want my date to look beautiful. I'll pick you up at three, be ready by then.

Ashton shut her cell phone and tears began to form in her eyes. She felt impotent, uneasy, and angry, things she completely loathed. It was either this or sufferment.

Well at least it's better than being caught by Dowager.

* * *

A tall dark man was playing dart with the image of Evelyn Brookes and her daughter, while he stared angrily at the image. That woman had been the ruin of his life, she seemed to be more trouble dead than alive. Although he didn't think that she was dead. She was hiding, he was sure of that. She had to pay for trying to send him to jail.

Suddenly a White man, dressed in a black t shirt and dark jeans walked in the room

- So, did you find them?

- No boss. They completely disappeared from the face of the earth. I guess they really are dead.

- Idiot! Those two aren't dead! I know their alive, I just know it! You are just too incompetent to find her.

- We are doing the best we can. We have searched high and low all over the country for them. No sign of them anywhere.

- Well keep looking! I won't stop till I see Evelyn Brookes die in my hands.

- Yes boss.

The "boss" threw the dart and hit the image, which hit directly in the face of Evelyn.

* * *

"_God, that clock is sooo slow!! MOVE CLOCK, MOVE!_"

- Shields, pay attention! Tell me when was philosophy born?

- In 5 B.C. in Greece.

- Very good, Shields- the teacher, who quickly made another question to another student.

Ash wasn't thinking straight that day. She was way nervous about her date with Yasuchika to even notice anything else. All week had been the same, she almost didn't pay attention in the host club. She told everyone that she felt kind of sick, but only Haruhi knew what was really going on. They had discussed about her situation, but Ashton seemed determined to get it over with. Haruhi felt bad for Ashton, but she knew she was being brave for her mother.

- Hey Ashton, can you tell me what tomorrow's homework is?- asked Tamaki in a whisper.

- Huh? What?

- What's our homework?

- Oh, page 95, you have to answer the questions and make a diagram about them.

- Thanks. Hey Ashton, what's wrong with you? You've been acting very weird lately. It's like you zone out or something. Is something wrong?

- No, nothing's wrong. I'm only a bit tired, I have been studying too much lately. Thank god we are resting on the weekend.

- Yeah, speaking of weekends, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Twin's mansion to hang out. We will play Guitar Hero and Rock Star on X-box, wanna come?

- I'm sorry Tamaki, I have a ton of things to do. Laundry doesn't clean itself you know.

- Suoh, Shields, pay attention! Now we were talking about the beginning of the…

The bell rang, and as if a big weight were lifted form her, Ashton felt relived. She was heading to the door and was stopped by Tamaki.

- Ashton, are you sure you don't want to come? I mean it's Guitar Hero! Don't commoners like videogames?

- This doesn't have to do with the fact that I'm a commoner. I'm just too busy is all. I have to leave for the club, you should do the same- Ashton headed to the music room completely serious and got ready for her guests. As she was changing, she felt someone come in her dressing room.

- Who is it?- Ashton asked nervously for she was in her underwear, and they could discover her.

- It's only me, Ash- said Hunny- Are you ok?

- God! Everyone is asking me that today! I can't be serious for one day, because everyone makes a thousand questions.

- Don't get mad, I only wanted to see if you were ok. What snake bit your toushie?

- None- Ashton said trying to relax- I'm only stressed, I guess. I think it's the homework. I'm sorry for bursting on you Hunny-sempai. You have no fault in this.

- Ash, you have to calm down, I'm worried for you. Are you sure you feel ok for you to be hosting today?

- Yeah, totally!- she put on the cosplay of samurai she had been to use- Let's go out there and give them the time of their lives!

Ashton was smiling, but deep down she felt sad and felt as though she was betraying him. "I wish I could tell you Hunny. You more than anyone don't deserve to be lied to"

- Yeah! Let's go!

The day was, as usual, boring. Nothing to do but entertain girls for hours. Ashton was growing tired of the same thing. She was so used to flirting with girls and telling them beautiful tings that she felt completely bored with it. She had the part down and tried to keep it that way, much to her dismay. Once the hosting was over, Ashton quickly went and changed so she and Haruhi could go home.

* * *

Hunny was going to finally going to tell Ashton his feelings. He had been thinking of her every single day. There wasn't a day where he didn't think about her. He thought that he needed to set things straight, and who knows, maybe he could get a bride in the progress. That would make his father happy. He had a red rose and went to where Haruhi and Ashton were waiting for the bus to come. He thought of surprising her, so he hid in the bushes and waited for the right moment. He could hear the conversation she and Haruhi were having.

- Are you ready for this weekend?- said Haruhi.

- Don't know, I fell so nervous. What of something goes wrong? I sure hope things go well tomorrow.

-So, when are you going to see him?

- This Saturday, he's going to take me to an Italian restaurant. Gosh, I just realized, I have nothing to wear! I need to be pretty for my date.

Date? What? Ash was having a date with someone? "_Calm down Hunny, maybe she has a date to go to the dentist or a doctor. No need to think that she's going out with another guy"_ Hunny thought.

- Wow, seems like he has everything planned. Now the only irony would be if he would ask you to marry him- said Haruhi joking.

"Marry? Oh my god it is another guy! Ashton is going on a date with someone! What if she falls for that man? What if she doesn't love me?" Hunny thought.

- Don't be so precipitated, I'm only going out with him. Don't call for a thunderstorm, when skies are blue.

- Thunderstorm?- Haruhi began to look nervously at the sky.

- It's a figure of speech, Haruhi. Calm down!

- Hey getting back to the subject we were discussing, what are you going to do with Hunny-sempai? I mean of you are gonna date his brother he is bound to know sooner or later.

"_Ashton is dating Yasuchika? How can this be? I thought she loved me. I can't take it anymore!_"Hunny got up from the ground and quickly ran, leaving the red rose on the ground.

- Huh? Hunny? Wait! Come back!- Ashton yelled, but it was too late. Could he have heard her conversation? She looked at the ground and saw the red rose. She looked at it in tenderness and suddenly felt a teardrop run through her cheek. The teardrop ran all the way from her cheek and landed in the rose. She had lost him. She and lost the love of her life, and because if his stupid brother. _"God, just shoot me, why don't you! You have taken everything from me, why not my life as well. I bet that would be fun for you wouldn't it!"_

_-_ You gonna continue now?- asked Haruhi.

- I have no stepping back. I think I lost him, nothing else is left for me. The plan goes as planned. And my heart stays broken.

_A.N. Hey everybody!! Wooo! I had such a writer block! I didn't know what else to write. I suddenly had a brain burst and here we have it. I know you are all saying "NOOOOOOOOOOO Hunny and Ashton are getting!!!", but don't worry, things will brighten up. Remember the silver lining. Jajajjajajaaja! I will update as soon as I can so not to worry my dear readers. Got to book it! __Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_

- Hey Usangie, why'd you take so long to write this?- asks Mori asks Usangie.

- Oh my god! Mori-sempai just talked!! Damn where do I have my camera when I need it?

- Answer my question!

- Hey, I have school you know. And also, the Fanfic wouldn't upload!

- Oh well!

- Hey now that you talk more than one sentence can I ask you something?

- What?

- Say Supercalifragelisticexp¡elidoucious!

- Ok why do you want me to do that? TT

- I have never heard you speak, so I want to hear a strange word from you.

- Why don't we discuss some private matters in a more private place- Mori grabs Usangie from her waist.

- Me like new Mori-sempai!!- Usangie screams like crazy fan girl.


	8. thinking of you

Disclaimer: I have to say this or else I'll die in seven days. I don't own OHSHC. Happy, Samara?

**Chapter 8****: Thinking of you**

- Agh! Were is my blue jean skirt?! I can't go with just my tank top! Mom!!

- Sweetie, the skirt was burned in the fire, remember?

- Now what the hell am I gonna wear?! I do not want to go naked!- said Ashton completely desperate.

- I don't know why you make such a fuss. It's only a date- said Evelyn trying to calm her daughter. Ashton had told her about the threat, but Evelyn wasn't worried about her job. She could get another job, but this boy was dangerous.

- Great help mom. Why don't you give me motivation like normal mothers give their daughters when they go on their first date?

- Look, just go with some jeans and a top. He did say it was informal. Here put this on.

She gave her a pair of jeans and a white top that had a circular neck. She wore her black high heels and put very little makeup. She always thought that she didn't need much makeup, since she was pretty the way she was. The doorbell rang. Evelyn went to open the door.

- Good afternoon, Evelyn. Is Ashley ready for our date?- said Yasuchika.

- Yes, she is master. Would you like to come in?

- No thank you, we are running late as it is.

Ashton went out of her room and headed straight to Yasuchika. If he were older she would totally date him. He was very handsome with his T-shirt and jeans. He looked like a total commoner, yet he still had the elegance of a Haninozuka.

- You look beautiful- said Yasuchika amazed.

- Thank you, Yasuchika- she looked at the floor in fear of looking him in the eyes. He took out a bouquet of roses and gave them to Ashton. She didn't say anything and just put them in water.

- Well, we must be off. We won't take long. Take care Evelyn- said Yasuchika taking Ashton by the arm and leading her to the limousine. She didn't speak a word in the car nor in the restaurant as well. She preferred to get everything over with.

- You haven't spoken a word my dear. Please tell me what's on your mind?

- Trust me, if I told you, you would be mad at me- she hissed.

- A spunky one, aren't we. Well I know it's not the most normal way to get a date, but I just had to get closer to you. I needed to see you Ashley.

- And you had to threaten me in the progress? What kind of sick person are you?

- Only someone who always gets what he wants. Pardon for being so straight forward but I like you, very much. I want you and me to get to know each other so we can be in a more serious relationship.

- Dream on, buster! I can't be in a relationship with you, I mean, you are way younger than me. I could be your older sister. Be mature about this.

- I am being mature. You see I need you to be my girlfriend not only because I like you, but also to convince my father that I can be the next leader of the Haninozuka dynasty.

- By having a girlfriend that's older than you?- Ashton said rather confused.

- No, it's more than that. My father thinks that my alien brother has to be the next leader of the Haninozuka dynasty. But he is not suited for the charge, I am. He has no self control over his love of sweets and cute things. He doesn't even have the right to be called a Haninozuka. Sure he beats me every time we face, but it still makes him unsuitable for the rank. What kind of threat could an eternal twelve year old bring to our enemies?

- I understand your anger at your brother, even when I think its stupid that you two fight all the time. What I don't understand is what I bring to the picture.

- My father has been talking to Mitsukuni about how he expects him to get married and have children. He told him that if he didn't get a wife soon he would lose all faith in a successor for the Haninozuka and would have to perish. I also heard that I were to get a wife before my brother, I would get his place. That's where you step in.

- You mean you want me to be your wife?- Ashton asked completely shocked.

- Well, it would take time to turn you into a decent wife and for me to legally get married, but other than that, you fit the spot perfectly.

- Uh, uh! Not gonna do it! I just can't!

- Look at it this way Ash, you will be very rich and your mother and you wont suffer from poverty. Also I get the title as head of the Haninozuka family and make my father happy. I need you to do this.

- I can't do it, Yasuchika. I can't marry you.

- Why not? I know we don't know each other, but we can get to know about each other in time.

- Still I can't love you. I can only see you as a brother. That's the most you can get from me.

- But Ash…

- If there is nothing else you wish to tell me, I have to leave- Ashton was getting up from her chair when Yasuchika grabbed her forearm and forced her to sit down once more.

- If you don't do this, someone will have to pay the consequences. You wouldn't want your mother to pay for your insolence, now would you? What would happen if she was accused of stealing my mother's money?

- Leave my mother out of this!

- All you have to do is follow my orders. Look, I know it's a bit precipitated, so I'll give you time to think it over, ok? My family has a big party coming soon, in about a week to be precise. Why don't you think it over and tell me your answer then?

- Alright, I will think it over. I have to go now- Ashton left the restaurant running. She had a little difficulty running in high heels but she had to leave that place as fast as she could.

* * *

- What are you going to do?- said Haruhi once Ash got back home.

- I don't know, accept I guess. I'm not afraid for my mother's job, it's her wellbeing I'm afraid of.

- Ash, I think you are making a huge mistake. For one you don't love Yasuchika. And second, you have to tell Hunny-sempai about this.

- No! I won't tell him. I know what he could be capable of doing if he found out. He would kill his brother. Or worse, he would think I'm crazy, he loves his brother.

- You have such a predicament. Glad I'm not in that dilemma.

- Don't you say anything debt girl. I may have this but you have a huge debt of money with the host club. Plus the fact that you love Tamaki and wont even tell him.

- I do not love Tamaki-sempai-Haruhi said as she blushed lightly.

- Yeah, and the cow jumps over the moon- said Ashton sarcastically- get a clue, Haruhi. I mean you positively love Tamaki, I see the way you two look at each other. The way you blush when he touches you and stuff. If you don't like him, you have an odd way of proving it.

Haruhi was as red as a tomato, while Ashton got a good laugh out of her. She needed a good laugh. After all, a broken heart could only heal with some humor. But even when she laughed, she knew she had lost him. She couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly a cell phone rang.

- Hello-Haruhi answered- Yeah, we're here sempai…. I do but I was just getting finished with it, and I finished my homework hours ago….. Sure we'll go. Bye sempai.

- Host club?

- Yeah, Kyoya-sempai said that all of the hosts were in the Hitachiin mansion and Tamaki-sempai wanted us there as well.

- Speak of the devil. And of course you accepted, didn't you?

- Well, it is fun to be with those lunatics once in a while. Como on, it will be fun.

- Do I have a choice?

Ashton went to her house and changed her clothes. She put on a black t shirt and a pair of sneakers, plus she took off her make up and put on her wig. Kyoya had sent a limousine for them and they were headed to the Hitachiin Mansion. As they got there Ash opened her mouth wide open in surprise. "_What the hell do rich people have with having fucking big houses? Duh their rich! These damn rich people TT_"

- Haruhi, Ashton you made it!- said Tamaki completely happy- Daddy wanted to see his daughter play with him a little while.

- What are we going to play, Tamaki?- asked Ashton.

- LIPS on Wii. I haven't played it and the twins want to test their abilities as rock stars. I tell them that they don't have a chance against me.

- Kind of like Karaoke? – said Haruhi.

- Yeah!- said the twins at the same time.

- I'm in!-said Ashton- let's see if you can beat me.

Ashton was a good singer. Ever since she was a little girl, she has done school musicals and other things as well. She entered the mansion and went to the Hitachiin's play room. It was filled with all sorts of toys for boys like them. The 50 inch flat screen was connected to the game and the instruments were set.

On the other side of the room were Kyoya, Mori and Hunny sitting down on wooden chairs. They were supposed to be the audience. Ashton looked at Hunny, but he looked at the ground instead of her.

- Ok, lets play, who goes first?- said Kaoru.

- I will- said Tamaki. He got his microphone set and began singing to "Closer" by Ne-Yo. He was a good singer, a bit off tone in some parts, but otherwise he was good. The rank was 92.

It was the turn of the twins. They entoned to "Rock DJ" by Robbie Williams. Their score was 94.

- Ha, we beat you!- said the twins in delight as they were dancing in front of Tamaki. Tamaki was turning red of anger.

- You two should be ashamed of yourselves, I bet Haruhi will avenge me. Right my precious daughter?

- You wish. I don't sing remember.

- Why do you leave Daddy to his fate? Do you not care for Daddy? What have I done wrong?- he said dramatically.

- Quit whining, I'm sure Ashton could sing for you.

- Great, drag me in the fight why don't you- Ashton said annoyed.

- All right, Ashton, show them what you can do- said Tamaki – and remember, I'm rooting for you.

Ashton grabbed the microphone and decided to sing "Thinking of you" by Katy Perry.

She sang in a perfect tone and great rhythm. But most of all she sang with her heart/

- _Cause when I'm with him I am, thinking of you, thinking of you, what you would do if-_ Ashton sang- _You were the one, spending the night I wish that I was looking into your…Eyes._

Ashton was expressing her feelings to Hunny. He noticed he was singing to him and felt sad. He loved Ashton, but the thought of her with her brother crushed his heart.

- _Bust in the door and take me away. No more mistakes, cause in your eyes I'd like to…staaaayy. Staayyy._

Ashton felt the tears in her eyes, but shut her eyes tightly so no one would notice. She turned around and saw Hunny still looking in the floor. She turned and felt as though the world were falling on her. The score was 98.

- Holy toasted whiners on a stick! Ashton, you were amazing!- said Kaoru.

- Yeah! You beat all of us by a downfall! Why didn't you tell us you were a good singer?- said Hikaru amazed as well.

- Because you didn't ask.

- Hey I bet you could like, be famous with your voice- said Kaoru all excited.

- No thanks. I gave up that dream a long time ago. I have to get a career first- said Ashton. She had dreamed of becoming an actress in Broadway, ever since her mother took her to see a play in Broadway. She immediately fell in love with the world of showbiz. But her mother always told her to keep her feet on the ground. She began to study hard and one day hoped to be owner of a big business, since she didn't like to be a lawyer.

- Too bad- said Mori.

- So who's next?- said Tamaki- Kyoya, its your turn.

Kyoya got up and went to the microphone while Ashton got close to Hunny. She had a hope that he would listen to her.

- Hey, Hunny-sempai. How are you?- said Ashton, making small talk.

- I've been better. How's your leg?

- Couldn't be better. Listen, I have so many things to tell you…

- Save it. I know it already.

- You do?- Ashton looked surprised.

- Yeah, I know you went out with Chika-chan. Its ok, I know that you are a G-I-R-L and it's obvious that you like boys.

- Wait, that's not it at all. Hunny-sempai, I did do what you said but it's not like you think.

- Then why else would you go out with someone? Interest?

- No, it's not that way at all- Ashton lowered her voice and looked at the hosts who were busy listening to Kyoya singing "How to save a life" by The Fray. (Ironic isn't it)

- We need to talk in private. Let's go.

Ashton and Hunny left to a different room a bit away from the game room.

- You need to listen to me. I did go out with Yasuchika, but it was a onetime thing. I don't have any interest in him what so ever. I mean, for heaven's sake, the boy could be my younger brother. I know that you are mad at me, and you have all the right in the world, but if you just let me explain…

- I can't…

- What? What do you mean you can't?

- I can't be mad at you Ash. I am a bit disappointed but I'm strong, you know. I can live with a broken heart.

- I… I… I can't take it anymore!!- Ashton rushed to Hunny's side and hugged him. Then she looked at his sugar brown eyes and the kissed his gentle lips. She needed him so much. She loved that boy even when she knew they couldn't be together. He possessed her lips and gently pushed her to the wall as their lips were still together. She put her arms around his neck and he put them around her waist. She grabbed tightly as he started to lower to her neck and she felt shiver through her entire body.

- Listen Hunny. I have to tell you what happened- Ashton was barely speaking.

- I'm listening- he said as he continued kissing her neck and on the back part of her ears.

- I went out with Yasuchika because he had threatened me with firing my mother from your house if I didn't. I had to go.

- Ash, I know that already. Haru-chan told me everything- he said tenderly.

"_Last time I trust her_"

- So you know about it? You actually know?

- At first I thought you had used me to get to my brother, and then Haru-chan told ne that Chika-chan had you tied up. What I don't know is what happened at your date.

- Your brother asked me to be his wife.

Suddenly everything stopped. The world, the entire universe stopped for a bare moment.

- He did WHAT NOW?!

- He asked me to be his wife. I denied, of course, but he did the same threat. I told him I wasn't afraid, and then he threatened with putting my mother in jail.

- I knew Chika-chan was a bit of a brat, but this has gone too far!

- Don't kill him Hunny-sempai. I know that he did wrong and I know I did wrong by not telling you sooner, but it's exactly this reaction that made me desist on telling you.

- What else did he say?

- He gave me a week to think about it.

- Ash, I have something to tell you. I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but O never got the opportunity. But before that, I have to tell you that I have a plan to get you free from Yasuchika and also to make your life easier.

- What do you want to ask?- said Ashton curious.

- Would you be my girlfriend?

Ashton froze. She must be dreaming. Could this be true? She pinched herself and felt the pain. No, not a dream. This was real.

- So what do you say?- asked Hunny quite anxious.

- Yes, a million times yes! Of course I will!- Ashton hugged Hunny tightly. Soon enough the two sealed the proposal with a long, romantic, and tender kiss. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. She loved him and he loved her. Nothing more to say.

- Ash, I think that since you are still hiding, it would be convenient to keep you as a boy for a while. Until I unleash my plan.

- What plan?- she asked.

- Oh, you will see. For now, I just want you to be happy and beautiful as you are right now. Better get back to the game room or else the host club will start searching us.

- Oh yeah. Lets go, Hunny-sempai.

- Ash, please call me Hunny. Sempai seems a bit too formal for what we have now.

Ashton smiled and blushed lightly.

- Yes Hunny. Oh, Hunny before I forget, I have to say this, I love you. I utterly completely, head over heels, take me to the top of the world, rollercoaster rush, chocolate covered love you.

- Me too, Ash. Me too- he said as they kissed tenderly and later walked back to the game room.

_A.N. Oh la la! I Finished chapter 7! I have been working so much this week that I just realized, I work more on this __Fanfic than any other one I have. I got to get a life! Naaaa! Jajajaja _

_I have to say that I don't own "Closer" by Ne-Yo, "Rock DJ" by Robbie Williams, Thinking of you by Katy Perry, How to save a life by The Fray, LIPS or even Wii. Plus I don't know how to play LIPS so I just added the scores in the story! Jijijiji n.n _

_Well my dear readers please review! Make your author happy and tell her how special she is! Jajajjaja __JK! Give ideas, opinions, anything! And recommend this to everyone that can read and also review! Jajjajaja Got to book it! _

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_

- Hey Usangie, what are you doing?- asks Tamaki.

- I'm studying. Tomorrow I have a big test and I don't want to flunk.

- What's the subject?

- Math and verbal ability.

- Oh well if you need a tutor…

- Sorry Tamaki, but I already have a tutor- Usangie points at Kyoya who was standing behind Tamaki.

- Kyoya? You are tutoring Usangie?

- Yes, well, if she flunks, who is gonna do the Fanfic? Besides, I wanted to get to know Usangie personally. Now if you will excuse us, we have some things to discuss, in private.

- What do you mean in private?- Kyoya shuts the door in Tamaki's face- Wait, I want in! I want to study too! I want to be with Usangie in private too! Can't I come in with you guys?

- A threesome?- asks Usangie.

- I don't like to share- says Kyoya as he continued "Tutoring" Usangie.


	9. The contact

Disclaimer: Hi, I'm Usangie and I am don't own OHSHC. And I'm an addict.

-Hi, Usangie- everyone says.

**Chapter 9: The contact**

As the week went on Ashton and Hunny were acting like their normal selves. At the club, Ash talked to her customers and Hunny to his. They were on their separate ways. But once the club was over, and all the girls left, they took time to be with each other. They enjoyed their evenings with walks on the park and ate ice cream till they had brain freeze. Yes they had the time of their lives. Even when Hunny felt that someone was watching them. He didn't want to disturb Ashton, so he didn't say a word.

- Tell me, Ash, are you happy?- Hunny asked her when they were in the swings. Their favorite part of the playground.

- More than I could ever imagine- she said giving him a tender kiss on his cheeks.

- I feel so glad that I make you happy. I wouldn't want you to be bored or even make you upset.

- That's impossible! Why do you say that?- she said curious.

- I feel sort of weird when I start thinking that you and my brother are going to be together. I mean, what if you get bored of me and go with him instead?

- You silly willi nilli-she said as she kissed his nose- of course not! I love you, not your brother. And I don't care if he tells me to be his wife in front of everyone else, to me I'm yours. and I will never leave you, you hear me!

- Just wondering- he said chuckling. It was good to see that Ash corresponded his emotions for her, since he loved her deeply and wasn't gonna let his brother win her over, nor threaten her.

Saturday came and the hosts were all preparing themselves for the gala event of the Haninozuka party. Hunny had been preparing himself for the event as well as Yasuchika. Both brothers felt confident of themselves and knew that tonight was a night that no one could forget, especially Ash.

The night was soon coming and the guests were arriving to the Haninozuka mansion. Evelyn had to work as a waitress in the party, so she would be a bit busy. The hosts arrived one by one. Ash had came early to help her mom prepare everything, yet she was dressed in her boy disguise. She was wearing a shirt and blue jeans that were a bit bigger than her actual size, which helped her hide her figure.

She had got an early shock from Yasuchika, who wasn't happy with the party.

- Shields-sama, what happened to our arrangement?

- What about it?

- I suppose your sister already old you of my intentions. So why is she dating my brother?- Yasuchika grabbed Ashton by her neck collar. She looked fiercely in his eyes and tried to stay strong.

- You know she doesn't love you. Why do you insist on that?

- You already know it! I want Ashley to be my wife and that's an order! Or else your mother is the one who suffers!

- Leave her out of this, if you want to affect someone, fight with me coward!

- Don't make me laugh! A weakling like you wouldn't last two minutes with me. So do as I say- Yasuchika let go of her and walked away in the shadow of his ginourmous house.

"_Damn that boy! Even though he is my boyfriend's brother he's still an ass. He needs a lesson, or spanking! Jajajajaj_"

She changed into her gala clothes and went to the event. She felt bad for not helping her mother in kitchen duty, but duty called. She went to Hunny's room and helped him change clothes.

- Hey handsome!- she said as she went in.

- Ash, you're here! I was starting to think you wouldn't made it- Hunny smiled.

- I couldn't miss it for the world. Plus your brother has me between the sword and the wall (_A.N. that would mean in a dead end, no where to run_) so I don't have much choice. Anyways, I think you look so handsome with your tux.

- Thanks! You look good too, although you would look even better in a dress- he said in a sneaky smile.

- I wish! I'm not that good looking in a dress, plus I don't have one. All my dresses got burned in the fire, so that leaves me dress-less.

- Nonsense! I bought you a dress just for you. why don't you look at it, its in my bed.

Ashton got close to his bed and saw the beautiful silver dress that he had bought. It was strapless and had a ribbon on the top part of the dress, made of silky lace and reached all the way down to the floor. She grabbed it and put it in front of her as she looked in the mirror.

- Its…beautiful!- she said as she dazzled at the sight.

- And just for you, my warrior princess. I had it made just your size and especially for an occasion like this. Why don't you try it on?

- I can't accept this. I mean, it must have cost you a lot of money.

- Not at all. The twin's mother makes my mothers clothes and I asked her for a dress for you. since she is a friend of the family, she gave it to me. Now come on try it on.

- All right, you win, but turn around while I change.

Hunny turned and closed his eyes while Ashton quickly took off her clothes. She was only in underwear and had taken off her wig as she turned to put on her dress, when suddenly she felt Hunny's lips on her skin. She turned around and saw him face to face. She blushed and looked down.

- You said you wouldn't look- she said shyly.

- You have nothing to be ashamed nor afraid of. I wont hurt you- he put his fingers on her chin and made her look at him. He gave her a tender kiss on her trembling lips. She responded to his kisses and put her arms around his neck, making the dress fall to the floor and leaving her with only her underwear. He began to kiss more passionately by the moment and soon the couple were devouring themselves with their hot passionate kisses. He pushed her gently to the wall and descended his kisses to her neck. Her skin tasted like vanilla and sugar, so sweet and tentative.

She closed her eyes as she felt a tidal wave of feelings and emotions running through her body like quicksilver. She was begging to feel new sensations she had never felt before.

- I love you my sweet- he said as he kissed her lips over and over.

- I love you too! I don't know what I would do without you- Ashton said as she was letting her emotions got through her system.

He touched her back skin, so delicate and soft. He grabbed her bra and was about to open it when he heard a voice coming form the door.

- Mitsukuni, the party has started. Get dressed quickly and come downstairs.

- My mother sure knows how to interrupt in the greatest moments- he said with an ironic smile, with his forehead stuck together with hers.

- We better get ready. Or else someone will suspect of us- Ashton said nervously, as her body pulse was getting back to normal.

- Ash, no matter what happens tonight, you will still love me right?

- Always, never forget it!- she said smiling tenderly and kissing his forehead.

Ashton decided to keep he boy disguise so she could be in peace for at least a while. She saw Haruhi and Tamaki who were discussing about how normal tuna and fancy tuna were different. The twins were on their best behavior, since they knew that making a Haninozuka mad was an instantaneous death sentence. Kyoya was greeting the most important families and Mori………uh he was standing on a corner.

She went with Mori and looked at him. He kind of reminded her of those English guards who stood in the entrance of Buckingham palace. "_I bet if I made him a joke he would still be serious_"

- Hey Mori-sempai, knock, knock?

- Whose there- he said in his serious tone.

- Hatch.

- Hatch who?

- Bless you! jajajjajaj get it Hatch who, atchoo! Get it? Jajajajj- she looked at Mori and saw that he didn't even move a muscle. She soon frowned. "_Point proven_"

- You're a party pooper. You can't even laugh at a joke. You have more sence of humor than a pickle!

Mori chuckled and began to smile.

- Pickle- he said smiling.

"_Well at least it's a start_"

The music had began playing and everyone was in the dancefloor, and by everyone I mean only a few people (_rich people are very stiff, even when it comes to dancing_). Yasuchika went to Ashton and seemed to be unhappy.

- Where's your sister, Shields-sama? I don't see her.

- She couldn't make it. But if you want to dance I'm as good a dancer as my sister.

- Stop the funny business and start telling me where your sister is. I need to give an announcement.

- Chika-chan!- yelled Hunny- What 'cha doing with Shi-chan? Are you his best friend too?

- Leave me alone weirdo! I don't want to be seen with you!- Yasuchika left leaving Ashton and Hunny.

- He was looking for you isn't he?- he said.

- Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to use that dress after all.

- Want me to help you put it on?- said Hunny in a seductive voice.

- No thanks, last time wasn't very fun. We almost got caught by your mother. I better go alone. I'll be back in a flash.

Ashton left Hunny and went to the kitchen. Her mother was bound to have make-up she could use. She found her mother's make up kit and rushed to Hunny's bedroom. She changed quickly and put on her makeup. She let her habit down and looked in the mirror. "_Wait until Hunny sees this! Yasuchika and Hunny are gonna drop dead once they see me in this_"

* * *

- She's taking a lot. I wonder what's holding her – said Hunny to himself. Just as he was about to turn around a slow paced song started and a beautiful woman was standing in the entrance. Everyone looked at the new comer and were just shocked.

She was wearing a long silver dress that made her look white like the snow, and her lips were colored with red lipstick which made her seem more white and gave an impressive look to her blue eyes. Her long blonde hair went down to her waist and had a rose in her hair. As she entered she looked like she was floating. Ashton went with Hunny only to be intersected by Yasuchika.

- Ash, you look amazing! A true beauty!

- Thanks, Yasuchika, but…

- You shall speak to the guests later, right now we need to discuss important matters- he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

Hunny has his hands a fist as he saw how his beautiful sweet princess was taken away from him. He had to stop this at once! He followed them to the library and stood at the door. He listened to their conversations.

- I'm so glad you came! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna come!

- Well, I didn't have much of a choice- Ashton said with a serious look on her face.

- Oh, cheer up! You look more beautiful when you smile- Yasuchika said as he grabbed her chin, but she soon took his hand away from her.

- Oh I see. You hate me, but when my brother touches you, you feel happy. What does he have that I don't?

- For one he isn't a coward who runs after a title.

- Yeah cause they gave it to him, just like that! To be honest, when it comes to martial arts, I respect my brother deeply. But when he starts eating cake and playing with his toys, it just…repulsive. I can't believe he has no utter self control. That's why I am more suited to be the next leader of the Haninozuka. That's why I need you to marry me!

- Wawawa!- said Ashton sarcastically- All you talk about is how you want to be the head of the Haninozuka and how much you hate your brother. Yasuchika, if you want to be the leader so bad, why don't you just train hard and be the best. I mean, you're brother isn't that interested in being the head of the Haininozuka, he just wants to enjoy life! You are still too young to even get married.

- I can wait, but if I have my fiancé by this age, I can get married first.

Ashton turned and rolled her eyes. "Talk about persistent! I wish I could go with Hunny, I bet he is mad because Yasuchika took me away. Dad, if you can hear me, help me get this thing straight!"

- Yasuchika I have to go!

- Wait! I need to know your answer!

- I'm sorry, but I can't, for two reasons. One, you are too young. And two, I love your brother. I can't marry a man I don't love.

Ashton walked to the door when Yasuchika grabbed her forearm.

- You leave this room and I swear I will make your mother pay for this- he threatened her. But soon enough, the door flung open and Hunny entered the room as he attacked Yasuchika. Yasuchika let go of Ashton and dodge the attack.

- What the hell do you think you're doing, Mitsukuni?

- Defending my girlfriend! You leave her alone! If you want to be the head of the Haninozuka family, be my guest, take my spot, I don't care. Just don't ever touch Ash again. You got that?!

- Stupid alien! Why did you have to interfere in this? I had it all controlled!

- Chika-chan you need to learn a lot of things to be a leader, not only for this family, but for any other! You are still young and need to learn many things. Father doesn't care who gets married first, just who is the best. And if you keep grudging against me, it will take you nowhere.

Hunny grabbed Ashton and took her away from the room, leaving a confused Yasuchika. They went to the patio that lead to a beautiful garden, which looked dazzling with the moonlight. He hugged her and kept her close.

- I just don't know what went over me. I don't do impulsive things, well only when I try to get cake!- he chuckled.

- Thanks for saving me, I still have a lot to owe you- Ashton bowed but was stopped by Hunny.

- You don't need to thank me, I do those things because I love you. No questions asked. I wouldn't stand seeing you get married by convenience with my brother. Plus, I wouldn't want my future wife to get married to my brother as well.

Ashton looked puzzled- Future wife?

- But of course! You don't believe that I went in a relationship with you out of pure lust. I love you, really I do. And ever since I first saw you, I have wanted to make you my wife.

- Hunny, I don't know what to say…

- I know its too early and that we are still young, well especially you, since you are a second year. I'm about to finish high school and I have to plan for my future. That's why I want you to be my wife, once you finish high school. Or if you want, after you finish your degree. Whenever you want.

Ashton's eyes filled with tears of joy. She hugged Hunny and looked at him as she softly deposited her lips on his. They tenderly sealed their promise for a great future, together. A seal that meant everything they wanted and everything they loved. A sweet kiss for a sweet tomorrow.

_A.N. Oh God! I have to get a new hobby. Or at least a dog! I just spent the last 6 hours on my laptop writing fanfics! I have got to start going out more! Wait, if I started going out, who would write my fanfics? No I cant risk it! _

_This chapter wasn't especially difficult, I just had a writer block when I didn't know if Ashton should go to the party as a girl or as a boy. The intimate part was my idea so don't start getting illusions that Hunny is really like this. Don't get me wrong, I love Hunny, its just I don't know how to right a love stoat made him so cheerful. So that's why he seems more dramatic in this story! In my personal opinion, I prefer him either way! He is just soooo cute! A friend told me reminded me about a anime called Fruits basket and a character called Momiji is almost (if not completely) similar to Hunny! I love them both so I don't care! _

_Got to make my author's notes less extensive!_

_I just wanna thank .All of you rock! Never stop reviewing! And those who haven't reviewed, DO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I love hearing from you guys! And any ideas are welcomed! Got to book it! love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_

- Hi Usangie!

- Oh Tamaki! What's up?

- Why didn't I show up in this chapter?- he starts growing mushrooms.

- Hey, stop that! I just mopped the floor!

- Why do you hate me? Am I such a bad person?

- now you're stealing Hunny's lines? Be more original Tamaki.

- Then why don't I show up in this chapter?- he makes a pout.

- Because, you have to help me with my French class.

- So am I gonna be your tutor? What happened to Kyoya?

- Naa he didn't show me anything….at least not about the subject.

- So what do you need to know?

- How do you say "Kiss me my love" in French?

- Well its pronounced…..ooooooohh I get it!- Tamaki got close to Usangie, but she stopped him.

- Wait! Not in front of the readers!

- All right, my princess- Tamaki pulls down a "don't disturb" curtain and the screen goes black.


	10. The Big Bang

Disclaimer: Seriously? Why? Damn! I still don't own OHSHC, this sucks!

**Chapter ****10: The Big Bang**

- My dears how are you enjoying this pleasant evening?- asked Tamaki in his princely way. He was more prince like than ever. Ashton noticed as he was smiling at his customers. She foresaw something in his eyes what almost no one saw. Sadness.

- Shields-sama, is something wrong?- asked one of Ashton's customers. She turned and smiled tenderly at the girl.

- No, I was just thinking of how pretty you would look in a dress. You know, one of those cocktail gala gowns. I believe your birthday is coming soon.

- Yes. You remembered- she was blushing.

- I never forget a date. Whether it's an anniversary, or even a birthday. My photographic memory can sometimes be a pain. I know who else is having a birthday soon, Haruhi.

- That's right!- all the girls said at the same time. They were all excited discussing what they were gonna do and what gift to buy her or well him.

- Why don't we talk about you ladies? How has your day been so far?

All the girls were talking with Ashton, but she almost didn't pay attention to them. She was focused on Tamaki, Haruhi, and most importantly Hunny. I mean, you always have to keep a close eye on your boyfriend, especially if he is a host. He was happy being his lovable boy Lolita self. Smiling, hugging his Usa-chan, playing with the girls and eating a ton of cake! Ashton wondered how he never gained weight with cake. "_It must be his metabolism or even the fact that he trains a lot as well. I mean, Michael Phelps eats a ton of fat foods and he is soo skinny. Wait, why am I comparing Michael Phelps to Hunny? Got to start thinking straight. I wonder why Tamaki has that look on his eyes." _

Once the girls left, Ashton went to where Hunny was. He was still eating his cake and holding on to Usa-chan.

- What's up, Ash?

- Nothing much Hunny-sempai. Do I still have to call you sempai?

Hunny turned around and saw the rest of the hosts who were all getting ready to leave. He saw Kyoya was writing in his notebook, but that boy had a satellite microphone for an ear, couldn't risk it. Hunny nodded and continued eating cake.

- Hunny-sempai, what do you know about Tamaki?- asked Ashton quite interested.

- You aren't taking a liking to him are you?

- No, he so isn't my type. I love cute nice guys, like a certain sempai that I know. But its not that I have a liking. I saw something in his eyes this afternoon, a sad look. Do you know what's going on?

- Beats me- he shrugged- Tama-chan isn't that open with us. I do know that his father called him this morning. Ever since he has been gloomy, well he hides it, but I can see he is gloomy.

- And what about Haruhi? She has been a bit weird as well. Could it be that something happened between them. Haruhi's birthday is coming soon, I'll go talk to her about it and bring up the subject. You go with Tamaki and do the same.

Ashton went and sat next to Haruhi, who was serving herself a cup of coffee. Haruhi smiled once she saw Ashton and drank a sip of coffee.

- Hey Ashton! Did you enjoy hosting today?

- Sort of. I mean I kind of get bored of all these screaming girls begging me to be their boyfriend. It tends to be so irritating. But that's not what I came here.

- What's up?

- Haruhi, your birthday is coming soon, isn't it?

Haruhi nodded as she drank another sip of her coffee. She offered a cup to Ash but she said no. She had drank so much that afternoon, she wasn't gonna be able to sleep all night.

- Yeah, the big seventeen. I feel almost indifferent about it. I guess it's because I've never made a big fuss about a simple day.

- But Haruhi, It's the day you were born. The day when you first gave your big breath….

- The day a doctor spanked my ass- interrupted Haruhi sarcastically- Listen Ash, I really don't care about celebrating my birthday. All I want is some peace and quiet for just one day. I don't want a party or a ball or anything, I just want peace.

- And what does Tamaki think about this?

- I don't know, and its best he doesn't. If he finds out, which I think he might or has, he is gonna throw a big rant about my initiation into society, being a debutant and his daughter, and I'm gonna say no, and then he goes to his corner to grow mushrooms throwing me those puppy dog eyes, only to make me say yes and so he'll win.

- Let us guess. You're speaking from experience, aren't you?- said the twins in unison.

- Uh guys, we're having a private conversation here (TT)- said Ashton a bit annoyed.

- Ashton, there is a thing you should know about the host club- said Hikaru

- And that's the fact that there are no secrets here. Or better yet privacy- said Kaoru.

- And I'm guessing you two are the main culprits of that, aren't you?- said Haruhi.

- No, we just get bored of our lives and prefer to sneak into yours- they both said.

- Isn't there a prank you should be pulling on someone or a sneaky trick to irritate Tamaki that you two should be doing- said Ashton.

- Well, actually we do, but we prefer to be with you guys- said Hikaru.

- Even though that's sweet, you two shouldn't be intruding on other people's conversations. Its rude!

- Hikaru, I think Ashton is telling us something here- said Kaoru.

- Yeah, She is calling us eavesdroppers. We aren't eavesdroppers, we prefer the term vigilantes, thank you very much- said Hikaru in a proud tone.

- But if you two don't want us here, we're gonna find something more entertaining to do- they both sang and left the room. Ashton and Haruhi knew they were gonna do something naughty, but Ash didn't care, she wanted to talk to Haruhi in private "_And I guess the host club isn't the best place to find out. I'm gonna have to think of something better"_

- Haruhi are you ready to go home?

- Yeah, let's go. I have a ton of homework and laundry. Then I got to clean the apartment and plus make dinner for dad.

- We can do our laundry and I'll help you with homework, cleaning and even dinner. Remember that my mom is a really good cook, and I know all her recipes. Just let me tell Hunny I'm leaving.

Ash went to Hunny and told him she was leaving, he just nodded and kept on eating cake, this time it was cherry.

- I'll call you tonight, 'kay?

- Bye Hunny- she whispered in his ear.

Ashton and Haruhi left the academy and went on the bus trip to their home. Haruhi looked a bit serious, well more serious than usual. Ash still talked about Haruhi's birthday, but once they were both alone in Haruhi's apartment she began to talk more openly about things.

- Haruhi, be honest. Why don't you want a birthday party? And don't tell me that peace crap.

- When I was a little girl, my mom used to give me hugs in the morning and she gave me small gift when my birthday came. Ever since she died, my dad does those type of things, but its not the same. Besides, there are things I have been having trouble with and I want to find a solution to them.

- Haruhi, when are you ever gonna trust me? You can tell me any problem you have just as I tell you mine. It's Tamaki isn't it?

- What do you mean?- asked Haruhi confused.

- Haruhi, you would have to be blind so you wouldn't see what's going on with you and Tamaki. You love him.

- I do not love Tamaki-sempai, I……

- Stop lying to me Haruhi. If you don't love him, then at least you have a feeling for him. You look at him in a certain way. And also you almost turn red as a tomato when he touches you. You look at him in the same way I look at Hunny. A small yet tender look filled with love, only yours has a bit more longing than mine. Haruhi, you are so oblivious.

- Is it that obvious?- Haruhi said shyly, blushing as she looked down at the floor.

- If you want, I could tell him that you like him…

- NOOOO! If you are my friend you wont say A WORD to Tamaki-sempai!

- Calm down! I wont tell him anything, but I can talk to I'm about his feelings for you- Ashton had her sneaky smile on her face which made Haruhi realize that she was planning something, and from the looks of it, it involved her and Tamaki. She felt shivers and looked at Ash in a weird "what the hell are you planning?" look.

The next day Ashton was sitting next Tamaki in Math class. He wasn't paying attention to the class, he must have been either too distracted or too bored to even pay attention. Ashton had a sneaky plan up her sleeve, which she had already told Hunny in the morning.

****FALSHBACK****

- Don't you see Hunny? It's the perfect plan! We will make them both utterly and sublimely happy if we get them together. Haruhi will finally say her feelings and Tamaki will be happy.

- Ash, don't you think that getting in the middle of this is a bit risky?

- SOOOO?!?!? It's a matchmaking plan. There is nothing that can go wrong.

- I hope so too, I wish all of our friends were just as happy as us. This reminds me, we have to stop looking at each other when we are hosting. Takashi almost figured me out when he saw me looking at you. He even asked if I was gay.

Ashton laughed hard as she was imagining Mori thinking that Hunny was gay.

- I guess he will never know- she smiled. She looked around and saw that no one was around so he gave him a tender kiss.

****ENDS FLASHBACK*****

Ashton wanted to speak to Tamaki, but the teacher would catch them, or even Kyoya. So the only way was passing him a note. She folded it carefully and gave it to him.

"Hey Tamaki, What 'cha thinking? :O"

"Nothing much, math sucks! Especially when it comes to learning probability and statistics. TT"

"Did you know, Haruhi's b' day is coming soon! ^^"

" Of course I know! A loving father is supposed to know his own daughter's birthday TT"

"I was jest saying U don't have to go ballistic on me……..anyways, what are you planning for her"

"I don't have anything prepared, she doesn't like to celebrate her birthday"

"how about a dinner, all the hosts included"

"That's an excellent idea, I couldn't have thought it better myself"

"TT right…..change the subject, what are your feelings for Haruhi?"

"What do U mean feelings?"

"Do you like her as something more than a daughter?"

"Haruhi is someone very special to me. If I treat her that way its because I care deeply for her"

" In other words, you love her, its just that U R too much of a dumbass to realize or even tell her"

"………"

"Ashton, now that we are speaking of feelings, are you gay?"

"NOO! Y do U ask that?"

"I don't want to be rude, but the way you look at Hunny-sempai. And also U R always with him"

"Its called friendship, idiot. You wouldn't know what a feeling of love is even if it knocked you"

"*starts growing mushrooms on corner*"

"Emo"

"I'm sentimental"

"Emo"

"Oh no Kyoya is suspecting, we better pay attention. And we'll plan the dinner later^^"

"OK! ^^"

Ashton was walking with Haruhi, like always discussing about school work and literature. Suddenly the twin approached them and grabbed them.

- Target- said Kaoru

- Captured- said Hikaru

- Wait- said Haruhi. The twins pulled both of the somewhere else.

-Where are we going?!?- Ashton yelled.

They stopped in the middle of a big field where the twins had prepared a small rocket.

- Isn't it awesome? We got that rocket for Christmas and we have been waiting to show it to you guys-said Hikaru.

- Yeah! And today you two, and obviously us too, are gonna be witnesses of this awesome launch- said Kaoru proudly

- You guys pulled us all the way here just for this?- asked Haruhi annoyed.

- Come on Haruhi! It will be fun, just wait and see- said Kaoru.

Hikaru went and lit up a small match and turned on a small flame on the rocket's string. The rocket flew up all the way to the sky and looked like she was going to stay in the sky.

- COOL!- Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ashton said at the same time. Haruhi just stayed silent.

The rocket went down and was headed straight to them.

- It's coming back!!- said Hikaru

- Duck and cover!!- screamed Kaoru. Suddenly all the hosts appeared as well. They jumped to the ground, Ashton was pushed down by Hunny in a big hug, and Tamaki hugged Haruhi making them both fall as well.

- What were you two thinking?!?!- screamed Tamaki- Oh wait you two never think. You risked the life of my poor Haruhi.

- That was mean boss!- said Hikaru- We only wanted to try this baby out. We didn't want to hurt anyone.

- But you almost did. Haruhi, are you alright?

- Yeah, I'm alright. Don't yell at them sempai, its not their fault. They didn't know that the rocket was gonna come down. That was some fall! Hey Ashton…

Hunny had gotten up, Ashton was getting up.

- Wow I think I bumped my head! But I got to admit it was awesome!

Everybody was speechless. What they saw was unbelievable. Ashton had taken off her wig by accident and was wearing her long blonde hair down.

- What? Is something wrong?

- Ash, your hair- said Haruhi pointing to her wig. Ashton touched her hair and looked down on the floor. She saw her wig on the floor and quickly picked it up and tried to put it on, but it was useless, she had been busted.

- So, Ashton is a girl?- asked Hikaru.

- Wow, never saw that one coming- said Kaoru impressed.

- I can explain…just…just….- Ashton was nervous, seeing as she had lost her cover. Now she had to tell the hosts her past.

- Lets go to the music room, we can talk more privately there- said Kyoya.

Everyone went to the music room where Ashton told everything to the hosts. The whole truth.

- So now I have to dress as a boy so I wont get killed.- she concluded. All the hosts (except Hunny and Haruhi) were shocked (Well Kyoya and Mori never show their expressions so they were shocked as well yet they didn't show it).

- Its very impressive Ashton, but why a boy? I mean you could have dyed your hair or even change look, but a boy!- said Kaoru.

- At first it was weird, but I got used to it, just like Haruhi. I never chose to be a boy. Hunny's mother confused me because of my name. I didn't want to loose my scholarship, so I continued the charade. Plus the school has me in their record as a boy so I have no choice.

- It's a shame that such beauty is wasted like that- said Tamaki in his princely voice- your beauty is so priceless, it can take the air out of any man.

- Hey Tama-chan, don't go all princely on her!- said Hunny a bit irritated.

- Jealous-much Hunny-sempai?- asked Hikaru in his sneaky smile.

- Its not like Ash was your girlfriend or something like that- said Kaoru with his sneaky smile.

- As a matter a fact, she is!- Hunny said proudly.

- WE KNEW IT!!- said Tamaki as if he had just solved a mystery- no wonder you two were always together. You two are a couple…..so that means…..you knew about this all along, didn't you Hunny-sempai?

- No shit Sherlock! Its not like he would date a boy. He isn't gay you know- said Ashton sarcastically.

- What about you Haruhi? Did you know two?- said Tamaki dramatically. Haruhi just nodded.- My beloved daughter hides things from me! Say it isn't so! Don't you trust Daddy?!? Am I not a person of trust?!?

- Tamaki, slow your emo horses and stop whining. I told Haruhi not to say a word so I wouldn't be caught. Its wasn't a matter of trust, it was precaution. I wish I can say the same for all of you guys. Please promise me you'll keep the secret. Please.

- Don't worry, sweet Ashton, we will keep your secret. You have nothing to fear, count on us!

- I hope you will still host here- said Kyoya.

- Yes, I will. Is it just me or did you just expressed a feeling, Kyoya?

- The host club needs you to stay so we can make more profit- said Kyoya seriously.

"_Kyoya will always be a greedy bastard. Even when he is rich he loves making profit out of everything. That damn rich boy TT_"

_A.N.__ OMG!!! I took so long to write this chapter!! So sorry for that, I had a HUMONGO writer's block and I had to think of a chapter line and a funny thing that would happen or anything else bla, bla, bla!_

_These writer's blocks are a terrible disease that can be caught when you have no more ideas. The only way to cure it is by watching TV, eating chocolate all day long (if necessary), take up all your time on Facebook, watch anime or read Manga, and just have fun with your friends!! The cure is better than the disease, trust me!_

_I have to thank, heck, I have to put a statue with her name on it, to my best friend on Fanfiction, __****__!!! And of course I have to thank all of you people who have been reviewing!! I love each and every one of you guys!!____Keep reviewing and keep telling me your opinions, thoughts or even a hello! For those who STILL don't review………..REVIEW!!!! I love hearing from all of you. Even when it's just a hello ^^. Got to book it!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	11. surprise surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC in any way, unless a giant cow were flying in the sky (Usangie looks out the window) Nope I don't see any.

**Chapter 11: Surprise, surprise**

For Haruhi, it was a normal day like any other. Another day of school, another day for work, another day for hosting at the host club. But once she saw what Ashton had planned for her it was a day of nightmare.

Ashton had told her days before that she wanted a party for her. She, of course, said no. Days later Ashton told her that if she didn't want a party, they could have a private dinner with the hosts.

- You aren't gonna let this go, are you?-said Haruhi raising her eyebrow.

- Nope

**- **Alright, I'll go, but no big surprises, got it?

- Whatever you say Haruhi- Ashton crossed her fingers behind her back- whatever you say.

Days later, on the day of her birthday, Haruhi was praying for her life when a swarm of girls came to her with a bunch of gifts. Haruhi had entered the music room and all the girls came to her. So many gifts, so many ribbons, the only person in charge of this was……….

- Ashton!- yelled Haruhi.

- What? It's not my fault that all these girls wanted to celebrate your birthday! Besides, what wrong with receiving a few gifts?

- A few? Ashton, this is an ocean of gifts! I wanted to be discreet with this and you knew it.

- Calm down Haru-chan, Ashton didn't say anything to the girls- said Hunny defending Ashton.

- I know and I totally didn't do anything wrong, I swear! Wait I know who.

Ashton and Haruhi looked at each other and immediately knew the answer.

- HIKARU!!! KAORU!!!-they both yelled.

- CAKE!- yelled Hunny.

- Yep, caught in the act- said Hikaru winking.

- We wanted you to be happy on your birthday Haruhi. And what better way than celebrating it with all your fans- said Kaoru.

- Can anything else get worse?- said Haruhi in annoyed tone.

- HARUHI!!!!!!

"_Apparently it can_" thought Haruhi.

- HARUHI!!! COME AND GIVE DADDY A BIG BIRTHDAY HUG!!!-Tamaki came running and accidentally fell on a banana peal. He went slipping all the way and landed on Haruhi´s arms. Haruhi was as red as a tomato while Tamaki was grabbing tight of Haruhi. He was hugging her tight as if he didn't want to let go. Then he let go of her quickly and started to scratch his head.

- Sorry, Haruhi, I didn't mean to land on you- Tamaki said blushing

- Its ok, sempai. Gravity is the one to blame- Haruhi also blushed.

- So what would my lovely daughter want for her birthday?- Tamaki said in a nervous voice.

"_YOU!!_" thought Haruhi, then said- Nothing special just to be with all of you guys- she tilted her head and smiled.

"_She looks sooooo cute when she smiles_" thought Tamaki.

- Ok Mademoiselles! The time is almost over! So please put your presents in that corner and we will be delighted to see you next week- said Kyoya with his soft smile.

All the girls left their gift on the corner and gave Haruhi a hug. Once they were all gone they decided to go to their dinner. Haruhi hadn't decided on a restaurant but Hunny and Mori knew a place where they could be in private and celebrate Haruhi´s birthday. Plus they sold the best desserts in town. They were supposed to meet in the restaurant after hosting. Haruhi went home with Ashton and changed clothes.

- Ash, I'm out of clothes! Can you lend me any of yours?- said Haruhi all nervous.

- Sure! Let's see now- Ashton took out a black mini skirt and strapless purple tube shirt- how about this?

- HELL NO! It's my birthday, not some night out on the city. Plus I would look horrible in a tube shirt. I'm too thin.

- Alright, I was only joking- Ashton took out a simple white sleeveless dress, simple yet cute- I think this ought to do the trick!

- Ash, that is cute! I mean I'm not into dresses, but this is just my type!

- If you like it you can keep it. I bought that for church one time, but I don't go much now that I am here in Japan. But you can give it a better use. Plus you can impress Tamaki in that- she winked.

- I don't want to impress Tamaki-sempai! I mean I don't care what he thinks.

- Yeah sure- said Ashton sarcastically.

- And what are you going to use?- asked Haruhi trying to change the subject.

- This- Ashton tool out a white strapless dress with red tulips printed all over. It was very fresh and perfect for the occasion.

- Well, lets get changed and knock those hosts dead!- said Ashton with big cheer.

* * *

Once they got to the restaurant, the only one present was Tamaki. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and was sitting impatiently. He turned and saw Haruhi coming to him. She was so beautiful, she was perfect, better than anything he would expect. Ashton was a jaw dropper herself, with her blonde hair let down, her white dress, and her makeup was flawless. But to him, no one was better than Haruhi. His Haruhi.

- Haruhi, you look….

- I know I don't wear dresses that often, but I didn't have much of a choice- she said blushing- so where are the rest of the guys? I thought for sure they would be here. Especially Hikaru and Kaoru, those two are always on time for everything.

- Well Kyoya called me and told me he couldn't make it because he had a business meeting to attend. And Mori sempai just said he couldn't make it, and to please excuse him because of his absence- said Tamaki.

- Mori-sempai said that?- said Haruhi surprised.

- Well actually he said he couldn't make it and hung up. You know Mori-sempai is a man of few words- said Tamaki smiling- but please sit down and lets make the best of this.

- And where are Hikaru and Kaoru?- asked Haruhi as she was sitting.

- They both called me as well. They told me that their mother was using them as models for a runway project she was doing and couldn't come either.

- Seems like everyone's busy on my birthday- said Haruhi in a sad tone.

- Don't worry Haruhi! Tamaki and I are here and that should be enough- said Ashton patting Haruhi´s back. Suddenly Ashton's cell phone rang- Hello? Hunny what's the matter?.......... At the restaurant, waiting for you……..Oh, really? I'll be there as soon as I can- she hung up and looked at Haruhi- Hunny says that he is having trouble with….uh…his kitchen! Yeah his kitchen! It's a total battlefield and he needs me. I must be going, I'm sorry.

- Don't worry Ashton, we understand-said Tamaki.

- Yeah, go help Hunny-sempai- said Haruhi smiling. Ashton got up and gave Haruhi a hug and left the restaurant. She went to the restaurant next door where Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Kyoya, and Hunny were waiting for her.

- You didn't take long sweetie - said Hunny pulling a chair for her beside him.

- I couldn't be long without you sugar pie- said Ashton giving Hunny a kiss in his cheek.

- Hey, could you two lovebirds be quiet and let us hear these other lovebirds?- said Hikaru looking at his laptop with all the hosts looking at the laptop as well.

Ashton's plan was perfect. The only way to get Haruhi and Tamaki together was if they were left alone together. And the dinner was a perfect excuse. Ashton had told Hunny, and he of course was in favor. Kyoya agreed as well.

- Its time those two should realize their mutual attraction- he had said.

Hikaru and Kaoru agreed as well. Well more than agree, they had the whole plan figured out in the start. Ashton just wanted them together, but the twins wanted more! They wanted surveillance over those two, that way they could check up on them.

- We're with you all the way Ash!- they both said with their thumbs up and that sneaky grin on their faces.

Mori wasn't hard to convince. Since Hunny was in, he was as well. I think his exact words were…………..

- Yeah

The twins put spy cams all over the table so they could see the spectacle in every single angle, and in high definition. Since the restaurant was owned by the Ootori group, they didn't say anything about the mission. Actually the restaurant were they were in was owned by Kyoya as well. All the hosts were swarmed over Hikaru's laptop.

* * *

Tamaki was nervous. He hadn't said a single word since Ashton left. The silence was tense. Haruhi didn't say anything either. She was too nervous to even pronounce a single word.

- So Haruhi….

- Sempai……..

- Sorry you go first

- No it's ok, you go first.

- Um, you look lovely tonight- Tamaki said to break the ice.

- Uh, thanks sempai- Haruhi smiled.

- Haruhi, could you call me Tamaki? I would like for you to call me by my name every once in a while. Sempai is too stuck up for me- he said with a smile.

- Ok, Tamaki- she looked down and blushed.

- Haruhi, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time…

- Yes?- Haruhi said eagerly.

- Um, I….I....

- Yes?- asked Haruhi eagerly.

- I…think that we should use less cosplay.

- Huh?- Haruhi felt confused.

"_Idiot! Why didn't you tell her your feelings for her? You know that you like her as a girl. You have said flirts to girls, why is telling Haruhi your feelings so difficult?" _Tamaki thought.

_**

* * *

**_

Next door

- That Idiot!- said Kaoru- at this pace he is going to get nowhere with Haruhi. We're going to have to use plan B.

- What's plan B Kao-chan?- asked Hunny.

- Oh you'll see- said Hikaru-

* * *

- Good evening, would the fine couple like to order?- said the waiter.

- Uh, we're not a…….-said Haruhi nervously but was interrupted by Tamaki.

- Yes I'll have a duck _ala orange_ and a glass of water. What about you Haruhi?

- Uh, I don't know. I'll have what you'll have and a glass of lemonade.

- Right away- said the waiter and left the table.

- Tamaki, I know that we have been through a lot but I wanted to ask you….

- Yes?

- If you……could…….

- Yes?

- Uh, pass me the salt?

- What?

_**

* * *

**_

Next door

- What?!?!?!

* * *

- Sure Haruhi. Here you go- Tamaki passed her the salt a bit confused.

- Thanks- said Haruhi nervously. _"BAKA!! Tell him your feelings! I mean why couldn't I be as brave as Ashton she told Hunny-sempai her feelings and now they are a couple. If only I were that brave_"

_**

* * *

**_

Next door

- Ready when you are Hikaru- said Kaoru through a mini microphone set in his vest. He also had an earpiece so he could hear his brother's command.

- Ok….wait for it….wait for it…..GO!

* * *

Suddenly a waiter came to them with a menu.

- How are the two love birds tonight?- asked the waiter with a French accent.

- Oh we're not a….- Haruhi looked up and saw Kaoru in a waiter uniform and his hair pulled back and the weirdest fake black mustache.

- Kaoru?

- No, my name is Gaston Philippe, although Kaoru is a lovely name- he smiled and Haruhi was only ticking. "_He is so obvious it's pathetic_" she thought.

- Gaston we already ordered, thank you- said Tamaki trying to make Kaoru leave. He didn't notice it at first, but once Haruhi had said Kaoru, he immediately recognized him.

- Well could we interest you in our fine line of wines-said Kaoru trying to stay a little longer.

- No thank you- said Haruhi irritated.

- Or how about dessert?

- We haven't eaten yet. Perhaps later.

- well if you need anything, food, drink, to get you a rose for the fine lady or anything else just ask- Kaoru left the table and talked into the mic- Bro, I think we need to get a more romantic environment in here.

- Righty oh, my bro- he made a click on his laptop and all of a sudden the dance floor was open and the dj put "Kiss Me" by .

- Haruhi, would you like to dance?- asked Tamaki nervously.

- Sure semp…I mean Tamaki.

Tamaki took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pushed her close to her and she began to blush even harder. With one hand he grabbed her by the waist and the other hand on her hand. She was close to him so close. She could smell his cologne so close it was intoxicating, she felt she could die in his arms. Tamaki was also breathing her fresh rose aroma. She smelled of soap, rose water and lilies. It was the best thing Tamaki has ever smelled. The song was almost to an end.

"_So kiss me_"

Tamaki was looking deep in her eyes. Fearing of letting go. Fearing of loosing her in that instant.

"_So kiss me_"

Haruhi was looking at his eyes as well. His powerful purple blue eyes. Lost in his sea of ametist. She never wanted to let go of him. She wanted to stay in his arms for all eternity. She put her head close to his.

"_So kiss me_"

They were so close. He could almost feel her sugar pink lips on his when suddenly everyone started to clap, breaking the love spell. They came back to reality. They went back to the table and decided not to talk about it. The silence was tense and unbearable. Alas, the food arrived. Kaoru served the food in the table and tried to make them get closer together. But it was useless. They started to eat and the silence ruled the table once more. Haruhi was eating slowly and so was Tamaki. He couldn't bear it any longer.

- I can't take it any more!- he yelled.

- What, is your food not good?

- No! The food is ok, it's this situation, you and me. Haruhi, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. I know that you only see me as a father and I respect that, but if there were a way to make you see me as something more than a father. Maybe a boyfriend?

- That's ridiculous I've told you a million times that I don't see you as a father. So I guess you could be my boyfriend…..

Tamaki's eyes filled with color as he had received the answer he had longed waited for. He hugged her tight, any way to get close get close to her.

- Uh, Tamaki…I can't….breathe….

Tamaki let go of her, a bit red and still happy. He had such a great smile on his lips and such happiness in his eyes. Haruhi had never seen him with such immense happiness. He was a different Tamaki, a very good Tamaki.

- Haruhi, I know it's a bit straight forward, but can I give you a……kiss?

- Ssssuuree, Tamaki!

He got close to her, his hands on her chin. He gently put his lips on hers, sweetly pressing them against his. She closed her eyes and let the tidal wave of emotions fill her heart. He pushed her close and deepened the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and continued at the ace he was marking for her.

Clapping. The sound of clapping swept the entire restaurant. Haruhi and Tamaki separated and looked into their eyes. Haruhi giggled and Tamaki sweetly smiled at her.

- Finally! After so much, you two finally admit your feelings!

The two turns their heads and see Ashton and the rest of the host standing next to them, Kaoru still in his waiter disguise.

- Its so good to see a happy couple! I feel the love already!- said Hikaru

- Hey save it for tonight Hikaru- said Kaoru and winked at his brother.

- Haruhi, I'm so glad you came forward with your feelings- said Ashton in a cheer.

- Wait, how could all of you know if you all weren't here?- wondered Haruhi.

- With the power of technology, Haruhi- responded Kyoya- This restaurant is owned by my family and we put hidden cameras all over the table, with the help of the twins. We were waiting for you two to get together.

- So all of this was a setup?- inquired Tamaki- you made me and Haruhi be alone so we could entertain you?

- No, not entertain, Tama-chan- explained Hunny- We wanted you to finally realize your feelings for Haru-chan. Also, I owed Haru-chan for helping me get close to Ashton, so my debt is paid!

- Plus, I know Haruhi was too shy to express her feelings with the rest of the hosts around, so we needed you two to be alone- said Ashton.

- But you were watching us! That's spying!- yelled Haruhi outraged.

- Observing, not spying!- said the twins in unison.

- Shut up, you two! We were only trying to help Haruhi. And admit it, you wouldn't have said your feelings if you weren't alone with Tamaki- said Ashton raising her eyebrow.

- Ok, that may be true, but it still…………

- But nothing!- said Ashton raising her hand- Now you two kiss and let the rest of the world know you two love each other!

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and they were both smiling. Tamaki kissed her once more and everyone started to go "Aww". Ashton felt she was being pushed outside she didn't see who it was but it pulled her outside. She turned and saw Hunny grabbing her by the waist. ´

- You know all this "express your love thing has made me realize something- he said.

- And what's that Hunny?- said Ashton smiling.

- That I love you. You are such an intelligent and brave girl. There is not a day that I regret falling in love with you- said Hunny with a huge smile on his lips.

A knock was heard from the window and in the window were all the hosts yelling "KISS HER, KISS HER!!". And Hunny was always obedient. He grabbed her waist tight and kissed her lips with devouring passion. Though Hunny never was the most passionate when it came to love, but seeing as he felt a need to kiss Ashton, he let his feelings get the best of him.

- Now, _THAT_ is a kiss!- said Ashton with a bit of daze. Everyone inside was clapping and going "Aww". They looked deep into their eyes and got lost in each other's eyes, nothing could make that scene more beautiful. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin that moment.

- Ashton? Ashton Brooks?- a voice beside them said.

- Huh?- Ashton turned and suddenly froze. There he was, a ghost of his past. One of the many ghosts she would rather keep dead.

- Gggreegg- she stuttered. She could barely speak a whole word- Greg Willingham?

Ashton turns to Usangie –What were you saying about nothing ruining this moment?

_**A.N**__. Ohhhh, a cliffy, jajajajjaja!I know I took such a long time to write! I swear I couldn't break another writer's block and then vacations came and I can't get to the city since I live in a ranch and the ranch doesn't have internet or any signal for that matter. PLEASE DON'T HATE THIS POOR AUTHOR WHO HAS BEEN TRYING SO HARD TO GET THIS THING UPDATED!! _

_I have so many people to thank, first there is my dear BFF __**(**love all your reviews! And good luck on your ff) and Maximum Vampire(so many reviews but I loved them all!! Never stop reviewing I beg you!) and **Bookits**(soo sweet thanks) and last but not least **KangeNoNeko**(Im glad you do)….Haven't heard from Ashton (the original), if you are still alive please leave me a review._

_By the way all those who__ love sweet Ouran FF (like mine jijijiji JK) you have __**GOT**__ to read my friend __'s FF. IT'S AWESOME!! Well I for one loved it! Got to book it! LOVE YA!_

_Xoxo _

_Usangie_


	12. Rage

Disclaimer: *Dorothy steps out of her home with Toto*

- Toto I think Usangie doesn't own OHSHC. Wait I mean I think we're not in Kansas anymore!

**Chapter 12: ****Rage**

- Ashton?- Greg said surprised- Is that you? Are you….Alive?

- I'm sorry but you must be confused. My name is not Ashton, Its Ashley- she nervously turned around to Hunny and whispered- We have to go.

Hunny nodded and they both left the restaurant. Ashton's head was spinning from the shock. This could not only mess up her cover, but also this was a huge shock considering the way he had betrayed her. Ashton could remember perfectly how he had said to Victor, his best friend, how he was going to dump her for another girl.

- Ash, are you ok? You seem nervous sweetie- Hunny asked concerned.

- Its nothing. I just had to get away from there is all.

- It would seem as you would have seen a ghost. Do you know that guy?

- Unfortunately yes, he was my boyfriend in New York. His name is Greg Willingham. I can't see him, not after what he was about to do to me.

- I remember you told me that he was going to dump you but you had supposedly died. Is that why you are nervous?

- In part. But please let's talk about something else- Ashton was not even looking at Hunny, she was looking at the ground, remembering every single detail of Greg. She didn't know what to feel, anger or amazement. She was amazed to see him once more, but her anger was another story. She wished she could go back and yell all the things she wanted, but that would completely ruin her cover.

- Ash, do you still love him?- Hunny asked seriously.

Ash looked into Hunny's eyes. They were somewhat sad yet it would seem that he needed the answer from Ashton's lips.

- No, The only man I love and will ever love is you- she grabbed his face and put it close to hers- I don't care what happened, that's past. Right now you are the most important man in my life. And don't ever doubt that.

She kissed Hunny tenderly as he grabbed her waist to keep her close to her. He needed to feel her close that no person could ever separate them. Hunny was a very positive guy, but he was always fearing of loosing Ashton. After what happened with Yasuchika he couldn't risk loosing Ash. She seemed so precious to him. He couldn't wait for the day they could be together forever.

- Hunny, I think we should go home. I can cook us a dinner and we could watch a movie, just you and me.

- What about your mom?

- Don't worry, she won't be back soon. Besides, we won't be doing anything wrong, just watching a movie, right?

- Yeah, whatever you say Ash- he kissed her neck and she giggled.

- No bad things, got it? I'm not that type of girl

- The only thing I know is that you are the most beautiful, smart, fearless, and sexy girl I have ever met. I would never do anything to hurt you.

- Nice save, Mr. Wise Guy, lets go!

The rest of the evening was spent on cooking, eating in the living room and watching "Some like it hot", "The Wizard of Oz", and an Audrey Hepburn movie that Ashton couldn't remember its title. Hunny was a very educated boy, though he sometimes did take sometime between boring parts of the movie to kiss Ashton. Once it got intense, she was saved by her mom who had arrived home just in time.

- I'll see you tomorrow at school- said Hunny

- Yeah, you most definitely will- she said as he kissed her cheek. Then he kissed her once last time on her lips, delicately and tenderly as if she were made of porcelain. That kiss took their breath away.

- Wow, if that's a good night kiss I definitely want to know what a good morning kiss is like- she said joking.

- That, my sweet Ashton, is something you will learn soon enough- he turned around and went down the stairs.

She was about to close the door when she saw Haruhi and Tamaki walking up the stairs. She didn't want to ruin their moment so she hid behind the door and overheard their conversation.

- I had so much fun tonight Haruhi! I wish I could do this everyday- Tamaki said happily.

- I'm sure you would get bored out of seeing me every day at every hour

- No Haruhi, I would love to have you with me at every second of the day. That could give me the chance to day how much I love you at every second of the day.

- You make me feel so nervous when you say those things- She blushed, then he grabbed her chin and made her look at him

- Haruhi, I know that I treat you like a daughter sometimes and I can flirt with other girls at the host club, but be sure that every single word I say to you is true. I love you Haruhi!

He kissed her lips tenderly and she grabbed his neck just to hold on and not fall. They seemed so happy. Suddenly the door flung open and there he (well she) was. Ranka Fujioka was furious. Steam was pulling out of his (her, well lets just stick with his) ears.

- What the hell are you doing to my precious daughter you pervert?- he yelled as he pushed him away from Haruhi.

- Dad, calm down! Tamaki was thanking me because of the date- Haruhi explained. But the explanation only made Ranka more furious.

- A date- he said sweetly to Haruhi- but you told me that you were with Ashton in a restaurant celebrating your birthday.

- And she was- Ashton stepped out of her home- You see I told Haruhi that I was going to put my coat away, we were together at all times.

- Is this true Haruhi?

- Uh, yeah. Tamaki was only here for a second. He was about to leave- she turned to Tamaki- Isn't that right Tamaki?

- Uh, Yes! I was only leaving Haruhi at the door, and I had accidentally fallen. That's why I was so close- Tamaki said nervously.

Ranka took out a frying pan and hit Tamaki in the face.

- Oh well if that's the case then its fine with me. You know I was worried about you my dear, you should have called me my dear Haruhi- Ranka said sweetly as he still had the pan in Tamaki's face.

- Uh, Ranka, that's my face- said Tamaki.

- Oh my there are so many bugs out here, why don't we go inside before they "bite" you sweetie- Frying pan still on Tamakis face. Then Ranka turned around and then again hit him- I tell you, so many mosquitoes!

- Dad, Stop That! That's my boyfriend's face you're hitting!- said Haruhi angry.

- What? You can't be this idiot's girlfriend! You are so much better than him, Haruhi!

- I love him, Dad. We just confessed our feelings today. I would like that you stop treating him like that.

- Sweetie, do you truly love him?- he asked tenderly. Haruhi just nodded. He turned to Tamaki and looked at him with a death glare,-Listen to me Suoh. If my poor baby ever cries because of you, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you if it's necessary! You got that!

- You don't have to worry Ranka, I would never do anything to hurt Haruhi- Tamaki said seriously.

- Ok well, I guess it's about time you left- Ranka said pointing his frying pan towards the stairs.

- Oh, yeah. Good night Ranka. See you tomorrow Ashton. Sweet dreams Haruhi!- he kissed her cheek and quickly turned and headed for the stairs as he feared Ranka could hit him with the frying pan.

- We can talk in the morning. I think you and your dad want to be alone so I'll be off- Ashton headed to the door of her apartment and heard behind her…

- Thank you Ashton- said Haruhi.

Ashton walked inside and saw her mother in the living room. She was drinking tea while she was sitting on the sofa. Evelyn raised her head as Ashton entered, she could foresee that something was troubling her daughter.

- I see your date with Hunny didn't go well.

- It wasn't Hunny, I had a different problem. All the hosts were in the restaurant and we were celebrating Haruhi´s birthday. Hunny took me out for some air and I saw something that has been troubling me.

- Don't tell me that you saw _Him_- Evelyn asked surprised.

- No, thank god! I saw something worse than Dowager. I saw my ex-boyfriend, Greg.

-Oh sweetie this must be hard for you.

- Fortunately I had Hunny to help me escape. I told him I wanted to go home, so we came and prepared dinner and watched a movie.

- So I'm guessing that the situation was going to get more intimate when I came inside- Evelyn rose her eyebrow. Ashton started to blush. She and her mother were very open when it came to discussing sexuality. Evelyn had told her that if she ever wanted to lose her virginity, do it responsibly and carefully. She had to be with the right man and also be mentally prepared for anything. Ashton understood that having sex was not only a matter of pure lust, but also of responsibility and matureness.

- Well no, I had everything under control. I told Hunny who he was and I told him the danger he could be if he discovered who I was. I told Greg my name was Ashley and left. I think he might still think that I'm Ashton but let's not jump to conclusions. The real question here is, what is Greg doing here in Japan?

- It might have something to do with his grandmother. She is over here for a business with a flower industry- said Evelyn reading her newspaper. On the cover were Greg's grandmother and the picture of another old woman who were shaking hands.

Greg didn't have family so ever since he was a small boy he has lived with his grandmother from his mother's side of the family. Greg didn't know who his father was so he has always used his mother's last name, Willingham. Fiona Willingham was the owner of one of the most important botanic industries of all New York. Considering that Greg is his only companion, she takes him everywhere she goes.

- Well, I just hope I don't get to see him ever again. I have enough troubles right now than to think of Greg.

Next morning, Haruhi was telling Ashton all the details of her date with Tamaki as they were heading for school. Haruhi had a happy gleam in her eyes. Ash felt she could resemble her, since she too felt that way when she was with Hunny. Ashton was glad Haruhi finally told her feelings to Tamaki. She felt Haruhi needed some excitement in her life, and what better way than to have Tamaki as her boyfriend.

- Dad was a little confused and angry about my decision but I think he had no other choice but to accept the fact that I'm a young woman and I have to start my love life.

- Wow, that's brave even for you- said Ashton joking. Haruhi only looked at her seriously,- Oh cheer up, it was only a joke! Seems like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

- Speaking of wrong side of the bed, what happened to you yesterday? I saw how you left with Hunny sempai a bit nervous.

- Lets just say I saw a ghost. And not a very good ghost.

- Who was it?

- My ex, Greg Willingham.

- Willingham?- inquired the twins behind them. "_How the hell did they get there?"_ thought Ashton.

- Hey isn't Willingham the name of the old lady who came to our house yesterday before we left?- asked Hikaru to Kaoru.

- Yeah, a rather boring old lady I'd say. She was accompanied by a guy, but we didn't get to see him- said Kaoru.

- What are the Willingham doing in your house?- asked Ashton.

- The old lady has some business with our Grandmother- said Kaoru- Our grandmother runs a botanic business, the most important one in Japan.

- Oh, so your grandmother was the other lady I saw in the picture of the newspaper- said Ashton amazed.

- So that guy who accompanied the old lady is your ex-boyfriend? What's wrong with that?- asked the twins in unison.

- Well, seeing as he knows who I was, he could discover me and I'd be exposed. And once I'm exposed, that killer will come after me and kill me once and for all. That's what's wrong with him!

- Ok, ok, you don't have to get mad at us!- said the twins.

- I'm sorry. It's just…this whole hiding thing has gotten way out of hand. There is just not a day that I wish I could just be my normal self without hiding- Ashton sighed and looked sad at the floor. She suddenly bumped into someone, - I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going.

- I'll say!- that voice was familiar, too familiar. Ashton looked up and saw Greg standing in front of her. She became nervous.

- My deepest apologies sir! Please forgive me!

- Its ok, I wasn't looking either. Next time, be more careful- he said with a deep voice, almost mad.

- Yes sir- Ash looked on the ground and went away. Her face was entirely red and she was more nervous than she could ever be in her life. Thank god that she soon went inside her school. She saw Hunny standing in the fountain, and she went rushing to him.

- Hey Hunny! I'm so glad I see you!

- Hey Ash! Are you ok?- said Hunny. Ashton thought it was more convenient that he didn't know about her bump with Greg so she decided to keep quiet.

- Yes, I'm ok. I think I ran too fast that's all.

Ashton entered class and did the best she could to concentrate, but it was enormously difficult. She thought of so many things, her mother, Greg, her life in New York. She knew that Greg was a low life that didn't even deserved that she would think of him, but she suddenly remembered her time with him and how they were happy together, the times he had promised they were gonna be together forever.

Suddenly Greg was a distant memory and Hunny came into her mind. The great times she had with him were special as well. She felt more relaxed with Hunny and more open. Not to mention that Hunny was so sweet and caring. Greg was nice, but he was stubborn as a bull and had a huge temper that couldn't be controlled. Hunny in comparison was always sweet and lovable. No matter what happened, she was always going to love Hunny.

- Shields! The most famous phrase of Rene Descartes was….

- The only thing I know is that I know nothing

- Correct- the teacher turned around and Tamaki looked at her.

- Nice answer!

- No seriously, I know nothing. I'm not paying attention to the class- she said whispering.

"_Got to start thinking in the present! No past remembrances, you have Hunny now and he is all the man you need" _thought Ashton with a big smile on her face.

Once school was over, Ashton went to the host club and did what she usually did, sit next to Hunny for a while and then sit somewhere else so girls wouldn't suspect. Something was telling Ash that today was going to get a bit hasty. She was talking to the girls when all of a sudden another man came inside the room. The twins and Ashton knew exactly who the stranger was.

Greg Willingham always had that superiority feeling in him. No matter where he went he felt superior to everybody. He was there to seek for the two boys that would help him get their grandmother to sign with his grandmother, but what he saw was something much more interesting. He couldn't get out of his mind the incident where he saw her alive and well. Ashton Brooks had always been her girlfriend since they started middle school. He did get tired of her sometimes but he always felt like there was no one like her. Sure she was a persistent virgin and always told him she wanted to wait until marriage, but he was willing to wait. That body seemed to be worth it.

He entered the room and saw him. The guy was a clear resemblance of Ashton. Heck he was a boy version of her. But then he saw the other guy that was around his girl the other day. He wasn't sure of whom he saw, but to him there was no doubt it was Ashton. He closed his hands in a fist and went close to him.

- What's your name- Greg asked the short boy. He seemed too young to be with Ashton.

- Mitsukuni Haninozuka!- he said with a bubbly voice.

- Mitsukuni Haninozuka, eh? Look Mitsukuni, I know who that girl who you were with the other day. Tell me where is she!

- You're not very nice- said Hunny with a pout.

-I don't care what you think of me! Just tell me where she is!

- I don't know what you're talking about- Hunny turned around and started eating his strawberry cake, but Greg pushed the cake to the floor. Hunny looked up at Greg with angered eyes. Then his eyes turned into tears.

- YOU MEANIE!!! YOU PUSHED MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!!

He ran towards Mori, who looked at Greg with eyes filled with rage. He went toward Greg and stood right in front of him.

- That wasn't very nice- Mori said with a very deep voice.

- Look just tell me where she is and I'll get out of the way. Besides who wants to spend time with a stupid kid anyways. That baby couldn't fight of a caterpillar, less would he be with a woman like my girlfriend.

Suddenly Hunny's face transformed. He wasn't sad nor was he happy. He was pissed! He dared say that Ashton was his girlfriend! He wouldn't take it anymore. He stood in front of Greg and looked at him deeply, evil in his eyes.

- **What did you just say?**- Hunny asked in a deep voice.

- That you could never be with a woman like my girlfriend.

Ashton feared the worst she had never seen that look in Hunny's eyes. Not even when Yasuchika was trying to seduce her did he give that glare. Hunny was pushing Greg outside and was preparing for battle. She knew that Greg was a good fighter, but he could really die in Hunny's hands. There was a part of her that wanted to stop the fight, but another part told herself that Greg deserved to be treated like the shitbag he was.

- Prepare yourself- Hunny said. And so the battle began. Hunny tried to kick but Greg dodged, lucky for him. Then Greg tried to hit with a punch but Hunny grabbed his hand and tossed him to the wall. Greg was on the floor almost unconscious. Hunny grabbed his forearm and tossed him back and forth.

- HUNNY! STOP!

Hunny looked up and saw Ashton looking at him with angered eyes. She was defending that jerk after what he did to her?

- Are you defending this BAKA?

- I'm not defending anybody! You are acting like a savage. No person, no matter how worthless he may be, deserves to be killed by you!

Hunny's eyes went back to normal and he turned to look at Greg who was on the floor. He was absolutely unconscious and was barely breathing. He grabbed him and took him to the infirmary. The doctor gave him some medicine and left him sleeping.

- Hunny, you must learn to control your rage. I thought you were better- Ashton said with a disappointing frown.

- And what did you expect? He had the nerve to call you his girlfriend and to my face! Plus he threw my strawberry cake on the floor! That is something I can never forgive!

- The part about calling me his girlfriend or the cake part?

- BOTH! You're missing the point Ash. He deserved to be beaten.

- And at what cost? You almost killed the guy! Would you like to live with that in your conscience?

- But he deserved it for wanting to take what's mine!

- Then that makes you no better than him!

Hunny looked seriously into Ashton's eyes. They were filled with a certain mixture of anger, fear and sadness. Was she sad for him? Was she still in love with that guy? Hunny couldn't stand the fact, the single thought of seeing his beloved Ashton in the arms of another man was repulsive. But why was she comparing him to Greg?

- Babe, I love you, really I do. But I hate to see you turn into this repulsive monster that gets angry with a simple threat. Don't let your temper get the best of you. Greg always did that- she looked on the floor and started to remember all the times Greg lost his temper in front of her, and most of the times she was the victim.

- Did Greg loose his temper too?

- Yes, many times- a tear drop rolled through her cheek.

- Did he hurt you?- asked Hunny, but she didn't respond. She was crying and Hunny hugged her. He was becoming a monster with all that insecurity, with all those doubt, and most of all with all those fears. Of course he would never hurt Ash, but she hated to see him like that so it's the same if he hit her or not.

- Im sorry. I let my jealousy get the best of me. I was so mad when I started to imagine you with that guy, and when he still called you his, I lost control.

- You don't have to be jealous of Greg. I love you more than him! I know that you are a sweet, caring man that is always going to make me happy. Just promise me that you wont try to kill ever again.

- Ok, I wont. But I swear if he calls you his girlfriend one more time….

- Even if he does that- she said with a stern look.

- Ok, but he better not mess with my cake again!

- Speaking of cake, why don't I make you that chocolate covered strawberry cheesecake you like so much- Hunny's eyes lit up in an instant and started to prance with Ashton. He was saying "Cake" over and over.

On the bed was a weak Greg who was barely alive. He was trying to get his cell phone, and reached it with a miraculous stretch. He dialed number and put the cell phone on his ear.

- Yes, this is Willingham…..I found her.

_A.N. I'm back, I'm bold, and maybe even beautiful! I was really stuck on a Bermuda triangle these past two weeks, but gladly I'm back to make all of you guys happy!! I have to deeply apologize for my LONG absence, I really couldn't get to a computer until like this week and I was all "I….NEED….COMPUTER…INTERNET!! *fetal position and sucking my thumb*"…….Ok that maybe too much info…….._

_I have to thank all of those sweet and lovable people who have been reviewing! You guys are one of the most important reasons why I continue writing this Fanfic!!! I love all of those who have reviewed, added me on their favs list or even favourite author list *teardrop* LOVE YOU ALL! _

___(I love you two!!!)__**KangeNoNeko**__(it did fit jajajaj coincidence or destiny?) Those of you who haven't reviewed………Please review!!!! Got to book it! Love Yall!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_

_P.S I was wondering if you guys could also read my other Fanfic "In angel eyes". I have only gotten reviews from ….I mean not that I don't appreciate it….but I need more opinions!! Please read it! _


	13. Presentations

Disclaimer: *Mori takes the mic and stands there*- Hmmmm

-What Mori just said was: "Usangie doesn't own OHSHC! So don't ever, ever ask! Who wants cake?"

- Did Mori-sempai really say all that?- inquired Haruhi.

- It was either that, "I want Pie", or he just grunts. I just guessed- Usangie shrugs.

**Chapter 13: Presentations**

- Mitzucuni, some here.

Hunny went inside his father's dojo and sat in front of him, -You called me father?

- Yes, I did. Mitzucuni as the soon to be leader of the Haninozuka family, you must think of the future. Now I know you are about to graduate High school, so soon you will be in the big world. You have to think of marriage and of course of the next successor. That is why we need you to find a wife as soon as possible.

- I have a perfect candidate for that place father.

- Yasuchika told me you were going out with a commoner, who is in fact the daughter of our maid, is that right?

- Yes, she is. Ashley is a good girl, she is everything a Haninozuka can be and even more- his eyes sparkled at the single mention of Ash, the single thought.

- I want you to end that relationship- said his father seriously.

- But why father?

- She is a commoner. She can never be up to our social standards. Besides, commoners tend to be weak and useless, that is why you must stop seeing this girl.

- With all due respect father, Ash is much more than that! She is a strong, amazing girl that makes me happy in so many ways. I can't stop seeing her from the one day to another. I love her- Responded Hunny.

- You are too young for love, you don't know what it really is.

- Oh and I suppose you do? Not to offend you father, but you and my mother aren't exactly the loving couple.

- Love makes us weak! If you want to be the best, you must take out all weaknesses and fight without distractions. And that commoner is nothing more than a mere distraction.

- No she's not! You said that sweets and cute things were distractions as well and look at me. I eat sweets and play with cute things and I'm a very good fighter- Hunny knew that Sweets were not a distraction since to him it was more of an energy booster. Ash to him was not a distraction. She was the love of his life, she was special and beautiful, and no one was going to take her away from him.- I can demonstrate you that Ash worthy of the Haninozukas. I'll show it to you father.

- All right, I will see how she is and if she does not pass the test she will have to stop seeing you and we will find you a wife that is best suited for you. Understood?

- Yes father- Hunny nodded happily.

- Bring her this Friday and make her dress formally. We wouldn't want your mother to think that she is an ugly commoner, then she will definitely disapprove.

* * *

- YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!

- I told my parents I would formally present you to them- said Hunny smiling widely. Ashton didn't share his excitement. She was good with people, but these rich people were different. How could she make a good impression if she didn't even know what they liked?

- Hunny I can't meet your parents! What if they disapprove? What if I'm not what they want?

- You will do fine- said Hunny trying to aid Ashton through her nervousness- I'm sure that one look at you and they will immediately fall for you, just like I did.

- Yeah well you are different. You're sweet and kind, your parent on the other hand are strict and stuck up….no offence.

- Hmmm, none taken- Hunny shrugged- Don't worry, you're gonna do great! All we need to do is get you ready with some clothes and…..

- Wait, what's wrong with the way I dress?- Ashton looked at her clothes. She was wearing a blue Abercrombie and Fitch shirt and denim jeans. Pretty normal.

- Ashton, my parents are used to seeing girls in formal clothes. At least wear a dress, that's all I'm begging.

- I don't have many dresses. They all got burned and I saved only two, and one I gave to Haruhi. That one was too simple. But I can't go see then in a tulip print dress!

- That's where having a rich boyfriend comes in handy. We need you to get a dress for the presentation, plus I want to take you to a gala my parents are invited to. Look I don't know much about fashion, but I know two people who do.

- Oh no! Not doing it! Nuh uh! I'd rather die than have to go beg to…….

* * *

- Hikaru, Kaoru, I need help- said Ashton with a sigh. She was in the host club and she was in her Ouran uniform. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in two spinning chairs, behind a giant desk that Ash didn't know where it came from.

- So you finally come to us- said Hikaru with a "Godfather" voice.

- Yes, We knew you would have to come to us sooner or later- said Kaoru with the same voice act. They were both with their hands together like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons.

- What is it you need from us, Ashton?- said Hikaru.

- I need you two to help me find clothes. I am going to meet the Haninozukas and I have to look the best

- Seems simple, we can do that- said Kaoru.

- But, what do we earn. We have helped you a lot Ashton, it is fair we earned something in return- said Hikaru.

Ashton sighed once more- What do you want?

- Hmmm….You will be our toy for the rest of the semester- the twins said in unison.

Ashton gasped. Those twins were devils, if they had her as their slave it would be chaos! Then suddenly Hunny stepped in and stood right in front of the desk and looked seriously at the twins.

- Or how about I smack you two until have a coma?

- Or we can do it for free- said Hikaru nervously.

- Yeah there is no need to pay anything, we love to help- Kaoru said nervously as well.

- And that's were having a strong boyfriend comes in handy- smiled Ashton in triumph.

* * *

After school, Hikaru and Kaoru kidnapped Ashton and Haruhi (since she needed clothes as well and was going to the gala with Tamaki) and took them to the mall. The twins were going crazy over where to go buy clothes. Ashton and Haruhi were just looking at themselves in confusion and only let them do all the work.

Hikaru had picked dresses that were for both occasions. Ashton came out of the dressing room with a short lavender dress that was adjusted to her upper body and was very loose on the skirt. Her hips looked wider and her breasts were a little more perkier.

- I don't know, I mean I like the dress, but what if Hunny's parents think I look like a skank?

- Ashton, I've seen skanky dresses, and this little baby is definitely NOT skanky- said Hikaru

- But if we combine it with a good top, we have a master outfit- said Kaoru.

Then came out Haruhi with a black dress with straps that crisscrossed on her back and the length was to her knees.

- Nice dress!- said Ashton with her thumbs up.

- I'm staying with this one- said Haruhi- I might not be that fond of dresses but this is very special.

Ashton went and tried another dress. This time it was a strapless crimson colored cocktail dress that was all the way to her knees, though it could be shorter. She looked in the mirror and then stepped outside a bit insecure. But once she saw Hikaru and Kaoru's reaction there was no doubt that was the perfect dress for the gala.

- Ashton- said Haruhi surprised

- You- said Hikaru.

- Look- said Kaoru.

- BEAUTIFUL- they all said. Ashton blushed. She was now ready for anything and anyone. "_Watch out Haninozukas, here comes Ashton_" she thought.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in more shopping, this time for normal clothes and eating in the food court.

- Lets go in here!- said Hikaru all excited.

- Victoria's Secret…………No way!!- said Haruhi and Ashton at the same time.

- Come on! I mean it's the perfect way to get your boyfriends happy, by wearing the perfect lingerie under your dresses!

- What makes you think Tamaki is going to look under my dress?- said Haruhi with a stern look.

- I don't know, maybe you two go somewhere private and get busy!- said Hikaru with a dirty smile on his face.

- Then you could tell us if he is a good a lover as he is a flirt-said Kaoru as well.

- Ok as illogical as this may seem, I need a strapless bra. So…I'm going in- said Ashton as if she were about to do a secret mission.

- I want to go too!!- said Kaoru, only to be stopped by Haruhi, who pulled his ear.

- You pervert, you're not going anywhere- she grabbed the ear of Hikaru as well- Now you two come with me and stop imagining perverted things about Ashton. Or I'll tell Hunny-sempai.

- NOOOOO!! Anything but that!!!- said the twins begging on the floor.

Ashton bough all that was necessary and soon left. Now all that's left were the shoes. She went to catch up with the rest of the group and they all went to one of the fanciest shoe stores of the entire mall. Haruhi didn't want to but the twins insisted so much she grew annoyed and accepted.

Haruhi grabbed a nice pair of black low heels that had a little strap on the side. Ashton was picking out a pair of black flats that had a bow in the middle and a pair of high heels that were not too big. They were golden colored and had two straps that crisscrossed in the middle and were tied up on the side.

Once Ashton and Haruhi got home all they had to do were chores, chores, homework, and more chores. They helped each other and managed to keep tidy and finish their homework just in time before dinner. Ashton told Haruhi that she could come to dinner, since Haruhi mainly ate all alone. Ashton showed Haruhi how to make golden chicken breasts with sauce.

For the rest of the week Haruhi and Tamaki were always (well neither in the host club nor at school) together. There was not a single minute of their free time they weren't together. Once Tamaki and Hunny knew that hey both had dresses, they both wanted to know what they were like. Both girls kept it a secret, since they wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

Finally Friday came and Ashton was a tad bit nervous. After school she went to the club and instead of staying as a boy, she changes into her girl clothes. The twins helped her with hair and make up. Ashton was hoping they wouldn't go crazy and turn her into an impersonation of Lady GaGa.

- No worries. We know our stuff- said Hikaru.

- Yeah Ash, Hakuna Matata! Now let's do some Hitachiin magic- said Kaoru. Ashton closed her eyes and stayed like that through out the entire session. Once she opened her eyes she couldn't even believe what she saw.

Ashton was wearing almost natural type of makeup but still maintained beautiful. Her eyes were shadowed with a sort of soft lavender shadow and black eyeliner so delicately traced, her lips were using pink lipstick with a pink gloss, and her cheeks were filled with very little blush.

- What about the blush?

- We figured once you saw Hunny, that wouldn't be necessary- said the twins in unison.

- Thanks guys, I so owe you big time- Ashton was about to cry, but the twins stopped her.

- No crying or the make up will run all over your face!!!

Ashton stepped out of the music room and outside was Hunny waiting for her. He was holding a small bouquet of white roses and lilies.

- Ash, you look so pretty! I'm sure my parents are going to love you for sure!

Ashton blushed and went to kiss Hunny on his cheek. They went on their way to His house, that of course Ashton knew by heart know. She was shacking, but Hunny grabbed her hand and gave her a tender smile. She smiled back and felt as though he was supporting her all the way. In the main entrance were the family members who waited serious in the main door.

Ashton stepped out of the car behind Hunny and looked nervously as she looked at the big man that was Hunny's father. The Mother she already knew and of course there was Yasuchika. He looked serious and was not even looking at Ashton. She greeted the family with a bow and she was responded with another bow.

- So you are Ashley Shields- said the Patriarch- I see why Mitzucuni has interest for you. You are indeed a very beautiful girl.

- Lovely dress you're wearing- said Mrs. Haninozuka.

- Thank you very much- Ashton smiled politely.

- Shall we go inside?- said Hunny. The rest went in and Hunny accompanied Ash at all times. They went to a living room full of beautiful antique furniture where they all sat.

- So tell us Ashley, what are your aspirations for the future?- said Mr. Haninozuka.

- Well, I want to become a CEO of a big company. I know that I can reach a great level in businesses. My mother says she wants me to be a lawyer.

- And why don't you want to be a lawyer?

- Because it really bores me! I like actions faster than wait in courts.

- Would you give up your dream to become a mother?- said Mrs. Haninozuka.

- With all due respect Ma'm, but you don't have to quit dreaming just because you are a mother. My mother continued being working even when she had me. Of course that you have to be there for the family, but lets say that the husband cant work or worse he dies, then what do you do? That's what preparing is all about, and that's what I'm doing in my life, preparing for a great future.

- I see you have such passion over family matters- said Mr. Haninozuka- also you use your mother in many examples.

- Well, my mother is my main role model in life. Ever since dad died, she has been my mother, father, and friend! My life would never be the same without her.

- Can you fight Ashton?- asked Yasuchika.

- Yes, I learned how to defend myself since third grade. I am a green belt in Karate.

- Green belt? That's quite impressive, for a commoner!- said Yasuchika- I'm a black belt since I was ten.

- Well considering that you have been preparing since you were born, there is a big difference.

- Why don't we go eat some cake in the dinning room?- Said Hunny all nervous. His family was like playing twenty questions with Ashton. He thought Ashton would be freaking out, but she was very calm and stable. They all went to the dinning room and had some cake, except for Mr. Haninozuka and Yasuchika who redundantly denied any sweets. They discussed many subject, all in which the Haninozukas discovered Ashton's intelligence in those subjects. All was going smooth sailings. By the end of the day Ashton had convinced Hunny's family she was worthy of them. She had won round one! now she had to win round two, the impression at the Gala!

_**A.N. **Hello my dear readers! Right about now I'm masterminding a plan, this is just step Uno of my big scheme. At first I was stuck in a writer's block but now…………………*puts hands like mr burns form the simpsons * everything is going EExxelent!! _

_I Love all your comentaries!!! Thank you all sooooooooo much for supporting me and giving out opinions! You don't know how happy you make me! I hav to thank **LostInASeaOfGarnetAndAmetist **( LOOOVE YOU!!!), **Maximum Vampire **(Oh god Im defenitely alive and shaking!) **Illogical Human **(IK but then who would be the anfry ex and spice things up!) **KangeNoNeko** (Yes but thats something you will know later on and Yes thats whats amazing about him!!!!) **Tsukasa-kun** (You write whatever you want no matter how much space you take!! oh and I reallly really really really love your review!) **BabyLuvs2Write** ( I will do my best to update soon, though I somethime have major writer blocks) **thearistrocrat **(who doesnt I mean I hate him and Hes my character!) and last but not least My dear sweet **Ashton**(I was begginig to get worried, thank god you are still alive! LUV YA TOO my little muse!!) _

_I'm so tired and sleepy. Got to book it! Love ya!!_

_XOXO  
Usangie_


	14. Gala

Disclaimer: *Porky Pig comes out* *stutters* Usangie doesn't own Ouran folks!

**Chapter 14: Gala**

- Are you sure you aren't going to laugh?

- I promise- said Haruhi to Ashton. Ashton and Haruhi had spent the entire day preparing for the gala. Both girls were nervous for this day and wanted everything to go perfect. Haruhi was trying to put on her dress as so did Ashton though Ashton had a mere problem, her dress tore from the side and had to fix it. Unfortunately, there was no way to sow it and it couldn't be returned to the store.

Ashton came out of her room with the cocktail dress on. Though the rip was a bit little, it was still notorious.

- I think I have an idea- said Haruhi. She took out her sowing kit and did some work on Ashton's dress. She cut the length a bit and sowed the rip to look like a revealing side to her leg. It was a bit sexier.

- Nice! Since when do you have a sowing kit?

- I am a girl you know!- said Haruhi a bit annoyed.

- Now let's get more beautiful with makeup and hair- said Ashton. Haruhi's hair was growing a bit lately so he just straightened it and made it look a bit more modern (kind of like Alice from Twilight but a tad bit shorter). Ashton decided to let her hair loose, yet she made it wavy (a certain Tailor Swift look but less wavy). On Makeup, Haruhi was going for a more natural look with some powder, mascara and gloss. Ashton went the same way though she intensed the power of her eyes with a bit of eyeliner and pink gloss.

Tamaki and Hunny had settled to go for the girls together. First came out Haruhi and Tamaki was smiling from ear to ear. Haruhi was beautiful and the dress made her look more feminine and even whiter. She was wearing silver earrings that were hanging to her shoulder.

- Haruhi, you look …..I can't find the exact correct word for how you look….what's better than dazzling?

- Uh, Gorgeous?

- Even better-he kissed her cheek but Ranka flew him to the wall.

- Now be careful my dear. Don't let him get to you, you remain a saint until he offers marriage.

- Dad you're embarrassing me!- said Haruhi irritated.

Soon after Ashton came in the living room. Her crimson dress was all the way to her middle thighs and really marked both her hips and legs. Her wavy hair was like a cascade of gold that went past her shoulders.

- Sexy- said Hunny seductively.

- Handsome- Ashton replied as he too looked handsome in his tuxedo. Tamaki was handsome as well, but not as handsome as Hunny.- Shall we go?

- Wait, I need pictures- said Ranka as he took out his digital camera and took pictures like crazy. Haruhi and Ashton, Ashton and Hunny, Haruhi and Hunny, and last (and much to Ranka's dismay) Haruhi and Tamaki.

- This better be the last time you touch my precious daughter, got it Suoh?- he snarled

- Yes sir- said Tamaki nervously. They all got in the limo and got on their way to the gala. The party was in the city's most important dance hall. Everyone was getting out on their limos and taking pictures with the paparazzi. Ashton began to panic, what if the photographer would take a picture and the newspaper would put hr on the cover. She couldn't be exposed to be discovered. She suddenly turned pale.

- Ash, sweetie are you ok?- asked Hunny concerned once he saw Ash lean too much on him.

- I think we should go home- said Ashton nervous.

- But we just got here- said Tamaki.

- The photographers, are they inside the party as well?

- No, only outside. The access to press is prohibited,- said Tamaki- why?

- I can't be exposed to a public photo. I could be spotted in the instant. I need to still keep a low profile so I won't be exposed.

- Isn't there, like a back door I can enter? Like a secret entrance where they wont see us?- asked Haruhi

- There is the service door- said Hunny- we can enter there.

Hunny stopped the limo before the entrance and everyone got out and entered through the back door. Though the service people looked at them in a strange way, they were used to rich people who tried to hide from the paparazzi, so they didn't make questions. They went all the way to the dinning room and went in as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Tamaki went inside with Haruhi as did Hunny and Ashton.

Hunny took ash to his family were they were waiting for her. The Haninozukas looked at Ashton and their jaw almost dropped. Especially Yasuchika, who was almost petrified oat the sight of who seemed to be the most beautiful girl at all the party. Ashton bowed lightly, since she didn't want to seem vulgar with the sight of her chest.

- Ashley, you look amazing!- said Mrs. Haninozuka- you must tell me who designed that dress.

- Actually it wasn't this way when I bought it- Ashton chuckled.

- Well then you made it even better. You are the most beautiful girl in the gala. It is an honor that my Hunny's girlfriend is the prettiest of them all.

- Thank you so very much Mrs. Haninozuka.

- Mother you must excuse us but we need to go see our friends- Hunny pulled Ashton and took her to the wall. There she stood facing the wall as Hunny looked at the guests who arrived.

- You must know all these people- said Ashton sweetly.

- Yes, I know all of these people, but none are as important as you- Hunny kissed her cheek and she blushed hard. everytime Hunny complemented or flirted with her, she would lit red like a tomato. She felt worse than Haruhi, who since she had shown her feeling to Tamaki now seemed more open to everything.

- Ashley, you look like sooo…..

Ashton turned and saw all the hosts behind her. Ashton had told them that once in public they were to call her Ashley and or Ash, and not Ashton. "_It was good to see that something actually passed through the brains of these guys_" thought Ashton.

- Don't get mad at us Hunny-sempai- said Hikaru- but Ash looks HOT!

- Yeah, if she were single I would definitely throw my groove to her, if you know what I mean- said Kaoru poking Hunny with his elbow.

- But fortunately she has me- said Hunny grabbing Ashton by the waist- and there will be no throwing any groove to her. Got it Hika-chan and Kao-chan?

- Hunny, don't threaten them. They were only joking- said Ashton sweetly- besides I only want one guy to throw me his groove and that's you.

Ashton kissed Hunny lightly on the cheek and hugged him.

- So I guess we're going to hear a lot of noises in the bathroom- said Hikaru.

- What noises?- asked Tamaki.

- Screaming and shouting- said Hikaru.

- Or more like "don't stop Hunny, oh yes, don't stop!"- said Kaoru. Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru got hit in the head by Mori.

- What was that for?- they said in unison.

- Inappropriate- said Mori.

- I'm sure once those two fall in love, they will change completely- said Ashton chuckling.

Suddenly a woman was coming up to them. She had the fakest blonde hair and her dress was more than vulgar. It almost didn't cover her breast if only because her dress was tied to her neck. It was dark purple colored and she smelled (more like reeked) of perfume, and not a very soft one.

- Hunny, is that you?- she said as though she knew Hunny for a very long time.

- Amaya Tenoe? Is that you?

- What ever happened to Ama-chan? I thought you would still call me that- she went to him and gave him a hug and a kiss in the cheek- Oh it's been ages!

- Certainly- Hunny looked at Ashton and put his arm around hers- I would like you to meet my girlfriend, and hopefully future fiancé, Ashley Shields.

- Pleasure to meet you- said Ashton shyly. The woman was voluptuous in so many ways. She made Ash look like a toothpick with no shape.

- Oh how cute! Chika-chan told me you had a commoner girlfriend. So what's it like?

- What's it like, what?- asked Hunny confused.

- What's it like to have a commoner for a girlfriend?- she asked curiously- I mean it most certainly isn't your likings to hang out with commoners.

- You say it like hanging out with a commoner is a bad thing- said Ashton a bit irritated.

- Well in our world it's like stepping in a jungle. Some of the men in our world like to be with commoners for the "experience", but I rather prefer a guy who could maintain my life style.

- What do you mean "experience"?- said Ashton still irritated.

- You know, the fetch, the hunt, a new corporal experience- Amaya said looking straight at Hunny- I was hoping that it was just that, but you tell me she is your future fiancé. I must say, that is quite a wig blower.

- I fell in love Amaya. I am truly in love with this amazing young woman you see in front of you- said Hunny. Ashton's eyes began to sparkle as she knew that her boyfriend was there for her.

- So tell me Ashy, what designer are you wearing? I mean all Haninozukas wear designer labels to any formal gala- said Amaya looking straight to Ashton's dress.

- First of all my name is Ashley, not Ashy and second my dress is an Uh, Uh, uh……..

- This is an original Hitachiin cocktail dress, made especially for Ashton- came in Kaoru- Our mother is actually very thrilled to use Ashley for her new designs.

- Oh, I see. It's very dashing, though it lacks of flavor- Amaya smirking- Well I better go see the rest of the guests. It was nice seeing you again Hunny, tootles!

Amaya walked away and soon the peace came back to Ashton's head.

- *cough* Slut *cough*- said Hikaru. Ashton just smiled and laughed.

- I don't like the way that woman looked at me. She seems vicious and dangerous- said Ashton- who is she anyways?

- Amaya Tenoe is the daughter of the Sasuke Tenoe, a world renound Martial arts master- began to explain Kyoya- The Tenoes and the Haninozukas have been in a treaty for years. In fact, it was planned ever since Amaya was born that she would marry Hunny-sempai and both families would unite into one great alliance.

-But Unfortunately Ama-chan wanted to live her life to the fullest before getting married- said Hunny- so she cancelled all plans for weddings and decided to travel the world. I thought she was in Moscow right about now.

- So this woman broke your heart because she wanted to travel the world?- asked Ashton.

- Well, I actually never fell in love with her. My father obligated me to marry her and thank god she stepped out! We were too young, me fifteen and her sixteen, only six months of difference. We were more friends than anything.

- I heard that the Tenoe family is having a sort of a crisis and Amaya has to get married soon- said Kaoru.

- Odds are she might be coming for Hunny-sempai- said Hikaru.

- That's not good- said Ashton- Well, she better watch it because I ain't giving up my boyfriend to that …..that…..that…

- Skank? Slut? Prostitute? Take your pick I got tons-Hikaru gave a wide selection of insults to call her.

- All those things combined!!! Ugh! I hate it when she made me feel less for being a commoner! I ought to beat her ass….

- Not a good decision- said Kyoya- you see The Tenoes know a grand knowledge of martial arts. You, being a green belt and her being the daughter of a black belt. Do you not think she must have learned from her father?

- How did you know I was a green belt?- said Ashton raising her eyebrow.

- A little bird told me- said Kyoya with a sneaky smile. Ashton knew she better not ask or she would be bound to face the consequences.

- I better keep my distance or this is gonna get UGLY- said Ashton.

_A.N. HOLA my dear readers!! Just __want you to know that this story is just cooking up. I've got lots more to come and lots more to face. So grab on to your desk chairs, make some popcorn and put on your favorite music cause its about to get Freaky all up in here!!!_

_I have to say that I enjoyed all you reviews! As always you guys make me get inspired to make new chapters and be a better person ( well only the first thing) _

_**RANDOM DANCING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__***Just Dance by Lady GaGa starts playing***_

_***music stops***_

_Ok now that that's over with we can live on with our lives and wait for my next chapter! I promise I will update as soon as I can! Go to book it! Love yall!!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	15. Cause and effect

Disclaimer: Enough is enough!!! I've had it with these goddamn People who think Usangie owns OHSHC!! And I've had it with these goddamn snakes on this goddamn plane!

**Chapter 15: Cause and Effect**

The evening went well, so far Ashton hadn't seen any sign of Amaya near Hunny. It was good thing. She felt such a rage when Amaya looked into Hunny and tried to seduce him as if she wasn't there. Amaya completely ignored her and tried to make her look ridiculous in front of Hunny.

- Ash, do you want some punch?- asked Hunny.

Ashton came out of her thoughts and looked at Hunny, who had been by her side at all moment.

- Huh? Oh, um sure….

- You seem distracted, is something troubling you?

- Its nothing. I'm just thinking of something….

- I hope that something is me- Hunny smiled seductively.

- All the time- Ashton smiled back and gave Hunny a light kiss.

- Ash, don't worry about Amaya, I'm sure she only did that because she feels jealous of how beautiful you look- Hunny kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.

- I know but when she kissed you and hugged you I really felt….I felt…

- Jealous?- Inquired Hunny- Now you understand what I felt like when Greg said you were his girlfriend. I seriously wanted to beat the crap out of him.

- And thank god I stopped you, though I'm starting to think that I should have let you- Ashton laughed.

- Let's go somewhere we can talk a little more private.

- Sure, but I want to get some punch first. Lets go!- Ashton pulled Hunny to the punch bowl table and there they saw the only person that could wipe Ashton's smile off her face.

- I see that I'm not the only one with a great thirst- said Amaya drinking a glass of punch- I like being with people, but so much talking has given me a big thrust.

- Oh, It's a bit crowded in here, I can see what you mean- said Ashton trying to be nice. Inside she wanted to beat the hell out of her, but she knew she would make a total fool out of herself.

- So tell me Ashley, how ever did you meet Hunny? I mean this is a story worth taking my boredom- said Amaya holding her cup and looking up and down at Ashton as though she was worth so little.

- It's a funny thing, you see my mother works in his mansion and I went to his house one day and I bumped into him. We started out as friends, but then I had an accident and we became closer. Now Hunny is always there for me as I am for him.

- So cute- Amaya rolled her eyes- and what exactly do you see in Hunny?

- Many things. He is kind and considerate, for not to mention he is sensible and an innocent person. I saw so many qualities in Hunny.

- So you aren't here for his money?- Amaya said in an accusing voice.

- Amaya, that's enough- interrupted Hunny.

- Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you feel uncomfortable?- Amaya asked so fakely.

- As a matter a fact, yes- said Ashton in an irritated voice- I don't like it when you make me look so little just because I'm not in the same economic status as you!

- Well, I'm sorry- Amaya was completely being a hypocrite- You are a very beautiful person and you are very pretty, for a commoner.

- Hunny I can't stand it anymore- Ashton whispered into Hunny's ears- Please let me beat her up!

- Be patient Ashton, soon we will leave- Hunny whispered back.

- You know it's very rude to have a conversation when I'm standing right here- said Amaya pretending to be offended.

- I'm sorry, Ms. Tenoe. Why don't you tell us about yourself?- said Ashton trying to be polite. More like she was pretending to be polite.

- Please call me Amaya, I don't like formalisms. Well I have bee almost all over the world and back. I have seen the Seven Wonders of the World and have met so many exciting people.

- That's interesting- Ashton rolled her eyes.

- Oh my Ash, What a lovely dress you are wearing. It must be a thrill for you to wear a designer dress for the first time- Amaya smirked.

- Actually I've used designer clothes before- Ashton defended herself- I bought this dress thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the sons of the designer I'm wearing.

- This is a beautiful dress- said Amaya, she leaned over and suddenly spilled the punch all over Ashton's dress. –Oh look, how clumsy of me, I spoiled your dress- she said with fake feeling.

Ashton didn't say a word, she just ran to the bathroom before anyone could see the tear that was running through her cheek. She entered the bathroom and she did all that was possible to clean the stain. She cursed between her teeth and tried to remove the stain once more. Suddenly the door opened and in came Amaya.

- Oh let me help you with that- Amaya said and she wet the dress some more.

Ashton stepped away from the sink and looked at Amaya with anger but dared not to say a word. Lord help her because she wasn't going to hold on more.

-Now you listen to me little commoner, you may be Hunny's girlfriend, but I can fix that. Stay away from Hunny, GOT IT!

- NO! I am not leaving Hunny because you want him to your own like a toy. Hunny is my boyfriend and I love him. And nothing you will ever do will split us apart!

- We'll just see about that! You have been warned stupid commoner! Oh, and you should know, Hunny was about to marry me a long time ago.

- Long time ago, being those the key words- said Ashton.

- But we did love each other. As a matter a fact, Hunny was in a great depression because I left him. He loves me and you are just the distraction.

- That's a lie! You can never split us with your lies, you evil she witch!- Ashton screamed full of courage.

- I don't care about your silly little feelings for Hunny, he needs a woman like me, not a little bitch like you!

- Did you just………….Oh no you didn't just call me that!!

- What? Bitch? Because that's what you are, a little bitch who is too stupid to realize that Hunny will never like you the way he loves me.

- THAT'S IT!!!!!

Ashton went to her and began to slap Amaya. Amaya soon reacted with another slap. Soon Ashton was fighting with her body. She pulled Amaya to the floor and began to hit her. Amaya was responding as well, with more agility and strength than Ashton. Kyoya was right, she was too weak to engage Amaya in a fight. But she wasn't going to give up so easily. Ashton punched, but her punch was stopped by Amaya.

Outside everyone could hear the screaming and soon enough Hunny came inside and with the help of the hosts he separated the two women.

- Oooooo! A catfight!- said the Twins at the same time.

- Mi bets are with Ashton- said Kaoru.

- Naaaa, Im with the slut, she's a black belt- said Hikaru.

- Guys this isn't the right time for that!!!- said Haruhi stern. Mori grabbed Amaya and the twins grabbed Ashton.

- LET ME AT HER!!!! LET ME AT HER!!!- Ashton was screaming as Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed tight to her.

- Stupid Commoner!! Look what you've done!- screamed Amaya trying to seem like the victim – Oh Hunny, your girlfriend is such a beast! She started to hit me when I was only helping her clean up her dress.

- That's not true! She began to threaten me Hunny, you got to believe me!- said Ashton.

- Ashton we need to go- Hunny pulled Ashton by her forearm and led her outside through the back door. Hunny was dead serious, he didn't move a single muscle in his face. Ashton looked innocently at Hunny and tried to make him understand.

- Hunny, that was all Amaya's fault! She called me a bitch and she threaten me saying she was going to separate us. I couldn't take it anymore, please understand.

- Ashton, I'm not mad. We just needed to leave form there. You don't understand, you got a big enemy on your shoulder. Sasuke Tenoe treats her daughter like a queen, so her orders are his command. If Amaya orders her father to beat you to death, you are not going to have any mercy.

- You mean I'm in MORE trouble!?!?- Ashton sighed- when is there gonna be a day that I don't get in trouble?

- Ashton, I understand you. I mean if a guy did the same thing, let's say Greg, I would never contain myself.

- Yeah well you are a martial arts expert. I on the other hand am not so good on the violence department.

- I can see- Hunny laughed- no offence but you are a little scrawny.

- Hey! I am strong you know- Ashton said hitting Hunny in his shoulders.

- I know you are my little warrior princess. But I worry for you, that's all. Maybe you should learn more self defense. Who knows when you might need it.

- So what do we do now? We have the rest of the night to ourselves. The night is young and we are growing old.

- What do you want to do?- said Hunny with no clue of what to do.

- We could go for a dinner and be in peace for a while. Plus, Im so hungry I could eat a Cantalope. Or better yet a whole cake!!!

- That gives me so many ideas- smiled Hunny.

* * *

- She is going to pay for this! She will defenitely pay!- said Amaya to herself as she stepped outside into the balcony.

- What is a young and beautiful woman like yourself so mad about- said another voice in the balcony.

- You wouldn't understand my problems- said Amaya.

- I can try- the man said- for a beauty like you I can do many things.

- Im trying to separate this couple- said Amaya- She just made me look ridiculous as she started to pull me to the ground and fight with me.

- And who was the girls you so hate?

- You wouldn't know her, she is a commoner. But she is the fiancé of Mitzucuni Haninozuka. Her name is Ashley Shields.

- Ashley Shields?- the man asked surprised- she wouldn't be a teenage girls with long ash blonde hair and blue eyes?

- Yes, that's exactly her! Do you know her?

- I think I do. And I can help you with her, I need her away from that shorty she calls a fiancé. You and I could team up and split them.

- No thanks, I work alone- Amaya smirked.

- Two heads are better than one, my dear. I get the girl and you get your boy, it's perfect for both of us.

- Tentative…..alright, I accept- Amaya smiled with an evil grin.

- So what's your name?

- Amaya Tenoe, and you?

- Greg Willingham. Nice to meet you Amaya. I think this is the beginning of a great partnership.

_A.N. Wow chapter 15! I never thought I would get so far! I amaze myself__, Holy crap I'm good!! I spoil all of you rotten don't I? Oh but I just love writing this story! Well I love writing all my stories, if you guys want to look at them *hint, hint…wink, wink*_

_So ANYWAYS…………how'd you guys like the catfight? I didn't know how to write it exactly since I've never seen girls fighting. So I love giving twists and cliffhangers to get you all excited!!! Well I really want to thank all those who always give me the pleasure of reviewing! All of you ROCK OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Got to book it! Love ya!!!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _

_P.S. HAPPY EARTH DAY EVERYBODY!!! RECYCLE!!!! LOVE YOUR PLANET, SINCE THERE IS NO OTHER HOME (literally)!_


	16. Separating is such sweet sorrow

Disclaimer: I have to say something really important……..I don't own OHSHC, I know it's a big shocker but I don't!!! But seriously this story wouldn't be as good if I owned it!

**Chapter 16: ****Separating is such sweet sorrow**

- Bye Mom! I'm going to Hunny's house!

- Its ironic how I want to stay away from there and yet you want to go there- said Evelyn laughing.

- Hey mom, before I leave, I just wanna say something- Ashton ran to her a mother and gave her a kiss in her cheek- You are the best mom I could ever have. I love you!!!- she kissed all over her mom's face- Ok enough sugar, got to get me some Hunny.

- Somehow that was such a word game- said Evelyn confused.

- Bye Mom!!!- Ashton left her apartment and left to the Haninozuka residence. She was wearing her usual jean shorts and her white blouse with a pair of black flat she bought before the gala. She had her hair picked up in a side ponytail and she wasn't wearing any makeup, since she didn't need any when she was with Hunny. To her joy nothing happened after the gala, nothing dangerous that is. She was for sure that Amaya would send ninjas or something to kill her. Yet she didn't, but something in her spine told her that danger was soon ahead.

- Hey Ashton!- said Haruhi as she was leaving her apartment as well.

- Oh hey, Haruhi! Where are you going?

- To the park, I'm meeting Tamaki there. And you?

- Hunny's house, we were going to hang out and watch some movies. Hey you and Tamaki are getting along quite well.

- Yeah, I know! It's so odd to be a couple when I've always treated his like my sempai. But I guess that's love for ya!

- No French kissing?- giggled Ashton

- No, why?

- Well Tamaki is French. It's not like every French person knows how to french kiss but….

Haruhi just blushed.

- Oh, I see you two are getting the romance part quite good. That's not something to be ashamed of Haruhi. You have to learn that kissing is part of being in love, but just don't let Tamaki get lucky with you!

- Getting Lucky with me?- Haruhi looked confused.

- That means no sex. You know no Hanky Panki, no getting it on….

- OF COURSE NOT!!!! Tamaki respect the fact that I am not available for that until we get married.

-Su re whatever you say- Ashton rolled her eyes- Hey I have to pass through the park to get to Hunny's house, want me to accompany you to the park?

- Sure- shrugged Haruhi- How are things with the sudden ex?

- I haven't seen Greg in a while, and I hope it stays that way. The last thing I need is my ex-boyfriend discovering that I'm alive and telling everyone.

- And what if you tell him that you are alive. Well he already suspects of you and he calls you Ashton….

- NO WAY! I mean after what he was going to do to me I can't trust him nothing!

- Ash, maybe he can help you.

- No, I'm not going to! I don't need Greg Willingham for anything! I can defend myself very well, look what I did with Amaya- smiled Ashton proudly.

- Speaking of witches, did she do anything to you after the gala?

- Naaa! She's all bark and no bite! I'm sure we won't be sing much of her after the beat down I gave her.

- I would still watch out Ashton, a woman like Amaya can do many things- said Haruhi with a stern look.

- Haruhi!- yelled Tamaki from the fountain in the center of the park- Oh, Ashton, nice of you to come with us. Are you going to join us- asked Tamaki nervous

- Calm your nervousness, I'm going to Hunny's house, but I just accompanied Haruhi here. Now you two lovebirds can be alone- said Ashton laughing- and to think that I am the person who made you two to show your feelings. By the way, YOU'RE WELCOME!!!

- Ash, don't you have to go to Hunny's house?-asked Haruhi widening her eyes demonstrating her that she wanted her to leave.

- Alright, alright. I'm leavin! Be careful! Oh and no getting lucky, Tamaki!

-What is she talking about Haruhi?- asked Tamaki confused.

- Ash is sort of crazy, but I need to think of something else- Haruhi hugged Tamaki and they kissed as Ashton was leaving

She was crossing town when a sudden figure came to her…….

**

* * *

**

-

Ash! Finally you came…..Oh, you're not Ash!

Hunny's happiness suddenly went away when he opened the door and saw Amaya standing in the door.

- Thank god I'm not! But something tells me that you aren't happy to see me- she said.

- Well don't take it wrong Amaya but I was waiting for Ash, she's going to come any minute soo……

- Oh I'm sure she won't mind if I take you for a little while- Amaya said with her usual overconfidence.

- I'm not so sure. I mean…

- I'll take you to a cake factory- said Amaya tempting Hunny.

- DID YOU SAY CAKE? Wait I have to control myself. I can't go with you.

- But we can bring cake for Ashley, I bet she will like the vanilla cake.

- No, she wont I have to go Amaya.

- Look come with me and I can give you a cake for Ashley with any flavor she would want…..come on it's a once in a lifetime offer- she tempted.

- Mmmm….Alright, but only for a short while. I don't want Ash to come to my house and not see me.

* * *

**- **ASHTON!!

- Look, I've told you a gazillion times, I am not Ashton Brooks. My name is Ashley Shields.

- Alright let's say I go for it- said Greg- You are Ashley. But what happened to you? I mean I thought you loved me, and now I see you with pipsqueak who you call a fiancé.

- Because he is my fiancé. He proposed to me about a month ago.

- Look I don't care if you're name is Ashley or Gertrude, to me you will always be Ashton. I don't know what I have to do to convince you that I love you- said Greg pulling Ashton close to him.

- Let me go, nimrod! I already told you that I am not the girl you look for!!

- Why did you leave me Ashton? Why?

- You were about to leave me!!!- Ashton blurted out mad.

- What?

- I have to go- Ashton was about to leave when Greg pulled her forearm and got her even close to him.

- Ashton, where in the world did you get that idea?- said Greg with a deep voice. Ashton had fallen for him because of that deep voice that seduced her. For a moment she missed his arms and his voice talking to her deeply. She seemed hypnotized by the sound. She suddenly tried to get away from him but since he wasn't letting her go she began to scream. But Greg shut her with his mouth and in a second he was trying to kiss her.

**

* * *

**

-

Tamaki did you hear that?- said Haruhi, who was nestled in Tamaki's arms. Tamaki raised his head from Haruhi's shoulder.

- I didn't hear anything. Why is something wrong?

- I think I heard a scream, let's go check it out. Maybe someone is in trouble.

Tamaki nodded and they headed to where the scream came from.

- Come here lets go through the park- said Amaya cheerfully

- Ok, although I don't know why we have to go through the park to get to a cake factory- Hunny scratched his head.

- Oh, its such a lovely day come on through here- Amaya lead Hunny through the park suddenly Hunny saw a couple kissing beside a tree. The girl kind of reminded him of Ashton. Then the girl raised her head and there he saw her face

- a….aaaAshton…I can't believe….

- Hunny you don't deserve to be with a stupid commoner like her, why not have me- Amaya said as she pulled Hunny to her and kissed him on the lips.

Ashton turned and saw Hunny kissing Amaya. That's when she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she couldn't contain herself. First she kicked Greg in his leg and got free. Then she went to where Hunny and Amaya were and she slapped Amaya.

- HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?- Hunny and Ashton said at the same time- ME? YOU! HOW COULD YOU KISS….

- I thought you didn't love Amaya anymore- said Ashton.

- And I thought you were over with Greg- said Hunny angered.

- I was! He forced me to kiss him!

- Yeah well so did Amaya!

- You seemed to enjoy it pretty good!- yelled Ashton.

- you too!

- And to think I was so stupid as to fall in love with you! You promised never to hurt me!

- And I thought that you were a better person and now I see that you are a cheater- said Hunny.

- That's it we are over! I don't care how much you love Amaya, you can stay with her. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of deception! I never want to see you in my life!- Ashton ran towards to her house and didn't even look back. Her eyes were filled with tears and she barely saw where she was going.

- See Hunny, you deserve better- said Amaya.

- Leave me alone Amaya! I want to be alone!- Hunny's eyes filled with tears and he walked to his mansion.

- Did you see that Tamaki- said Haruhi through a bush that was close to the scene of the breakup- I smell a plot here.

- Me too! We have to help them right away- said Tamaki determined

_A.N. OMG!!! I know you are all saying "WTF USANGIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!" but calm down my dear readers for my plan is developing every story needs its drama and I just added the suspense! I am sure that this is just a bump in the relationship._

_I had such a writer block! Seriously I couldn't write since I had absolutely no idea!!! I just popped up with this plan, and now I have a plot for my next chapter. _

_As always I have to thank every single one of you who have reviewed this amazing story and will start with_

_Ok I'm getting a headache and I'm sleepy… wow three stories in one night, I'm on a roll BABY!!!!!!!! Got to book it! LOVE YALL!!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	17. Understandment

Disclaimer: Hey I just checked in my pockets, and I still don't own OHSHC

**Chapter 18: ****Understandment**

- What happened?- asked Evelyn concerned.

- Nothing, it seems like I'm such a dumbass that's what's up! I can't believe that I actually believed Hunny would love me- said Ashton with her face covered in tears- He loves Amaya, and I was only the obstacle!

- Why do you say that? What happened?

- I was on my way to Hunny's house, when Greg came up to me and forced me to kiss him. I of course tried to stop him but once he kissed me Hunny saw and he kissed Amaya. I was right from the beginning, being Hunny's girlfriend was going to be chaos. I knew I shouldn't have accepted.

- Wait did he kissed Amaya after you kissed Greg?

- Uh yeah!- said Ashton with her face hidden in the pillows.

- Haven't you stopped to consider that maybe he did it to make you jealous after what he saw you do?- said Evelyn trying to tie the knots of this whole situation. She had been Hunny's maid for a while now and she knew he wasn't this way. In fact that was the reason she let her daughter have a relationship with him was because he was a nice man who seemed to love Ashton, no matter what she was going through.

- What does that matter now! He doesn't love me anymore! And now I have no reason for living!- Ashton cried once more with no control, she soon fell asleep with all her crying.

* * *

- Our plan worked like a charm- snickered Greg- we got those two separated.

- Yeah, well you don't have the girl and I still don't have Hunny in my hands!- yelled Amaya- I want what you promised!

- Patience my dear, soon enough you will have that pipsqueak licking the palm of your palm. Besides when all else fails we always have plan B.

-What exactly is plan B?

- Oh it's best we not discuss that right now. What I need you to do is pay for my services.

- But you have what you want, that girl is yours.

- No, she is free, but not mine. I am a very lonely guy, and I think you will have to pay the price for what I helped you.

- How much money do you want?- asked Amaya careless.

- Oh I don't want money, I want you to pay me with your body- Greg got closer to Amaya and pulled her by the waist- and I accept nothing less than the good stuff.

* * *

Knocking. Very hard knocking. That woke Ashton up and she slowly got up. She picked herself up and went to the door. She slowly opened the door and saw Haruhi standing in the doorway.

- Holy Gasp!!! Ashton…is that you?

- Yeah, got a problem with it- Ashton answered angry. Her eyes were red and her nose as well, her hair was a total mess and she looked pale. "_Wow this really got to her_" thought Haruhi.

- Ashton, you got to get better. I mean it's not the end of the world.

- No Haruhi, it is! I fell crazy in love with that stupid, cute, adorable, tender…………AAAAAA!!!!- Ashton began to cry once more

- Ashton, pull yourself together!- Haruhi slapped Ashton. Ashton looked at Haruhi in shock- I'm sorry Ashton, but you lead me no choice. Now you are going to pick yourself up and get fixed and we are going to Hunny's house and we are going to get this settled once and for all!

- Haruhi, don't you see? Hunny doesn't want to talk to me! And all thanks to the stupid kiss Greg gave me!

- Did you tell Hunny about your situation?

- Yeah, but he was so blinded by his jealousy that he didn't even listen to me and began to say I was a cheater.

- Look, I believe you and so does Tamaki. We saw everything.

- You did?- Ashton raised her head with hope.

- Yeah! We saw when Greg forced you to kiss him. Tamaki is over at Hunny-sempai's house right now.

- And what good is that if he doesn't even believe me when I tell him to trust me. Haruhi it's not only the fact that he kissed Amaya, it's the fact that he doesn't believe in me that hurt me the most. Plus I thought he would be there forever, but turns out that in the first confrontation and he got mad at me.

- Actually this is the third time you have to convince Hunny-sempai to believe you – cleared out Haruhi- and honestly I don't know why you two are acting this way if you two love each other with passion. I mean up until now Hunny-sempai seems happier now that he is in love with you.

- Ok, ok third! The point is that he said he loved me and now he doesn't trust me, you know that to make love you need love, trust, and respect. And Hunny didn't show me trust.

Suddenly Haruhi's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

-Hello?

- Haruhi! I can't take it any more!!! I tried to convince Hunny-sempai of Ashton's innocence and he slammed the door in my face. Plus he is driving me crazy with that song from Justin Bieber, "Baby"! Oh how I hate that song!!!!

- I'm having the same luck here. Ashton is a wall, and I think a wall puts more attention to me than her! Try to convince him by any ways necessary! I'll try to convince Ashton although I don't know how we are going to do it- said Haruhi then she had an idea,- It's time to call reinforcements.

* * *

Of course, by reinforcement Haruhi meant the only person who can influence Hunny-sempai.

- Mitzukuni, open the door!- yelled Mori from the door of Hunny's room.

- I'm telling you Mori-sempai, he doesn't want to listen and every time I try to talk to him he turns up the radio to that stupid song! Please convince him of Ashton's innocence before I become crazy!!!!- said Tamaki desperate.

- And is Ashton innocent?- Mori asked.

- Yes, you see her ex kissed her by force and Hunny-sempai saw them and he was forced by Amaya to kiss her. Ashton and Hunny-sempai got mad at each other and broke up. Ashton never cheated on Hunny-sempai since she was forced, we even heard her scream for her life!

-We?- asked Mori raising an eyebrow.

- Well, Haruhi and I were on a date in that moment- Tamaki blushed.

- And so Ash is innocent.

- Yep! Now please do something Mori-sempai. I don't know how much I can listen to that song!- begged Tamaki.

Mori nodded and stared at the door. He focused for a second and suddenly hit the door with his fist. The door bust down and inside was a shocked Hunny who seemed to be in fetal position in his bed.

- What the heck Takashi!!!!

- Mitzukuni, listen to Tamaki- said Mori serious as always.

- No I won't! I don't want anything that can come from her! She is a cheater and liar!

- Ashton is not a backstabber Hunny-sempai, and she never lied!- yelled Tamaki.

- Oh shut the fuck up Tama-chan! I don't give a crap anymore! If Ashton wants to be with Greg then let them be together, and be happy for all I care! She can go fu….

Suddenly Mori came up to Hunny and slapped him. The sound only sound in the room was the echo of the slap and the stereo. Tamaki freezed and dared not to move. Hunny touched his cheek and his eyes filled with tears.

- Don't you dare cuss at her!- said Mori angered yet he had a stern look in his face.

- Screw you Takashi!!! I don't like you anymore!!!- cried Hunny.

- Listen to Tamaki, and then make a judgment- said Mori. Hunny looked seriously at Mori and then just nodded. Then he turned to Tamaki

- Listen Hunny-sempai, Ashton never kissed Greg on her own will- began to explain Tamaki- She was forced to kiss him. Haruhi and I were in the park when heard screaming. When we went to see what happened, we saw Ashton struggling with Greg, she was hitting him yet he didn't let her go, so then he put his lips on top of hers by force and that's when you came around with Amaya.

- So you mean to tell me that Ash was telling the truth? She really didn't kiss Greg because she loves him?- said Hunny with a certain spark of hope in his eyes.

- Yeah- said Mori.

- She loves you more than anyone else in this world Hunny-sempai, of course she wouldn't cheat on you, and less with her ex- said Tamaki with his understanding voice.

- Oh my god I have been such a jerk!

- Dumbass would be the word- said Mori.

- Ok Takashi, we get it! I need to get to Ashton…..

- upupupup, not so fast!- Tamaki stopped him- you aren't going to go in your PJs are you?

- I got to change! I need a fresh bouquet of flowers, I need chocolates and most importantly Cake!

- You are going to give Cake to Ashton?- asked Mori.

- No the cake is for me!- said Hunny- I need the energy and the confidence boost that cake can provide.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Yurika opened the door and went right back to Hunny's room.

- Master, Ms. Tenoe wished to see you, what should I tell her?

- Tell her I have better things to do!- said Hunny- I got to get my fiancée back!

Yurika went to the living room where Amaya was waiting. Amaya rose from her chair and raised her eyebrow.

- so can I see him now?

- I'm sorry but Master Mitzukuni sad that he had better things to do. Now if you will please excuse me I have to continue my job- Yurika left Amaya all alone in the living room.

-Curse that damn boy! He still doesn't want to be with me! I guess we are going to have to take drastic measures- Amaya took out her cell phone and dialed a number and made an evil grin- Yes, I think its time to initiate plan B.

* * *

- Come on Ash!!! Let's go to Hunny-sempai's house! Look I'm sure Tamaki has already explained to him about your situation!

- I don't know, Haruhi. I have a bad feeling. I mean what if he still doesn't believe in me?

- Look it's worth the try. And besides you will never know until you try- cheered Haruhi.

- Ok, I'll go. But please don't nag anymore! You sound like my mother- said Ashton annoyed- let me just get changed and I'll go.

Ashton got changed into her Lilac dress and her black flatsies and she tried her best to look good. Even tough her heart couldn't withstand seeing the man that broke her heart. Haruhi almost dragged Ashton outside and they walked all the way down the stairs. Once on the ground level, a van suddenly stopped in front of them. Soon enough Ashton and Haruhi were being pulled inside the van. Ashton tried to scream but her mouth was shut with a hand that put a handkerchief with something on it that made her unconscious. The last thing she saw was a familiar face and a very evil smile.

_A.N. Told ya I had a plan up my sleeve!!! I wouldn't make my two lovers split up for mo reason! I am a follower of true love! But you got to admit, if they both survived everything I threw at them, it would make the story a tad bit boring. Drama Lama on the attack Jajjajajajajaja! Thanks to Illogical Human for the good laugh!_

_As always I want to thank all of those who reviewed this story, _

_I love each and every single one of you!!!!Never stop reviewing!!! Oh and recommend this story to anyone who can review or who can read this story! Love it when I influence people! Well got to book it! Love ya!!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	18. Hope

Disclaimer: *pushing daisies narrator comes in* the fact are these. One Usangie who was 16 years, 9 months and 3 hours old was writing a FF and put in her disclaimer that she did not own a series called Ouran and so continuing her story…….

**Chapter 18****: Hope**

Ashton was awakening from what seemed a nightmare. She dreamt she had been kidnapped and she was never going to see Hunny ever again. But once her eyes fully opened, she realized her nightmare was real. She was being kept in a dirty room and next to her was Haruhi, unconscious because of the chemical in the handkerchief that they were both covered. She tried to look for a way out but there was none. No windows, no holes on the ground, just one door that must have been guarded by one of her kidnappers.

- Haruhi! Haruhi, wake up!- Ashton whispered loudly to wake Haruhi. Haruhi woke up slowly and entered in panic- calm down, we need to find a way out of here.

- But why are we here in the first place?

- I have no clue, but there's no time for investigations, we need to escape pronto! Wait someone is coming! Act as though you were asleep.

Both girls closed their eyes and went back to their original position. Two men came inside the room and looked at both of them. Suddenly a slapping sound was heard.

- You idiot! You brought me the wrong boy! I said a boy who looks like a thirteen year old, not a skinny nobody!

- Sorry boss, I though he was the one. So what should we do with him?

- Dispose of him, we don't need him- the voice of the man sounded familiar and Ashton quickly knew who it was- I only need the girl.

- Should we get the boy you need?- said the henchman.

- Take your time- said the other voice- meanwhile prepare this girl for me and bring her to my room. I'm going to have fun tonight.

Ashton opened her eyes and saw the henchman take Haruhi and she felt impotent since she was all tied up and couldn't rescue her. Who the hell did they need to bring if not Haruhi? HUNNY!!

* * *

- What do you mean she isn't here?- asked Hunny to Evelyn,- I thought she didn't go many places.

- Yes, well she left with Haruhi hours ago. She was actually going to your house.

- Wait, Haruhi was with her?- asked Tamaki who was behind Hunny.

- Yes, both girls went to your house master Hunny.

- But we just left my house and she never went there- said Hunny with a very preoccupied look.

- My Haruhi is lost?!?!?! Send out the police, the air force, the marines, call Kyoya's private police! We need to save my precious Haruhi!!!

- Hey don't forget about Ashton, she is my girlfriend!- yelled Hunny.

- Ex-girlfriend- said Mori.

- Ok I acted like an idiot! But right now what's important is to locate Ashton and Haru-chan!

* * *

Haruhi looked everywhere. Seems like the henchman was too stupid to realize she was conscious and fully awake. He took her all the way back to one of the most dangerous parts of the city, untied her, and left her there. She had memorized the track by heart and knew exactly how to help Ashton. But first she needed help, so she called for a Taxi who saw and went directly home. In Ashton's apartment was Evelyn.

- Oh Haruhi thank goodness you are ok! Where's Ash?

- She has been kidnapped along with me. But luckily they let me go since I wasn't the person they were looking for. I have a strong feeling they were looking for Hunny sempai.

- We need to call the boys to tell them you are ok. Tamaki went nuts trying to locate you, he even tried to call the FBI!

- Oh he's an idiot! But he is my idiot- Haruhi sighed- but first could you pay the Taxi man, I'm all out.

Twenty minutes later the entire host club was in Ashton's apartment.

- HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Tamaki yelled and rushed to Haruhi's side and hugged her and suddenly in a suave tone he said- I was so worried.

- Tamaki, we need to save Ash! She is being hostage in an old factory that is about twenty minutes away from here. We were kidnapped but I didn't see who. He said something about looking for a guy who looks like a thirteen year old. I'm guessing they were after you Hunny-sempai.

- And what happened to Ash? What happened to her Haru-chan?- asked Hunny all worried.

- She was going to be taken to the big man's room to be in private. I think that would mean that she is going to be sexually used- explained Haruhi- we need to get there fast, but of course we need back up. There is a swarm of henchmen waiting at the entrance.

- No need- said Mori- Mitzukuni and I can take them.

- Still we don't know what we will face. It's best we call the police.

- Ok men, you heard Haruhi! Let's get a move on and save Ashton!- cheered Tamaki.

Everyone was getting on their cars and Haruhi saw the sadness in Hunny's eyes.

- Don't worry Hunny-sempai, we are going to save her! I promise.

* * *

Ashton awoke when she heard someone coming. One of the henchmen grabbed her and led her to a shower room. She was soaked and dried with a giant fan. Still tied up she was lead to a room in the other side. As she entered she noticed that this room wasn't like the rest of the rooms. This one was more elegant and had much better smell. She was sat in a chair and left there.

- Let…me…go…

- Oh Ashton always being so feisty! You never did learn to control yourself- a voice said behind her. The same voice that she heard earlier. The same voice that made her get in trouble. Greg.

- Let me go Greg!

- I'm sorry my little tiger, but I can't. I have some unfinished business to deal with you- he touched her chin but she moved it and spit on his face. He cleaned himself a bit irritated, but with the same evil grin on his face.

- What the hell do you want from me? I told you that we are over!

- No my dear, you don't get to decide when the relationship ends, I do. You think you could make a fool out of me by faking your own death? Come on Ash, I'm better than that.

- But you even said that my death was a great opportunity to get with someone else. You never loved me Greg, so why care for that now?

- For revenge! Because you were going to tale away from me something that I wanted. My father.

- Huh?- Ashton said confused- what the heck are you talking about?

- Oh, pardon my manners. I haven't told you who I really am. My full name is Greg Dowager Willingham. I am the son of Robert Dowager. The same Robert Dowager that your stupid mother was about to put in jail. And the same Robert Dowager who tried to kill you.

- Oh my god! You are his son? Is that why you want to kill me?

- You catch on quite quickly my dear. I have forgotten how comprehensive you are, and how beautiful your skin looks.

- But why were you with me if you don't even love me?

- I did all that so I could keep information for my father- Greg smiled- you were so stupid and so romantic that you fell for those stupid lines I said about true love and how I loved you. All I ever wanted from you was information on how to kill your mother. Of course I wanted an extra bonus for my work, but you were those girls who "wanted to stay virgin till marriage" shit. I didn't get the goods so I decided to kill you and your mother. I didn't count on the fact that you survived.

- You were the one who tried to kill us- yelled Ashton- you will never get away with this, Hunny will come after me and he will beat your killer ass!

- Aren't you forgetting that your little fiancé is mad at you for kissing another man? Plus he is in that other woman's arms now. He doesn't love you anymore, so there is no one to save you now.

- No, how could I be so stupid!- Ashton was crying.

- There, there my little tiger. You can always have me. Now if you give me some collateral I can personally protect you from my father.

- I can't…..- Ashton was fighting against the ropes that tied her, but they were too strong. She moved but she only made Greg get angry and slap her.

- Stop moving so much so we can get this over with!- yelled Greg- Now open your legs and this will all be over soon.

"_Oh Hunny if you can hear me, please, I beg you, please help me!!!"_

- LET GO OF ASHTON!!!

Ashton looked up and saw Hunny beating Greg to death while Haruhi and the others were trying to untie her. Hunny was having no mercy on Greg, and this time, she wasn't going to stop him from beating the hell out of him. Kyoya's private police took an unconscious Greg to the hospital and was going to be kept under observation and arrested. He seemed to be going to jail for a very long time.

- Thank god you heard my prayer!- cried Ashton as she was hugging Hunny- I thought you were still angry at me.

- Ashton please forgive me! I was such a jerk and I never should have doubted you, can you please forgive me?

- Of course Hunny, I love you- she wrapped her arms to Hunny and kissed him with ardent passion. She had missed those lips and the taste of sugar that she could always distinguish in his lips.

- Enough kissy kissy and lets get out of this creepy joint- said Hikaru.

- Yeah this place gives me the heebe jeebes!- said Kaoru.

- Why is that the bad guys always pick the abandoned something as their headquarters?- asked Haruhi.

- More space- said Mori.

- Yeah, they need a lot of space to create their mechanisms or to do their evil stuff- said Tamaki.

- I still think that a great place to have a headquarter is in a company- said Kyoya. Everyone started laughing.

Hunny and Ashton completely ignored the host's commentaries. They were so distracted looking deeply at each other. Once out of the abandoned factory, Hunny took Ashton to a house he had by the beach. He told the hosts to tell Evelyn that Ash was alright and that they were going to have some vacations to relax from this situation. Ashton smiled and hugged Hunny tightly.

- I thought I would never get to be with you again. I was so sad to think that you didn't love me anymore…..

- Ash, I can never stop loving you. Where ever I go, no matter the distance, I will love you. I was only mad because I thought for sure that you were in love with Greg and not with me. I was filled with anger and deception. But then Tama-chan told me that you were forced by that idiot to kiss him and I realized that you never lied.

- Let's just forget all about that and concentrate on something else- suggested Ashton, as she began to kiss Hunny. Both of them yearned their kisses and their love so much it hurt. The slow kisses began an intense make out session where they both wandered through their lips.

- Ash, I need to ask you this again. Will you marry me?

- Yes Hunny, I will always want to marry you, and I will always love you!- she kissed him once more and hugged.

- Then let's get married tonight!

_A.N. Cliffy! Good one! Hiya everybody! I know I took a long time but you know the entire vacation I had to go to my ranch and you know, no service, it's like a stupid Bermuda triangle. Anyways I am getting good at this. I know that all of you must still hate me for trying to separate Hunny and Ashton, but hey I got them back together. I know that I was trying to make the scene sexier but I was thinking, maybe it would be too intense for you guys so it still has the initiative._

_Anyways, as always all of you guys who are reviewing, you are like my dearest people in the world! I love you all so much it hurts!!!! Never stop please!!! _

_Hey I made a record of one hour! I'm on a roll baby!!! Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I have to confess you something….come close…….closer……..closer……I don't own OHSHC! *flop*

**Chapter 19: ****Never leave you**

- Let's get married tonight!

Ashton's eyes blinked twice. She couldn't believe what he was asking her! It was a total shocker, even for her. Of course she would accept, as a matter a fact she was going to, but her conscious kicked in and everything went downhill.

- Hunny, are you serious?

- I'm completely serious Ash. I love you, you love me and, what else can we do to show our love?

- Hunny, I love you more than anything else on this earth and I would totally accept, but….

- You don't want to marry me?- Hunny said with sad voice.

- It's not what you are thinking. Sweetie, look at me- Ashton grabbed his face with both hands- I love you, but this is just unexpected. I think we are rushing into things. I mean, we are still in high school, for heaven sakes. And besides there is no rush.

- I don't want to loose you again!- cried Hunny. Ashton looked at Hunny with tender eyes and kissed his lips gently.

- Hunny, you will never loose me, never again. I promise.

- Ashton, I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world. Even more than cake! And trust me there is nothing I love more than cake!

Ashton giggled and hugged Hunny- My sugar Hunny, I want to marry you, but as any girl would dream of getting married. I want a wedding with all our friends and all our family. I want a wedding in a church and a big flowing white dress. I want what any girl wants.

- You are right Ash. I must've be so inpatient to be with you that I completely forgot about what you want. If you want a big wedding we will have whatever you want. A big reception, with all our family and friends, a church ceremony and the white dress you have always dreamed of. And of course we will have the huge cake that celebrates our union.

- But right now, we have each other and that's all that matters- Ashton kissed Hunny in his lips gently. Her kissed seemed to activate his senses and make him kiss her even more passionately than before. There, lying on that bed with the full moon on its brightest and illuminating all the room, they hugged each other tightly as if time were going to stop just for them. Ashton left all common sense behind and let herself go with his kisses. His hands were reaching all over her back, grabbing from under her shirt and touching every centimeter of her skin. She posed her arms around his neck and put her hands on his Golden Brown hair. Her lips completely red from all the kissing they were having. His eyes got darker, so dark she had never seen.

Something was brewing between the two of them and it wasn't just the make out session they were having. Ashton felt something hit her lower stomach, once she looked down she noticed something in Hunny's pants she had never seen before. Her eyes were full of shock.

- Are you afraid?- he asked her in a whisper.

- A little- Ashton blushed.

- I don't want to do anything you don't…

- I have been through a lot Hunny. I was almost about to be killed. It makes me realize, life is so short. If there is ever a time to do this its now. Promise me that after this you will still love me in the morning.

- Ash, this is one big step for both of us. If you want to wait until the wedding night, I have no problem- said Hunny tenderly in her ear.

- You wont be mad at me?- Ashton asked Hunny with wide eyes.

- Of course not, my sweet warrior princess. You are too pure and too perfect that I would gladly wait until we are married.

- Just hold me all night. Don't leave my side, not tonight- she grabbed Hunny and hold on to him tight.

- I will never leave you, I promise- Hunny kissed her forehead.

* * *

- I'm glad that everything between Ash and Hunny-sempai got all figured out- said Haruhi sitting on the sofa of her apartment. Sitting next to Tamaki, who was holding her.

- Me too- smiled Tamaki- Oh Haruhi you don't know how I suffered when I thought that something bad had happened to you. I was imagining the worst.

- Just comes to show you, that you must never loose hope on someone.

- Haruhi, I never thought I would feel that way for any person on this planet. You know when I was a boy, my mother used to tell me of how she had met my father and the romance they had. She said that even though distance separated them, she missed him every single night. For her, he was like the air, so essential for living.

- That is so sweet- smiled Haruhi.

- I used to imagine that one day I would find that kind of romance in my life. And I think I have. I have you now Haruhi.

- You always say such sweet things to me- Haruhi blushed.

- I just say what comes out of my heart- said Tamaki. He kissed her gently and looked tenderly into her eyes.

- Tamaki, I love you.

- Je t'aime Haruhi- Tamaki hugged her. He took out a velvet box and showed it to Haruhi. He opened it and inside was a beautiful ring with a diamond heart surrounded with Safire incrustations around it.

- Oh Tamaki, It's beautiful- Haruhi said dazzled.

- Haruhi Fujioka- he kneeled down on one knee and offered the ring to Haruhi- Will you be my one and only princess?

- No- said Haruhi- I don't want to a princess….. I want to be your wife- Haruhi smiled and her eyes filled with tears of joy. Tamaki's eyes lit up and he put the ring on her finger. Then he hugged her tightly and gave her so many kisses all over her face.

- Tamaki, what would your family say about this?- Haruhi asked nervously.

- I don't care about my family, for all I care they can oppose all they want- Tamaki gave his killer smile and Haruhi had that amazing feeling that anything was possible. Even the opinion of her father seemed so little to her. Besides, she knew that if she would tell her father, he would understand. It would just need a lot of time to explain considering the fact that he had a coconut for a skull.

* * *

Mourning came in and Ashton opened her eyes slowly. She smelled the breeze of the sea and the smell of pancakes. She turned around and saw the lonely side of the bed. She got up and went to the living room. In the kitchen was Hunny cooking like an expert.

- Ash! You got up! Just in time for my delicious pancakes. I wanted to give you a breakfast in bed, but I guess that plan went down.

- Wow Hunny, never thought that you cooked- Ashton said amazed. Hunny had prepared a grand breakfast, pancakes with butter and maple syrup, orange juice and coffee, with some eggs and bacon as well.

- Well that's one of my many talents- Hunny smiled- I didn't know what you would want so I made two plates for you.

- Since when are you up?

- 6 Am. I usually get up at that time since I have early mourning practice in my dojo, but since I am here with you, I went for a run, came back to shower and prepared you this grand breakfast.

- So what time is it anyways?- Ashton said scratching her head.

- Its 10 Am! You sure are a heavy sleeper, but seeing as how you were so tired I would be surprised.

- Holy Snap! We're so late for school!

- Ash, I called the school and told them that we caught the flu. Luckily they believed me. Now calm down and come to the table for breakfast.

Ashton calmed down and looked around. The house had a rustic style but yet it was chic and beautiful. The interior was decorated with sea shells and pictures of the Haninozuka family on their vacations. Ashton contemplated a picture where Hunny was hugging Yasuchika and they were holding a big fish. They both seemed so happy.

- That was the time when Chika-chan used to idolize me. We were very close back in the day- said Hunny behind her.

- Oh Hunny, I know how much you suffer when your brother hates you. I don't know why Yasuchika is like this. Well actually I do, it's because of the cake. But what I don't know is, why can't he just live with the fact that you are different from him?

- I don't really mind, Ash. I mean if Chika-chan considers me an alien I can't convince him of anything else. I'm just happy seeing him grow up into a great man. I'm convinced that he would make a great leader of the Haninozuka family if it weren't for his stubbornness and temper.

Ash hugged Hunny and kissed his cheek,- I'm sure that he would. I feel so proud that you love your brother so much even when you two fight like cats and dogs.

- Thanks Sweetie! Now let's get started with breakfast. That tummy of yours isn't going to fill itself ya know!- Hunny and Ash sat down and began to eat. They were talking about everything and nothing, but to them it almost seemed like time had stopped. It was a certain limbo that they could be together and not be bothered by anyone.

- Hunny, my mom is going to get worried if I don't come home soon- said Ashton once they had finished their breakfast.

- Alright, I knew this would come. We best get going Sugar Cake!

- Sugar cake? Is that my nickname?

- I like it. Though to me you are more like turtle cake.

- How so?

- Have you ever had Turtle cake? It's not made with real turtle silly! It has a sweet chocolate center and white bread and in the outside it is filled with chocolate that gets hard and with sprinkles.

- Yummy! Stop talking about cake because you are going to make me hungry again- said Ashton joking.

- Or maybe I could eat you- Hunny kissed her lips passionately.

- don't tempt me Sugar Hunny, you don't know what I'm capable of doing if you kiss me like that.

He tempted her with his lips over and over again, letting themselves go in the feeling. But alas they had to come back to reality. Before heading home, Hunny took out a small box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a diamond heart, simple yet beautiful.

- I want to make this official.

- Hunny, it's Beautiful! I love you!- she kissed him once more and they went off to tell the good news.

* * *

- Let us guess, you're getting married- said all the hosts (except Mori) in Ashton's apartment.

- How did you guys know?- Ashton said shocked.

- Uh, Ash I don't know if you noticed but Hunny sempai loves you a lot!- said Hikaru- Plus the fact that the diamond shines a lot in the sunlight.

Ash blushed and looked at her ring. Evelyn got close to her daughter and hugged her.

- Sweetie, I'm so happy for you! I am with you a hundred percent. I know master Hunny can make you happy- she turned to Hunny- You better make my daughter happy.

- I will Evelyn. Can I call you Mom from now on?

- You got to marry my Ash first- Evelyn smiled- Then you can call me Mom.

Everyone laughed. The room was filled with happiness and good wishes.

- Hey everyone! Haruhi and I are going to get married too!- yelled Tamaki.

- Tamaki!- said Haruhi- I told you that we should let Ash and Hunny-sempai have their moment.

- I'm sorry Haruhi, it's just that I'm so excited!

- Congratulations!- cheered Ashton- so you two finally are going to tie the knot.

- Yeah, well Tamaki and I decided to wait until graduation to get married. Plus we have to tell his family and my Dad as well.

- Yeah me too. Hunny and I are getting married once I finish High school. Plus we also have to tell his family and I don't know how they're going to take this.

- Hey is it just me or did the room get colder?- asked Kaoru.

Suddenly a furious Ranka was standing in the door way. By the killer look in his eyes, he wasn't exactly happy. He got to Haruhi, it seemed like flames would burst from behind him.

- Haruhi! What is the meaning of this? What is this thing about you marring this idiot!- he pointed to Tamaki- And you Suoh, what the hell is this and why didn't I know about this until now?

- Ranka, I just asked her yesterday. We were going tot tell you about it…..

- No excuses! I am the father and I decide my daughter's future relations!

- Dad, Tamaki and I are going to marry each other. There now you know- said Haruhi serious.

- But my sweet Haruhi, I just got over the shock of your kidnap and also I'm still embracing the fact that he is your boyfriend. You deserve someone better.

- I know you want what's best for me, Dad, but Tamaki is what's best for me. He may be a clutz, and a bone head, and a dimwit, and sometimes an idiot…..

- Alright Haruhi you can stop now- said Tamaki a bit irritated.

- But I love him for all those things and more. When I was kidnapped I was only thinking of him and the fact that I may never see him again and I realized that life without Tamaki is boring and useless. With him I have truly known how to laugh, cry, be angry, to cosplay, but most importantly to love. I will never regret the day I broke that vase and got in the host club.

- Oh Haruhi, you have made me see that you truly love this boy, even though I still think he is an idiot!- said Ranka- But if your happiness is in Tamaki's hands, then I have no choice but to let you two love each other.

- Ranka, you won't regret this!- Tamaki smiled widely- I will make Haruhi happy if it's the last thing I do.

- You better! Or else you are going to know how a killer transvestite looks like.

- Dad! Be nice to him!

- Alright, but you have been warned Suoh! Oh and before I forget, no touching my daughter until you get married!

Everyone laughed and forgot of all their troubles. Love and happiness was in the air, filling the heart and soul of every person in the apartment. A promise for a great tomorrow was being signed with smiles and kisses.

_A.N. Golly goodie! I love __happy stuff. This was a bit cheesy than usual but I was inspired and I couldn't let this idea slide. I have to apologize for the long absence, but I got the cold and all my ideas went blank. Plus the fact that a series of unfortunate love events happened that made me a bit more serious than usual. But anyways, I am getting along and my college exam is in two months! Plus my birthday is in three months (august 8, ,feel free to leave me happy birthday messages in my inbox:D) _

_What can I say? Loved all of your reviews, they were the ones that kept me happy when I was sad and sick. You guys are the best, if I could I would give you all a hug and a kiss! Well as usual got to book it! __Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	20. what can go wrong?

Disclaimer: *Usangie clicks her red ruby slippers three times* I wish I owned OHSHC.

- Don't push your luck kid- says the great witch of the north- you either go to Kansas or you get nothing!

- Damn it! I still don't own OHSHC!

**Chapter 20: What else can go wrong?**

- Deep in the jungle that is called Ouran Academy lays a great variation of species known to man and to monkey. If you go east you can see the dark caves of the black magic club, these nocturnal creatures hunt at night searching for harmless victims so they can suck their blood! Now if you go to the north you can catch the great mammal called Otaku! They hunt in a group searching for their prey, the Ouran host club!

- Hikaru! Quit the Crocodile Hunter impersonation and get to hosting!- yelled Ashton

- Yes Ma'm- Hikaru said like a little kid who had just been scolded by his mother. (_**A.N **__Everyone go awe!_)

- Shields-sama you seem to be so happy today- said a girl who sat in front of Ashton- is there any reason in particular?

- Well, let's just say I have a plan up my sleeve- Ashton winked. Ashton had returned to Ouran as her usual self (dressed as a boy well if that is considered normal) keeping the distance with every girl except Haruhi. She had to get back on track of her school work besides the fact that her grades were kind of lowering, which didn't help her scholarship.

*****Flashback*****

- Ash I can be your tutor!- Hunny suggested happily.

- Oh, thanks sweetie but if you become my tutor I am not going to learn anything.

- Are you saying I'm a bad tutor?- he asked with wide sad eyes.

- No, it's just that if you become my tutor I'm going to be more concentrated on you than in the homework- she smiled.

- You are right as always my love! I am so lucky to have you I mean out of all the men in the world…..

- I had to choose the cutest one of all- interrupted Ashton giggling.

- Ash, why is it that I can feel something weird is going to happen?

- Why do you say that?- Ashton wondered.

- Never mind. Must be my wild imagination going again- Hunny kissed her forehead- now you better get to class Ms. Soon to be Haninozuka!

- Yes Sir, Mr. Haninozuka, sir!

*****ends flashback******

And something was about to happen. Hunny and Ashton were about to complete months of being together. Normally Ashton didn't mind an anniversary of months, she didn't even remember when she turned a year with Greg. But she knew that with Hunny time was of the essence. Every second counted and every moment together needed to be filled with love and caring.

Ashton was wondering what to give Hunny. "_Hmmmm, what do guys like Hunny like? Boxing gloves? No, he might be strong but I think he doesn't box that much. A soccer ball? Hunny doesn't play anything that isn't Karate. I got it! CAKE! But even when Hunny loves cake it's a bit obvious that I would give him cake_"

Then Ashton started to think thoroughly about it when suddenly she remembered a conversation with Hunny at the beach house

******Flashback (again)******

Ashton contemplated a picture where Hunny was hugging Yasuchika and they were holding a big fish. They both seemed so happy.

- That was the time when Chika-chan used to idolize me. We were very close back in the day- said Hunny behind her.

- Oh Hunny, I know how much you suffer when your brother hates you. I don't know why Yasuchika is like this. Well actually I do, it's because of the cake. But what I don't know is, why can't he just live with the fact that you are different from him?

- I don't really mind, Ash. I mean if Chika-chan considers me an alien I can't convince him of anything else. I'm just happy seeing him grow up into a great man. I'm convinced that he would make a great leader of the Haninozuka family if it weren't for his stubbornness and temper.

******ends flashback********

- That's it!

- What's it Shields-sama? -asked a girl who was sitting next to Ashton. Apparently she had forgotten where she was, in the host club with all the guests there.

- Oh don't mind me! I trail off so easily! Especially when I have a beautiful girl such as yourself to make me distracted.

The girl seemed to melt in her seat as she was being wooed by Ashton's words.

"_Phew! Saved by my great ability to make excuses_" Ashton kept talking to all the girls and soon later they all left. Ashton reunited with Hunny and as usual all the hosts gathered round as well. Tamaki couldn't stop hugging Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing with themselves, Kyoya was writing and Mori…Mori was being Mori!

- Wow, who would a thought that graduation is only a month away!- said Hikaru.

- Yeah! Although the bad part is I won't be seeing much of my Ashton as I would want to- pouted Hunny.

- Awww! I know!- exclaimed Ashton- but you are still going to come to host club right?

- You know it- Hunny smiled.

-Well the good part is that we are going up a grade- said Tamaki- I see Kyoya can't wait for that to happen.

- Well the sooner we finish high school, the sooner I can started on my career in businesses- said Kyoya.

- It's always business, business, business with you Kyoya- said Ashton- wouldn't you like to get some love sometime?

- I don't have time for love. You and Tamaki might be all tied up with your respective couple and getting ready for marriage but I am still single and getting more opportunities this way.

- Oh Puu you party pooper! Kyo-chan, someday the love bug is going to sting your tushie and you are going to remember our words- said Hunny smiling.

- I wish all of you could love someone the way I love Hunny- said Ashton with bright eyes looking at Hunny.

- I wish that too- said Kaoru, then he noticed Hikaru was looking at him sternly- No offence bro, I love ya, but I am a man and I need a woman in my life.

- Alright, I think I too need to find love with a girl as well- Hikaru said.

- What about you Takashi? Do you want to find love?- asked Hunny.

- Yeah- Mori said with his usual serious face. (_A man of great words_)

Ashton was hugging Hunny when she remembered her plan. This time she was really going to surprise Hunny.

- Um, Hunny? Could you go to the cafeteria to get me something to eat. I haven't eaten a thing since I got here- said Ashton smiling warmly.

- Sure! Besides I was going to go for my usual cake intake of the day so I can do both.

Hunny got up and left the music room. As soon as he left, Ashton made the hosts gather round. The twins, with their usual behavior, were the first to come up to her.

- Guys, I need a favor- said Ashton in a whisper.

- What's up Ash?- asked Haruhi.

- Well, maybe you don't know this but this weekend, Hunny and I celebrate months of being together. And the fact that we are engaged makes it even more important.

- So what do you have in mind for a surprise- asked the twins in unison.

- I was thinking that Yasuchika and Hunny have been fighting for years now, right?- everyone nodded- Well I want to gather Hunny and Yasuchika so they can settle their differences and Hunny can be happy.

- DONE THAT!- said the twins bored.

- Huh? What do you mean?- Ashton blinked.

- Ash, I think your plan is just great, but the club already tried reconciliation between those two- said Kaoru.

- But it didn't work, as I can see- said Ashton. If their plan would have worked Hunny and Yasuchika would be together and Yasuchika would have never tried to take Ashton away from Hunny, knowing that she loved him.

- Well, Yasuchika came here as always to fight with Hunny-sempai- started explaining Haruhi- and he explained to us why the Haninozukas fight with one another. We saw how much he didn't like Hunny-sempai and Tamaki. Turns out, Tamaki was the reason.

- How come? I mean I know he is a pain in the neck, but even so he can't be the reason for their bickering.

- Tamaki had told Mitzucuni to be himself instead of trying to be someone he wasn't- said Mori- He had old him that true power is inside.

- Ok, I admit that I was the cause, but I was only trying to help Hunny-sempai with his suffering!- said Tamaki really dramatic (as usual)

- And because he wanted Hunny-sempai to join the host club and quit the Karate club- said Kyoya. Tamaki went all sad and went to his corner of woe to grow his mushrooms.

- Tamaki, stop growing mushrooms!- yelled Haruhi- Sometimes I wonder why the heck I'm going to marry this idiot.

- And now Haruhi hates me!- mourned Tamaki.

- I don't hate you! If I hated you I would be your fiancée. And get up! We need to help Ashton with her plan to get Hunny-sempai and Yasuchika back together.

- All right- Tamaki's eyes sparkled- Haruhi loves me!

- He's is such an idiot!- the twins sighed.

- Ok here's my plan…..- Ashton said as the host were hearing her every word.

- Do you think it will work?- asked Kyoya.

- It better. I have no plan but that one.

- Ok gentlemen, and Haruhi and Ashton, let the plan "Haninozuka brothers reconciliation 2.0" begin!

- HORRAY!- yelled the twins raising their hands up.

- I had a feeling he was going to say that- said Ashton annoyed.

- I _knew_ he was gonna say that- said Haruhi annoyed as well.

_**A.N**. I am terribly sorry for my absence! I beg__ you guys to forgive me! I have a lot in my head lately. First of al, this week is finals and I have been studying like crazy! Then I had a big encounter with a terrible disease called writers block and GOD did that take all my ideas away! But I am trying to update as soon as possible. _

_I have to warn you all that due to the fact that I'm in finals and graduation is near (No wonder I know how Hunny and Mori feel) I might not update so quickly, I may last a week before I update!_

_Ok moving to important things, I received a review that well, kind of crushed my heart. It said that my story lacked of originality and that it's very predictable. Just to clear out, I am predictable because I love those happy ending stories where everyone finds love. If my story was the same as the original plot it's because I didn't want to break the essence of the story by changing it. Since people who love Ouran would be like "what? What happened to this or that?" and I preferred to stick to the basis and keep its plot but with some twists from my part. I must excuse myself for the spelling mistakes, I type fast and besides my English gets rusty from time to time since I speak Spanish most of the time (FYI I live in Mexico)._

_But don't worry all of your other reviews were awesome as well! Never stop reviewing because it helps me get inspired. And if any of you have ideas or even a critic for this please let me know! I'm all open for ideas! Ok now I made this A.N too long. Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	21. Operation Haninozuka Brothers Reconcilio

Disclaimer: With all this work I have…I'm running out of funny ideas of how to say "I don't own OHSHC!"

**Chapter 21: ****Operation Haninozuka Reconciliation 2.0**

- Target is on the move. He seems to be in training. Over- said Tamaki through the Walkie Talkie.

- Copy that Kingy, Twincest one on position. Over- said Hikaru.

- Twincest two in position and ready for orders. Over- said Kaoru.

- Do I really have to say those stupid codenames- said Kyoya annoyed.

- Yes Shadow Kingy, and you have to say Over after every emission. Over- said Tamaki.

- This is just ridiculous. Over- said Kyoya.

- We have to do this for Ashton and Hunny-sempai. Over- said Kaoru.

- Besides Boss owes Hunny-sempai after being the cause of their split up. Over- said Hikaru.

- I said I was SORRY! Over- said Tamaki dramatically mad.

- Guys this is just stupid- said Haruhi annoyed not in the Walkie Talkie

- Yeah, we are only a couple of feet away, we can speak without the Walkie Talkies.- said Ashton.

- Yeah, but a mission is not a mission without Walkie Talkies. Over- said Tamaki over the Walkie Talkie.

- Remind me again why I brought these idiots along on this?- said Ashton to Haruhi who was standing right next to her.

- Because you couldn't do it alone? But I'm starting to think that maybe you can.

- Haruhi no offence, but your fiancée is an idiot- Ashton joked.

- Yeah, he is an idiot alright, but he is my idiot- Haruhi sighed- do you still need our help or would you prefer to go in alone?

- I don't know Haruhi. Facing Yasuchika I can expect many things. I guess I can do this on my own.

- Fancy Tuna, Fancy Tuna do you read me Fancy Tuna? Over- said Tamaki through the Walkie Talkie- Haruhi, are you there? Over.

- Tamaki I'm right here!- yelled Haruhi annoyed at Tamaki who was standing short feet away from her.

- Wisconsin, Wisconsin, are you reading me? Over- said Tamaki again through the Walkie Talkie.

- Ok this has gone overboard. Why did you name me Wisconsin?- said Ashton.

- Because that's where you're from. Over- said Tamaki through the Walkie Talkie.

- Tamaki, you do know that I'm from New York? I only use Wisconsin as a cover.

- Well It was either Wisconsin or Cheese Chick. Over-said Tamaki

- Ooookaaaayyyyy….I'm doing this alone.

- But Ashton we had a plan. Over- said Hikaru.

- FORGET THE STUPID PLAN! Forcing Yasuchika to tell us everything is not going to solve anything- said Ashton annoyed. "_Who wouldn't be annoyed when they had such a stupid approach"_

- Okay, Wisconsin is going solo. I repeat Wisconsin is going solo. Over- said Tamaki.

- Ok I'm going to ignore that- she said walking directly to the Dojo where Yasuchika was training- Don't worry if I need anything I'll call for help.

Ashton didn't know what to do!

"_Should I just walk in there or maybe I should come later…..No Ash this is your gift, you are giving a gift to your fiancée, now you quit the fear and go straight to that boy"_

Ashton as now decided, unconfident, but decided. She walked up to Yasuchika Haninozuka who was just getting put of his daily training. He was wearing his usual glasses and his uniform. He was handsome, but not as much as his brother. And there seemed to be something in Yasuchika that looked as if he was trying to be ugly. Maybe he was not trying to be like his brother, he was trying to be the complete opposite.

- Ashton, what are you doing here?- asked Yasuchika once he saw Ashton come to him. She didn't want to talk to him in her woman's clothes since she knew he would take advantage of her. She walked up to him, hands closed in a fist, and with very narrowed look in her eyes.

- Yasuchika, I need to talk to you- she said in a deep voice.

- You and I have nothing to talk about. After what happened with your sister, I think that you and I have nothing to negotiate.

- You are wrong. I'm not here to negotiate, I'm here to find out many truths and most of all get your total cooperation.

Yasuchika looked at Ashton strangely. What the heck was this weakling talking about? He decided to ignore Ash and go back to working in his training. Ashton got angered and stopped Yasuchika by holding his shoulder.

- Don't you brush me off like that!- she said outraged.

- And don't you dare touch me again Commoner!- he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him.

- Yasuchika, I won't go away until you and I talk. So you decide, either you talk to me or I will nag you through out all of your training- her eyes were full of sparks and when she focused on something she always did everything to get it.

- Well, seeing as how I have no choice- Yasuchika rolled his eyes- What the heck do you want to talk about? Make it fast, I don't have all day for you Shields-sama.

- Ok, first of all I have questions for you. Question one: why do you hate your brother?

- OK this is lame- he said as he was trying to leave but Ashton stopped him- Shields-sama, you already know the answer. I don't like my brother because he is weird and because he shouldn't be a member of my family.

- That's not enough excuse to hate a brother, blood of your blood! Yasuchika, this hatred for your brother has to stop!

- And you are going to make us come back together- he said ironically- Ashton many people have tried to get us back together, what makes you think that you can make a difference?

- Because my sister is in love with your brother! They are going to get married!

- Married?- Yasuchika opened his eyes widely- That can't be! If he get's married before me he is going to get the family title!

- Yasuchika, stop thinking of positions and power for a moment and start thinking of your brother's happiness. Ashley and Hunny-sempai are getting married because they love each other. No matter what you throw at them they won't split up. Now the real problem is that you need to make a peace treaty with your brother once and for all.

- I can't! Understand me Shields-sama, my brother and I have different ideas and concepts….

- And you are an idiot if you think that's reason enough to break a relationship with your brother- said Ashton- You know what I wouldn't give to have a brother like Hunny-sempai. I have always been an only child and I never had anyone to rely on except my mother, but that's not the same. Everyone needs someone, Family will always call family.

- He is an alien! He is a total opposite of me! He loves cake and sweets and cuddly thing…..

- Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't like something cute or even sweet- interrupted Ashton- if you say no that means you are lying. I bet that if I went to your room I will find one cute thing there.

- How much do you want to bet?- Yasuchika said making it a match. It was demeaning that someone would think that he liked cute things.

- Let's go to your room…unless….you are afraid I'm going to find something cute…

- I'm not afraid- he said really courageously.

- Then lets go- Ashton walked inside the mansion with Yasuchika behind her. She knew where Yasuchika's room was since she had memorized the house due to the visits she maid to Hunny. She opened his room door and walked inside. She looked through his closet and everywhere. High and low she searched, but not a single cute thing! This guy was the weird one. Everyone had at least a plush or even a cute item about their childhood, but this guy had nothing! It was the most boring and plain room Ashton had ever stepped in.

- Ok I give up! You have absolutely nothing cute or fuzzy or adorable here. I guess some people don't have any tastes either- she said looking at the entire room

- Told you Shields-sama, I am nothing like my brother- Yasuchika seemed in a hurry.

Ashton sighed and looked down. Suddenly something caught her eye. There was a box under Yasuchika's bed. The side of the box was written the word "Chicks".

"_So the boy doesn't have anything cute but he has porn….What the hell?"_

Ashton got close to the bed and took out the box. Yasuchika rushed to take it away from her but tripped before getting to her.

- Wait, Shields-sama, don't open it!

Ashton opened the box and inside where a bunch of images of baby chicks AKA baby chickens. Many cute and adorable pictures filled the box including little plush chicks and many more things related to baby chicks.

- Yasuchika, what is all of this?- asked Ashton shocked.

- It's nothing- he said taking the box away from Ashton- This was something my brother left here…..

- But the box says, "Property of Yasuchika GET YOUR PAWS OFF!"- Ashton smiled. So he did love cute things.

- No I was when I was a small boy…..I have nothing to do with it now…..- He was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

- But if this was when you were a baby, then it should have been kept in the family vault where they kept Hunny-sempai's stuff.

- OH all right! I can't take it any longer! That is mine, ok? I love baby chicks and I love their adorable feathers and their irresistible feet. I LOVE BABY CHICKS!

- Yasuchika this is…GREAT!- smiled Ashton widely and hugged Yasuchika.

- No it's not! It means I'm weak and I have no self control! I am a disgrace!

- Yasuchika if you love something you should always fight for what you want. When you fight for those things you love the most, you become more powerful in heart, body and soul! Now you understand your brother, now you can let yourself be free.

- You think?- Yasuchika asked while hugging a chick plush toy.

- I know so! its not how much you resist, its how that so called weakness makes you more powerful! Understand your brother and make up with him- Ashton smiled to comfort Yasuchika and he suddenly, out of nowhere, smiled back.

- Shields-sama, I mean Ashton, I guess we are going to be related now that your cousin/sister is getting married to my brother. I wish I could talk to her. I have been an idiot trying to make her my wife and I have nothing against her and my brother being together. In fact she is very nice to me, even after what happened.

- She is a pep al right! Ashley is not mad at you, she understands that you were desperate and that you wanted to get your own place in life. But you got to earn it not force everyone to give it to you.

- I have learned from my mistakes, Ashton. From now on I will be more understanding with my Brother and I will be more patient. But don't think that I will stop fighting with him.

- But I thought you didn't hate your brother anymore- Ashton began to worry, back to square one.

- Who said anything about hate? I will keep fighting with him because he is the one who teaches me martial arts. I learn a lot from the random fights we have.

- Yasuchika, now that you are more comprehensive and that, I wanted to ask you a favor.

- Name it Ashton, I will help you in whatever you want- said Yasuchika.

- Ashley and Hunny-sempai's months anniversary is coming and I know Ash would be so happy to give Hunny the gift of reconciliation to his own brother.

- Tell Ashley that I will do it with pleasure. I want to get my thing straight with my brother and this will be the perfect opportunity.

- That's great- Ashton smiled. Suddenly she heard a voice coming from her pocket.

- Wisconsin this is Kingy what's taking so long? Over- said Tamaki.

- Tamaki, call me Wisconsin one more time and I swear I will kick your ass! Over- said Ashton through the Walkie Talkie.

- So is that club here as well?- asked Yasuchika.

- Yeah, I asked them to come as reinforcement. I didn't know if you were going to kill me or anything- Ashton chuckled - Now I see you wont I guess I should go off and tell my sister everything.

- Is she here with them as well?- asked Yasuchika.

- No, she felt a bit sick since she has been suffering from…low pressure!

- Oh, when is the anniversary?

- It's this Saturday. Be prepared for anything the hosts might prepare- she chuckled.

Ashton got out of his room and went outside with the hosts. They were all awaiting her. She came out with a serious face that suddenly transformed into a great smile.

- Mission Accomplished- she said smiling.

_A.N. WUuuuuuuuzzzzz uuuuuppppp! (jajajaja Scary Movie impression) How are all of you? I__'m just Dandy thanks for asking! Well onto what's important, this FF. I have absolutely no idea of what's going to happen next. Seriously, everyone has been asking me "what is your plan?" "you have a plot up your sleeve" but honestly I'm making this up as I go! Comes to show ya that a great imagination can lead you to great FF! LOL! (Just remembered SpongeBob Squarepants phrase "Imagination"*big rainbow*) XD_

_You guys who have reviewed are simply awesome! I can never stop loving you guys. Tsukasa-kun gave me a great idea and LostInASeaOfGarnetAndAmetist gave me words of relief after that heartbreaking review I got (That's why I love her soo much!^^) Everyone else has been so cute and kind to me! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Big kisses and Hugs to of all of you!_

_Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	22. Acting can be such a pain

Disclaimer: - Usangie, your mission, if you chose to accept it is to make the best FF about OHSHC.

- But do I own it?

- No you don't own it.

- Damn! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I still don't own OHSHC.

**Chapter ****22: Acting can be a pain**

_**A.N**__ I wanna give a special thanks to LostInASeaOfGarnetAndAmetist who has been so supportive of me since the beginning and gave me so many ideas! She is my second muse!(considering that my dear friend Ashton was my first inspiration and the reason why I wrote this FF in the first place)I dedicate this chapter to you, Ma Petit Cherie! _

What a week! To keep Hunny calm for a week is so hard, especially for Ashton and the hosts. The worst day was Friday when Tamaki had the GREAT idea of giving Hunny cake to keep him calm. And by great I meant it in a sarcastic way. You give a person cake and the scientific reaction will be the stimulus of adrenaline and movement. In other words, Hunny got hyper!

- I WANNA PLAY!-yelled Hunny while he was jumping up and down from the couch.

- Hunny-sempai we have to get ready for our guests,- said Tamaki rubbing his temples- we are cosplaying today and we need to get our costumes ready.

- PLAY, PLAY, PLAY!

- Mitzucuni, get down from there- said Mori in his serious tone- You're gonna get hurt.

- NO! PLAY, PLAY, PLAY!- Hunny kept yelling and jumping.

- However are we going to get Hunny-sempai down from there?- asked Hikaru.

- If he continues like this he will destroy the couch and maybe even the entire room- said Kaoru.

- And to think this is all Tamaki's doing- said Kyoya without noticing that he had put Tamaki in the eye of the hurricane. The twins smacked their foreheads at the same time and looked at Tamaki.

- Boss, you truly are an idiot!- yelled Hikaru.

- Yeah, who gives sugar to kid to calm him down? Haven't you ever seen "Daddy Daycare"?- yelled Kaoru

- Don't remind me of that movie- said Hikaru in a rocking position- I had nightmares about those kids for weeks!

Tamaki went into his corner of woe and Haruhi intervened for him.

- Guys there is no need to kill Tamaki, I mean he was only doing a favor to Hunny-sempai. He never meant for any of this.

The twins were looking down and suddenly looked at Tamaki with a killer look. The approached him with their fists raised and were stopped by Haruhi.

- Guys calm down. I'm sure Tamaki has a plan, right Tamaki?

- I….I…I…..- tried to say Tamaki.

- You what?- asked Haruhi with a hope that he actually _**DID**_ have a plan.

- I got nothing- said Tamaki shrugging. Haruhi´s jaw dropped and she rubbed her temples. "_God give me patience, if only he weren't so damn cute I would kill him too_" she thought.

- Well you better get a plan soon or else the room will be destroyed – said Kaoru- I mean, even Mori-sempai doesn't know what to do!

He pointed to Mori who was standing next to the couch were Hunny was jumping. Every time he tried to catch him, Hunny jumped higher or hit him with his legs.

- Where is Ashton? She should be the one calming her boyfriend- said Hikaru.

- Ashton is preparing some things for the "you know what"- said Kyoya writing in his notebook.

- Ok, I won't ask how you know that- said Haruhi- but we need help or we are going to have serious problems.

Just then Ashton came inside with a big bag and a huge smile. She was wearing her Ouran uniform and the wig she always wore with her disguise. She was humming to "_And I love her_" by The Beatles and once she saw everything her smile faded away.

- What the heck is going on?- she asked.

- Boss gave your boyfriend cake and now he is hyper- explained Hikaru.

Ashton didn't get nervous or mad. In fact she didn't even get surprised. Instead she approached the sofa and gave Mori a pat in the back.

- Thanks for trying to handle him, I'll take it from here- she said.

- Be careful, he kicks- said Mori.

- I can handle it- she smiled. She went to her bag and took out a box. She walked to Hunny who kept jumping and yelling.

- Ash! Come play with me! These party-pooper don't want to play with me.

- Hunny we have a commitment with the host club. We need to get going or we are going to have problems with our guests.

- Ash forget about our guests, come and join me!

- Hunny if you don't come down this instant, I swear I will never kiss you for the rest of eternity.

Hunny stopped jumping and looked seriously at Ashton- You wouldn't….

- Try me!- she looked at him with a spark in her eyes, that meant she was challenging him- An eternity is a waaaay looong time. You are the one that's going to loose here.

- You cant live without my kisses Ash, don't put it the other way around- he said with the same spark in his eyes.

- Oh we'll see- she smiled in a way sneaky smile- Seeing as how my first warning doesn't help I will have to change tactics. If you don't come down I won't show you something I got in the box.

- What's in the box?- he asked curiously with his eyes wide open.

- Mmm, can't tell you unless you stop jumping from that couch and stop acting childish- she smiled.

Hunny came down immediately from the couch and gazed at the box as if it were hypnotizing him. Ashton smiled and put the box close to his face. He tried to grab it but Ashton was quick and pulled it before he could grab it,

- Uhuh, I can't show it to you here- said Ashton smiling.

- Why not?- asked Hunny

- Because…..- She got close to Hunny's ear and told him something with a very huge smile on her lips.

- Oh- Hunny's eyes widened- And are you really going to wear that?

- Only when we are alone and married. Oh, and you got to stop jumping from the sofa- she said smiling widely and seductively.

- Ok, I will stop jumping- Hunny said happily and hugging Ashton- What about the other thing about you not kissing me- he said pouting.

- Can you last without my kisses?- Ashton asked laughing.

- You know the answer. Your kisses are like cake, necessary for life, my life- Hunny said getting closer to her.

- Then kiss me fool- she said laughing. She kissed him passionately and let go- We have to get ready for the guests.

- What are we cosplaying today?

- Robin Hood!- Yelled Tamaki from the other side of the room.

- I wanna be Robin Hood!- jumped Hunny.

- But I wanted to be Robin- Tamaki went all dramatic (as ALWAYS)

- Now, now you two- said Kyoya- the costumes are all alike so there is no difference to who is Robin Hood.

- And can Ash be Marianne?- asked Hunny smiling.

- No, Haruhi is going to be Marianne!- said Tamaki in a proud tone.

- Kyoya, do we even have Marianne costumes?- asked Ashton.

- Unfortunately no. I got all of them to be Robin Hood, but we do have a dress out back that kind of looks like Marianne's outfit. But unfortunately only one girl can use it.

- Haruhi, you still have a chance to be my Marianne. Get the dress in the back before Ashton gets it- insisted Tamaki.

- But I don't want to be Marianne- said Haruhi annoyed.

- So that leaves us with Ashton- said Kaoru- do you wanna be Marianne?

Ashton rolled her eyes and looked at Kaoru. She didn't exactly enjoy the idea of wearing that costume but she didn't think it as such a bad idea. The only thing she would have to face was Tamaki's rage. She looked at Tamaki who had been a bit irritated by the comment.

- I don't know, I don't want the club to have a civil war because of me- she said.

- Its alright Ashton, I don't mind- said Tamaki,- but well I was hoping to see Haruhi dressed in that costume. But you would look amazing as well.

- In that case I guess I could do it- Ashton shrugged.

Everyone went to the dressing room and got changed. Of course the girls had a different changing room where they changed in private. Once they were dressed they quickly took position and all the girl came in and were completely surprised. They oddly looked at the girl who stood beside Hunny, as if they had seen her before. She was very familiar but none of the girls, not even Renge, could figure out who she was. She was completely beautiful in an ethereal way. She seemed to have came out of the book. Her wavy blonde hair was let loose and making her have a simple yet beautiful look that made her face look small and tender. The girls were a bit jealous but many showed it "discreetly". Of course I meant that in a sarcastic way.

- Hey Tamaki, who is the beautiful girl sitting next to Hunny-sempai?- asked a girl who just couldn't take her eyes away from Ashton.

- Oh my dear that is Marianne- said Tamaki.

- No I mean who is she really?

- Don't you recognize? That's Ashton Shields. He truly looks like a woman, doesn't he?

All the girls looked amazed. He truly _DID_ look like a girl. Thank god they knew who he was or they were going to seriously freak out. They continued like normal and set aside that problem. Ashton was actually relieved that those girls were so used to cosplay.

- So Shields-sama, why dress up as a woman?- asked a girl who sat right in front of them.

- Well I didn't see any harm in playing a girl, I have to walk a little more feminine but I am a good actor- she smiled.

- You are truly convincing Shields-sama- said Renge who popped out of nowhere- I mean, even the hair looks real.

Renge pulled the hair but Ashton tried to act as if were a wig and not her real hair. Her voice was a bit softer and she put the excuse that she was acting as a woman. Many girls begged for Tamaki or even Kyoya to play Robin and save his adored Marianne. Tamaki doubted, since he knew that Hunny would kill him if he even acted like a couple towards Ashton. She didn't want to be close to any man that wasn't her Hunny.

- Girls, why don't we let Hunny-sempai do Robin Hood?- suggested Tamaki- He would do it perfectly.

- Do you really think Hunny-sempai could pull that part off?- asked Renge- I mean he is a boy Lolita.

- He is a very actor- smiled Tamaki- I'm sure he can do it.

All the girls thought that it was a good idea. So a Theater suddenly appeared out of nowhere (Like everything else in that room) and Hunny was preparing to make a scene with Ashton. Soon they went to scene and made their dialogue. It was like they were actually there, Hunny was acting like a true Robin Hood and Ashton was being an incredible Marianne. When they were about to kiss, all the girls came close to see the spectacle.

- MOE, MOE, MOE!- They all yelled.

Suddenly the curtain closed before the couple could kiss in public. But even when no one saw them, they kissed ardently with a longing passion.

- When was the last time I kissed you like this?- asked Hunny with a deep voice filled with passion.

- I don't know, but it feels like a long time- Ashton smiled and kissed him again.

Ashton and Hunny came down from the stage and smiled to the rest of guests. Everyone was completely excited by the dramatic acting that their Boy Lolita had just done. Ashton didn't get short on the compliment department. All the girls admired how completely convincing they were. At the end of the day, the guest left with a great smile on their face.

Haruhi was cleaning, Tamaki was with her talking about their plans for that night. Kyoya was sitting in his desk writing in his laptop something that no one knew about, and it best not to know. Mori was playing bow and arrow with the twins, and Ashton and Hunny were sitting on the couch giggling and laghing.

Suddenly a girl went inside the music room. Haruhi turned and saw the girl. She was about medium height, had short brown almost redish hair. She seemed like a very cheerful girl, a girl-next-door type. She smiled politely and looked at Haruhi.

-I'm sorry miss but we are closed- said Haruhi politely.

- Aww really? I wanted to see the Host club- she said.

- Well we open at three and close at six. You can come on Monday- Haruhi said.

- Who is it Haruhi?- asked Tamaki.

- Oh I'm just a visitor-said the girl still smiling- I heard a lot about the Ouran Host Club, but it seems that I came in late.

- Well I don't see why we can't stay a little longer- said Tamaki with his usual prince politeness- If you will allow me to guide you….

Tamaki led the girl to the room. He introduced her to the twins and Mori, then he led her to Kyoya who somehow got her attention, and last he introduced her to Hunny and…

- Ashton?

- Stephanie?

- Oh no, not again!- said Hunny.

_**A.N**__. Aloha my dear readers! Sorry, sorry, sorry, a 100000000000 times sorry for not updating so soon, but well I already put my excuses in like the last three chapter (maybe more). I know I said a week, but I got involved in this whole school thing with a course for my College exam and I also had a gazillion and one jobs to give. But now that that's over I still got to study for entrance exam so don't expect me to update so soon this week._

_Ok, reason why this chapter wasn't the anniversary is because I wanted to add a new character! Yes, I know that I should get to the point and do this or that, but I was dying to introduce this new character that I have been planning for weeks! _

_My, my, your reviews are just wonderful! I can't begin to explain how amazing they are for me! Your opinions, good or bad, are very precious! Keep em coming! Oh and if you want your Bffs or even the people you don't like, tell them to read this too! The more the merrier! ^^ _

_Before I go I have to ask, where has my first muse gone? Ashton, are you still reading this FF? Your opinion is one of the most important here, no offence people but she is the reason why I wrote this FF in the first place, so you guys should thank her and my great mind as well. LOL Just Kidding! _

_Got to book it! Love yall!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	23. Surprises come in every size

Disclaimer: - I just had a vision!-the psychic.

- What did you see?- I asked

- You will write awesome FF, but you shall never own OHSHC

- Damn! I still don't! Not even in a future.

**Chapter 23: Surprises come in every size.**

- Stephanie?

- Ashton? OMG is that you?

Both girls stood in silence, and then suddenly they burst into cheers. They hugged each other so tight and jumped up and down. Everyone else just stood there blinking, without knowing what the hell was going on. They screamed their heads off and continued jumping.

- Explanation please?- asked Hikaru.

- Guys, this is Stephanie Michaels, my best friend back in New York- Ashton explained.

- Girl, I thought you had died in the fire! You don't know how much I cried in your funeral!- Stephanie said with a tear in her eyes.

- I know, I went to my funeral. I loved those sweet words all of you said about me- Ashton was about to cry as well.

- Oh Ash! Why didn't you tell me you were alive? You don't know how lost I've been without you. You have got to tell me the 411 on this whole situation cause I'm dying from the curiosity, but first, HUG!

The two hugged tight then Hunny also hugged and screamed- GROUP HUG!

- Stephanie, I want you to meet someone very special. This boy here is Mitzukuni Haninozuka, or as we call him Hunny. Hunny and I are getting married.

- DUDE! You cant marry a kid!- said Stephanie with wide eyes- even in Japan that is against the law. Plus, you have Greg back at home.

- First of all, Hunny isn't a kid, he is 18 years old. And second, don't ever mention Greg ever again!- said Ashton in a somber voice.

- Ok, whoa! Hunny is 18? But he looks like a munchkin! No offence- she said to Hunny. Hunny just shrugged- And why can't I talk about Greg?

- Mr. Dowager Willingham is right now being held at a maximum security prison accused of the charges of attempt of murder, attempt of rape, and kidnapping- said Kyoya- he was apprehended by my family's police force.

- WHAT THE F? Greg is a killer?- Stephanie asked stunned.

- He is the son of Robert Dowager, the guy who has been trying to kill me and my Mother. He kidnapped me and tried to rape me when Hunny saved me- explained Ashton- The reason why I faked my death was because Mom and I are escaping from Robert Dowager. And to do so I am dressing as a boy to hide my real identity.

- So let me get this straight, you are escaping from a ruthless killer by faking your death and dressing as a boy?- Stephanie asked confused. Everyone nodded- Ok, I'm getting dizzy.

- I know this is confusing but I can explain the details later- said Ashton- right now I need you to promise me to NEVER reveal what we just told you. SWAER IT FOR YOUR LIFE!

- Ash, I would never tell a soul, you know I never blurt out secrets.

- I know, Oh come here you big Shopaholic goofball!- Ashton hugged her best friend one more timer and now everyone was rolling their eyes. "_Ok now this is getting too emotional, even for the host club_" thought Haruhi.

- You must have met everyone here, right?- asked Ashton.

- If it weren't for these guys reputation, I wouldn't have came here in the first place- smiled Stephanie- I came to meet the host club and I found you. BTW, you guys have a lot of fame back in America.

- How is it we have fame in America?- asked Haruhi annoyed.

- The World Wide Web offers a lot of convenience for us- said Kyoya pushing his glasses up while looking at his laptop- Who would have thought that we even in other countries. We now have 5 million visitors in only two months. Plus our bids for your images are the ones that sell the most. Look Haruhi, your picture of you topless, just sold it for five thousand dollars. Still doesn't cover your debt but it will occupy most of it.

-_**HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE IMAGES OF MY HARUHI TOPLESS**_!- screamed Tamaki.

- Oh Boss, the magic of Photoshop- said Hikaru.

- Yeah we just used Haruhi´s head and the rest was up to the computer- said Kaoru- look, it really does look like a boy.

The twins showed Tamaki the image that they had fixed. It showed a Haruhi in a rose background while showing his amazing six-pack. Clearly, or better yet for anyone who had truly seen Haruhi, it was fixed. Stephanie giggled.

- What's so funny?- asked Ashton.

- Tamaki and Haruhi are a couple, right?

- Yeah, engaged as well- Hunny clarified.

- So they are Yaoi?

- Actually no, Haruhi is a girl- said Ashton- but since she has a small feminine physique she somehow looks like a boy. She is only dressing this way to pay a debt here at the host club. Outside she is all girl. I know it sounds weird, but…

- What isn't weird about this place?- asked Haruhi.

- I see, I think I'm going to like being here. Its fun!- smiled Stephanie.

Stephanie explained how she had came to Japan with the intention to see the host club, but that wasn't the only thing that she wanted to do. Since she was a professional Ballet dancer, she had a competition held there in Ouran, something Ashton didn't even know until then. Stephanie had the intention to win the contest and have a scholarship for Ouran and they would make the first Ballet club ever to be had in Ouran Academy history!

She, of course, didn't expect to find Ashton with the host club. Funny thing was Ashton wasn't even going to dress up as a girl that day and even so Stephanie would have seen her. They talked about many things, whether it was their life, social and family, or even their adventures in High school. Ashton told Stephanie all her adventures in Ouran and how she had to change her name when she dresses up as a girl. She even told her how Hunny had discovered her and proposed to her in the ball of their family. They had been sitting on the other end of the room while the other host were very distracted on their own businesses.

- You have some luck for men- sighed Stephanie- I still don't get any luck, seems like I'll be stuck in single-hood forever.

- Don't worry Steph, I'm sure you are bound to find a guy who you can love as much as I do Hunny. By the way, what happened to Victor Grayson? I thought he had a thing for you.

- Don't even get me started with that idiot! He took me out some times and all he wanted was to get to third base and further. I told him to leave me alone once he tried to rape me. Well he didn't try, but he was forcing a lot.

- He was best friends with Greg, I should have known- Ashton shook head slightly- What about here in Japan, are you interested in anyone?

- You know I love Asians! I'm falling for every boy I meet. Well except for Hunny and Tamaki, they already have girlfriends and I never take a man away from another woman, I'm not a slut!

- I know- Ashton laughed- but is there anyone special you have in mind?

- Well, in the host club there seems to be one- Stephanie giggled.

- Who? Mori, Hikaru, Kyoya or Kaoru?

- Go back

- Mori? I thought you liked men who spoke more than two sentences.

- No! Fast-forward…..

- Kaoru?

- One man back…..

- Kyoya?

- Bingo! He is sooooo hot!

- No! I mean, I'm not saying he isn't hot, cause he is, but dude! He is the dark shadow dude! The evil guy who always wants something in return. I am not saying that he wouldn't be a good partner but….

- Ash! Chill your jets and breathe! I was only saying I like him, its not like I'm going to go at him at the very first chance I get.

- Knowing you, I know you wouldn't do it until the second chance. I'm not saying you are a slut, but you are very open to everyone.

- You're perception of me devastates me! Moi, an easy girl?- Stephanie made an innocent look- How can this cuteness do anything like that?

- Time to go!- said Tamaki- Ms. Michaels, it was a pleasure to meet you.

- No, no, it was all mine, and you can throw away formalities with me, call me Stephanie. Same goes for all of you. Just Stephanie or Steph, whatever you want.

- Oh guys don't forget what we planned for tomorrow- said Ashton to everyone.

- What goes on tomorrow?- asked Stephanie.

- I'll tell you later- Ashton sounded distant since she didn't want Hunny to figure anything out.

- I cant remember either- said Hunny all innocent- Is it Cake Appreciation Day?

- sure, yeah, whatever- said Ashton smiling- Hunny I have a lot of girl talk with Stephanie so I hope you don't mind if I walk home with her and Haruhi.

- Its ok Ash, I'll call you later- Hunny waved his hand and left with Mori (better yet said on top of Mori's shoulder). Haruhi, Ashton and Stephanie walked home while talking some more about the hosts and their odd experiences there. Ashton went on about how she had wear ointment on her hair since the wig itch her like hell.

- Ok now that we are at your home, could you tell me what is going on tomorrow?- begged Stephanie.

- Hunny and I are going to celebrate our months anniversary. I know it sound weird, but to me every moment with Hunny is precious and considering all that we have been through, we need this. The only thing is, that he knows nothing about it. It's a surprise- Ashton giggled.

- I see now. So that's why you didn't say it out loud.

- Yeah, and since he loves cake I let him off thinking that its Cake Appreciation Day. He is always all cuddly and cute, but when he is with me he is so different. I mean I thought for sure he would only talk about cake and stuffed animals, but I saw him more mature and more complex while he maintained that cute adorable pose.

- And what about you Haruhi, what's up with you and Tamaki?- asked Stephanie

- Long story short, I fell in love with him for many reasons. I loved how flamboyant and ridiculous he is, the way he always made me cry, laugh, angry, so many emotions I cant begin to describe. And it was all thanks to Tamaki. I love him for many reasons, with his ups and downs, with his kindness and his persistence in being flamboyant all the time.

- Curse my bad luck in romance- Stephanie said- Oh how I wish I had your same luck. But who needs men when there is Ice Cream!

- Now that's something I know I can take my pain on- Ashton laughed- lets go inside, I think I have some Rocky Road on the fridge.

* * *

Saturday came and Ashton's nerves were on its peak. She got Mori to take Hunny out of his house while the rest of the hosts, Stephanie and Yasuchika were helping in the reparations for the party. Everyone filled with excitement. The garden of the Haninozuka residence never looked better. Everyone was wearing white clothes, including Yasuchika. Ashton had a white dress she had borrowed from Haruhi, since Haruhi would be dressing in white pants and a white t shirt. All of the hosts were dressed that way. Stephanie was in a cuter dress with her white dress that had a bow in her waist and had a feather piece in her hair that made her have an elegant look. Ashton's phone rang.

- Cake delivery coming- said Mori.

- Ok get him to the garden- Ashton hung up and told everyone to get into position. Everyone hid behind a bush while they waited patiently for Hunny and Mori to come in. They could hear the steps getting near and they could also hear Hunny cheering as he always did.

- This is the best Cake Appreciation Day EVER!- Hunny cheered- I had tons of fun Takashi. I only wish Ash were here, and then this day would be perfect.

- SURPRISE!- Everyone yelled as they got out of their hiding spots. Ashton got close to Hunny and hugged him. She also gave him a long kiss where she had to grab him from his neck. Once they stopped kissing.

- You do what day is today, right?- Ashton said raising her eyebrow.

- How could I forget? CAKE APPRECIATION DAY!- Hunny cheered. Ashton sighed and looked down hopeless- Just kidding, Happy months anniversary Ash! I love you!

Hunny grabbed Ash and gave her an epic kiss, he pushed her halfway to make it even more dramatic. When he pushed her up, she pushed him back down and everyone was going "Awwww".

- I set all of this up just for you- said Ashton smiling- I chose this place because it was the first place we met- then she whispered in her ear- technically.

- You did all of this just for me?- Hunny smiled- Oh Ash, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me.

- Oh wait till I give you your gift- Ashton turned around and dragged Yasuchika out of the bushes and made him stand next to his brother- Yasuchika tell Hunny what you were going to say.

- Chika-chan?- Hunny looked confused.

- Mitzukuni, I saw Ashley the other day and I got to talk to her, and I apologized for my rude behavior from before. We talked it through and I want to tell you that I'm happy for you and Ashley that you two are getting married, and I wish you all the best of luck on your marriage.

- Oh Chika-chan…- Hunny stood there looking at his brother and everyone else was looking at Hunny for his reaction- IM SOOO HAPPY! Does this mean that we are like brothers again?

- Yes Mitzukuni, we are brother, we always have been- said Yasuchika. Suddenly Hunny hugged Yasuchika with all his force- Mitz…zukuni….I cant….BREATHE!

- Ups sorry Chika-chan- Hunny giggled- I'm just so happy

- I forgot that you were the strongest man alive- Yasuchika chucked- But don't think that I will stop challenging you, I want to be the best and if I have to defeat you then I will.

- Don't worry Chika-chan, I know the tradition is always tradition- Hunny smiled widely- And I hope you get to be a strong, powerful man.

- And I hope that you will be happy with the woman that stands beside you- Yasuchika pointed to Ashton. She smiled and hugged Hunny.

- This is the best gift anyone had ever given me- Hunny looked at Ash with eyes filled with love and happiness- I love you Ash. More than you can ever imagine. And here I thought you were going to give me cake. I would have loved it, but this is much better than cake.

Everyone cheered and was enjoying the party. Even Hunny's parents came down and celebrated with their son. Evelyn also showed and The Haninozukas told her that she could join the party since it was her daughter and their son being celebrated. Yes Happiness ruled the garden, all was right with the world.

* * *

Out in the front door was Amaya Tenoe waiting to get inside to be with Mitzukuni. She was sure she had destroyed that relationship with that stupid commoner. After all she was only a fling, Hunny was actually waiting for her to show up and become his wife once more. Amaya was very sure that Hunny would come back to his senses and beg her to become his wife.

She asked one of the maids, Kirina Matsuki, who was mumbling about how maids weren't supposed to mingle with the owners. She told Amaya that everyone was out back in the garden, celebrating something, she didn't know what. Amaya supposed that it was a good riddance party for that Commoner. She smiled and went back where she saw everyone, including the commoner who had stolen her Mitzukuni from him. What the hell was going on? She thought she had gotten rid of her, she must have been dead by now. Suddenly Hunny and Ash got together and Hunny raised a glass of water and made a noise with his fork. Amaya hid behind the bushes while trying to listen to the conversation.

- Everyone can I get your attention!- Hunny said holding Ash by her waist. Everyone looked at the happy couple- I know this is our months anniversary, but since the time is coming of my graduation and I am going off to college, I think its necessary that you all know. I want to officially announce my engagement to Ms. Ash Shields. And I want to make her my bride just as soon as she finishes high school.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the couple, while Hunny was kissing Ash passionately. Amaya cursed her luck, she had to something, and she had to do it immediately.

_A.N. Uoit! (__That's a short Mexican way of saying "wuz up!")How are you all? Ok I took my entrance exam and boy is that huge! Lot of pressure, 130 spots and 500 students taking the godforsaken test! Cross your finger so I get a spot! _

_This week I have been all lazy since I don't have school and I'm just waiting for Graduation and well since my ranch doesn't have signal I wont be updating so much! That's a bummer! But oh well, what can I do? I am watching way to much TV and rolling around the house while I get to go to the swimming pool my neighbor has and well it tends to get boring! _

_Anyways! I am thanking, as always, my dear reviewers! You guys are the reason I keep writing this and many other FFs, you guys rock my world! If I weren't sick I would kiss all of you(and well if I knew you all in person, of course)I hope my new OC is of your liking and well I got to give a shout out to LostInASeaOfGarnetAndAmetist who I missed dearly. Hope you like what I made for you!_

_Ok I'm sleepy and I wanna dream with my dear hosts so got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	24. Dance,Dance,Dance, and MUCHO Dance!

Disclaimer: -I'm Bond, James Bond.

- I'm Usangie, just Usangie, and I don't own OHSHC

**Chapter 24: Dance, Dance and mucho Dance**

All dark, all cold, all locked up. Greg Dowager Willingham was cursing his luck. Everything was going perfectly, and all of a sudden a pipsqueak named Mitzukuni Haninozuka took it all away. He knew it was his chance for revenge, revenge against the girl who took the only parent he had left. Even when Ashton had taken his father, or better yet wanted to put him in jail, he still wanted a piece of the action by taking something that rightfully belonged to him and that was her body. His father had assigned him the duty of becoming her boyfriend so he could take information from her mother in the case and know exactly where Evelyn was at all times. It was easy since all he had to do was tell sweet words to her and she fell in love immediately for it. But after such a long time of having her as his girlfriend, he waned more. She was always saying no, but he wanted it!

Now, only memories of his liberty were the thing that kept him alive. He could still remember her fear, the look in her eyes when he was in that chair, the smell of the fear, the smell of her sex. The last time he had any sex was with the girl who had helped him, Amaya Tenoe. He had to admit, the girl could move and make a man scream out of pleasure. But it was nothing a prostitute couldn't give him. Speaking of the devil…..

- Dowager! You got company!- the guard yelled and another pair came in to take him to the visiting area. He got up and they cuffed him from hands and feet. Once in the room he was uncuffed and he saw who was visiting him. None other that sweet old Amaya Tenoe. And there was nothing sweet about Amaya Tenoe.

-Hello my dear, came here for a conjugal visit?- asked Greg with a giant smirk.

- You wish- said Amaya in repulsion- I have news.

- And here I thought you came to see me because you cared for me- Greg faked a hurt tone in his voice.

- If I could, I would have you killed already!

- Tisk, tisk, tisk! You have no sense of consideration for this poor soul. You should be grateful that I got you that boy.

- You didn't do shit! Those two are back together, and this time they are going to get married as soon!

- So my dear Ash is going to get married, they are going to have to excuse me for not sending them a wedding present- Greg said sarcastically.

- Think straight for once, Willingham! I can't let those two get married! She will be under the protection of the Haninozuka family and it will be even harder for you to kill her. I need your help!

- I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't help you at all. As you can see, I'M LOCKED HERE FOR ETERNITY!

- What happened? I thought you were going to kill her!

- Well your little boy came in at the last minute and almost beat me to death! I couldn't get Ashton! Then that guy in the glasses brought in the police force and they kept me in the hospital for weeks, I just got out last week, thanks to your little boy.

- Ha you couldn't handle being with a girl! You can't even rape her without getting caught! You must be impotent or something!- Amaya smirked.

- Well you didn't seem to think that way when I had you in my arms. You were even begging me for more- he smiled at the reminder.

- Oh shut up! It doesn't matter anymore, you are in here and I'm out there, so you can't have none of this- Amaya spanked her ass.

- Well, I don't know about you, but I would be more worried about how to take down Ashton. I know Ashton Brooks is a great fighter.

- Wait, Ashton Brooks? She is not Shields?

- No, that's just a cover she used to hide from my father- Greg rolled his eyes- Now if there won't be any conjugal visit then I'm off to my cell. Take care Amaya! Not!

- Idiot bastard! But I know just what plan I can use now that I know the truth- Amaya said as she walked out of that creepy prison.

* * *

- IM CURSED! THAT'S GOTTA BE THE REASON! I'M FUCKING CURSED!

- What's wrong?- asked Ashton.

- I not only have bad luck in romance, I have just bad luck in everything!- yelled Stephanie as she was in her dance room and sitting down with her head stuck down like an ostrich.

- OK, I know you are exaggerating as usual, but exactly what happened?

- My dance partner for the contest! He broke his leg while practicing and now I'm stuck in a couples number with NO COUPLE!

- Oh geez, I'm sorry Stephie-chan- said Hunny as he entered in with the rest of the host behind him and had heard what was wrong.

- Now what am I going to do- Stephanie looked up and suddenly had an idea- Please tell me any one of you can dance?

- Oh no! You know that even when I dress up as a boy I am a total spaz at dancing!- said Ashton waving her hands in a refusing way.

- Same goes for me- said Haruhi.

- We would totally help you- said Hikaru. Stephanie's eyes began to sparkle.

- But we only dance with each other- said Kaoru. That's when Stephanie went back to her depressed mode.

- What about you Mori-sempai? Do you dance?- asked Haruhi.

- Two left feet- he said in his deep voice.

- Hey doesn't Kyoya-sempai dance?- asked Hikaru.

- Well, yes. I had to learn to get close to women under negotiating circumstances, you know, to impress- said Kyoya pushing his glasses up- I don't dance for competitive reasons.

-Oh, could you do me that favor? I really need a dance partner. I'm light weighted and I promise not to step on your feet. PREETTY PREETTY !

- I don't know…..

- Ha I bet he cant do it- said Kaoru teasingly.

- Yeah he is all talk and no action- said Hikaru teasing as well.

- You know I'm not going to fall for the same tricks that you two pull on Tamaki- Kyoya said- but you know what, I have a feeling that if I don't do this, you guys are going to nag me all week. Ok, I'm in.

Everybody cheered and the twins gave each other a high five. Stephanie jumped up and down and gave Kyoya a hug. Even when Kyoya didn't even like physical contact with any human being, he somewhat enjoyed that hug. Stephanie didn't let go for a while and Kyoya didn't notice until Ashton broke the spell.

- Stephie and Kyoya, sitting on a tree, **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby Kyoya on a baby carriage!

Stephanie separated from Kyoya immediately and began to blush. Kyoya just pushed his glasses and looked serious as always. But a serious face always hides many things. Stephanie hit Ashton in her arm and Ashton just giggled. The twins smiled knowing what was going on. They got close to Kyoya and asked him at the same time:

- So what are you going to dance?

- I bet it's a slow ballad- said Kaoru.

- Or even a tango- said Hikaru.

- I hope you can keep your hands clam- they said in unison and smirking.

- Cut it out you two- said Tamaki- I know Kyoya is a good dancer and he will do just fine. Now its time that we leave them so they can practice- Tamaki pulled the twins by their ears and left with the rest of the hosts, except Kyoya. Kyoya looked at Stephanie and then looked everywhere.

- So what rhythm are we dancing to?

- I was thinking of Salsa. Well, at least that's what my partner and I were doing- Stephanie blushed.

- May I ask, what happened to your dance partner?

- Well he was dancing along with me, we practiced this new step that involved carrying me, but in the intent he twisted his ankle and broke some of his bones. Not because I'm heavy, it was because he couldn't shift the weight to his arms and when he fell his ankle twisted.

- Ok, you are going to have to teach me all the moves and I will do my best to follow on- said Kyoya.

- Ok, so first we start with the simple steps, you know how to do that?

- Yes- Kyoya grabbed Stephanie and began to dance the simple steps and then Kyoya got closer to her. Doing the same steps but grabbing her waist and looking at her in the eyes- Am I doing well?

- Yes- Stephanie blushed lightly and continued dancing with him- Ok now we are going to move to the first moves and then in the final parts I'm going to try to teach you the move that involves carrying. Hope this time you don't twist your ankle as well.

The next hour, Stephanie showed Kyoya all the steps of the choreography and to her impression he was a great dancer. Who would a thought that Kyoya, the dark shadow king of Ouran, was as great a dancer as Patrick Swayze? Slow, rhythmic, then at times fast and then meticulous in the way they should dance. It seemed more like he was in control that anyone. Even when Stephanie enjoyed dancing with Kyoya, he was way controlling over everything.

- NO, NO, NO! It's not step, step, bounce, slide, step! Its step, step, slide, twist, bounce!- yelled Stephanie.

- Trust me! I have better way of getting a dance space that is enough big for the next step- argued Kyoya.

- BUT THAT'S NOT THE FREAKIN ROUTINE!

- I don't know about you, but for me, music is more free than just a plain routine. Think of dance as your daily life, you don't spend your days stuck in a routine. You do something new and fresh and exciting every day.

- Oh sure, you are going to give _me_ life lessons- Stephanie smirked- You, the most boring and stuck up person I've met.

- Is that what you think of me? That I'm stuck up?

- Actually I think more things but you are so sensitive I'm guessing you won't like them!

- And what makes you think I'm boring?

- For one thing, you are always stuck in your stupid computer! You are also very stuck up since you look at me as if I were inferior, well FYI even when you are rich you still are an idiot! And another thing, you are always controlling people like you want, but in dancing there are two, T-W-O, dos, due. You keep controlling every step I take like you need me to follow you! Now either you start considering me as your partner, or I swear I will slap you till you do!

- Well thanks for speaking your mind so fully. Maybe you can shut up long enough so we can dance- he rolled his eyes.

- Don't tell me to shut up! You are the one that doesn't want to face his errors! Tell me Sheldon, do you always think you are right?

- Sheldon? That's new! And I don't assume I'm right, I _know_ I'm right- He crossed his arms – and what's with Sheldon? I know that's not an insult!

- Haven't you ever seen "The Big Bang Theory"?- Stephanie asked him. Kyoya shook his head- DUDE! You seriously need to watch some TV and Chill a while. All work and no play…

- Don't start with that stupid phrase- Kyoya said annoyed- I have enough with Fuyumi telling me that every time I see her!

- Who is Fuyumi?

- My brown-nosing sister- Kyoya rubbed his temples- Look never mind Fuyumi! The point here is that we need this choreography memorized ASAP.

- I already know the steps, ok? I invented the freakin routine! Now you get _your_ act together and start working as a team!

They worked on the routine from the top but as always Kyoya was monopolizing the routine and Stephanie was only stomping every time he did something wrong.

- NO, NO, NO, A MILLION TIMES NO! Stop changing the steps and work on this part! And put your hands on me like this!- Stephanie grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, but Kyoya made a fast move and laid his hands on her butt. Stephanie pulled away immediately- God you are such a guy! You know what, enough for today. Practice is over.

- But you didn't even teach me the final move- Kyoya said.

- I'll teach it to you when you are ready. For now, dismissed.

Kyoya smirked and left the room. Stephanie screamed frustrated as soon as he left. Ashton came in moments later and had a huge smile on her lips.

- So how did it go with Kyoya? Made any progress in the routine?

- I don't even know what I saw in that guy! He is such an arrogant, pompous, irritating…..

- Told ya!- Ashton crossed her arms, smiling satisfied.

- Oh! If he wasn't a hottie with a body, I would totally kill him with my bare hands!

- And by killing him, you mean make out with him- Ashton raised her eyebrow.

- That I could happen, but the point here is that he keeps changing the steps and also tries to make me follow him. Hello! There's something called teamwork! I should get him a freakin dictionary and shove it in his face!- Suddenly Stephanie's stomach began to growl- I got so angry, I got hungry! Let's go eat!

- UUUU, cant! Hunny told me his parents wanted me to come for dinner and I have to save appetite- Ashton rubbed her belly.

- You? Save up appetite? Ash, you can eat a cow and still have space for Godzilla!

- Hey!...Ok that may be true! But I still want to save even more appetite for them.

- Suit yourself! I was going to eat that chicken dumpling with gravy you like so much….

- Well I guess I do have room for a dumpling or two- Ashton giggled. The two went off to eat their brunch and Ashton quickly prepared for when Hunny arrived to take her to his house. She wore blue jeans with a long purple blouse and some white flats, and very little makeup. Once Hunny came she went along to his House and was greeted the same way she was greeted like when she came on her visits to her mother.

- Ashley, so glad you could make it- Mrs. Haninozuka greeted her, looking lovely even in her office attire.

- Well, my father always said, "Never say no to free food". Just kidding, I love to be with Hunny's family!

- Ash! You came!

- Yasuchika! How are you?- Ashton greeted him with a hug. He was wearing a white polo shirt and jeans, seems like he is getting normal every day! Naa he always dressed that way! (_A.N. Personal joke)_

- I'm improving every day in my Karate! Thanks to Mitzukuni, I now learn even more moves than when I fight him randomly.

- That's awesome! And where is Mr. Haninozuka?

- He is in the dinning room, as always the first one to sit down for dinner- Mrs. Haninozuka smiled- I hope you don't mind I asked your mother to join us. Evelyn was promoted to my assistant here in the house and is very busy with my paperwork and things like that.

- That's great- Ashton smiled- Well, let's go eat our dinner.

Everyone came in the dinning room and sitting in the main chair was Mr. Haninozuka wearing a baby blue polo shirt and kaki pants. Evelyn was in the dinning room as well and once Ashton got inside the room, she gave her a kiss and a hug. Everyone sat down and began the dinner. They were talking about everything and nothing. Mr. Haninozuka actually had a great sense of humor and Yasuchika seemed to be communicating more with everyone, something Mrs. Haninozuka thanked Ashton many times. Hunny was telling his adventures with his Usa-chan and with Ashton. Suddenly there seemed to be a noise coming from the corridor.

- You can't come in!

- The hell I can! Get out of the way inferior maid!

The doors of the dinning room swung open and inside came Amaya Tenoe with a face that seemed like the devil had carried her through hell. She was completely out of her sense. Everyone rose immediately and looked at her in shock.

- What is the meaning of this?- Asked Mr. Haninozuka indignated.

- Amaya, you have no reason to be here- said Mrs. Haninozuka.

- On the contrary, I have a lot to be here- she said in a weird voice as if she were drunk- I have to reveal the truth about this commoner!

- What the hell are you talking about?- asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

- What I am saying is that this stupid, inferior commoner- Amaya pointed to Ashton- has been lying to everyone!

- Under what circumstances do you come here and accuse my daughter of something like that?- asked Evelyn.

- Shut up you stupid Maid! I know the truth about Ash! Her name is Ashton Brooks, Not Ashley Shields!

- That's silly, Ashton is her cousin. Ashton is a boy- Yasuchika said defending Ash.

- No! There is no Ashley or Ashton Shields! Only Ashton Brooks! And I assure you she is a lying little….

- SHUT UP AMAYA!- yelled Hunny he went to her- you are embarrassing yourself by coming here in that state and now you lie about…

- Hunny stop- Ashton said calmly- you know what she is saying is true.

Everyone, except Evelyn and Hunny, stood in shock. Ashton turned slowly to see the Haninozukas.

- My name is Ashton Brook. Not Ashley Shields, not Ashton Brooks. I'm not even a boy. I'm sorry I have lied about my name, but there is a great explanation for it.

- You better have- said Amaya- because now you better get your commoner hands off Hunny!

- NEVER! I love Hunny and he knows that what I did has justification!

- How corny! You lied not only to Hunny, but to his whole family! They will never forgive you for what you did!

- Oh shut the fuck up! Like you are such a shiny coin after you left Hunny in the altar!- Ashton yelled to Amaya.

- Shut up Bitch!

- YOU. DID. NOT. JUST. CALL. ME…..

- Bitch!

- THAT'S IT!- Ashton went to Amaya but before Ashton could even lay a scratch, Amaya took out a gun and pointed it to Ashton.

- Stay right where you are Commoner! Or I will blow your brain in front of your beloved Hunny- Amaya threatened. Her hand was shaking and Hunny was getting slowly closer to Amaya. She pointed to Hunny- stay where you are!

- There is no need for that Amaya. Put the gun down before you hurt someone.

- Too late! I'm hurt! My heart is hurt!

- Like you have a heart!- yelled Ashton.

- SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU COMMONER BITCH!- yelled Amaya as she pointed Ashton with the gun again- You took away everything I wanted! You took Hunny!

- Hunny never belonged to you! He loves me! You hurt him when he wanted you the most! You were the one who screwed yourself up!- Ashton said with years in her eyes- Hunny loves me! And nothing will ever make us split up!

- SHUT UP!- Amaya screamed once more and let out a gun shot. Luckily, she was able to move quickly before the bullet could hit her. Hunny went over her and the gun fell to the ground. Ashton went to piick it up but Amaya kicked it and got Hunny off of her. Ashton went for the gun but so did Amaya. they were over each other. suddenly a shot was heard. Everyone freezed and Amaya seperated from Ashton. Ashton had recieved the gun shot in her lower hip and was now holding the place where the gun bullet went in. Amaya just stood in shock, thats when Hunny took the gun away and the rest was history.

- Seems like...every time...I try to do something heroic...I get in moer trouble...- Ashton chuckled as she felt her eyes feeling heavy.

- I guess so- Hunny chuckled as well but with so many tears in his eyes- I always admired that enthusiasm in yuo, even when it got you into even more trouble.

- I only wish your parents wont be mad at me for ruining the dinner...and the carpet.

- Dont worry about that- Hunny said- Jut breathe and stay with me...- Ashton began to lower her eyes every second until...- ASH! ASHTON, BABY, STAY WITH ME! COME ON OPEN YOUR EYES! ASH! ASHTON!

_A.N. uoit! hiya everyone! well lets say thi cliffy is for...the stupid hurricane that passed here in the northern part of Mexico! so everyone blame the Huricane Alex! Im fine thank god! you guys should have seen the river here! it was HUMONGO HUGE! dude! it was so full of water and it even took houses from the side of the river! it was like hell!_

_As always, I loved every review! so great that you guys like it! ok there was this review I ws interested that said Shi meant dath in Japanese. It wasnt my intention to do that, it ws just a way to make Shields shorter to put a chan in it. Plus I loved the way it turned out in th end, death-cutie, sounds cute and terrorific! great combo! coincidence or destiny?_

_got to book it! love ya!_

_xoxo_

_Usangie_


	25. Limbo

Disclaimer: My spidey senses tell me that I don't own OHSHC!

**Chapter 25: Limbo**

_Ashton's POV_

- Quick! I need an ambulance! Ashton please hold on don't die on me!

Pitch dark. That was all I could see. Suddenly and for a couple of moment I saw lights, very bright lights. I heard voices. Many familiar voices. I thought I saw Hunny's face and heard his voice. I saw my mother cry and Yasuchika hug her and cry as well. I saw Hunny suffer and I was guessing it was all my fault.

- I need 10 milligrams of….

Some voices were unfamiliar. I was looking at a ceiling and suddenly…Pitch black once more. It passed ten minutes like this and again I saw some light.

- Ashton hold on, baby! I need you to hold on- I heard Hunny say. His voice was becoming distant. I guess because I was being pulled away to some room or the fact that the anesthesia was pulling its effect on me. I saw some light but my eyes were pulling heavier and heavier by the minute. Again it was all dark.

I felt alone, I felt stranded, but most of all I felt afraid. I wasn't afraid of death, in fact I have been expecting it ever since I was in New York, since that man wanted to kill me. I didn't fear for my life, I feared for all the things I would leave behind. I would leave my mother, who had always been with me and always convinced me to do my best with every single thing I did. I would leave Stephanie, my crazy best friend who always supported me and I just got back. I would leave Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, but more importantly, I would leave Hunny. The love of my life, the, man I was going to marry and love for the rest of my life. He was always there when I needed him, when I was in trouble or when I was in danger, he was there. I guess we can't have everything in life.

I would have loved to have been married to him, to have made love to him, to have children who would love cake and sweets just as we do. I would have loved to have made my entire life with him. To see my friends happy and having families of their own. Tamaki and Haruhi getting married and having children as well, Kyoya and Stephanie revealing their feelings for each other, Hikaru and Kaoru finding dates and Mori finding love and speaking more than one sentence. But I guess we can't have everything in life.

- _Don't give up!-_I heard a voice. How could I hear a voice if I was unconscious? Or at least I thought so. All I could see was pitch dark, all alone in my mind.

_- Ashton Brooks don't you dare give up on living cause then I would be truly disappointed in you!_

Ok now this is getting weird! I couldn't hear the same voice in my head two times in a row!

- _Who is talking?_- I asked, surprised by the fact that I was talking.

_-_ _I know it has been a long time but don't tell me you have forgotten me!_

_- I'm sorry but I can't even see you!_- I replied, suddenly the darkness went away to be replaced by a soothing light that filled everywhere. It didn't look like the hospital. Where was I?

_- Now you see me?_- A man walked up to me and I couldn't help but let my jaw open.

- _Dad? Is….is….that…really you?_

- _In the flesh! Or better yet in the soul_- he chuckled.

He was just as I remembered. His face hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. His dark blue eyes sparkled with happiness as his white face was filled with his enormous smile and he still had those cute dimples he had when he smiled. He was dressed all white and was walking straight at me. He grabbed my hand and I just couldn't believe it!

- _Dad, it's been so long!_

- _I know Bunny_- he hugged me and I could feel his warmness.

- _Dad, am I in heaven? Did I die?_

- _No Bunny, you're not in heaven. You are in Limbo_.

- _Limbo?_- I asked confused. I knew that once a person dies he goes to heaven but if he hasn't he stays in earth with his body, but I didn't even see my own body or anyone of my friends or family for that matter.

- _Limbo is a state where a person is suspended in a spiritual world, not in the mortal world of the living nor heaven. It's in between. A person goes to Limbo if he or she is in the edge of life or death. You are not dead, but at the same time you aren't in full conscience._

- _And what are you here? Does this mean…._

- _No Bunny, I'm fully dead. I just went down from heaven when I heard you were here._

- _Oh God! I have so much to say and so much to ask. I mean first of all, I have missed you so much! I suffered when you left us. Oh Dad! _

_- I know, and I missed you and your mother like crazy, but when your time comes there is nothing you can do. But what's important here is that THIS is not your time to die. Ash, I need to hold on to life and hold on to everything else, like that boy who seems to love you very much. _

_- Hunny?_

_

* * *

Usangie's POV_

Hunny was going like crazy! He would have given anything to be him the one who would be in the operating room. Amaya deserved to be killed or worse! He felt impotent and defenseless, something he hated most of all. Ashton was the best thing that ever came to his life. Most people thought he would stay single or marry a giant cake, which wasn't a bad idea.

It had been hours since Ashton went inside the operating room and his impatience was growing. Everyone was in the waiting room. All the hosts were there since they just gotten the news. Mori was sitting right next to him imploring him to be patient and to have faith. Evelyn was holding Yasuchika, both of them crying their eyes out. His mother and father were standing and waiting serious and silent for the result. The rest were sad yet silent sitting in the waiting room chairs.

- The family of Ashton Brooks?- A doctor was standing in the hallway looking at the crowd that was waiting in the waiting room.

- Yes I'm her mother- Evelyn got up and went to the doctor.

- And I'm her fiancée- Said Hunny.

- Ms. Brooks suffered a bullet shot that seems to have hit her stomach. The bullet hit her kidney and luckily we took it out successfully. But she lost a lot of blood on the way here and her blood pressure is descending fast. We need a blood donor and fast.

- I would be happy to give her blood- Hunny said immediately- I gave her my blood last time she got hurt.

- Ok sir, if you please come with me- the doctor took Hunny to a room where Ashton was being taken care of. He looked at her and he couldn't help a tear run through his cheek. His little warrior princess, always wanting to be the hero and doing the right thing. If she were to die, he would die for sure. Hunny stretched his hand and touched her cheek. He would give anything to have her back in his arms.

_

* * *

Ashton_'s _POV_

_- He loves you a lot I can see it_- Dad told me.

- _I know, he is so sweet with me and he is always there for me_- I smiled remembering every thing Hunny has ever done for me.

- _And he still is doing a lot for you_- Dad smiled- _In this moment, he is giving blood so you can live_.

- _Really?_- I was amazed. Then I smiled tenderly and remembered the first time we were together and he had given me blood so I could live. I really loved him, and he loved me back - _Oh dad, I wish you could meet him! He is so special to me_!

- _I have seen you two together_- he said- _I have been watching over you and your mother. I see that boy is worth gold for you and he truly acts like a gentleman for you. I'm not the jealous father but seeing my little Bunny hop off to her own life with her own couple gives me nostalgia_.

- _He will never replace the huge space you have in my heart_- I smiled and hugged him once more. I loved it when he called me his little bunny. He has always called me that since he has a thing for rabbits, something about good luck. He said that when I was born, I was his little lucky Bunny that would give him luck and happiness for eternity. When he died, no one called me that anymore. Mom always called me Ash or Ashton. The only thing that reminded me of that was Bun-Bun, my little plush bunny.

- _I know_- he chuckled_- Bunny cake, I need you to do some things for me_.

- _Anything Dad! You name it_!

- _First, I need you to live. I need you to come back to life and enjoy it every second next to your mother and that boy. Second, I need you to tell your mother that she needs to be happy. I have seen how she cries for me so many nights, I want her to continue her life and live happily, even when she could find another man. And last, I want you to be careful. I know you are brave and you can take care of yourself, but let others help you, especially with that bad guy who has been looking for you. _

_- Dad?_

_- Yes Bunny cake?_

_- Will I ever see you again?_

_- I'm sure that you will, and so will your mother. You will see me when you go to heaven._

_- But what if I need you when I'm living? How will I see you then?_

_- Bunny, I am always with you. When you need me most just call me and I will find a way to come to you. Now you must go on living. And remember, don't give up!_

_- Wait Dad! Don't go yet! Dad! DAD!_

My dad was leaving the room and still smiling as he yelled to remember what we had said. The room was darkening for a couple of seconds and suddenly a bright light blinded me. I felt like I was landing on something. As I had fallen down and landed on something soft. I opened my eyes very slowly. The light was a bit pale, very different to the light of where I was with my Father. As I opened my eyes I saw a pale green room. I seemed to be in a hospital room. Did I survive? How?

I looked beside me and I saw Hunny sleeping next to me. Dad had told me about the transfusion so it didn't surprise me to see him in a hospital robe. I smiled and grabbed his hand, so warm and gentle. He opened his eyes gently and when he saw me he almost jumped out of the chair, but I stopped him.

- Holy God! Ash! I'm so happy you are alive- he hugged me tight.

- Hunny…I cant….

- Sorry, habit!- he smiled and then he kissed me tenderly at first but then he grew passionate and desperate. I sensed it was because he wanted to show me how much he had missed me.

- Hunny I'm sorry for making you worry so much. I know I'm not powerful like you and I have to start thinking of the consequences of my actions.

- Ash, I know you always love to do the right thing, but next time, please don't jump in front of a maniacal woman who is holding a gun- he chuckled.

The Host Club, My Mother, and Stephanie came inside and smiled as they saw me awake.

- Ashton! I was so afraid- was all I could hear my Mom say since the tears were making it hard for me to hear her clearly.

- Ash! I'm so glad you are ok!- said Stephanie as she hugged me as well- Imagine my worry, I lost you once and I don't want to loose my BFF twice!

- We were all a little worried- said Haruhi.

- Yeah we even bought a lot of get well things- said Kaoru pointing to the huge amount of flowers and balloons that adorned my hospital room.

- Even the nurses were in shock- Hikaru smiled.

- Stephanie and I came here after the dance competition- said Kyoya pulling his glasses up.

- Wait, how long have I been asleep?- I asked puzzled.

- Three days!- said the twins in unison. My jaw dropped open! How in the heck was I asleep for three days if I just talked to my father for ten minutes! Well it felt like ten minutes.

- Impressive, did you know that you snore?- asked Hikaru.

- I SNORE?

- JK!- they both laughed.

I'm glad to see that some things haven't changed around here. I saw how Haruhi slapped the twins head and just shook her head and gave a sigh. Stephanie told me how she and Kyoya had won the competition and the fact that Ouran was going to have its own Dance Club. Is there a club for everything in that school or what? Well, the more the merrier! I could see how Kyoya and Stephanie had looked at each other and I knew their feelings were developing just as I suspected it would. I smiled and just looked at everyone else.

Things were going to have to come back to normal progressively. It always does. I was never going to forget what I had seen, heard, and lived throughout my time in and out of Limbo. But most importantly I wasn't going to forget what my Dad told me there.

"_Never give up!_"

And that was exactly what I was going to do! Now I had to rise from this experience and live my days with my family, my friends, and my boyfriend. Things were going to be great….I hope!

_**A.N**. Uoit! I'm so glad you all were so worried for Ash! This means that you actually like her and the story! I_'_m sorry I had you waiting so I could end your agony with that cliffhanger, I always like to put cliffhangers so I can have you guys hooked on my stories. Pointing out, that I don't do them cause I'm mean! _

_I have good news! I PASSED MY ENTRANCE EXAM! WOOHOOO! Everyone do the chicken dance! *does chicken dance!* JK! This means I'm in college and I'm going to become a Language Arts teacher! Unfortunately for you guys, I'm going to be so busy with work and right now I'm on Vacations in my ranch so I won't update so soon. I'm also going to travel to McAllen, TX and San Luis Potosi (a state here in Mexico for those who don't know). I will tell every thing I lived through in the next chapter. Plus I'm going to put my Facebook page in my profile so you guys can look at the pictures I take! Got to book it! First stop is McAllen! Love yall!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	26. Odd Awakenings

Disclaimer: In a world where there is global warming, over population and crisis…..Usangie doesn't own OHSHC!

(_**A.N.**__ I have been thinking of making a special chapter about Kyoya and Stephanie since many have been requesting it! I love that you guys gave me this idea since honestly I didn't know what to write next for this story….so until I get a new idea, enjoy this special chapter!)_

**Chapter 26: ****Odd awakenings**

_Shortly after Ash had left to the Haninozuka Residence_

Stephanie Michaels never gave up when it came to two things, shopping and her dancing. She knew that it was difficult to make an evil shadow king like Kyoya get to think of her as a dance partner and honestly she was beginning to think that she couldn't. It was that negative thought that made her remember him. Earlier that day, she had practiced her routine with Kyoya and it seemed that for a moment, just a single moment, he had cared for her. He offered himself to help her, or better yet the hosts convinced him. At first she was hopeful that maybe working together would help her get to know him, but all she discovered was that he was a controlling maniac!

Now she was lying on the bed of her apartment, wearing her pink pajamas. She had just had dinner and had gotten bathed. Normally at this time she would be practicing her routine or hanging out with Ashton. And since Ash was with her boyfriend and she was too bored to dance, she just stayed in her bed watching TV. Now the only thing she needed was a bucket of ice cream and a cat to look desperate. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

- Hello? You have called the number of Depressed Single girl! Please leave your message after the beep or after I die!- she answered lazily.

- Stephanie?

Stephanie got up. She would recognize that voice even in her dreams! Drat! Why did Kyoya have to call her at this time of night? She got the phone again and said with a sweet tone:

- Kyoya? I didn't expect you knew my number.

- I have my sources which I can't tell you.

- Let me guess, if you tell me you'd have to kill me?

- Something like that- he said- listen, about earlier, I wanted to apologize. I know I have been hogging the steps and changing it, but that's just the way I do things.

- Its fine, it wasn't like I was all worried about what you though of me- "_Yes you were!"_ she thought.

- Could we see each other? In twenty minutes sounds ok?

- Uh…..sure! Do I go to your house or are you coming to mine?

- I'll go to your house. My parents wouldn't be very happy to see me dancing- he said, even when his voice was cool and calm, there was just something that was off balance. Or so Stephanie thought.

- Ok, meet you in twenty- she said and Kyoya hung up- Ok a hottie is coming to my apartment and I'm in my PJs….EMERGENCY CHANGE!

* * *

- There, happy?- Kyoya asked sarcastically at Tamaki who was standing right next to him.

- Very much! You seriously have to clear this out Kyoya. After what happened she deserves an apology.

Kyoya had reunited with Tamaki in the evening for their usual tea time. During that time Tamaki and Kyoya would discuss about their situations and activities during the day. Tamaki had asked Kyoya about Stephanie and since Kyoya was always sincere with Tamaki he told him about their discussion. This time Tamaki had scolded Kyoya about how he was the one who was making a mistake.

- Why is it I always have to be the villain?- Kyoya asked Tamaki sighing.

- Because you are way harsh with people. Stephanie is a good girl and if you are going to help her with this you need to work with her as a team! Wouldn't it be amazing that you two fall in love like Babe and Johnny from Dirty Dancing?

- Tamaki, come down from your romantic dream cloud. I am only helping her out. Besides I don't think Stephanie even holds feelings for me.

- That's because you totally drove her away! Wait a sec…..would you like that Stephanie would hold feeling for you?

- No- Kyoya didn't even know what to think. Sure, Stephanie had her beauty and her moves were graceful and sexy, but it didn't pass from an attraction. And Kyoya never let his feelings get the best of him. Besides, it wasn't like Stephanie was a total beauty, he had only seen her in her practice clothes and in the Ouran uniform.

Tamaki shrugged and sipped a bit of tea. Tamaki went on about how Haruhi and he were doing great. Kyoya was glad for them, but not that glad. He thought they were meant for each other and he had made fun about how blunt they both were about their feelings. If it weren't for Ashton, those two would have never even confessed their feelings. Kyoya thought about how his father used to lecture about how feelings would obstruct his mind if he ever did fall in love.

**********Flashback**********

- Kyoya, you must learn to be in control in every situation- his father always said in his stern and serious tone- you must understand that since you are the third son, you would never have a chance to even run the company. If you must let your feelings show, you must always remember to think clearly and never let your feelings get a better judgment. Those who act out of impulse are idiots whose future is only decided by fate and not by their intellect.

- Yes….father….

**********Ends Flashback**********

Kyoya got up and so did Tamaki. Tamaki suddenly had to answer his phone and Kyoya had to leave to Stephanie's house. Before Tamaki could even look for him, he was gone. Kyoya thought it was probably Haruhi, who was calling him as usual, so he didn't even care. He headed to Stephanie's apartment in his limo and as soon as he got out of his limo, he began to think about this situation.

"_What am I doing? Sure I'm helping this girl, but what would I gain from helping her? Ok Kyoya, you got into this and now you need to get out"_

But as soon as he knocked on her door and she came out, those thoughts disappeared, but not completely. Stephanie was standing on her door step wearing a blue skirt with a white tank top to go with it and when he looked down he saw she was barefooted, her nails were painted with red polish and her short hair was let down. If it weren't because Kyoya had an amazing self control, he would have dropped his jaw. Something about that fresh and cute look made him feel uncomfortable.

- Glad you didn't get lost on the way- Stephanie smiled- You wanna come in?

Kyoya only nodded. He didn't want to speak since he was afraid that his own voice would give away the surprise he was experimenting. Somehow a voice in his head was screaming "_You were saying something about how you weren't attracted to this girl?" _ as he was stepping inside the apartment. He looked inside and saw how it somehow felt cozy and warm in there.

- Would you like to drink anything?- Stephanie asked.

- Water would be nice- he said as he looked at her walk to the little space that was considered the kitchen. He sat in the sofa of the living room and contemplated her as she walked away, how her hips swayed as she walked and how her feet seemed so light they didn't even seem to touch the ground. _"Slap out of it! You are here to apologize to her and to get things clear, not look at her ass or notice that she looks sexy when she walks"_

- So what did you want to talk to me about?- Stephanie interrupted his thought holding a glass of water, offering it to him.

- Look, I know I have been acting a bit bad since well, it is your routine and you have all the right to be mad at me for trying to change it.

- Apology accepted- Stephanie smiled as she sat down on the other side of the couch- And I guess I have to apologize as well. My temper got the best of me and I might have said some harsh things. And if I called you Sheldon I mean it in a good way.

- By the way I saw that show and I have to say it's entertaining. And I don't know how you think I actually relate to that skinny fellow. He and I might be very intelligent but he is a bit dimwitted when it comes to personal relations.

"_That's the point!_" Stephanie thought in a giggle.

- Well he thinks he is always right just like you- she said giggling.

- Well, I think you are right about that, and for that I guess I must apologize as well. I hope I didn't cause you any irritations with my attitude.

- I didn't even think about it much. I actually like that you have some interesting ideas for this dance. I have a huge hope that I can win this contest. It would be one step closer to my dreams.

- What is your dream?

- To become a professional dancer and choreographer. If I have success in this project I can be spotted as the hit girl for great new dance moves in many videos or even concerts. I have a lot to do, but I just love the freedom my career gives me. What about you Kyoya?

- I don't aspire to much. I don't get to have an important position since I am the third son of the Ootori Family. My oldest brother will inherit the company and the brother before me is a prestigious doctor. I don't have a liking for a medical career, more like a business career. But unless my brothers die I can't aspire to anything.

- Well you are a bit pessimist- Kyoya looked at Stephanie puzzled- I mean, even when you are the third of the bunch its not fair that you don't gain as much or even more respect than your brothers. You may not inherit your Father's company, you can always make one of your own. And even better than your father's. If you are creative in business as you are in dancing I can bet you will be the best in no time.

- That's an interesting notion…..in its own way- Kyoya rubbed his chin as he continued to observe Stephanie. He drank the water and let the glass on a little table in the middle of the living room.

- Is the apology the only reason for you to come here?- Stephanie asked nervously.

"_No, I also wanted to tell you that I can't stand to be next to you so much! If I stay and help you I might be risking my heart. Ok now I sound like Tamaki!"_

- Mostly. I wanted to see if you wanted to practice a bit more since the competition is in a few days.

- Sure!- Stephanie was jumping up and down in her mind but she tried to be as calm as she could- But not in this apartment.

- That is why I have a special place we can practice in- Kyoya got up and gave Stephanie a hand so she could get up as well. Bad idea! As soon as Stephanie got up, those two were so close, he could almost feel her skin on his. And her hands were silky, and he wondered if the rest of her body was that way- Lets go.

- Sure- Stephanie responded as little confused. Kyoya got away and opened the door. Stephanie was a bit puzzled and confused but she managed to walk to the door without looking at him. Once she got out she saw the limo parked outside. She had seen many in her life so she wasn't at all surprised. Once, the limo stopped in front of a house she looked confused- Where are we?

- You'll see- Kyoya said as he guided her through the house to a huge back porch that had a huge space for practice and was illuminated by the moonlight- What do you think?

- Its amazing! Look at all the beauty of a single place! And the moonlight fills just the right light!

- Well- Kyoya said as he grabbed Stephanie by her hand- Lets begin.

He took her to the middle of the porch and they began to dance their routine. She felt they were together for once and they were a true dance couple. When they finished they stayed looking at each other as Kyoya was grabbing her waist. She looked deep into his onyx eyes and she felt as her body began to tremble

-Are you cold?- Kyoya asked.

- No. Maybe a little- she answered softly. Never in a million years would she have thought that this would be happening. Kyoya let go and gave her a small robe that he personally put around her. She snuggled her robe and smiled- Thanks.

- Stephanie, you have to teach me the last move- Kyoya said, making another subject so he wouldn't think of her in a different way than his partner...I mean dance partner.

- Ok- Stephanie led him through the steps as dictated and he followed at every moment. She would carry her then carry her from her arm and leg as she spun one time, throw her in the air and land in his arms. Though the trick seemed difficult Kyoya gave it a try. He was nervous to hurt her but he tried to replace his nervousness by a cool state of mind. That always did the trick, though this time he wasn't so sure. He carried her and then he grabbed her arm and leg. She didn't weigh much so it was easy. Then he tried to throw her in the air and catch her and amazingly he did it. The bad part was she was in his arms. The only place he wished she didn't seem to be perfect to be in. Stephanie was grabbed by his neck as Kyoya was carrying her.

- Kyoya, I….- her words were barely audible. She felt as if they were getting closer and closer…..till….

_***RING**RING***_

Kyoya accidentally let go of Stephanie and she fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Kyoya went immediately to answer his phone.

- Yeah thanks! I'm fine!- Stephanie screamed sarcastically as Kyoya was answering his cell phone.

- Yes?...What is it now Tamaki?...What? But how?...I see, I knew she was going to be trouble from the beginning…Translate her to my Hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can- Kyoya hung up and looked seriously at Stephanie- I'm afraid Ashton has suffered a terrible accident. She was shot by a bullet and is in grave danger.

- Oh my god!- Stephanie's face was turning pale from shock and a tear began to form- Is she going to live?

- I don't know yet. The paramedics are translating her to my private hospital where she will be attended by the best doctors.

Kyoya could see the tears Stephanie was shedding that were illuminated by the moonlight. She looked so defenseless and tender. Kyoya put his hands into a fist and stayed cool. He needed to control his emotions and get his act together.

- I don't know what I will do if I loose her again- Stephanie wept- She is my best friend since I even have a memory. Without her I have no one in this world.

"_You have me"_ Kyoya thought for a moment but then he told his continence to shut up. He had a deep urgency to hug Stephanie and make her pain go away. He needed to have her in his arms. He needed her to know that everything was going to be all right. The dark part of his mind thought that he was only doing this because he needed a dance partner, if he won the contest there would be more customers in the host club. But the small part of his conscience was speaking a bit more clearly than ever before. And it was telling him that he was developing feelings for her. Maybe it was an attraction that would go away once he hugged her…..or kissed her. Then Stephanie hugged herself with the robe and turned to the moon as she kept crying. Kyoya couldn't take it anymore and he got next to her.

- I want you to know that I'm here for you- he said in a bit serious voice, since he didn't want to seem obvious he cared for her.

- Wow Kyoya, you almost seem human- Stephanie gave a very little smile.

- I can be a nice guy when I want to- He said smirking- I know I'm a bit harsh with people but I do have _some _compassion.

- Thanks Kyoya- Stephanie went to his side and gave him a tender and warm hug. At first Kyoya didn't know how to respond, slowly he wrapped his arms around her and he felt odd. He could feel her breath on his skin and the wet tears on his chest. Stephanie looked up and was decided to give him a kiss in his cheek, she got closer to his cheek and he could feel her lips on his skin which made a subatomic reaction in his mind.

He quickly turned to her and kissed her lips. At first he kissed her sweetly, like trying to tell her that everything was going to be OK, but then he had a deep urgency to kiss her. He didn't even know that much about her, personally at least, why in the world was she so utterly captivating to him? Why the hell did he have the deep urge to kiss her and keep her in his arms till they couldn't breathe? Her lips tasted sweet and salty, maybe because of the tears. He could feel her reaction as she grabbed his neck so she wouldn't fall. And he knew that she could feel his reaction as well, way down under. He was taller than she was and she had to stand on her tip-toes just to kiss him. When he let go of her kips to breathe a part of his conscience woke up and alerted him to back off. And so he did.

Stephanie gazed confused by his reaction. They were enjoying one of the best kisses anyone has ever given her and he was breaking the moment? She couldn't understand what went wrong. Did her breath stink? Did she suck at kissing? Or maybe Kyoya didn't correspond her the way she wished to be corresponded. No, she had felt his body tightened as was she grabbed to him. He could feel the way he had made her feel special and protected at first. Then, what went wrong?

- Kyoya? Is something the matter?

- Stephanie, I…..I'm just…I don't know if I can do this.

- Why? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?

"You have no idea, but in a different way" he thought.

- I can't have a relation and not with you. There are many things that would make the relation difficult.

- Kyoya, I felt you for a second. I know you want this just as much as I do. There is something else, isn't it?

Kyoya didn't respond and he turned around. He tried not to look into her eyes and confess all he was feeling at that moment. He was always the person in control, why the heck does this girl make everything feel differently? There many things she wouldn't understand.

- I have to go see Ashton. If you want to come to the hospital, you can come with me.

- Kyoya, before we go I have to ask you something…..are you refusing this feeling because I'm a commoner?

- That's only the beginning- he said seriously- there are certain things you wouldn't understand about me. You would suffer at my side. SO let's just keep things the way they are and get this over with. Now are you coming or not?

- You mean to tell me that you think that my economic level is a higher priority in a relation than the feelings that we have for each other?

- Don't make this more difficult than what it already is. Now are you coming or not?

- No thanks- Stephanie said irritated- I'm going to call a cab. You go ahead. Oh and by the way, if you want things to be as they were, I'm going to have to tell you that I don't want you to even touch me unless we dance. Don't even talk to me! I don't want anything to do with you Kyoya!

Stephanie took out her cell phone and dialed a cab company. Kyoya looked at Stephanie as she stood irritated on the street. Even mad she was cute. What was he thinking? He can't be with her! N-O, no, niet, nine, no way Jose! He might not be able to talk or touch her but he wasn't so heartless as to leave her on the street waiting for a cab.

- Come on, at least come with me to the hospital. I don't think you even have money for a cab to the hospital. It's a bit far from here and it will cost you a lot. Come with me and I swear I won't bother you.

- Alright, but only because I need to see Ashton- Stephanie said as she got on the limo. It was true she didn't have much money on her but she wasn't going to admit that to him. So they went to the hospital and they were informed about everything. Stephanie went to see Hunny and Evelyn as Kyoya stayed with Tamaki and Haruhi.

- Hey what's wrong with Stephanie? She seems a little upset- Haruhi pointed out.

- Little doesn't even define it- Kyoya rolled his eyes- We had a fight about the dance that's all.

- I think it's more than that- Tamaki said looking at Kyoya with one eye- Don't tell me you made her mad again.

- Look right now is not the time to talk about silly sentimentalisms- Kyoya rubbed his temples- right now Ashton is holding for dear life and we have more important things to think.

- I have my eye on you Kyoya- Tamaki still looked at him up and down with his eye- You better have this settled soon or I am going to have to make some drastic measures.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the chairs. He was tired of all this! She was mad, more than that, she was pissed! And it was all his fault. Even when she had told him not to touch or talk to her, she didn't say anything about thinking of her. He remembered her skin on his touch, her lips on his, the yearning of contact. He might have forfeited the battle, but this war was far from over!

_**A.N.**__ Bonjour my readers! Usangie here after a great vacation enjoyed in McAllen and San Luis Potosi! I updated a bit late and I said I would update a bit late, well I have to clear that I'm back to my home but my vacations are not over and I am not in town to update. __ Si that means little updates! Buuuu!_

_My vacations were great! Thanks for asking! I saw my family and I bought clothes and little gifts for my friends! Plus I took a few photos that I don't know when I can put on my Facebook but as soon as I can I will tell you! But I missed writing for you guys! And there is no place like Home! I received some reviews and let me tell you guys, I NEVER WAS GOING TO KILL ASHTON! That would be suicide! I like Drama, yes, but I am not a maniac! Now that you have Ashton safe, a friend suggested to get a closer look at Stephanie and Kyoya, so I merely made her wish come true! Next chapter I am going to the good stuff! Then later I will focus back on Ashton! If you don't like it you guys can tell me. BTW I have a Kyoya FF called "Love has its tricks" that I think some of you might like and a Mori FF("Past Lovers") as well as a Tamaki FF (In Angel Eyes"). I wanted to make a Hikaru or Kaoru FF but that will be later after I finish this one! _

_As usual got to book it! Love each and every one of you! ^^ Take good care this summer! Oh and if you guys want to read my other FFs you are free to do so! (Hope that doesn't sound TOO desperate! D: XD)_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	27. Dirty Prejudice

Disclaimer: Haruhi Usangie sat on the wall. Haruhi Usangie had a great fall. All of Tamaki's horses and all of Tamaki's men, couldn't give Usangie OHSHC again…..since it was never hers to begin with!

**Chapter 27: ****Dirty Prejudice**

(**A.N.** the title is a mixture of two movies I have wanted to put in this! Guess which ones they are! ^^ )

By the time Stephanie got back to her apartment, she was all tired and exhausted from the lack of sleep that she had. She was too sad for anything! First was Ashton, who was suffering and on the edge of dying because of a stupid woman who was Hunny's ex fiancé. Ashton had suffered so much and to loose all she had earned by pulse was so unfair that it made her feel impotent.

And then there was Kyoya! That evil, conniving, selfish, handsome, sexy, and hot…..*Inner mind slap* No! He can be all that but he is bad! Denying his feelings because he thought of her as something low and meaningless. Well if he thought the as a commoner she meant very little, she was going to have to show him that even a commoner can get a man like him, at any means necessary!

"_Maybe I'm all fussed up because I'm tired. I think I'll think clearly once I get some shut eye_"

That was completely wrong. The next day was the worst day ever! Once she saw Kyoya waiting for her in the dance room, her heart seemed to jump out of her body. She ordered herself to control her emotions but resisting is so hard. Especially when there is a move were they have to be holding each other and the final move didn't help either. When he carried her and she had to grab his neck so she wouldn't fall, she had a deep urge just to be nestled in his arms and let all things go.

"_No you will not do it! He has to learn to love you was you are, a commoner. If he can't love you like that then there will be o future_" she scolded herself.

- Stephanie, are you ok?- Kyoya asked her. It seemed that she didn't let go of his neck even when he put her on the floor. Quickly she took her hands away from him.

- Never been better – she said tightening her teeth. She was more mad at herself than anything.

- Ok, so I guess I will see you tomorrow- Kyoya grabbed his stuff and left the room without even saying a word.

Total bust! There she was feeling all nervous because of him and there he goes acting as if nothing had happened! Now she felt like a big idiot and he was the one who seemed so cool about it.

* * *

- You sucked!- Tamaki said with a giant smirk- The more you deny your feelings from her the more you stink at dancing.

- And what do you expect? She is the one who acts distant and doesn't want to even look at me- Kyoya said. Stephanie tried not to look at him in the eyes and she tried not to touch him if it were necessary. Even when he tried hard not to think of her as something more, it kind hurt him to see that it was his fault she was acting like this.

- It's your fault she is acting like this- Tamaki said as if he had read his mind- You were the one who told Stephanie you didn't want anything with her since she was a commoner. Kyoya, have you ever stopped to think that money isn't necessary when it comes to love? I mean, look at Haruhi and me. Haruhi is a commoner and I am rich and I still love her with all my heart!

- Yeah, but you are a hopeless romantic that doesn't care much about that. I, on the other hand, do have a future to think about- Kyoya said in his serious tone. To anyone, he could've convinced about that, but not to Tamaki.

- And your future doesn't include happiness, love, _and _money? You can have all that if you want but you are the one who is stopping that- Tamaki kept on scolding him, but Kyoya kept on walking and not listening to him- HEY DON'T YOU BRUSH ME OFF LIKE THAT!

- I have better things to do- Kyoya said lazily as he kept on walking.

- You just wait Kyoya! When you wont be able to take it anymore, don't come crying back to me!- Tamaki was yelling as he walked away. He was checking his notebook, as it felt it was the only distraction he could find. That's when he saw her.

Stephanie was with her Ouran Uniform but the sunlight made her look bright and beautiful. But it wasn't how she looked, it was what she was doing that alterated his mind. She was talking to a guy and she seemed to be very happy with him. He was tall, elegant pose, secure of himself, with brown hair and blue eyes, he might be what women could consider handsome. He seemed to flirt with her and she was smiling away with him. Normally, Kyoya was a very calm person but that woman made her loose her cool. But now, he lost it!

- So I was wondering…- The guy who was with Stephanie began, only to be interrupted by Kyoya.

- Hey Stephanie, how are you my love?- Kyoya said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

- Your what?- Stephanie was confused, but everything in her mind was let go once she felt Kyoya kiss her lips passionately and fiercely. She was trying her best not to let her feelings get in, but it was useless. When Kyoya stopped kissing her she was almost about to fall.

- Oh I'm sorry, Kyoya Ootori, Stephanie's boyfriend- Kyoya smiled at the stranger.

- I see you are busy- the stranger smiled.

- Can you excuse me for a moment- Stephanie pulled Kyoya away and once they were away she slapped him- What in the hell do you think you are doing? You say that you don't want a relationship with me because I'm a commoner and now you come up to me and kiss me and present yourself…

But she was interrupted again by Kyoya's lips. He moved it slowly and tentative as he grabbed her from her back. She couldn't stop trembling when he stopped.

- Seems like that is the only way to shut you up- Kyoya smirked as he still had her in his arms.

- You….I….I mean…- Stephanie shook her head as she reorganized her ideas- Ok, get this straight Kyoya, you may be handsome but you're so….

- So what? Evil? You didn't seem to think the same way about the guy who was flirting with you. He could have a worse mind than me and you still would have gone out with him.

- Who? Dylan? You must be out of your mind!

- Oh, Dylan! That's his name!- Kyoya said sarcastically- you want to go with your Dylan, don't you? You want to go to kiss your Dylan. You want to make out with your Dylan. Well I'll tell you what type of guy he is! Dylan is…

- My cousin!

Kyoya just looked at Stephanie really blunt- what did you just say?

- My cousin! Dylan is my cousin! He was here to wish me good luck on the contest! But you would have known that if you wouldn't have come up to me and kiss me like a maniac!

- I….had no idea- Kyoya was almost stuttering.

- Of course you didn't! You never do! Now I am going to explain to him that you are not my boyfriend!- Stephanie grunted and then went to where Dylan was as he seemed to smile as she explained everything. Kyoya just stood there. What in the world drove him to do that? Why did he feel as possessive as to kiss her in front of that guy? And how the hell could he have known that he is her cousin?

- This is going to be a little hard to explain to my aunt and uncle- Dylan laughed.

- I would prefer that you didn't tell them- Stephanie blushed- You know they are very conservative. And they were the ones who didn't want me here in the first place. If they find out about that they are sure to send me back.

- Relax Cuz! I wont tell!- Dylan smiled and patted her head- Well I gotta go! Good luck and if you win please tell me!

- Ok bye!- Stephanie waved her hand as Dylan left the academy. Then she turned around to where Kyoya was- Ok, now that he is gone I want to…..Kyoya?

Kyoya had left her and he was nowhere in sight. "_Typical!_" she thought "_whenever he needs to explain things of the heart, he runs out like frightful kitty_!

* * *

The next day, everyone was a peak of nerves. The day of the contest was finally here and Kyoya was a bit nervous about his results. The day before, Stephanie had been mad at him and they didn't even dance right. So now if they were still fighting, they would have no chance to win. So he tried to make a peace treaty with her. Only problem was, Stephanie was nowhere in sight!

- Hey Haruhi, did you see Stephanie?- Kyoya asked Haruhi who was with him as the rest of the hosts except for Hunny.

- Actually no. I called her but she told me that she was going to come on her own- Haruhi shrugged.

- Damn it! The contest is about to start and Stephanie isn't even here- Kyoya grasped his hands into a fist.

- Calm down Kyoya- Tamaki tried to put him at ease- I'm sure she must be here somewhere.

- Hospital- Mori spoke out loud.

- What? Do you mean to say that Stephanie is in the Hospital? What happened?- Tamaki went all crazy.

- No, she is with Ash- Mori said.

Kyoya didn't even say a word he just ran and left the auditorium. He went to his limo and went to the hospital as soon as he could. Once there he rushed to Ashton's room and there she saw her. Stephanie was crying as she tried to hold on to her best friend's hand. She looked up and she frantically tried to dry her tears.

- I'm sorry. I must have forgotten about the time- Stephanie got up slowly. Kyoya saw how she cared so much for her best friend and how she seemed to worry for her. Kyoya got somehow jealous which was a weird and then he understood why his mind was spinning so much when he was with her. "_YOU LOVE HER IDIOT_!" he thought. He stood by her side and grabbed her hand. They didn't say a word he only hugged her and gave her the confidence she needed. As they walked out of the Hospital, Stephanie tried to understand the situation.

- Kyoya, I….

- Don't say a word- Kyoya put his index finger on her lips- I am the one who has to talk here. I'm completely sorry. I thought that the most important thing in a relation, any relation, was the interest or the things that the two people could bring. When I saw that you weren't rich and you couldn't bring anything material to the relation, I panicked. I have always been a materialist and I guess I was too blind to see that you have something much more valuable to the relation.

- Kyoya, I think I have to tell you that….

- Don't speak Steph. Time for talk is over- Kyoya tried to say as dramatic as Tamaki.

- Yes I see but I have to tell you that I'm not a…

- No, if your feelings for me are the same as they were a few days ago, then I hope you will accept my love. If you have no more feelings for me I will let you be and I won't bother you anymore.

- Of course my feelings are the same!- Stephanie hugged Kyoya and he let himself get wrapped in her warmness. She nestled in his arms and the world seemed to freeze in that moment.

- Aren't we forgetting something?- Kyoya smiled- The Dance contest!

The rushed as quickly as they could back to Ouran auditorium and there he saw all the hosts smile at them. They knew they were ready and as soon as they called them to the dancefloor they were prepared for the best spectacle they could ever give. The song _"(I've had) The time of my life_" came on and everyone just smiled. Kyoya knew that it was all Tamaki's doing but he kept on dancing with Stephanie. They danced all the routine and suddenly everyone in the auditorium danced as well. Tamaki danced with Haruhi as Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed some girls as well. Mori just stood there but suddenly a girl grabbed him and dragged him to dance. When the last part came on, all eyes were on Stephanie and Kyoya. Once she was in his arms, she gave him a tender kiss on his lips. And then he let her on the floor.

- We can all see who the winner is- the judge gave Stephanie and Kyoya the dance trophy and they hugged each other. The song was still on and everyone was dancing with everyone. Kyoya was enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. If this girl, being a commoner and all, could make him happy, then there shouldn't be anything between them and their happiness.

_**A.N.**__ Hola my dear readers! I have to say that this chapter was kind of difficult since I had __**ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA**__ of what to write! Then I tried to make it funny and I tried to make it dramatic and all that mesh wounded up to this! I hope I didn't mess up with the chapter. I have been on a weird vacation but most of all MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON __**AUGUST 8**__! THAT MEANS I ALREADY CELBREATED MY B_'_DAY! WOOO! __**FREE CAKE FOR EVERYONE!**__*Dances like Johnny Bravo* Ok got that out of my system! _

_Got to love your reviews! I can never get enough from hearing from you guys! Keep it up and recommend this to anyone! The more the merrier !Oh and I was just realizing this, We are at Chapter 27! I can't believe we have gone so far! I felt somehow sad to see how this is almost ending! I know I wish it wouldn't end but everything needs an end! :,( But look on the bright side you guys still have the memory of this FF forever, and there are many more that I am making as well! I got to Book it! Love ya! Later Days! (ha the influence of "The Weekenders" ^^)_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	28. after the storm comes the hurricane

Disclaimer: I'm Sailor Usangie and on behalf of the moon I don't own OHSHC

**Chapter 28: After the storm comes the hurricane**

- Be careful, you need to watch your step- Hunny said as he was grabbing Ashton. She had left the hospital that morning and was now home where she belonged. It was a bit weird to come back home but they were hoping everything would go back to normal soon.

- Hunny, I'm fine! I may be a little weak but I can manage- Ashton smiled.

- I can't risk it! I just leave you alone and you get into trouble!

- HEY!...ok that may be true, but still…..

- No buts Ash! I am going to be with you all the time so you won't have more trouble- Hunny said firmly.

- So you are going to skip school and be at my side 24/7?- Ashton asked while raising her eyebrow.

- Well obviously I can't but I can put surveillance cameras and I will give you a special celphone for emergencies and…..

- Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop now before I get dizzy! Now you sound like Tamaki! Hunny I am fine! I know you care for me but I think I am capable of handling my life- Ashton kissed Hunny's cheek and turned around to open the door of her house. When she opened the door she heard rustling and small noises. When she turned the light on, she was surprised by a crowd.

- SURPRISE!- All the Hosts, Evelyn, Ranka and Stephanie were standing in the small living room.

- Holy God! You scared me for a second! Don't surprise a woman who just got out of the hospital!- Ashton laughed- BTW how is it that you all fit in here?

- It wasn't easy- said Hikaru.

- Yeah- said Kaoru- There is no personal space here! I suggested we should've done this at our house but as always my suggestion is disposed!

- How is it commoners live here?- Hikaru asked as he tried to move his arms but hit Mori in the progress- Sorry Mori-sempai!

- Personal space- Mori said as he shoved Hikaru and they all fell like dominos.

- Guys! This is affecting Ashton! She needs space!- Ranka said dramatically with his trany voice.

- Why don't we go to my house?- Hunny suggested

- Ok, I guess it wont kill me to move somewhere else- Ashton shrugged- besides, I'm afraid Tamaki is going to die of lack of oxygen.

- Hey I am not as dramatic as you think!- Tamaki bursted outraged.

- Yes you are- Haruhi said in her usual annoyed tone of voice- You are always so melodramatic! Even when we are in a date, you act like a weirdo that even I'm embarrassed.

- **MY HARUHI IS EMBARRASSED OF ME! **_**WHAT A SHAME!**_** I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE!-** Tamaki began.

- Oh shut up you big dramatic Bozo!- Ranka smacked him in the back of Tamaki's head- you should be ashamed of embarrassing my daughter with your melodrama. Even as a boyfriend you suck! I don't know how my lovely daughter even manages to be with you without smacking you!

- Patience is the key to this relationship- Haruhi said calmly- that and the fact that I am in love with this idiot!

- Ok, ok enough drama lamas! Lets go somewhere where I can actually MOVE!- Stephanie grew impatient.

Everyone went to the Haninozuka residence where, once they were there, they were received by a heartwarming staff of employees who were greeting happily. Hunny had many rooms in his home and he even offered Ashton to stay in his house.

- Hunny, I have a home and I can live there. I think you are taking this a little too seriously.

- Ash, I can't risk loosing you. I am afr…just taking precautions- Hunny smiled but inside felt nervous.

- Hunny I don't think your parents would want me to be here. I don't want to be a pest.

- By all means be a pest- Mrs. Haninozuka greeted her as she walked slowly inside the mansion- Hunny and Evelyn have explained the entire situation. I must say that it was somehow my fault for believing that you were a boy. I mean, I haven't met many girls who's name is Ashton.

- No Mrs. Haninozuka, I was only an intruder and I am abusing of your kindness- Ashton blushed weakly.

- You more than anyone should not be ashamed. If my family were in danger, heaven only knows what I would do to protect them. I am only glad Mitzukuni knew this before us. I think that considering the circumstances, you should live here with us. Consider it! You won't be safer than you will be here. Plus you will have all the people at your disposition, and your mother's as well. Plus you won't have to worry about Mitzucuni hovering your apartment- Mrs. Haninozuka winked fast behind Ashton, when she turned she saw a Hunny smiling in complicity with his mother but soon turned serious and only nodded.

- What do you say Mom? Should we stay?- Ashton asked Evelyn.

- What the heck! I already know my way here, plus I believe it's the safest option- Evelyn smiled.

- Attention everyone! Ash is going to come live with me!- Hunny yelled happily. He hugged Ashton delicately and kissed her cheeks- Ash, I want to talk to you but later when we are in private.

Ashton nodded and the rest of the hosts just gave a group hug. They had a little picnic on the back yard and once they finished eating all the hosts were playing "Kick the Can". Hunny insisted Ashton to stay seated while he played with the rest of the hosts. Ranka, Evelyn, and Mrs. Haninozuka were conversing harmoniously. So Ash stayed with Kyoya, who had decided not to play due to the stupidity of the game. The twins had insisted Stephanie to learn the game and she played along with the others.

- So Kyoya, how are things with you and Stephanie?- Ashton smiled.

- I'm afraid I don't know what you mean- he said.

- I know Steph and you have a thing and so do the rest of us. The twins told me all about the competition. I have to say, I knew all along that you two were going to get together. I was a little doubtful but in the end I knew you two are great for one another. I really thought that you would consider her a commoner. She is an incredible disguise master.

- Disguise? What disguise?

- She looks like an ordinary person. If the people back at New York found out she was dressing like this they would have a heart attack- Ashton laughed- Stephanie never would wear simple clothes. But considering what she is going through I guess you have to start from cero. Just like I did. Though I never minded the clothes I wore.

- Ok now I'm confused. What in the heck are you talking about?- Kyoya looked puzzled at Ashton and then to Stephanie who was running along with Hikaru.

- You do know who we are, right? You know who my mother was?

- Yes, she was a very successful lawyer. I believe she was a district attorney before she had faked her own death- Kyoya said.

- Yes, now make some deductions. Mom was a successful lawyer which means that she made a lot of money. That means she was rich! If Mom was rich she would always send me to private schools. In private schools, there are always rich people. I met Stephanie at school. You do the math.

- You mean to tell me that….

- Stephanie is rich. She is no commoner. Actually she is here to prove something. Stephanie Michaels is the heir to the Michaels fortune. Their fortune is based on a grand line of Hotels and restaurants in New York and Paris. Stephanie is here for the dance contest and to prove that she could be independent and grow up to have her own career- Ashton explained and she saw how Kyoya was almost about to fall from his seat- Wow Kyoya, I thought by now you would at least have some info on the girl you love. You of all people.

- But I never heard of any company with the name of Michaels- he pushed his glasses up trying to gain some seriousness.

- Oh, that's because the owner of the hotels and restaurants is her mother. It's called Vanderwolf Enterprises. It's owned by her mother and directed by her father. Her father doesn't think she could make a living only out of dancing, but Stephanie is so stubborn that she is decided to prove them wrong. I always admired her spirit to prove her point to everyone! I didn't even want to wear men's clothes, and be a different girl. But Steph always has perseverance, more than I can ever hope to have.

-KYOYA WATCH OUT!- Tamaki yelled. Suddenly a can hit Kyoya in the face. Ashton laughed so hard that she was almost about to fall from the chair. Stephanie came running to help Kyoya get up. Kyoya just stared at her. All this time! All this time thinking that their relationship would never work materially! How could he have been so blind?

_******* Flashback*******_

- Kyoya, I think I have to tell you that….

- Don't speak Steph. Time for talk is over- Kyoya tried to say as dramatic as Tamaki.

- Yes I see but I have to tell you that I'm not a…

_******* Ends Flashback *******_

Of course! She had tried to explain, but he had interrupted her! That's what she was trying to say! He got up and just kept looking at Stephanie.

- Kyoya, are you alright? It almost seems like you saw a ghost- Stephanie joked.

- I'm sorry Kyoya! I told Hikaru not to kick the can so hard!- Tamaki said

- Yeah sure, boss! Blame me!_ You_ were the one who was showing off that "_Starlight Kick_" move to Haruhi! You are the one to blame here!- Hikaru said hitting Tamaki behind his head.

- OW! Stop hitting me in the head! I have enough with Ranka doing it!- Tamaki rubbed the back of his head- Haruhi defend me!

- Guys quit blaming Tamaki for everything and stop hitting him on the head- Haruhi said defending Tamaki. Tamaki smiled proudly- It's not his fault he is an idiot.

Tamaki went into his corner of woe and everyone decided to ignore him to go cure Kyoya. Everyone looked at him who was still looking confused at Stephanie.

- Kyoya? What's wrong?- Stephanie asked worried.

- Its nothing- he smiled- I just learned something important. But never mind, go back to your game.

- No, I think I should stay to see if you need anything. You might have a concussion or something- Stephanie smiled tenderly. The rest of the hosts began to play again.

- Would you like to help me? Maybe we can go somewhere else? More private….

- Kyoya, you know I'm a girl with principles. No private things till I get married- Stephanie smiled seductively along with him.

- Why didn't you tell me? About you.

- I wanted to meet a guy without having my title having to do with it. Everywhere I go guys just chase me for my money, my parents, or even because they see me as a score. I think that the fact that you considered me a commoner and loved me throughout the process has a lot to say about this relationship.

- Now we have a lifetime to learn- He kissed her cheek- and later I can teach you even more things a man can teach a woman.

- Kyoya! Don't make me blush! Oh Behave!- She giggled.

The rest of the evening went swell and after hanging out all day, the hosts left at night. Tamaki went to leave Haruhi and Ranka at their house. Mori was Hunny's neighbor so he didn't go far. Kyoya left with Stephanie and Hikaru and Kaoru left along with them. Evelyn and Ashton just wondered where they would be staying.

- Evelyn you can have the Chrysanthemum Room- Mrs. Haninozuka smiled. Every room in the Haninozuka mansion had a name of a flower. The Room was the most beautiful one decorated with orange and white décor and the walls had pictures of chrysanthemums. Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka had the Rose Room, which was decorated romantically with red and black décor. Perfect for a matrimony. Yasuchika owned the Magnolia room, which is completely white from head to toe.

- Come on Ash, I know exactly what room you can stay at- Hunny dragged her inside and sent her to a room filled with Lilac and vanilla odor. The room was decorated with white and purple décor- This is the Lilac Room. I know this room is perfect for you. Plus it's peaceful and beautiful, like you.

- And what room do you have?- she knew where it was, but even sometimes she got lost in that huge mansion. She didn't know the name of Hunny's room.

- My room is the Orchard room- Hunny smiled- It's a very beautiful room, but when I became a teenager I had the paintings taken away and now my room isn't like it was before. Chika-Chan didn't have to make many changes, only take away the paintings and the wallpaper. Plus he had the bed covers changed. I did a total makeover because of my manliness but I changed that habit and now the room is back to its original state.

- Awesome- Ashton smiled lightly. All the excitement of the day was getting to her. Now she was tired and began to yawn- I guess I have to sleep now.

- Yes the doctor recommended that you get some rest and not to be too hasty with your movements- Hunny helped her get to the bed.

- I forgot my Pj's at home- Ashton moaned- like the rest of my clothes and things.

- Don't worry, while we were outside I told my people to bring your clothes and things- Hunny said calmly.

- What would I do without you?- Ashton kissed him sweetly and went to the beautiful white and purple wooden closet. As she opened it she was amazed. Not only were her clothes there, but many more clothes and shoes as well- Hunny….This is all so flattering but…..

- You deserve it! If you are going to be my wife you have to learn that I like to give my wife all she needs and more. You will be taken care of like a queen and you will never miss anything, I promise you that.

- Thank you so much!- Ashton hugged him. It wasn't the fact that he had bought her clothes and shoes that she thanked, it was the fact that he cared and loved her so much. Ashton felt like she was safe in his arms, like the world could never hurt her as long as Hunny was at her side. She liked that feeling. Even when she felt vulnerable, she knew he would never take advantage of that. His love made her stronger, just like her father had said- Hunny I love you with all my heart!

- Just because I bought you clothes?

- No, because I know you will always be there for me and will take care of me. I never felt so safe with any man in my life. Anyone who wasn't my Dad. Hunny, I want to think that this third chance for life is worth for something.

- Yes, it's so you can be with me and your mother- Hunny smiled.

- Hunny, when I was unconscious, I had an extracorporeal experience. I saw my father and he told me that I need to keep on living for you. That you and Mom are my reason for living. When I woke up I kept on thinking about the things I wanted to do and there is one thing I wanted to do with all my heart.

- And what is that, Ash?- Hunny kept on smiling tenderly- you want to go somewhere? Eat something? Learn something? Name it and it will be yours!

- Hunny, I want to make love to you- Ashton blushed as she smiled weakly.

_**A.N.**__ Uoit my fellow readers! I have to say college life is a bit heavy! I mean I have a TON of homework and I have to learn the fundamentals of being an educator! :( __**BORING**__! The good thing is that my school is full of Otakus! Hell to the Yeah! Plus I have made a ton of new friends and all thanks to my craziness! XD I read the new manga of __**OHSHC**__ and I am SOOOOOO wanting to see the next Chapter! GOD! This manga makes me laugh, cry, squeal, blush, smile and all those happy emotions!__** I WUV IT!**__ For those who haven't read it I won't spoil it for you so go on and read the freaking thing! _

_As usual I WUV your reviews and I can't stop to thank you enough! I know that many enjoyed seeing Kyoya and Stephanie develop their feelings and I have to say that it was sort of a break so I could think of what to put for this chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Question: do you guys wish for Hunny and Ash to go all the way or do you guys wish for the wedding and in the end write some up tone scenes (sexual)? But that would be at the VERY END! So think of it wisely! Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	29. Loves gift

Disclaimer: *Bella and Edward stand in the forest*

- I know the truth- said Bella

- Then say it- said Edward-…..out loud…

- Usangie doesn't own OHSHC

_**A.N.**__ After I put the question of if Hunny and Ashton should go all the way or not I was surprised by many of you. I'm glad to see that many of you still believe in sex before marriage and that is great since so do I. Some of you said it would be alright and that is amazing as well since it takes a lot of courage to do it. This will always be a long debate that may last an eternity but I think that what matters the most is the happiness. I hope you won't be deceptioned with whatever choice I may make._

**Chapter 29: Love****'s gift**

- I'm sorry I must have been distracted- Hunny shook his head- what did you say? Did you just ask me to…..make….love? Ash, are you sure?

- I have never been so sure in my life than ever before- Ashton kept on blushing hard.

Even for her this was a difficult thing to do. She had the hope to still be a virgin till marriage, but now that she felt like life was so short and there were many things she was missing out on. It was the feeling of needing and love that made her somehow yearn to live. She needed Hunny, like she needed oxygen to breathe. At the beginning of the relation, she didn't like that sensation. For many years, even with Greg, she felt like she needed to be in control. With Hunny that was completely different. She needed him, she yearned to be with him and so did he.

That time in the hospital, as she was unconscious, she thought of all the things she could have done with Hunny if she were to have lived. Now she felt like she needed this so she could have a greater connection with him. She needed him.

- Ash, I don't want you to think this is something you have to do- Hunny still was in his place. He dared not to move.

- No Hunny, I don't feel that way. I don't want to leave you, I don't want you to leave. I need you- she confessed- I…just….

Tears began to roll in her cheeks. Hunny was still blunt but gradually understood the situation. He went to her side and hugged her as she hided in his shoulders and wept. Hunny tried to hold her tight and they were left in silence. All that was heard was the sound of Ashton crying. Hunny coved his hands in her face and he kissed her lips.

- You have no idea how much I love you. If it were up to me I would make love to you right now, but understand me. Above all I am a gentleman and I have to respect you as a lady. Plus I have no protection with me right now. What would happen if I left you pregnant?

- I would be doubly happy knowing that baby was made with our love- Ashton tried to smile but was still crying- I must sound so pathetic trying to make you have sex with me.

- You are not pathetic Ash!- he laughed- You are incredibly kawaii and everything I would ever wish for. But I think that right now is not the best time for you to even have that many movements. You just got out of the hospital, remember? You don't have enough energy to have that type of encounter.

- I wouldn't mind- she smiled- I know you would guide me all the way- she kissed his cheek. He took her to her bed and as she laid on the bed again and he sat next to her with his hand around her shoulder. She placed her head in his chest and closed her eyes- this feels nice.

- Yeah, it does.

- Stay- she looked up and looked at his eyes- at least till I fall asleep.

Hunny just nodded. Ashton closed her eyes again and she grew tiresome. Soon she fell asleep in Hunny's arms and so did he. Hunny saw how brave Ashton was. It mustn't be easy for a girl to do that type of thing. He admired her for her bravery. He imagined her in his arms as they made love to each other. Hunny was always cute and adorable, but he never imagined how he or even she would be making love. He tried to imagine them kissing each other till they could no more, kissing every centimeter of her silky skin, and giving each other the pleasure they both yearned for.

Then another thought struck….what if she did get pregnant? He would never deny his love to their child. He then imagined their life as a married couple, with a family of their own, children running through the back yard, happiness.

* * *

Mourning came, Hunny awoke slowly and turned in bed. Where was he? Oh that's right, he was with Ashton. There was only one little problem, where is Ashton? He sprung form the bed and searched for her in the closet, under the bed and all the most ridiculous places one could ever think. Then he heard a humming coming from the bathroom in the room. He went to the little door and opened it slowly. There he saw her and he sighed. But his relief was soon replaced for something else.

Ashton was standing in front of the shower with a bathrobe covering her as she was checking the water temperature with her hand. She only hummed and checked. But once the water was perfect she turned around and took off her robe. Hunny just dropped his jaw, but made no sound whatsoever. Her skin was completely white and she had a small yet feminine physique. He never saw the front part of her body but he could see the curviness of her breast and her blonde hair being soaked as well as her silky white skin. He couldn't help stand there, but when Ashton turned around he just closed the door and backed away.

"_This is wrong! I can't do this!_" he thought "_but still…..she will be your wife. There is nothing wrong with seeing her before you have her *inner-mind slap* NO because she is your future wife you must respect her! No matter how tempting her white skin may seem_"

Ashton came out of the bathroom ten minutes later and found the room empty. She wondered where Hunny could be so she put on a jean skirt and a white blouse and some white flats. She went looking for him all around the house but no sign of Hunny. She thought maybe he would be in the garden so she went outside. He wasn't there either, but she heard noises from the dojo. As she walked inside he saw him in his uniform and belt as he kicked a sack. She walked in slowly and cautiously.

- Hunny?

Hunny suddenly got shocked and accidentally kicked the sack so hard that it was automatically thrown to the wall. Ashton was left blunt as she looked at the sack on the wall.

- Ash! Uh…I'm glad you are up! So….

- So?

- Uh….- Hunny scratched his head thinking of what to say, but he couldn't even think. All he could think about was what he saw in the bathroom- Uh….I…..

- Mitzucuni!- Mrs. Haninozuka yelled from the garden.

- Yes?- Hunny came out of the dojo along side Ashton.

- Mitzucuni, I have to go out to work and I might come late. Evelyn is coming with me as well so don't worry Ashton.

- That's ok Mom- Hunny smiled- I think Ash and I are going to watch a movie or something. Depends on what she wants.

- I'm alright with whatever you choose, sweetheart- Ashton shrugged.

- Ok, you two behave now!- Mrs. Haninozuka left as Hunny turned to Ashton.

- So what do you want to do? We can go swimming, play in the garden, watch a movie, play games….

- Wow, I think you have many things planned- Ashton smiled- Hmm, lets have a picnic in the garden, then we can go swimming, after a bath we can watch a movie later on as we order pizza. How does that sound?

- Perfect!- Hunny jumped up and down as he followed Ashton to the kitchen to make the food. Yurika, the maid, insisted on her making the food but Ashton loved cooking so she said no. She asked Hunny what he wanted and he said anything would be nice. Ashton made some sandwiches, a potato salad, some iced tea, and for dessert…..CAKE!

After Hunny change his Karate uniform for a white t- shirt some shorts and sandals, they walked outside with everything in a basket and Hunny took out a red and white sheet in witch they both sat on under a great tree that covered the garden with beautiful shade. There they sat with the wind rustling the branches and enjoying their company. Hunny wanted to eat the cake before the sandwiches but Ashton slapped his hand and made a "No-no" look as Hunny just pouted. Ashton told Hunny that it would be nice that the tree would have a swing, and before she even thought, Hunny was making one for her. It took him no less than five minutes to make it with only some rope and a piece of wood he chopped with his hands. They played there for a while until it was three o' clock.

The day was very hot so Ashton thought it was a good idea to go swimming. Hunny demonstrated he was a good swimmer as he just took off his shirt. Ashton went inside for a one piece black and blue bikini and she made an amazing cannonball when Hunny never expected it. They played in it for a while and went inside for a bath (obviously separated) and fifteen minutes later they were in the living room in front of the TV picking a movie and ordering pizza online. Hunny loved cheese and Ashton wanted pepperoni so she picked both toppings and sat on the couch watching "_Eclipse_" and "_Letters to Juliet_".

- I don't get why girls even like Robert Pattinson?- said Hunny- Sure he has an air of mystery but he doesn't even smile! He rarely does that.

- If it makes you happy I don't like Twilight either- Ashton smiled.

- Well I wouldn't blame you if you did, but I still think should smile more often. I like the story but the actor just…Ugh! Yucky!

- Not everyone is as Lolita as you Hunny- Ashton smiled- And that's why I love you and not him- she pointed to the screen as Robert Pattinson came on scene. Then she kissed Hunny. After they both finished the pizza and watched the movies it was late so they both went to sleep.

Ashton felt good that Hunny didn't make any commentary on the night before. Hunny on the other hand was a peak of nerves! How long could he last till their marriage?

* * *

Days went on and Ashton was recovering fast. She even went to school like everything was normal. Everyone was a bit shocked that Ashton was a girl but even then they thought of her as a courageous girl for doing that. And went all romantic when they knew Hunny and Ashton were getting married. Things were getting back to normal progressively. Stephanie visited the club from time to time as she went to mainly visit Kyoya. Ashton always joked that she was forgetting of her BFF but Stephanie only laughed and just went away with Kyoya.

- Guys I have something to say- Tamaki went on with his princely voice.

- What is it now, moron?- said Kyoya coming out with Stephanie under his arms.

- I have planned to make a party! Since Graduation is coming soon, I think it would be best for the girls to say goodbye to the people who are graduating- Tamaki said firmly and princely.

- For once this moron has a good idea- said Kyoya.

- We love parties!- said the twins in unison- We are totally in! We're in charge of the decoration committee!

- I almost forgot, my Hunny is off to college soon- Ashton said sadly- But I guess it's not a bad idea to do that. I'm in! Consider it my farewell party for Hunny and Mori.

- So am I! I'm in charge of the Cake Committee!- Hunny jumped up and down.

- I'm in since my fiancée is the one who had the idea- Haruhi said ironically.

- I can be in charge of music- Stephanie smiled- And I want to go shake a tail feather with my boyfriend as well!

She winked at Kyoya and everyone laughed. The following week was all decoration this, party favor that, and Tamaki had the weird idea of adding a Piñata to the party. Of course everyone smacked him in the head for it! By the time the week ended they had it all planned.

- Wow, is it _that_ normal to have planed a party in less than a week?- asked Ashton as she was shopping with Stephanie for dresses.

- I think it's a rich people thing- Stephanie laughed- I tried to so it and all I got was a backyard with seven kids and rocking chair.

- Question: Huh?- Ashton laughed

- Well those were the VIPs and well the rocking chair…..you don't want to get me started with that.

- Oh I remember now…..

- Don't! Don't!

- That was your grandmother's! I remember she went on and on about her ulcer! GOD!- Ashton laughed so hard.

Ash bought a black dress that went half way to her thighs and had straps and some black high heels to go with it. Stephanie bought a red strapless dress with silver sandal heels that too went halfway to her thighs. Once Kyoya saw her in the dress he went crazy but as always just kept serious. And much to his dismay Hunny also went crazy for his fiancée but also tried to hide that fact.

- If you expect me to behave this evening, you got another thing coming- Kyoya whispered to Stephanie. She only blushed.

- Ash! You look Kawaii!-Hunny smiled- Doesn't Ash look amazing Takashi?

- Yeah- Mori nodded.

- Thanks Mori- Ashton smiled- Shall we go? By the way, I expect my fiancée to dance with me all night so you got a big job to do- she smiled as she hugged Hunny.

- Then lets get the party star-ted!- the twins went all crazy and the music began to play. Soon later, the dance room was filled with guests and everyone was dancing. The twins went and grabbed their groove on with "_I gotta feeling_" by The Black Eyed Peas, "_Bla, bla, bla_" by Ke$ha and 3Oh!3 and "_One more time_" by Daft Punk.

Everyone was dancing away and having so much as they forgot about everything. Many of the boys from Ouran didn't know who Ashton was so they flirted with her but soon Hunny went along with her and the boys ran away immediately!

- I can't leave you alone cause….

- I know, I know, I get in trouble- Ashton laughed.

- Why don't we go somewhere else? I'm getting a little crowded here.

- Sure- Ashton took Hunny outside and they saw how the moonlight illuminated the fountain. Ashton looked happily at the fountain but was interrupted by Hunny's lips. He devoured her with yearning and desperation.

- Hunny, what the…..

- I can't take it anymore! I know I promised I know I tried to stay calm it's just- He interrupted himself by kissing Ashton again- I love you! You know that, right?

- Of course I know sweetheart!- Ashton giggled happily- And I love you with all my heart.

- Ash, no matter what happens to us, if we make love to each other or not, if the world ends or not, if Tama-chan gets a piñata or not, promise me that you will love me the same way I love you.

- Of course! No matter what! I promise!- she kissed him tenderly as the fireworks lit the sky and Ashton just kissed Hunny as she placed her arms around his neck. They didn't say a word. Hunny just took her away in his limo and they both went away to his home. No one was home since Te Haninozukas were at a formal dinner and they took Evelyn and Yasuchika was at the dance party. Hunny took Ashton to her room as she carried her and placed her on the bed carefully. She was still grabbing his neck and she pushed him down to kiss him passionately. She could feel his weight on top of her and somehow it felt good. She continued kissing him and he kissed the back part of her ear as he whispered:

- Are you sure you want to do this?

- With all my heart! Its now or Way later- she joked.

He descended to her neck and with his hands he took off the straps of her dress. They were slowly taking their clothes off as if they were tempting themselves slowly and dangerously. Ashton could feel how Hunny slowly took off her dress. She was only left with her underwear and a strapless bra. As Hunny was being taken off of his shirt and being left with his pants. Ashton touched his chest and felt his heart go as fast as hers, thumping so hard like a drum. He kissed her shoulders and went down in a single line as he kissed her stomach and her legs. Ashton was lost in a deep feeling. It was there, it was now.

Hunny made very fast moves to leave her completely naked. And he separated a bit. Ashton was a bit confused and dazed but she saw Hunny taking off his clothes and joining her in the bed. She felt the sudden warmness in her face. She was blushing so hard. Thank god they didn't turn on the lights. But the moon illuminated the room so much that Hunny knew she was blushing. He hugged her and kissed her gently and passionately. As if he told her that everything was alright. That calmed Ash down. She kissed his chest softly. Hunny touched with his hand all her body and separated gently her legs. In a single and very slow and soothing move, Hunny possessed her in heart, body and soul. She felt a little pain but Hunny moved very slowly so she could get used to the feeling. The pain went away fast and was being quickly replaced for a feeling of pleasure and completeness. Hunny tried to define a pace and slowly began to move inside her.

Ashton felt his body in her, she felt his weight on her, she felt her heart, and no moment in her life could ever be compared to this. She was giving Hunny the only thing that she possessed that truly valuable to her. And it couldn't feel any better. She loved Hunny and she would give him anything to make him happy and she knew that so would he. This wasn't because of pressure, or even because they were feeling in the mood, this was for love. And they both knew that from the bottom of their hearts.

Ashton closed her eyes and suddenly saw fireworks explode inside her eyes. She twisted and moaned in pure pleasure. She could feel herself so utterly and sublimely happy. Soon enough Hunny followed her in the feeling. He had the same feelings, the same emotions, the same explosion. At the end, they didn't even know how long it was, they were both just laying there looking at each other with love, knowing that from thins moment on they belonged to each other. In heart, mind, body, and soul.

_A.N. Hi! Ok I know I might get some bad criticism from you guys but I just had to! Something in me just clicked and normally in all romantic novels this is when it happens. I don't want you guys to think I'm weird or even a perv! D: I believe that sex is more than just a physical experience, it's the connection with love and the body just has a lot in the process.__ First of all, YES! I AM A VIRGIN! And proud of it! I don't know much about sex so I went in with the experts….my entire collection of romance novels I have :D (Well they actually belong to my mom but her stuff is my stuff jiji ^^) I hope you guys don't hate me for this! Seriously I am! Please tell me what you think or I might die of nervousness! D: Ok got to book it! Love Ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	30. We Belong together

Disclaimer: I am going to say this again…..since you all still believe it…..I don't own OHSHC!

**Chapter 30:**** We belong together**

Ashton woke up the next morning. At first she felt lost like she didn't even remember what happened, but once she remembered what happened the night before, she blushed so hard. She turned around and saw Hunny still asleep and she softened her eyes. He looked like a sweet innocent child when he was asleep. In her deepest dreams, she had always imagined this, but until the day of her wedding. She didn't care if it wasn't their wedding, she was only glad they were together. That was all that mattered.

Suddenly Hunny was smiling and he slowly opened his eyes. Ashton didn't dare to move. She was only blushing.

- Good morning- Hunny said softly.

- Good morning- Ashton whispered.

The awkward silence made its presence and none spoke a word. Ashton was too nervous she would say something stupid. _"What do couples normally do after this? Just say I had a great time and that's it? NO! I don't know what to tell him! Say something like, I love you…BUT HE ALREADY KNOWS THAT! If not you wouldn't have made love to him! OH WHAT IF HE THINKS IM A SLUT? Or worse…WHAT IF HE THINKS I SUCKED AT THIS? What to do? What to say?"_

- Ash, are you ok?- Hunny looked at her a bit worried.

- Uh, yeah!- Ashton smiled nervously.

- Ashton, I…just wanna say….

"_Oh no, here it comes! He's gonna say that he loves me but I just wasn't good enough as a woman…..D:"_

But Hunny didn't even say a word. He smiled his usual cute and amazing Lolita smile and then kissed her in her lips. He kissed her tenderly and all her fears were gone from her mind. She hugged him and she could feel his skin so close to hers. An instant reminder of last night came to her mind and she felt the happiness come back to her.

- Hunny….I….don't know what to say in this type of moments- Ashton blushed lightly.

- Neither do I- he smiled.

- Hunny, was this your first time as well?- Ashton inquired.

- Well, Yeah!- He smiled innocently. Ashton didn't know if she should sigh of relief, slap her own forehead, or just sigh. She thought that being with Amaya she would have for sure…well that doesn't matter- I thought you knew. I was a virgin too.

- So I guess we are both involved in this- Ashton chuckled- I'm glad I'm not the only one here that has no experience with this.

- Why?

- I thought you would tell me that I sucked at this or something- She blushed.

- Of course not! I would never! I know that it took a lot from you to do this and I know that this is your first time. It's the feeling that counts! And since I love you and I know now more than ever that you love me I can openly say that this was the best time of my life. I can't even think of another place where I would be happier than in your arms- Hunny smiled widely.

- What do you want to do?- Ashton smiled back.

- Well we can't do what I'm thinking of right now since…- He whispered something in her ear and she covered her hard blush with her covers- But I guess I have to get up and go to my room. If Mother comes into my room and sees that I'm not there, she is going to think wrong.

- Everyone will if they find out- Ashton tried to stop blushing and smile, but even when she stopped her blush only got light but was still there. Hunny was the only person in the world who could that to her- I was going to say that if you wanted to take a shower…..

Hunny's mind reacted and remembered the morning when he saw her showering. There was nothing he would love more but he knew that was wrong and he tried with all his forces not to say yes.

- I'm sorry Sweetie- He slowly got out of bed and quickly covered with his clothes that were on the floor- as much as I would love to stay….I don't want someone to find out what we were doing here or we would have problems.

Hunny got up and got his clothes on. But there was one doubt Ashton still had about this…..

- Wait, how are you going to get to your room without anyone noticing?

- I'm going to share you a secret Ash- Hunny winked. He went to the wall and knocked on it three times. Suddenly the wall opened and a tunnel was discovered. Ashton just dropped her jaw. She knew that houses had tunnels but she only thought those type of houses were in stories and novels- I discovered this tunnel when I was a kid and I never told anyone, not even Chika-chan! I even made a map!

He showed out a map of all the rooms in the mansion and the way to get to them through the tunnels, plus other hideouts in the house. Rooms that people don't even see or even rooms that are abandoned, Hunny had them all written down.

- You can have this!- Hunny left the map on the side table and gave her a kiss on the lips- Gotta go!

He went to the wall and suddenly the wall closed as he was walking through the tunnel. Ashton sat back and tried to think of what was going on. But all she could think, all she could seem to get straight was the fact that now she belonged to Hunny and there was nothing in this world that would make her happier.

* * *

Time passed by fast. More than Ashton expected. Everything was changing progressively. All the Hosts were still doing their thing and Ashton (even when she stopped being a host due to the fact that she is in fact a GIRL and not a BOY) tried to help them all she could. She would usually get questions on clothes or how to confess your feelings, normal girl questions. As time was passing in the school year, she knew the less time she would be with Hunny in high school. Hunny was graduating soon and she was going to go to the last year of High school. In one more year, they would be getting married. That filled her with excitement. Hunny had promised to respect her body for as long as it took.

But Ashton didn't care, she was happy that Hunny was accepting her. She knew for sure that Hunny would never leave her and that he was going to be at her side. No doubts ever formed in her mind.

With Stephanie she would go and confess herself. Stephanie thought it was amazing that they both loved each other so much. Kyoya, she confessed, was a bit eager himself, but she was more practical and she knew that it was a bit inappropriate.

By the time the graduation came, there were happy, sad, and serious faces all around the campus. Hunny looked spectacular in his toga as well as Mori. Since they were the only hosts that were graduating the rest went as well.

- Hey Hunny-sempai- greeted Haruhi walking out with Tamaki.

- Haru-chan? You're dressed as a girl!

- Yeah, Tamaki here insisted!- Haruhi shrugged. She was dressing a plain purple dress with a black top and some little heels and a long haired wig. Tamaki was handsome as well in his attire.

- Hey where's Ash?- asked Tamaki.

- She went to the house to change clothes. She was up since dawn helping me with the preparation of the graduation. Takashi and I have been up as well and the rest of the third years as well.

- Look here comes Kyoya and Stephanie!- Tamaki pointed to the couple that were coming in. Kyoya was dressed in a suit and Stephanie was wearing a long sleeved blouse and a black skirt with some flat shoes.

- Hey guys!- Stephanie greeted cheerfully- Congrats Hunny-sempai! So now your next step is college huh?

- Yeah, lucky for me Takashi is going to the same college! That way I won't be alone in a new campus- Hunny smiled.

- Ouran University has a lot to offer- Kyoya said pushing his glasses up- I know I'm going there next year.

- Well, I see you guys are gathered- yelled the twins as they were coming in dressed in suits.

- Yeah, now all that's missing is Ashton and Mori-sempai- said Haruhi- which by the way, where are they?

- I'M HERE!-Ashton yelled from afar. She was wearing a baby blue silk dress that went a little half past her knee, but the wind swayed it so much as she ran that it seemed to be at her knee- I'm sorry I'm late! I had a bad time with the dress and…..its a long story. The important thing is that I'm here!

- And now all that's missing is Takashi- said Hunny as he was hugging Ashton.

The ceremony was about to begin and the hosts grabbed their places and Ashton went to the bathroom. As she walked through the halls she noticed someone standing next to someone. She turned and noticed Mori talking to a girl. Odd enough, Ashton went to listen even when she knew that the other girls would do most of the talking.

- I'm glad you're graduating- The girl smiled. She had brown almost reddish hair and was wearing a white dress looking down at the floor. She seemed happy but was still sad and looking down.

- Don't worry, I'll be at college and you can still visit-Mori said in his usual low voice.

- But I won't get to see you during school hours- the girl let out a tear- oh how clumsy. I promised I wouldn't cry today.

Mori seemed to smile (very slightly almost not visibly) and he took the tear away form her. The girl immediately hugged him and she looked at him with a tender face. She tried to smile slightly and was about to kiss him when Ashton interrupted with a cough.

- Good afternoon- Ashton greeted.

- Ash- Mori said not changing his expression of seriousness- good afternoon.

- Mori, Hunny is looking for you. The ceremony is about to start and he needs you at his side- Ashton smiled lightly.

- Yes, I will be there- Mori nodded.

- I guess I should leave- said the girl as if ashamed of being there.

- No please don't! If you want to be here for Mori you can always sit with me. Hunny is my fiancée and since you are with Mori, it would be perfect- Ashton said calmly.

- All right- the girl nodded slightly- but first I have to do something, I will come back to see you graduate Takashi.

The girl turned around and ran outside as if she had seen a ghost. Ashton turned to Mori who was looking at the girl as she was leaving.

- Mori, you got some splaining to do!- Ashton tried to sound like the husband from "I love Lucy" (_**A.N**__: I have no idea what was his name help me here!_)

- Its nothing- Mori turned in direction of where the ceremony was at, but Ashton stopped him.

- Mori who was she? She seemed like someone very special to you- Ashton smiled- almost like an admirer or even….a girlfriend…

- Ash, I have always respected your private life with Mitzucuni, I ask you to please respect mine- Mori said seriously as he walked to the crowd.

"_Ok, that was weird! Mori has a girlfriend? Why hasn't he told anyone? More importantly, why is he all mysterious_?"

Once the ceremony started the first part was the speech. One of the students came up and gave a speech about how they were going to be great people in the future and that their future was promising. After that they started naming all the alumni that was graduating and was getting on stage. When Hunny went on stage, Ashton clapped so hard and was even whistling, but everyone else was looking at her weirdly, so she just sat back down a little embarrassed. Then Mori came on scene, but she didn't even see the girl who he was with. She didn't come back to sit with her and Mori just looked serious as always.

After the ceremony was over everyone was with their parents or couples and taking a bunch of photos. Mori left somewhere, Hunny was with Ashton and the rest of the hosts.

- I got a little home sick- said Stephanie smiling.

- Why is that dear?- asked Kyoya.

- I was the one who gave the speech in my graduation.

- Oh, I didn't know you were head of your class- Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

- No she only did that because the real head of the class got sick and she was the only one who didn't have stage fright- Ashton ruined her moment with a huge smile.

- Thanks Ash, I know how much you love to ruin the moment- Stephanie rolled her eyes.

- What are friends for?- Ashton winked.

- How about we all head to our casa for some celebrating- said Kaoru.

- Finally we get to go to your house!- Ashton joked.

* * *

Everyone went to the Hitachiin estate and the back yard was full of tables and food to celebrate. Everyone went to sit in a large table where they sat, drank and talked in a joyous way.

- Ash, would you like some wine?- Kaoru asked.

- Kaoru! You know the consumption of alcohol by minors is illegal- said Haruhi in her serious voice.

- Chill Haruhi! It has very little alcohol and it's perfect for the moment! We have to celebrate that Hunny and Mori graduated- said Kaoru

- It's a shame Mori had to leave- Hikaru said

- Don't worry- said Hunny with his Lolita smile- He will be here later! But right now, that cake is calling me!

- Upppaappap- Ashton stopped him- eat, then cake!

- You sound like a mom Ash!- Hunny pouted.

- Well I am a woman!- Ashton blushed.

- Hey ash, you ok? You look a little….red- said Kaoru.

Ashton touched her face and got shocked. She got up and went to the nearest bathroom. Stephanie went after her and everyone else just stayed in their place. After a little while she came back all better and she sat back in her seat next to Hunny. After a little while everyone was a bit dizzy because of the whine.

- I thought you said this didn't have much alcohol- Haruhi said all giggly.

- Oppssy! Did I say that?- said a drunken Hikaru- Must have been mistaken! But never mind that…LETS PARTY! -He started singing with like a crazy guy- Don't call my name, don't call my name….KAORU! I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe…. KYOYA! Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch just grab my cigarette and hush! Don't call my name, don't call my name…..HARUHI!

- **HEY! YOU LEAVE MY HARUHI OUT OF YOUR SILLY SONG!**- Tamaki yelled. But Haruhi just put her hand in his chest.

- I always heard that whine makes people feel sexy. And right now I feel….- Haruhi whispered something in Tamaki's ear and he just opened his eyes wide.

- I think the whine went to your head Haruhi- Tamaki was grabbing her but she was letting herself go and walking around all wobbly- please tell me that not everyone is drunk.

- I'm sober- said Ashton- and Stephanie, Kyoya…..

- Unfortunately- said Kyoya smirking- I need a drink so I can have some patience with Hikaru's voice.

- And ME! I wanted cake so I can't get drunk yet!- said Hunny all happy- can I have cake NOW?

- Alright- Ashton smiled- go eat your cake slice.

- Who said anything about a slice?- he smiled and in a matter of seconds the cake disappeared in Hunny's belly- that was delicious! But not as delicious as the one you make Ash!

- Thanks sweetheart- Ashton kissed his cheek all full of cake and laughed- you taste good!

- I taste like cake!- he said with his Lolita voice.

- TOUCH MY BODY!- Haruhi began to sing (more like scream), but Tamaki quickly went to her and shut her mouth. But Haruhi just let go and began frolicking- Come on Tamaki, catch me!

- Wait Haruhi! Don't go around like that! You can get hurt!- Tamaki wailed.

- Ok, now I seriously am going to drink- Kyoya said as he poured a glass of whine.

- Happy graduation Hunny!- Ashton just smiled as she observed the entire scene and began laughing her guts out.

- It's a miracle no one brought a camera- Stephanie said calmly as she was finishing her slice of cake.

- I already took all I needed- Kyoya smirked as he was elegantly holding his glass of wine- I have enough material to blackmail people for a while. Especially Haruhi.

- Can I see?- Ashton went to him He just nodded and gave her the camera. Just as he said, he had take pictures without anyone noticing it. He even made a video of each silly thing they all did. Then she saw a button on the side of the camera and she knew exactly what it was for but had a crazy idea- What does this button do?

- Which button?- Kyoya looked and Ashton was already pressing it- THAT WAS THE ERRASE BUTTON!

- Opps! Thought it was the flash button- Ashton giggled. "_Some things are better kept secret_" she thought as she was giving the camera back to a somber Kyoya.

- Don't worry sweetie, I know something that will get your mind off of that camera- Stephanie smiled as she was grabbing Kyoya by the hand. He just raised his eyebrow as Stephanie got closer to whisper something but instead ended up kissing him passionately on the lips as he let the camera go to the floor to hold her- I think you and I need some alone time, don't you think?

Kyoya just nodded as he picked her up and they left without even saying goodbye to anyone. Ashton just giggled even more and looked at the rest of the hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru completely drunk and singing like crazy, Haruhi running around and playing with a worried Tamaki, Hunny wanting more cake. Yes these are ball of idiots that she hangs out with. And she wouldn't have it any other way!

- Haruhi! Don't go in the pool!- Tamaki yelled but it was too late. Haruhi had taken off the wig and dress and was swimming in her underwear.

- POOL PARTY!- the twins yelled as they joined Haruhi and taking off their clothes to be left in their underwear.

- NOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM MY HARUHI YOU DEVIL PERVERT WEASELS!- Tamaki was wailing as he joined them in the pool to protect Haruhi.

- Not a bad idea- Hunny smiled at Ashton.

- You wanna go swimming?- Ashton raised her eyebrow- but you just ate. You are going to have to wait an hour.

- We can do many things in an hour- Hunny smiled.

- Like what?- Hunny soon went to her and hugged her- You said you were….

- I know what I said and I am a man of my word so I will respect you. I was just giving out ideas. Besides I wanted to tell you that we can go inside and play with Hika-chan and Kao-chan's videogames.

- Or I can order more cake and have some more to eat- Ashton smiled.

- I like that idea better!- Hunny said as they stayed in the table.

Yes this was her life. A host club full of idiots, a best friend who was head over heals for one of them, her tender and cute fiancé and soon, they would get married and her happiness would soar to the roof. "Right now I cant tell you, but soon I am going to tell you something that will change our lives completely" she thought as she kept on eating cake with the man she loved.

_**A.N.**__ FINALLY! I have a chapter 30! I had no idea what to write! I had no time to write and to make matters worse….college sucks the life out of people! Remember I told you guys that in my college there were a bunch of Otakus? Well we all made a club and I have been hanging out every Wednesday since some of them take classes in the morning and I take them in the afternoon. They were the ones who gave me ideas, plus encouraged me to start writing a novel that I had in plan since I was in high school! I love Sakura-chan, Tohru-chan and Mimi-chan! (We call each other anime names, I'm called Usa-chan :3)_

_I have to thank every person who has been reviewing over the last 30 CHAPTERS! NUM. 30! That means you guys like this story and I am deeply grateful with each and every person who has reviewed and has been so patient with me since I don't update as fast as I wish I could! I am deeply grateful to all those people who have given me ideas and those who keep telling me to write more. Without those little reviews I might not have gone on with the story._

_I feel like I have them going to parties and going to houses. Weird! But the end is very near and trust me this will be exciting! So don't stop reviewing and be a little more patient with me cause the ending of this exciting story is getting close! Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _

_**P.s**__. if you guys are searching me through facebook and don't find me with "Angeles Pinales", search with "Usangie Tsukino" since I had to change the name for a club I entered. ^^" sorry! But if you want to add me by all means do!_


	31. A jewel from the heart

Disclaimer: Give me an I! Give me a don't! Give me an own! Give me an OHSHC! What does that spell? I DON'T OWN OHSHC!

**Chapter 31: ****Jewels from the heart**

- I swear I won't drink ever again!- Haruhi said rubbing her head- Curse you Hikaru for giving me that whine. I had to be so stupid as to believe that it didn't have that much alcohol.

- Yep, you did your share of crazy things Haruhi- Ashton said as she was pouring water on a glass and giving it to Haruhi along with some aspirin. After the party Haruhi was not in the greatest shape to go back home so she stayed at the Haninozuka mansion in Ashton's room. Right now, wearing one of Ashton's PJs, Haruhi was lying in bed with the worst hang over she ever had. Ashton on the other hand was a bit relaxed with her jeans and purple t-shirt, wearing those comfortable Converse she loved so much.

- I just hope I didn't do anything stupid- Haruhi took the aspirin and the water as she laid back- Thanks for telling my dad that I was sleeping in your place. If he knew that I had drunk, he would kill me.

- Its ok- Ashton smiled- what are friends for? Besides it was best to keep you here since all you wanted to do was go prancing around with Tamaki.

- Oh god! What else did I do?

- You practically threw yourself at him, you ran around playing tag, you took off your clothes and played in the pool. Of course Tamaki was chasing you to protect you, but every time he would catch you, you would kiss him or try to take his clothes off and he would let you go.

- I'm such a whore when I'm drunk- Haruhi smacked her forehead- OW! Note to self, don't smack your head when you're hung over.

- _GOOOD MORNING HARUUU-CHAAAAN_!-Hunny screamed and frolicked inside in his white polo T-shirt and white cargo pants and Haruhi began to cover her ears with her hands- _HOW ARE YA_?

- SHHHHH! Haruhi has a hang over- Ashton whispered- You gotta be careful not to talk loudly or she will have a headache.

- Upps- Hunny whispered- sorry Haru-chan.

- Its ok Hunny-sempai. Just….don't yell- She said rubbing her temples.

- OKI…upps, okidoki Haru-chan- Hunny smiled.

- You just rest Haruhi- Ashton smiled- Hunny and I are going to be outside. Ring us if you want anything.

Ashton and Hunny got out of the room and left Haruhi sleeping. Lucky fir both of them no one knew that Haruhi was there, so she was safe there. The couple headed outside near to the swing Hunny has built and had their moments of fun.

- Wow, after last night, the way I think about Haru-chan changed- Hunny said as he swayed Ashton in the swing.

- Why?

- Haru-chan looked sexy when she took off her dress- Hunny joked and Ashton smacked him in his arm and he only laughed- Just kidding!

- Well don't kidd around with that type of commentaries- Ashton pouted- I might be a green belt but I can still hurt you.

- Its so kawaii that you actually think that you can hurt me- Hunny smiled tenderly.

- NO cake for a week- Ashton threatened and Hunny immediately stopped the swing to look at Ashton closer with a death glare.

- You wouldn't….

- Try me- Ashton looked at him with flare in her eyes and deadly serious.

- I can eat somewhere else- Hunny shrugged.

- What would happen if a certain Usa-chan where to get lost?- Ashton smiled sneakily.

- _NOOOO! EVERYTHING BUT USA-CHAN_!- Hunny wailed and begged on his knees- alright you win! You do know how to hurt me. Maybe not physically but psychologically.

- That's one of the great wonders of being a woman- Ashton smiled and patted Hunny's shoulder- Don't worry I'm not going to take away Usa-chan.

- Promise?- Hunny looked up with his big boy Lolita look.

- I promise. Just don't make me mad again.

- OKIDOKI!- Hunny smiled widely. Suddenly Ashton transformed her smile into a hurling face- Ash You ok?

- Nope- Ashton left running to the nearest bathroom and left Hunny all alone in the swing.

"_What's wrong with Ash? She has been sick for since yesterday. Could it be she ate too much food yesterday? But I saw her and she didn't eat that much. I hope she doesn't have stomach virus_" Hunny thought as he went inside to check on Ash.

- How long has this been going on?- Hunny heard a feminine voice as he was getting closer to the bathroom.

- A week- Ash responded- And every time it gets worse. Especially in the mornings. I took it like you said and it only confirmed what we suspected.

- You need to go to the doctor. If it's what I think, you might have a shocker here.

Hunny got closer and saw Evelyn standing beside Ashton who had a pale face and seemed to be sick and crying.

- Its ok sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with you. It's only natural for you to be having this.

- Really? Did you have this too?

- Yes, but luckily it wasn't so harsh, you get used to it with time.

- Used to what?- Hunny got closer and reunited himself with the two women.

- Women have stomach aches because of menstruation, Mitzucuni. There is nothing to be alarmed- Evelyn smiled- I gotta get back to work. Do as I told you Ash.

Ash only nodded and looked down. Her tears were falling down her face and she looked so pale and sick. The only thing Hunny could do is hug her. She was grabbing tight to his shirt and was crying slowly.

- What's wrong Ash, you gotta tell me- Hunny tried to calm her by stroking her hair.

- Nothing- Ash said calmly- I'm just…a little nervous. Must be the fact that you are leaving off to college soon, or maybe the fact that Ranka is gonna be pissed once he sees what happened to Haruhi.

- Just try not to frighten me like that- Hunny smiled at her- I thought you were dying or something.

"_Close enough_" Ashton thought as she smiled back. She had a feeling something was wrong with her for a while back and maybe it was time to figure out what was wrong. She separated herself from Hunny and cleaned her face.

- Hunny, I gotta go to the market to get some food- Ashton said as she was drying her eyes with her t-shirt.

- Let the service do it.

- No, it's ok. I got some things to check out anyways. Sometimes being here makes me feel like I'm locked up. I need some me time, you know what I mean?

- Ok, I guess- Hunny shrugged and Ashton kissed his cheek. She went off and left him once again alone. "_There's definitely something wrong here, what is it?_"

* * *

-_HARUHI! MY DARLING SWEET! ARE YOU HURT? ARE YOU IN PAIN? HOW CAN I HELP?_- wailed a panicked Tamaki, wearing a simple white shirt and some shorts.

- By shutting UP! My head is about to explode and you come in wailing and screaming- Haruhi rubbed her temples.

- Sorry Haru-chan, but you know Tama-chan. I told him you were sleeping because of the head ache and he went all crazy- Hunny excused himself.

- I'm so sorry Haruhi, this is all my fault- Tamaki whined- I should have known that the wine had too much alcohol. I should have protected you.

- Tamaki, everyone makes mistakes. You more than many others- Haruhi said smiling weakly- My head is about to explode and I don't even have the strength to smile without exploding.

- How can I help?- Tamaki smiled at her tenderly.

- I guess you could….- she stopped to think at what he could do but not many ideas came to her head, especially since she knew he would fail at many tasks- just lay down by my side….quietly.

Tamaki did as he was told and laid down beside Haruhi in the bed as they both closed their eyes as if falling asleep. Hunny knew that he was making a bad third so he left the room and went to the dojo. Ashton was taking a while and he was beginning to worry. Normally when he was worried he would eat cake, but he already ate all the cake in the house and the only thing left to do was to train. As he was exercising he saw Mori come in and look at him.

- What's up Takashi?- Hunny smiled as he cleaned his sweat with a towel as Mori cam inside with his rough aspect. Wearing blue jeans, a simple white t-shirt and some converse he was almost had that "tough guy" look that characterized him.

- Nothing much- Mori shrugged- Ash?

- She left to the market for food. She has been taking awhile and I'm beginning to worry.

- Don't worry, Mitzucuni. I have talk to you alone anyways.

- What's up?

- I don't know how to put this….but I sort of got involved in this relationship.

- Nice! Was about time you had a girlfriend, Takashi. Congrats!- Hunny patted Mori on the shoulder.

- Well Ryoko is not exactly a girlfriend. She's my wife.

- say what? Takashi, you got married?

- SHHHH! You always yell everything and I don't want anyone to know.

- But how? I didn't even know you guys had a relationship? When did this happen?

- I'll explain everything but you gotta be quiet- Mori put a finger in his lips as sign to be quiet. Hunny only nodded.

- You can trust me Takashi, you know I'm there for ya.

- Thanks, Mitzukuni. Well Ryoko and I met at the Host Club about six months ago. She never got too close to me but I had a certain sensation about her. I found out she was in a boxing league and that made me wonder more about her. After getting to know her better, we started a relationship. The only thing that was wrong was that my parents didn't want us together since they say Ryoko is too masculine for me. But to me she is perfect. So after getting graduated I ran off with her, reason why I wasn't at the party, since I was getting married to Ryoko. I don't care if my parents don't want her, I love her and I will fight for her no matter what.

- Wow, long explanation- Hunny looked at him shocked- so what now? Are you gonna face your parents?

- Yes, I am. But first I want to present her to everyone else.

- Isn't anyone gonna question your marriage? Is she a minor?

- She is in second year and she just turned 18 last month. I have been 18 for a year now, so everything is legal.

- Ok, let me just call the others- Hunny smiled widely- Nothing can beat this happiness!

* * *

Ashton was coming back from the market as she left everything on the kitchen table. Was it just her or was the room feeling a little spiny? She had used the excuse of the market to go to the doctor. And just as she thought there was something wrong with her. All that she was worried now was about Hunny's reaction to her problem. Speaking of whom, where was he?

- Hunny! I'm back!- Ashton yelled. She headed to the back yard to see if he was there. Outside where the rest of the hosts, Haruhi dressed in blue blouse with shorts, Stephanie, and the girl she had seen on Hunny's graduation- Is something going on?

- Ash you are never gonna believe this!- Hunny smiled.

- Mori-sempai got married!- the twins yelled in unison.

- Oh darn it! You spoiled the surprise Hika-chan and Kao-chan!- Hunny pouted.

- For real?- Ashton looked amazed at the girl and at Mori- Congratulations Mori! I knew something was going on between you two!

Ryoko smiled lightly as well as Mori. She had the same air as Mori, tough but sweet. Her brown reddish hair was all the way to her waist and it was flowing in the wind. She was wearing some blue jeans and a rocker t-shirt. A little tough but Ash could see she was a sweetheart.

- Thanks Ash- Mori said serious.

- Ryoko-chan is Takashi's wife!- Hunny pranced- just like soon you will be mine Ash!

- Question. Why are we just knowing this today?- Kyoya asked.

- Takashi and I have different social backgrounds and we both thought that it would be best to keep this a secret. Aside form the fact that we didn't want Takashi's parents to interfere- Ryoko smiled at Mori.

- I see- Kyoya nodded- so now you two have gone official. I must say, for a stupid maneuver, you two got guts.

- Shut it robot!- Stephanie smacked his arm and turned to smile at the married couple- I on the other hand think its so romantic!

- Of course it may seem romantic on the female part where they love all this fairytale nonsense. On the manly part, it may cause repercussions on your biological links and…..- Kyoya was saying till Stephanie shut him up with a kiss.

- You look so hot when you're not talking- Stephanie smiled when she ended the kiss.

- True- the twins joked.

- So why don't we celebrate this marriage?- Hikaru smiled- I say we should take out the champagne and lets have some fun!

- No alcohol for me, thank you- Haruhi smirked- I had enough with last night.

- Don't worry, love, I'll protect you from those devil twins like last night- Tamaki was on his prince mode.

- Thanks Tamaki- Haruhi hugged Tamaki lightly.

- Enough sappy! Lets party!- Kaoru yelled.

- Is that all you want to do?- Ashton smiled.

- Well you know what they say, "Party now, die later"- Hikaru second his brother- and we have plenty of reasons to celebrate.

- Hunny can I talk to you- Ashton faced Hunny as they both went inside and the rest of the hosts were talking harmoniously.

- What's up Ash?- Hunny looked at her. She was turning very pale and she seemed to be sweating more than usual.

- Hunny, you know I love you right?

- Ash, you're scaring me- Hunny looked at her with worried eyes- Of course I know, just like I know that I love you too.

- I'm a bit dizzy- Ashton was beginning to feel very week- but I have to tell you something very important.

- What's wrong? Do you need anything? Some water? Aspirin? Cake?

- No, its just….I went to the doctor today. And I went to see the reason for my sickness.

- Don't tell me you have a grave illness! Are you gonna die? Ashton, I don't want you to die!

- Calm down, sweetie- Ashton was panting as she grabbed Hunny's cheek- I only have a little parasite.

- A parasite? Is that bad?

- Well it only lives in my body for almost a while and then it comes out. But the doctor told me that with time, you grow to love this parasite. Sometimes you take him out to walks, change his clothes and give him adorable names.

- I don't seem to understand- Hunny blinked and tilted his head- is that like a pet that women grow?

- Not a pet, something much closer- Ashton smiled as she was panting.

- Do you mean…..

- Yes- Ashton smiled widely- I'm…

- You're getting us a bunny!- Hunny smiled widely. Ashton didn't know if to smack her forehead or smack him for not understanding.

- No! Hunny….I'm pregnant- Ashton said as Hunny turned deadly serious to her. His eyes filled with something Ashton couldn't describe. At first he was deadly serious and almost in complete shock. But in a matter of seconds he grabbed Ashton and kissed her passionately as he was prancing around in happiness.

- Holy macarole! I'm gonna be a daddy! Are you serious Ash? We're gonna be…

- Yes- Ashton smiled weakly- We are going to be parents. but most importantly, we are gonna have a baby out of the love that we have for each other. As sappy as that sounded.

- Ash! I'm the happiest man in the entire world! Not even eating a world filled with cake could make me happier than this!

- You and your cake references- Ashton laughed- I'm glad you're not mad at me for not being careful.

- Sweetie, we both are responsible for this and I swear for all the cake in the world, for all the plush bunnies, for all things kawaii, that no matter what happens, I'm gonna be at your side and love you and our child till I cant live no more.

- You look even cuter than usual when you face your responsibilities- Ashton smiled and kissed him- You wanna go tell everyone else?

- Are you able to stand? You look a little sick.

- Why don't we bring them in? I need to go to my room anyways. Let them all in there and we can tell them there. Plus I want my mother there.

Hunny took her to the Lilac room where she laid back on her bed as the rest of the people were entering her room. Hunny quickly went to her side and grabbed her hand as they both faced everyone else. Even Yasuchika and Mrs. Haninozuka were there.

- Guys, we have something important to say- Ashton began.

- _**OH MY FREAKING GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT**_!- Hikaru yelled.

- Thanks for spoiling _that_ too Hika-chan- Hunny rolled his eyes.

- Wait, I was only shouting something out randomly as a joke…..so you're really pregnant?- He raised his eyebrow.

- Yep! Ash is gonna have a baby!- Hunny smiled widely.

The congratulation spread around the entire room as everyone began to cheer the couple. At first Ashton thought that Evelyn would kill her, but on the contrary, she was happier than ever.

- I am glad that I can live to see my first grandchild!- Evelyn smiled.

- Same goes for me- Mrs. Haninozuka smiled- But you two are just too young to do this! Have you not thought of your future Ashton?

- I have- Ashton looked at Hunny and then at Mrs. Haninozuka- I plan to have my baby after getting married, reason why we have decided to rush the wedding to next month and I was thinking of finishing High School as soon as possible.

- We have so much to plan- Mrs. Haninozuka gasped- If you are going to have a wedding worth for a Haninozuka, you are gonna have to make big plans. Come on Evelyn! We got to get to planning! Plus we have a baby shower as well and the reception and the flowers!

- DON'T FORGET THE CAKE!- Ashton and Hunny yelled. Both mothers laughed as they left the room.

- Congrats Ash!- Yasuchika said timidly- I guess I'm gonna be an uncle.

- We were thinking that you might be Hunny's best man at the wedding Yasuchika- Ashton said calmly.

- But I thought Mitzukuni was gonna ask Takashi- Yasuchika smiled- Really?

- Yep! Who else but my own brother?- Hunny smiled widely.

- I gotta get to planning too!- Yasuchika said happily like in a Lolita voice but soon he just composed his voice in a deep and rough voice- Yeah, I gotta pick out my tux.

Yasuchika left the room dashing and the rest of the hosts were all happy as well.

- So…if you're pregnant…that means you and Hunny-sempai got it on?- Hikaru open his eyes widely.

- No shit Sherlock!- Stephanie said sarcastically- you still think Babies come from Mother Goose?

- Of course I know where babies come from!- Hikaru yelled- its just….I cant imagine Ash and Hunny-sempai…..getting it on!

- Someone smack that boy for me- Ash rolled her eyes and Hunny went to smack him in the head- Thanks sweetie!

- Ok, as weird as that may be, it is a little curious to know what type of lover Hunny-sempai is- Kyoya raised his glasses.

- That's something for us to keep, and for you NOT to know- Ashton smiled sneakily along with Hunny as he kissed her deeply in her lips.- I love you Mitzukuni.

- And I love you Ashton….More than cake!- Hunny smiled and everyone else just laughed and joined in their happiness. The lilac room filled with all types of joys. A wedding, two more to come, and a baby on the road. This was all cause of happiness and joy. For Ashton Brooks, what seemed an episode of misery and danger, life gave her a moment of peace and happiness she longed deserved. With a cute Boy Lolita fiancée, a loving mother, and some whacky friends, life couldn't get any better than this for her.

_A.N. Konichiwa my loving public! Missed me? Cause I sure as hell did! I swear to god I always crack my head thinking of new plots and crazy lines to put! I had some help from my friends at school. BTW, nothing to do with the FF, but I went to my first convention ever! YAY! ANIME CONVENTIONS! I met the guy who does the voice of Vegeta in Spanish and I fell in love with a guy who was coplaying as Syaoran from Tsubasa RESERvoir Chronicles! Ahhhh, good times….gooooood tiiimeeeesss! Plus I bought my first Mangas ever! Two mangas from Chobits! Gotta say __I'm becoming a fan of CLAMP because of Sakura-Chan, my crazy friend! But I still love her! I wish I could tell you guys everything I faced at the convention but I have so little time! I'll try to see If I can get it on Facebook. _

_Over these 30 chapters I have been thanking over and over all of you and I swear to god I am never gonna stop doing that! Arigato to each and every individual who has been adding me to their favorites, adding me as their favorite author, and of course, reviewing! We're almost close to the goal so don't let go just yet! I'll TRY to see if I can update fast since I got work like hell. _

_If you guys are wondering why the hell is everyone in T-shirts…its because I love T-shirts! Simple, casual and awesome! Ahhh, t-shirts! Ok seriously that had nothing to do with anything so I'm just gonna do what I always do best! GOTTA BOOK IT! LOVE YA!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	32. Brides on the runaway part one

Disclaimer: There once was a chick named Usangie…even when that's not even her name…..but she used to imagine that she owned a certain story called OHSHC but yet….she never did own it since Hatori Bisco is the only genius who ever will.

**Chapter 32: Brides on the run****away**

As far as everything went, two months went by really fast. It was amazing how Mrs. Haninozuka could arrange two parties at the same time. Even with Evelyn's help, she had done it at an amazing speed and now the invitations were being sent to every important person in Japan. The wedding would be celebrated in the Haninozuka mansion, in the garden to be precise and in a matter of days Ashton Brooks would be married to the man who had made her life have a 360 spin, the man who could defend her from even the devil, the father of her baby and the forever lover of cake, Mitzukuni Haninozuka or better yet Hunny. Ashton was excited and couldn't help feeling anxious for the big day. She didn't do a single movement about this celebration since the doctor had suggested her not to make many movements. And even when she didn't do much in preparation, she did give out opinions or she would eat some of the catering samples to give her opinion. Who would have thought that you had to pick out exactly the right color of white to go with everything? Isn't there just plain white?

But the one even more nervous than Ash was Hunny. He went to see her almost every day just to check on her health and make some wedding choices together. Every day before dinner they would have long conversations about everything and nothing. And every time they talked, Hunny would put his hand on her belly and use baby talk to talk to the baby. Ashton would only smile. She imagined what type of father Hunny would be and the only thing she imagined was that she would be raising two kids instead of just one, her baby and her husband. She giggled at the thought but actually didn't mind. But there was just something troubling her.

Sure she was under the protection of the Haninozuka family and so was her mother, but she couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. She hated the feeling of having to depend on others and she had told Hunny about it and he would only smile telling her that it was for the best. Yeah, and moving to Japan was for the best and look at what happened. Never did she imagine as she was traveling under a false passport did she imagine that she was going to be in a humongo mansion, being treated like a queen and more importantly marring the guy who in fact was the love of her life. "_Just comes to show how life gives big twists_" she thought smiling at the window as she was in bed the night before the wedding.

Morning came fast, but as fast as Ashton would have wanted. Evelyn went to check on her daughter alongside the family doctor who was checking in on her every day. After a good diagnosis the doctor left the room, leaving mother and daughter alone.

- I just can't believe my baby is getting married!- Evelyn smiled- I told you life was going to be great for us once we left New York.

- I know- Ashton smiled back- even when I had to fight against many things to get where I am, I'm glad this is happening.

- Is something wrong dear? I hence a little bit of preoccupation in your voice.

- How do you know?

- I'm your mother, what would happen if I didn't know? Now spill young lady.

- All right, all right psychic- Ashton looked down- I have an uneasy feeling.

- Are you regretting having to get married to Mitzukuni?

- No! I would never! At first I felt weird to have to depend on someone else, not you of course since you are my mother, but like having to depend on Haruhi for help or even the hosts. When Hunny offered me help the first time I felt impotent at first since I couldn't get up on my own, but slowly and naturally I felt comfortable with him helping me get through everything. He showed me that I don't have to go through everything on my own. After all, he is the father of the baby I have inside and I love him. But it's not that. Its…you know who…

- I don't think he will have the nerve to even come here. He could be seen by everyone and besides that the whole house will be under security.

- I still have that uneasy feeling that something is going to happen. And I hate it.

- Those two months of pregnancy are getting to you, Ash.

- Could be- Ashton smiled lightly as she grabbed her belly that was still small but she knew soon it would grow like a balloon- guess pregnancy does get the worst out of women. Speaking of which, I'm in the mood for ice cream!

- No, you have to get ready for the wedding- Evelyn smiled as she got up and headed for the door- the hair stylist will be here shortly and you have to eat right since you may not get to eat all day.

- ROCKY ROAD! ROCKY ROAD!- Ashton smiled as she was feeling like Hunny when he screamed for cake- or else your grandchild will be born with a rocky road face.

- All right dear, I'll make sure they bring you breakfast and a plate of rocky road.

- YAY!- she wanted to jump up and down but curse her slow movements. She got up and went to get breakfast. It was a lucky thing that no one was there to drag her to her bed so she went to the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice.

- You should be resting- said a voice behind her. Ashton turned around and saw one of the security guards standing there with the usual sun glasses and suit combination that made her look at him oddly. He had black hair and was a huge! He had the looks of a henchman more than a security guard. Why was he wearing sunglasses inside? That was all too strange. Maybe it was a security thing.

- And you are?

- Kyo Sohma- he said serious- I'm your personal body guard.

- Oookaayyy…..that name is somehow familiar- Ashton rolled her eyes- and for your information, I don't need personal security.

- I was sent by Mr. Haninozuka.

- I see. Well you can go with the rest of the security guys because I really don't need a body guard- Ashton left the kitchen.

* * *

Today was the day. After much planning and preparation the day had come. It was the perfect timing, the perfect setting and everything else was set. Now all he needed was the center piece, Ashton Brooks. And of course what was the daughter without the mother. Victory couldn't taste the same without both Brooks's girls to share it with.

- Too bad I won't give her a wedding gift- he said as he was arranging his bow tie- But I think Ashton Brooks and her dear mother Evelyn are going to be very happy to see me.

- Yeah boss, really happy- said his assistant as he was helping him prepare his tuxedo.

- Too bad she won't be able to make it to the honeymoon, but I think she will have some fun with us- he smirked as he looked at his reflex ion- is he here?

- Yes. He will be arriving any time soon.

- Excellent! Mother and daughter, father and son. While one has fun with one of them the other has fun with the other- he smiled once again feeling the anticipated glory of his plot.

"_Soon_" he thought "_soon I will have you with me for a little reunion"_

* * *

- Bravitzimo! You cannot look any better than this _cara!_- the hair stylist finished. It was so obvious he was Italian, the way he moved and talked let it show itself.

- Thanks Luigi- Mrs. Haninozuka smiled at the hair stylist as he let him out- You look wonderful, dear.

- You think so?- Ashton looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to feel pretty, after all this was her wedding, but if she could just wear a simple dress and her converse she would be the happiest woman in the world. She wasn't very fond of high heels, especially those 12 cm heels Mrs. Haninozuka bought. She felt higher but was tumbling about all about. Her dress was beautiful and she loved it since she saw it. Plus her blond hair was up in a high bow with a braid on the side and a piece of her hair falling down giving her face a more delicate look

Mrs. Haninozuka had brought to her many designs from many world renowned designers. Vera Wang, Dolce and Gabbana, Versace! All those were beautiful…but there was only one dress that fitted the spot. A beautiful white pearl dress that was simple and strapless with some layers of cloth from her waist down covering her stomach and the lace on the top was forming a heart with sparkles. And you wanna know who designed it? That dress was not other than a Hitachiin designer dress. The twins' mother was kind enough to make a dress just for Ashton. She knew that she was pregnant so the layers of cloth on the front would hide any trace of belly she could've had.

- I know so!- Evelyn walked inside with the tiara that was supposed to go on the head attached to a beautiful veil- God, I am so happy to see my little baby grow up and get married. I know I'm supposed to be calm about this but I feel like crying right about now.

- Mom, even when you are a tough ass lawyer, you can still let yourself go and cry- Ashton smiled at her. And Evelyn did as she was told. Ashton was so happy herself but the makeup artist told her not to cry or she would ruin her makeup.

- If your father could see you now…

- He would be wishing me the best of luck and still calling me his Bunny. By the way I gotta ask you a favor mom.

- what is it?

- Well you see…..- Ashton got close to Evelyn and whispered something as Evelyn nodded

- Ok, I will do as you say dear, even when he might not want to give it to me. He treasures it more than anything.

- You do it and let's see what happens- She kept on smiling in complicity with her mother.

* * *

By the time everybody was getting to the house, Ashton was looking by the window of her room. Everyone was so formal and she could hear their boring conversations about business all the way up there. She sighed thinking that to them this was just another reunion to make informal business arrangements. But to her this was day, and nothing was going to ruin it.

- Knock Knock! I'm looking for a pretty young….holy mother of Jiminy Cricket! Ash! You look fantastic!

Ashton turned around and saw Stephanie and Haruhi standing right in the door. Stephanie was the one who still had her mouth open, even after talking.

- Thanks!- Ashton smiled- you should be looking for your dress too Steph! After all, you never know when Kyoya is going to ask you the BIG QUESTION.

- Naaa! Don't think it'll happen any time soon- Stephanie shrugged- Kyoya is a robot after all and he thinks highly of getting married. I wouldn't mind getting married, but only for the dress and the party.

- come on Steph you love the robot too.

- Ok yes, but don't let him know that or my cover will be smashed- she joked.

- What about you Haruhi?

- I told Tamaki that after High school and I pretend to keep it that way. I have a big future ahead of me as a lawyer and even when I love Tamaki as much as I do, my promise to my mother comes first.

- that's some cold thinking- Ashton chuckled- considering the fact that you and Tamaki don't even stop looking at each other, I thought you would be so in love as to marry him today.

- Ohh! A double wedding would have been exciting!- Stephanie smiled widely.

- Let's just enjoy this wedding first and see what happens- Haruhi shrugged.

Every host was there in the garden that was already prepared for a lot of guests. If this was Mrs. Haninozuka's idea of a simple wedding heave knows what a BIG one was really like. The sun was coming down and Ashton walked through the isle. Hunny waiting for her on the far end. She looked at him with a huge tender smile. She looked around. May faces she didn't even know, many she knew by heart. Kyoya and Stephanie sitting together alongside Haruhi and Tamaki. The twins who were giving their thumbs up and cheering for her. Mori sitting next to Ryoko, both still serious. She smiled at all of them. In the end everything had been done for the best. Every fight, every word spoken, every secret kept and revealed was for this moment. She ended up at the end of the isle standing just in front of Hunny and both of them smiling like two idiots in love.

- We are gathered here today to join the lives of these two people in holy matrimony. Matrimony is a blessing, the union of two beings who love and treasure each other and want to keep on doing so for as long as they live. Let us hear those vows of matrimony spoken by these two lovers.

- I Mitzukuni Haninozuka, promise to love you, Ashton Brooks for as long as I live. In sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do us part.

- I, Ashton Brooks, take you, Mitzukuni Haninozuka, for as long as I live, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do us part.

They handed out the rings and continued the ceremony.

- If there is anyone in here that objects to this marriage, talk now or forever…..

- I object!- said a voice in the far back. The man started to get up and look deeply at Ashton- After all, she has a debt with me and so does her mother.

- It…it can't be…- Evelyn trembled as she looked at the man standing up and walking to them.

- But it is my dear, you thought you could escape from me and here I am waiting to get you back. And what a better moment for revenge, just in the middle of your daughter's wedding.

- Ash, who is he?- Hunny whispered.

- The man I have been trying to run away from, the one that ruined my life and the reason I had to start from scratch. He is…

- Robert Dowager at your service, Mr. Haninozuka- Robert bowed politely ass he grabbed Evelyn by the wrist- and I think you have something that belongs to me.

- Leave us alone!- Ashton yelled.

- Such a fussy girl! I can't believe I even dared to make out with you- another voice was heard in the back walking straight at them- such a fussy little kitten.

- What the f…what's going on?- Ashton trembled as well as she saw who was walking down the isle with a smirk on his face- Greg? But I thought you were…

- In prision? Yes I was, thanks to you- he said with hate- but now I'm free thanks to my dear father and am back to get what was mine. You have a debt with me young lady.

- WILL THEY EVER LET ME FINISH MY SCENTENCES! How the hell did you escape?

- Money an move mountains dear-Greg said.

- Its true- someone said in the back, one of the many business men who were just watching and just butted in the conversation.

- WILL YOU BUTT OUT MISTER!- Ashton yelled- you two better go or…

- Or what? You will call your security guards on me? I knocked them down and you didn't even notice, thanks to the spy we had inside.

- Spy? Who?- said Hunny

- Me- Kyo Sohma, Ashton's "body guard raised from the rest- I only did my job sir.

- You bastard!- Ashton yelled- you wont get away with this!

- in fact I will- Robert smirked- Kyo, put the boy down.

Kyo went to Hunny in a flash and was standing behin him and hit him in the back of his head before Hunny could even move. He was fast and dangerous. But another thing…how the hell could he take Hunny down? HE WAS THE WORLD CHAMPION IN KARATE FOR HAVEN SAKES! Ashton looked at the two men and bore she knew she saw black.

_A.N. CLIFFHANGER! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I finally got my Fanfic updated! Phew! I had a massive writers block and to top it I had tests, Christmas, new year and a cosplay café in the middle of this! I had some new ideas form friends but I still got the touch and kept on going. Don't worry people! Im working on the next chapter! This will be updated in a jiffy so you guys will know what happened to Ashton and Evelyn! Oh my god we are almost over with this! I will do all that I can __to update and to make a great finally! Fanfic finally powers…..ACTIVATE! XD _

_Guys! Tell me what you think! Is this good? Do I still get it? LET ME KNOW! God! Gotta book it! I have some work I have to update as well! But please leave a review!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	33. Brides on the runaway part two

Disclaimer: I had a dream! A dream in which I owned OHSHC…but alas it was just a dream!

**Chapter 33: brides on the runaway (part two)**

- You sure knocked her out hard- a voice sounded- she is still unconscious!

Ashton was slowly waking up the reminders of what had happened earlier were coming back to her. She led out a tear. "_Why does this always happen to me? Why am I always getting kidnapped or trying to get killed? I just wanted to have a normal life next to Hunny and now I don't even know where I am!_" Ashton thought as she was lying on the floor still wearing her wedding dress "_In the end I can't really depend on others because they always get hurt_" she remembered what happened to Hunny. She saw him go to the floor with his eyes closed. She led out another tear. "_I guess I can't have everything in life. I never can have MY happiness_"

She heard footsteps and she shut her eyes. She could feel the presence of two people.

- She seems like a looker son, but to be honest, I've seen better. Especially the ones I've had- the voice sounded like Robert Dowager- Too bad they never stayed quiet, I had to shut them up the only way possible.

"_I knew he had killed them_"

- Well no one says no to me, I had to get back at her for denying me what I wanted- that seemed like Greg.

- Please…- a woman's voice was heard slowly she seemed to be in pain- leave my baby out of this.

- I'm sorry Evelyn, but your daughter provoked my son so now she has to pay up- Dowager said- Greg, you better take the girl away from here so I can have some "Fun" with her mother.

- NO!- Ashton yelled. She tried to move but her knots were obstructing her movements.

- So you were awake all this time, little kitten- Greg smirked- that's even better, that way you can suffer slowly. First it's going to be your mother and then it will be you.

- Leave Ashton alone!- Evelyn yelled- she is sick!

- Sick? Oh my little kitty, what do you have?- Greg stroked her hair and acted almost politely- I am going to take care of you my sweet, but first you are going to have to give me something to persuade me to keep on protecting you.

- You sick bastard!- Ashton yelled and threw a spitball.

- haven't you had enough of playing?- Greg cleaned himself- I was going to do this sweetly, but now I don't think you deserve mercy.

- NOO!- Evelyn yelled as Greg took Ashton away leaving her alone with Dowager.

- Let the children play, while the adults talk- he smirked as he was getting closer to Evelyn.

* * *

- We have no time to sit around and do nothing!- Kaoru yelled at the rest of the hosts who seemed to be looking down- We have to go out there and look for Ash!

- I already sent my private police to investigate every area- Kyoya pushed his glasses- we don't have much to do.

- Yes we do! We can go out! Search for her by ourselves!- Kaoru yelled- where on earth is Hunny-sempai? He would be with me on this.

- Hunny-sempai was taken down to the hospital after he received a bump in the head- said Ryoko who was looking down- I know how you feel Kaoru, but we can only trust that she is ok and well. I too want to go out searching but it's useless to waste energy if we don't even know where to start.

- Besides, if we do find her that man could not only kill ash, but also kill us in the process- said Haruhi.

- I know, this is exactly what I felt when Haruhi was missing- Tamaki looked at Kaoru- but Hunny sempai gave us specific orders of what to do right now.

All the hosts and the rest of the girls were sitting down looking down in defeat. They wished nothing were to happen to Ashton. They wished they could do something. But the rules were simple and they had been laid down by Hunny sempai long before this happened. No movement, no trying to save Ash. That was what he said. He must be very confident if he thinks he can save Ashton. Yet again, he always did do it. The same damsel in distress and the same warrior who went to her rescue. But this time there wasn't just one damsel, there were two. The mother and the daughter. The bride and the mother in law. Now all that they had to do was wait.

* * *

- You got to the key?- Hunny said in full seriousness.

- Got it- said Mori as he walked along.

- we have very little time so we better get a move on!

- You actually think this is going to work?

- I have hopes that it will. And besides if it doesn't work I can always beat them with my karate movements- he smiled.

- It's good that you are confident.

- Oh, Takashi before we get inside I have something to tell you.

- What is it?

- DON'T GO EASY ON THEM!- Hunny said as he was entering and kicking butts.

- Don't worry I won't- Mori smirked as he went inside kicking butt as well.

* * *

- So, you are sick? And what exactly is your sickness?- Greg smirked as he placed Ashton on the floor.

- None of your business- Ashton looked away.

- Don't you dare look away! Look to me when I'm talking to you- he bent down and slapped her.

- I'm sorry but I don't like looking at trash!

Another slap, but this time it was accompanied by kick in the back. Ashton screamed in pain but she was actually hoping this wouldn't hurt the baby. If anything bad were to happen to it she would never forgive herself…and Greg.

- Sir, let me do it- Kyo went inside- after I beat her, she may be able to cooperate.

- Alright Kyo, just try to be careful with her. I want her to still be conscious for when I take her.

- Yes sir!

Greg left the room. Ashton shivered and cried. She knew she was in for a bigger pain if this guy was going to beat her up. She closed her eyes expecting the first punch but instead Kyo got closer and whispered something in her ear.

- Act as if I were punching you- he said. Ashton looked at him in confusion.

- Huh?

- yell as If I were punching you hard- Kyo said- don't worry if we make some time he will be here soon.

- alright…I guess- Ashton whispered and then started to yell- OOOW! PLEASE…..DONT….OW! UGHHH! – she ranted she yelled and she cried as much as she could while Kyo was untying her.

- that's it keep it Mrs. Haninozuka- Kyo smiled- that should make him think that I'm doing my job. When comes back in, act as if you were still tied up.

She kept yelling and crying until suddenly Greg came back inside.

- Are you ready to cooperate?

- Dream on bastard!- Ashton yelled- I won't give up no matter how much you threaten me.

- then you leave me no choice- he got closer to her but she moved her feet and kicked him….Well it's a little far down if you catch my drift. She got up and gave him an uppercut and finished him with a kick.

- Take that lowlife!- Ashton yelled- THAAANK YOOUUU GREEN BELT!

- We have to get out of here- Kyo said grabbing her from her arm.

- Wait, my mother!

- Let's go after her- Kyo ran grabbing Ashton as they continued to the room they were before. Dowager had left for a moment and Evelyn was all beaten up and bleeding.

- Ashton! Oh my baby are you alright?- Evelyn said crying.

- I'm alright mom- Ashton tried to untie her- we gotta get you out of here before….

- Going somewhere?- Dowager was standing in the door.

- WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES!- Ashton bursted.

- Not so fast my dear. You won't be going anywhere. Kyo get them.

- Yes sir- he grabbed Ashton and pulled her away from Evelyn.

- Whose freaking side are you on?

- My side- Dowager smirked.

- That's what you think- an all too familiar Loli voice was heard behind- you let go of my family NOW!

- Haninozuka, I see you survived the hit- Dowager kept looking at him with a smirk- Kyo is a bit busy with your fiancée so your opponent will be me.

- I wouldn't be too sure about that either- Ashton smiled. Kyo had let her go and she was cracking her knuckles as Kyo was untying her mother. Then Mori came inside as well- Oh, how could we forget about Mori!

- You think you can beat me? Kyo get them!

- Don't you see it Dowager? It's over! By the city of Tokyo you are under arrest! Give up now or force me to get angry- Kyo went to him.

- This isn't over, I'll get revenge out of this one! I'll…

- AAAHHH SHUT UP LOONEY GUY!- Hunny yelled as he punched hard on Dowager's face. One shot and he was on the ground. Now THERE'S the world Champion of Karate!

Kyo handcuffed Dowager and soon a squadron of police were getting inside to take him as well.

- Don't forget Dowager-Willingham- Kyo pointed out.

The police were coming out with Greg almost bleeding from his face and looking down

- Could you wait a sec- Ashton stopped the police- you said you wanted to be my first? Oh sweetheart if only you knew that I'm pregnant! And from none other than Hunny!

- What! That pipsqueak got you pregnant? He won?

- This wasn't a contest Willingham- Hunny smiled- She loves me and we are going to have a baby! As simple as that.

- and before I forget- Ashton smirked and then punched Greg in the face- _THIS_ is for trying to rape me, AGAIN! _THIS_!- she punched him again but in the stomach- is for trying to kill me, AGAIN! And _this_!- he punched one last time but in the same low area from before and this time with more intensity- is….because it feels good!

The police left with both of them and a wheel borough full of Hench men Hunny and Mori had beaten up.

- You did a good job Mrs. Haninozuka- said Kyo.

- Um, actually its Brooks- Ashton looked down- you took me away before we were married.

- I'm sorry about that. I was only doing my job.

- What is your job anyways?- Ashton raised her eyebrow.

- I'm a police officer. We heard from New York that we should be on the lookout for Dowager. I snook inside of his team and went undercover. Three months and it was all worth it. By the way, my name isn't Kyo Sohma.

- Yeah I know- Ashton sighed- I saw Fruits Basket!

- KYO SOHMA!- a voice yelled from behind and Ashton could only see a blur called Stephanie go and hug Kyo- OMG KYO SOHMA SAVED ASH! KYAAAA! Kyo will you marry me?

- Um Steph….that's not…- Ashton tried to explain but she felt a shiver run her spine as she turned to see Kyoya look at them with threatening eyes.

- STEPHANIE…..- he gave a death glare.

- Oh darn it!- Stephanie snapped her fingers in defeat- I'm sorry Kyo, but my place is with the robot, I mean Kyoya

- Ironic that they almost have the same name and you love them both- Ashton smiled- But either ways, his name isn't Kyo.

- What's your name then?- Kyoya said a little more calm

- Hiroki Watsuki- the police officer smiled- it was an honor working for you Mrs. Haninozuka.

- I told you….

- but you will marry him soon, no?- Hiroki smiled- well I must depart. I got more work ahead of me and papers to fill. Once again, thanks. Oh and Stephanie, I'm already married.

- DARN IT! I'm stuck to the robot anyways- Stephanie pouted. Suddenly Kyoya grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

- You don't seem to complain when we are together though- he said slyly- want me to tell everyone what you scream when we…

- I LOVE YOU KYOYA!- Stephanie tried to shut him up nervously and just hugged him.

Everyone left back to the Haninozuka residence and after Ash and Evelyn had been cured of the bleeding and checking on Ashton's pregnancy that luckily didn't seem to be harmed much. they were all talking in the back yard where the wedding was supposed to be but now no one was there.

- I don't need a huge wedding- Ashton smiled- all I need is a judge, a huge cake and you.

- Same goes for me- Hunny smiled.

- I guess we can continue where we left- the judge who surprisingly didn't leave with the rest of the guests- let's make this short and simple! Ashton, do you take Mitzukuni to be your husband?

- I do!- Ashton smiled.

- Mitzukuni, do you take Ashton to be your wife?

- YEP!- Hunny smiled.

- Then by the power vested in me….yada yada yada….I now pronounce you man and wife. May this union never be separated by man. Mitzukuni, you may now kiss the bride.

- Oki doki!- Hunny cheered as he picked Ashton up and kissed her deeply.

This kiss was everything Ashton had been wanting and waiting for a long time. It was the end of an era of fear and running away, and the beginning of a new wonderful life with a bright sparkling future.

- PARTYYYY!- The twins yelled as they began to put in party tunes. And everyone else just laughed and enjoyed the moment. Tamaki and Haruhi were holding each other even when she was blushing wildly and somehow you could see the shadow of Ranka behind them but was soon being pulled away by Mrs. Haninozuka and Evelyn. Kyoya was being dragged by Stephanie into the dancefloor, the place they met and they place that always awaits for them in their odd passionate romance. Ashton was sitting down enjoying the cake along with Hunny who was eating it quickly and she only laughed. Ryoko and Mori were standing next to each other and just holding hands. Can you blame them? They are both shy and serious people. And the only ones left without a couple were the twins.

- Bro, we should start seeing other people- Hikaru said sighing.

- I know, I love you, but it wouldn't be bad if we got some dates- Kaoru sighed as well.

- Did we come late?- a girl's voice was heard. They looked up and saw two girls standing right in front of them. The first on had long wavy brown hair and cute brown reddish eyes. She was wearing a cerulean dress with black small heels while the second one had the same hair style but had a pink highlight on her left side with brown wide eyes and was wearing a pink dress with black heels a bit higher than the other girl's. they almost were identical.

- I guess we did considering that there aren't many people here- said the other girl smiling

- Girls, you came!- Ashton smiled- Glad you could come!

- I'm sorry for being late Ash, but Saku here couldn't ask for directions!- said one of them looking at Ashton and smiling tenderly.

- It's not my fault I can't read Kanji!- said the other girl a little more spunkier that the first.

- Guys, these are my cousins- Ashton smiled at the twins.

- I'm Sakura- said the girl with pink dress.

- And I'm Usangie!- said the one with the Cerulean dress.

- Don't let the looks deceive you, we're cousins. NOT sisters!- Sakura pouted.

- What's your name?- Usangie smiled tenderly at them.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled. They looked at the girls once more and could only say…

- HELLOOOOOO NURSE!- they both yelled as they got up and dragged each girl to the dance floor. Hikaru grabbed Sakura and Kaoru grabbed Usangie.

Ashton knew those two would get better if she presented them her cousins. And now everyone was happy! It wasn't the most normal wedding, but what was normal now a day? A happy wedding was a happy wedding! No matter the place, no matter the circumstances, it was the people around that was important. And with these lunatics around, Ashton Haninozuka couldn't be any more happier.

- You know what this moment needs to be even more perfect?- Hunny smiled.

- oh…I know what you're thinking- Ashton smiled.

- Then let's say it together…

- CAKE!- They both yelled as they went to the wedding cake and on the top were two plush bunnies. One was dressed as a bride and the other one as a groom.

- Usa-chan?- Hunny asked and Ashton nodded.

- It was a surprise! If we are getting married why not Usa and Buns? I believe they were witness to everything we faced- said Ashton- I gotta say at first I never liked depending on anyone. I didn't even depend on Greg when we were in our relationship. I came to Japan with the single purpose of running away and having a low profile life. But then I was accidentally enrolled in Ouran and that's when my life plan went upside down. After meeting you! At first I was a bit intrigued and fascinated by you but as we got to know each other, you showed me that I don't have to face my troubles alone. I gus you could say that you made me stronger.

- I gotta confession too Ash- Hunny smiled.

- You wanted to get married to the cake instead of me, didn't you?

- NOOOO…..maybe…- Ashton pouted and he kissed her- I'm only kidding! What I was going to say was that even when we first met I wanted to make you my wife. My dad was nagging me about getting married and having the next heir for the Haninozuka dynasty. Just like Chika-chan. At first I didn't want to but when I first saw you in the flower garden….I don't know, I guess it was love at first sight. You were so kawaii and you made the best apple pie in the whoooleee world! And as I got to know you, I wanted to protect you more and be at your side. So I guess I was keeping that as a secret.

- It doesn't matter now, because from now on there will be no more secrets and no more mysteries to separate us- Ashton smiled.

- Let's take a picture!- said Mrs. Haninozuka and soon a camera man came inside and took a bunch of pictures with every single host and his or her respective couple. Then a major picture involcing everyone. But of course this was the host club so when can you ever expect the host club to be normal for a wedding picture.

- FOOD FIGHT!- yelled the twins as they grabbed a scoop of cake and threw it at everyone

Everyone was laughing and throwing cake at each other. And since the photographer couldn't stop them, he took a picture of everyone throwing cake at each other. Ashton looked at Hunny with a smile in both her lips and her eyes. There he was, the man she loved, the father of her baby, her husband. And from now on life was going to get sweeter.

- Like cake!- Hunny interrupted my narration.

- Yeah Hunny, like cake!- Ashton smiled and kissed him deeply and passionately.

_**The end….for now! XD**_

_**A.N.**__ HELLOOOOO EVERYONE! Haaaa! I finally did it! I had this ended! 33 chapters filled with emotions, fights, hosts, and cake! Huge amounts of cake! Ahhh I'm so happy I could cry! I mean this was my baby and now my baby became into a great story! I thank you from the bottom of my heart for following this Fanfic and loving it! I know you guys enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! My acknowledgements will come later so I can thank personally every single soul who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! I want to write an epilogue and be sure that I will update it as soon as you can say or even type ""! _

_Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter! My word is law and I updated it in a jiffy! Thank you all so much! And before I go I just wanna do something…*Usangie gets a huge stereo* hit it! *The twins turn it on* CHICKEN DANCEEEEEE! ! Ok finally got that out! _

_I know added myself to the story, but can you blame me? I couldn't help myself! And Kaoru is my favorite host! And I owed it to a friend of mine! Sakura sweetie! I got you your Hikaru! _

_Ok gotta book it! You know I love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	34. Epilogue

**Last Disclaimer**: So tell me what you want, what you really really want! I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want! So tell me what you want, what you really really want! I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna own OHSHC…but I don't! XD

**Epilogue**

**Ashton's POV**

- MOVE IT BUSTER! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS- I yelled at the police officer who had stopped us because of the speed we were going.

- Ma'm I'm afraid you can't threaten a police officer- said the officer who had stopped us.

- Move it man!- said Hiroki coming up in his motorcycle- officer, this woman is about to deliver and I have expressive orders to let them go at the speed they need.

- I'm sorry Captain Watsuki- The officer stepped aside and let us go.

- GOD! I SWEAR TO GO I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE IF THEY DON'T TAKE THIS BABY OUT OF ME!

- calm down Ash- Mori said in a serious tone as he kept driving.

- Think of cinnamon buns- Hunny tried to cheer me up.

- oh CRAP!- I tried to breathe as we approached the hospital and were taken to emergencies. It was only a matter of moments since I was fully ready to deliver and was now going to go to the delivery room, but I grabbed Hunny before entering- promise me you will go with me.

- I promise!- Hunny smiled- I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad!

After much screaming and after a lot of pushing I, Ashton Haninozuka, (you gotta love the sound of that name!) had given birth to my first offspring, a sweet little girl which we both named Usagi….Usagi Haninozuka. Born on a Thursday afternoon of August 8. And Hunny couldn't be happier. Now the family was getting bigger. And things couldn't be better.

Mori was also happy for us because now he knew exactly what to do. Yes people Ryoko, Mori's wife, was pregnant, and more radiant than ever. Even when Mori told her not to do any more sports after that. She says she needs to get the pressure out so instead of boxing she does other things. Mori turned out to be a loving husband. Ryoko comes by my house every afternoon when Hunny and Mori are training in the dojo and we talk about everything. She is a sweet girl, a lamb in wolf's clothing you could say. Even when she acts like a tough girl, to Mori and to us she is a sweet girl who cares for all of us. And Mori just loved her, he didn't express it in front of us but you could see in his eyes that he loved her with every passing minute.

How are the rest of the hosts? Oh I wouldn't worry much about them. Haruhi was now in second year while Tamaki was in third alongside Kyoya who in matter of days will declare himself to his girlfriend, Stephanie Michaels. Polar opposites do attract, ne? Haruhi was still aiming to be a lawyer and Tamaki is already practicing to be the big boss of the Suoh Company. And Ranka still disapproves of Suoh…I mean Tamaki! But once he sees his daughter's happiness he just steps aside like a little dog with his tail between his legs. As for Kyoya and Stephanie, Kyoya had made business with his father and was now the owner of his father's company. Stephanie was proud that he is

The twins have been hanging out with my cousins and they couldn't be happier. They had a new toy, what else could they want. Usangie and Sakura were happy as well considering that they thought it was fun to be around those goofballs.

All's well it ends well….

Oh you may be asking about the bad guys….well….I wouldn't worry about those guys.

Amaya Tenoe has a life sentence in which not even the best lawyers can take her out. As for the Dowager family…well….I guess they couldn't have it all. Dowager father was killed inside the prison. Guess they don't like rapers in prison. As for his son, he is serving a three lives sentence and with no way out.

All's well it ends well….

Guess you can't have everything in life….but you can at least have enough to be happy. And the last thing you can do is give up on life. A wise man once told me that and from then I enjoy every moment of it. Now with my baby, my husband, my family and my friends, life couldn't get any sweeter. Sure we had many things in the past but to us all that past were now ashes…..sweet ashes.

_A.N. I MADE IT! THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE! *Usangie does happy dance* cake all around! I can't believe I finally ended this! This has been going on for a year! Actually I started this a year ago and now I can't believe it's ending! 33 freaking chapters and an epilogue! I just spoil all you rotten but you love it don't ya! GOOOOOOD! Holy Schnitzels on a stick with a side of beef jerky! I promised I wouldn't….*Usangie cries a river like Hunny would* I'm gonna miss writing this. But you know what they say we have to move on and as Ashton's dad said: "Don't give up on life" and like Usangie says: "life goes on, life is still in motion and life may change but there will always be something that will never change…and that's sweets!" I know that has nothing to do but I love being a goof. _

_Live long and prosper! Let the force be with you! Later Days! And all those idiot lines to say goodbye! But one of the best, Gotta book it! You know I love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_

_P.s. acknowledgements are in the next page okay? ^^ kisses!_

_P.P.S. I followed your advice and I did what you suggested me by making an FF about Hikaru and Kaoru and the last OOCs I made! You can now read it! It's called "Full of love" HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!_


	35. Acknoledgements!

I can't believe this is Over! GOD! I wanna cry so baad! I enjoyed doing this FF so much and even when I slept later, I didn't eat, I had insomnia trying to think of plots and everything else I swear to god it was all worth it! I know I made spelling mistakes, used her instead of him and the quotations were also a problem but actually when you right professionally you use – instead of ".

First thanks I should give is to my dear **Ashton** for letting me use her name in this wonderful FF. I loved the way your name could easily be confused for a boy and well I'm not saying you are one XDXD I know you had to write your own FFs and that is understandable. I just hope you enjoy this story just as I enjoyed writing every single freaking sentence. I may have been a little cheesy with the characters especially when she was around Hunny but I love sweet moments and well Hunny takes the Sweetness out of anyone! X3

Second one I have to thank dearly is **Stephanie**! Yes Steph I haven't forgotten you in this, after all you end up with Kyoya! The smexiest of all the hosts! Ahhh where to begin. Thanks for letting me use your name….and in two FFs to be exact XD I know you don't write FFs anymore and that you don't watch anime but its ok, you still are a good friend! And I hope I kept your essence in your character!

Maximum Vampire: Holy Guacamoly can you believe this is over? You have been there since the beginning and I thank you dearly for that. You helped through many Writer's blocks I had, not only this but for many other FFs I have. I can't thank you enough and you will have a special place in this FF.

sethrox9730: AWWWW! You always left me the sweetest reviews ever! And I know we both have "Alzheimer" XD thanks so very much for supporting my crzy ideas! Kisses to you! And yes I do make a lo of mistakes but when you write a story where a girl dresses as a boy you confuse the she's and He's A LOT!

Mizchelz: Thanks a billion for liking the story! I know I made Haruhi a little OOC…..who am I kidding a lot OOC but I guess I cant bring out the seriousness of Haruhi since I myself am NOT serious! Im too much happy and silly and romantic….and to the description of my friends…Moe!

Tsukasa-kun: you might have noticed I read your FFs as well. XD You have spirit but do remember to stick to character! You got a spark and you can continue doing many amazing stories! Never give up! Hmmmm you would look like Hunny if you were a boy? Interesting! All I need now is my gender changing fairy wand, but left it in my other coat so….sorry XD I CANT BELIEVE YOU MET GREG AYRES! What I would give to meet him….or vic Mignogna….or J. Michael tater…..but alas, I don't think they will be ever coming to Mexico XD Im glad I gave you hopes for your Kyoya FF….by the way people READ IT! Its really good!

KageNoNeko (short as your reviews might have been they always had a direct point! I liked that the most about your reviews)

cookie-pocky-strawberry-love: I know I added you in the very last minute but I did as I promised! But I promise you that I will add you in my new FF and this time Hikaru will be all yours . You have my authors honor! (Like scouts honor but since I'm not a scout….oh you get what I mean!) sweetie! Thanks a billion for giving me ideas!

dakota321: Arigatooo! Although I don't get why you laughed when THAT happened *tilts head confused* but I guess it ould be weird…especially considering that its HUNNY! Thanks for considering me a genious! XD 

**Ms Irony**: Thanks either way for reviewing I did send you a message telling you everything and I guess I do make a bunch of mistakes, but can you blame me? Five years in Mexico and your English can get rusty plus if you use it only 30% of the day you do tend to forget. I love writing I love you! Its just who I am! People so say I'm too moe because of that. ^^U

DarkAkastukiNeko: Its person XD but I have to admit many did give me ideas so it's a collage of many! Thanks for loving the story!

XXBloodyCandyCaneXx: yeah that was the trick! I cant believe you made an account just because of me! Im so very happy you did and if you ever write a FF tell me so I can read it! Would be glad to! Thank you sooo much for that sweet review! Those reviews are the reason why I kept writing!

Thearistocrat: thanks for supporting me so much especially when I was in the internal fight with myself of if I should make Ashton and Hunny get it on. Mmmm…gotta read your one shots! XD

Illogical Human: wow! Thanks for the support! I jst luv you image! LOL but who doesn't love Nekozawa!

Blackcatgurl Kawaiii name! and yes you did have too much sugar!

ParalyzedInHeaven: thanks! I hope you do find the career you want the most! I was born in US but I had to move to Mexico because of my mother and now I'm here in college! Who would've thought! XD Well Spanish is my first language but it's a tie between English considering that I learned both of them at the same time but thanks for not hating me because of the spelling mistakes!

DaeFoolz Inktail097 TearfullPixie YamaBerry Lorna Roxen starlightbookworm

Lady Nieriel Anarion_ Thanks for supporting me! And of course for loving this FF!

Raine44354: OMG! I cant believe you _actually_ printed the story just so you could read in class! This comes to show that I did a good job!

Hannatic: ok ok I know I do have my mistakes but doesn't anybody?

BabyLuvs2Write: I did as you suggested me and you don't know what a relief it was! I did find much inspiration out of it! Thanks!

Bookits: Thanks to you now I have the word awesomeness in my dictionary! XD LOL but thank YOU soo much for reviewing from almost the beginning!

Fallon-Skybird (thank you dearly for that word of advice, I know I still use a subject in the beginning but I feel like it gives it more drama to the actual sentence)

angeloflithium(Awww I loved when you said Ants would eat my FF because it was sweet, I actually imagined ants eating it XD)

ImNotRandom14 (Love your nickname by the way! Oh and thanks for liking the fact that Hunny is a bit more serious ^^)

xxxdarkxlonleyxloverxxx

the devil on earth

Hermonine GothicWolfGirl652 KoolKat14, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, Zurla Adams

And all those who added meas their favorite Author, favorite Story, story Alerts, Author Alert! Arigaatooo from the bottom of my heart! 


	36. Usa needs you!

_Hi everyone! Usangie here once again :D Wow! It has been a while since I have written for "Sweet Ashes"! I really miss it though! It's very exciting to hear form you guys even when I don't write fthis story anymore but I have been missing it so much that I have been wondering about making side stories. Normally I have no ideas of what to write or sometimes I have too many ideas. So I thought for a second…..why not let the fans decide what they think is right? ^^_

_So on to what I came for! YOU!__Yes YOU! The person reading this story! Think you got what it takes to make an after story? Give me some ideas about what YOU think you would like to see our dear Honey and Ashton in. it can be about before getting married or even about their married life! Just say whatever is on your mind and tell me what you would like for this story ^^_

_Please help this baka author make an after story for this amazing fanfic ^^onegai shimasu! I'll be waiting for your answer!_

_Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	37. The adventures of Usagi Haninozuka

-Usangie comes in dressed as Bisco Hatori-

Haruhi: "what is she doing now?"

Kyouya: She thinks that this way she can get away with making stories of ouran. –he pulls Usangie's wig- You still don't own Ouran.

Usangie: Damn you four eyed robot! -_-

Hunny: Silly Usangie! Ouran's from Hatori Bisco –huggles his usa chan-

_A.N. It's been two loooong years since I have written anything for this story. A while ago I was thinking of making a One shot of the adventures of Ashton and Hunny's baby but I was much more interested in her teen years. After much decision and a lot of head cracking for ideas this finally came out and now it is yours for your entertainment. Please enjoy the one shot adventures of Usagi Haninozuka in Ouran Academy!_

**The adventures of Usagi Haninozuka**

-_Flashback-_

The toddler made her way from her room to the kitchen where she saw her main objective. The cookie jar. But there was a person guarding her treasure and she had to do her best to distract the person and get her cookie. Being the descendant of a master of martial arts it was no problem. She had been taught to move like the wind, to make her steps be heard by not even a mouse.

She caused a distraction throwing a ball causing the guard to turn around and see what was going on. This was her chance! Four small and quick movements and that cookie would be hers. She ran made a three jumps to get on top and as soon as she threw herself to the jar a pair of arms caught her.

"There you are Usagi! You naughty girl! You know it's too late for cookies!"

It was her mother, Ashton Haninozuka, who had caught her. She knew her child too well and once she saw she wasn't in her bed she knew exactly the place to look for her.

"Honey! I found her!"

"Great! You are great at this Ash!" Mitzukuni Haninozuka entered the Kitchen still in his pajamas and hugging his beloved Usa Chan, "how did you know she was here?"

"I only had to think like you sweetheart. After all, our daughter inherited your famous sweetooth"

"OUR famous sweetooth! After all you love cake as much as I do!"

"Yes but on top of that she has the ninja abilities you have as well. I told you it was too early for her to enter the Haninozuka Dojo!" Ashton looked sternly at her husband who by the time she finished her sentence was already eating a cookie "and you put that cookie back in its place!"

"But…But….But Ash!"

"Don't but Ash me. We are trying to set an example for Usagi and you're eating in front of her"

The little Usagi was only looking at the cookie as if hypnotized by the sweet and little drool was coming out of her mouth. For her young age of three, it was obvious she had inherited the tendencies of her father but in her future would be as bright and clever as her mother.

-_End Flashback-_

* * *

"MOM! Why do I have to go in this banana outfit?" 18 year old Usagi Haninozuka whined as she was standing in front on the mirror while her mother finished the details on her uniform. Her long clear brown hair was almost to her waist and she was placing a red bow on her hair.

"Because it's the Ouran uniform and you must wear it with pride. Your father and I both came out of that school together and also went to Ouran University" 35 year old Ashton Haninozuka said to her daughter, "there you go! You look so cute in your uniform"

Usagi twirled in the dress but still was very upset. The dress made her look like a small banana! It was boring, dull and completely useless for combat. She was much better if she could have gone in her usual Dojo uniform.

When she first entered Ouran she had been a completely against the banana…I mean Uniform. But as time went by…well, she still hated the uniform. There was not a day in her life where she wished she could have been born a boy. That way she could go to ouran IN PANTS instead of that stupid dress. But more than the uniform there were other things that make her wish she could be a boy.

For one thing she would be more respected in her field. When she first entered a competition for martial arts everyone laughed at the little girl standing up against a middle school boy. But the laughing stopped three seconds later when she was able, in that time, to make her opponent fall to the ground without a single sweat. And in every competition it was the same. But she just loved to take the smirk of the judge's faces and win all the titles. By first year of middle school, she was a World Champion.

Another thing was that no one takes her seriously in school. Many girls of her age were tall, elegant, poised and had a beautiful figure. She on the other hand was small for her age, she looked delicate but had very much spunk and to make matters worse, she had no chest. Only a small lump covered her chest and it made her crazy.

No boy wanted to date her because of her looks, no girl wanted to be her friend because of her attitude. The only people she had were Kazuma Morinozuka, her cousin who was in the same class as she was, and her best friends: Tamiko and Haruhiko Suoh (twins), Michelle Ootori, and Nobuhiko and Daisuke Hitachiin (Cousins). But her friends were all from different grades and there was no way that they could help her.

"Usagi, you ready?" 18 year old Kazuma Morinozuka stood in the door, serious as he always was. A Champion of Kendo just like his father he had a tall and slender figure which Usagi loved to go on a piggy back ride sometimes. It was way fun to be on top of his shoulders for some strange reason.

"Yep! Let's go!" she smiled "cheer up Kazu chan! You look like slenderman when you look at me like that!"

"You should be cuter" he replied

"oh yeah….well…..shut up Kazu chan!" she pouted her.

Even when she was a spunky girl in front of everyone she was very sweet with the people she knew and had a tender smile. She, as well as her father and mother, had a love for all things sweet and kawaii that made her go crazy sometimes.

The first one to greet her at school was Tamiko Suoh, second year student. She loved Tamiko very much but she was very…

"USA-CHII! OHAYOU!" she greeted loudly as she waved jumping up and down. Her blonde wavy hair bouncing gracefully and her petit and poised figure did nothing but make her beauty more outstanding. She might be known as Ouran's Beauty Queen but she was the most cheerful and sweet girl you could ever meet. "I missed you so much you cute adorable little doll!" she jumped and hugged the third year.

"Tamiko, could you please not yell in the middle of the hall? The teachers are going to get mad again" second year president of the student council, Haruhiko Suoh, rubbed his temples as he was standing next to her sister. He looked so serious and formal in his Ouran uniform as he always did, with a book in one hand like a total bookworm. He might be serious but he was considered the number one best in all of Ouran. He had his beauty but he was always a calm person and had

"Leave me alone Haruhiko! I don't need any lecturing from you so early in the morning" Tamiko pouted as she kept on hugging Usagi "That's what the teachers are for"

"Haruhiko has a point, Tamiko" The mysterious and gracefull second year student Michelle Ootori came in the scene. She was always a complete beauty with her long black hair and her slim body. She was trained since birth to be the ultimate Yamato Nadeshiko (the perfect Japanese wife) but on top of that her moves are always graceful on the dancefloor. Dancing Queen at the age of 17, "You're being too loud, plus you're chocking Usagi sempai"

Everyone turned to Usagi and she was almost purple.

"Gomen Gomen Usa-chi!" Tamiko apologized "I went a little overboard"

"A little doesn't even describe it" Daisuke said sarcastically.

"Poor Usagi sempai almost turned blue" Nobuhiko added.

The Hitachiin Cousins, first years Nobuhiko and Daisuke, were always there with something to joke around. Typical pranksters, they had a fame of being bad boys and playing pranks on everyone or anything. But being bad boys only made them irresistible for the girls in Ouran. they had their rebellious reddish hair whom they had inherited from their fathers, and they preceded the beauty and fame that their fathers once had.

"It's okay Tami chan, really! I was just surprised" Usagi breathed deeply to regain her breath.

"How about we go shopping to make it up?" Tamiko's eyes sparkled bright.

"Okay" Usagi smiled.

"Tamiko, remember mom took your credit card because you keep spending too much" Haruhko looked at her sternly.

"Mom doesn't understand! I HAVE NEEDS!"

"And those needs include spending 65,000 yen on a new kotatsu table?" Michelle rose her eyebrow.

"Well the one we have is old and plus Dad always tells us the importance of kotatsus. And you're supposed to help ME Michelle!"

"You know as his girlfriend, she agrees everything with him" Usagi laughed "don't worry Tami chan you can always shop with me using my credit card. But just don't go overboard"

God knows she loved Tamiko very much but she was ery eccentric and shopaholic. All Usagi wanted were bows and colorful sports clothes.

"Usagi, we must go" Kazuma said softly grabbing her hand.

"sure thing Kazu chan! See you guys later!" Usagi began walking alongside Kazuma and soon got to their classroom.

Everyone was acting as they normally did and the bell soon rang. Everyone was seated and the teacher walked in.

"Ohayo Minna!"

"Ohayo sensei" everyone said in a chorus.

"Today we have a new student in our classroom, he comes from our sister school in Korea. Everyone welcome your classmate, Choi Minho"

As soon as he stopped talking the young man entered the classroom. He was tall, handsome, with hair a little bit long bit not too much. Brown eyes that looked sharp. For a moment Usagi just stopped breathing. This man looked powerful, strong, and on top of that, he looked hot!

"Yoroshiku Onegai shimasu" Minho bowed serious.

"There's a place next to Haninozuka san so why don't you sit there" the sensei pointed.

The young man placed himself in the desk next to Usagi and you could just hear the sound of the girls sighing as they only looked at the newcomer. Usagi could see he had long fingers and a firm grip by the way he held his book bag. This man was fierce by just looking at him.

"O…Ohayo" Usagi greeted nervous.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Haninozuka san" Minho greeted formally but just turned to look at the class.

This was strange! She couldn't take her eyes away from the guy! Who was this strange guy and why did he seem so familiar? Not only familiar but also hot! Blazing fire hot! Normally Usagi was never interested in many men nor did she care what they thought about her, but this guy was different. She seemed to be interested in him.

"Usagi, you're drooling" Kazuma woke her up from her daydream.

"Darn" she whispered as just put her head on her desk. This was going to be a challenge.

* * *

As days went by, Usagi's interest in Minho Choi only incremented more. She was more nervous and more excited to go to class every day and see him next to her. The only things she knew was that he was very intelligent and a serious student. He walked every day with a book in his hand and fangirls following him everywhere. By the time he ever got to his desk it was flooded with fan letters and confession letters.

"Choi san, you sure are popular" Usagi said.

"Yeah but it's sort of a burden for me. I'm not the type of guy that likes to have girls swarm him. I just want some peace and quiet so I can study."

"what type of girls do you like?"

WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION WAS THAT?! Usagi was trying so hard not to blush and looked at him.

"Well I know for sure that I hate girls who are loud and just like to look beautiful. They might be beautiful but that just goes away with the years."

"Authenticity is a good thing" Usagi smiled.

"Yeah! And she has to be beautiful inside and out. Have a beauty on the outside but be very intellectual and strong" Minho pondered "I met a girl like that once and I would do anything to have her in my life once more"

"Your… ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh no!" Minho shook his head "I saw her once! And only that time did I get to admire her. She was strong and beautiful but on top of that she was sweet and kind. But the only thing is that no one saw that preciousness. I'm the only lucky one so I'll treasure that memory forever."

"She must be someone very special" Usagi sighed. She knew she was done for. He was in love with a girl he saw once and she was no way like her. But her mom always told her to never give up!

"What about you Haninozuka san?"

"Amm, me? Well I'm not exactly liked by the male species. My size and my figure leave much to be desired. Plus they always say I'm too outspoken and tough"

"To me you look cute" Minho smiled but the bell rang and his head went immediately to the book

HE THOUGHT SHE WAS CUTE! She had hope! Her head was in space as she daydreamed with the perfect relationship with Choi Minho. He would be the perfect boyfriend, nice, sweet, caring and charming, what more could she wish for!?

* * *

There was not a time in the day where she wasn't thinking of that boy! What was happening to her!? He hasn't even spoken to her and she was still attracted to him like a fly to honey. There was only one moment in the day where she didn't think of him, and that was in the Ouran Karate Dojo.

Typical of a Haninozuka to be captain but every boy in there feared Usagi for various reasons. One of which was that she could kill you in an instant. She was a very spunky, outspoken and fierce leader but she knew how to make them strong.

"Okay! Pair training! Everyone get your partner and start practicing!" Usagi commanded.

Everyone did as she told as while she was standing observing the practice.

"Damn! This training is rough! We ran around the campus for an hour and made all kinds of exercise! Usagi Sensei sure is tough!" a guy said as he kept on training.

Normally those comments were well received by Usagi but that day she was super distracted thinking of a certain flaming hot guy who was making her go crazy! HE CALLED HER CUTE! Her head was spinning with excitement and almost forgot about the world.

That was until that same guy came entering the dojo.

But this time he wasn't smiling like in her dreams. This time his face was serious and looked at her with a fierce glare.

"USAGI HANINOZUKA!"

"Choi san! What are you doing in here? And yelling?"

"I challenge you to a duel of martial arts!" Minho looked at her seriously.

* * *

**Translation:**

_Ohayo_: Good morning. _Gozaimasu_ is added in a form of directing formally

_Gomen_: Short for "_Gomenazai"_ which means sorry

_Minna_: everyone, guys, girls, boys. It just means everyone in general when they are in groups.

_Yoroshiku_: "Nice too meet you" or "take care of me"

_Onegai_: it means Please the "_shimasu_" is a way to add respect.

_Tsundere_: a classification for a girl who is sweet on the inside but sort of aggressive on the outside.

_**A.N.** okay I sort of lied nwnU it a sort of two or three chapter special. Lol. I'm sorry but well it all depends if you guys like it or not. I had a HUGE WRITERS BLOCK (as usual) with this!_

_I made Usagi sort of a mixture of Ririchiyo (Inu x Boku SS) and Taiga (Toradora). I think she should be sweet but at the same time have Ashton's spunk so she turned into a tsundere (see traslations). It was sort of fun imagining how she would be. Just to be clear she is the DAUGHTER of Hunny, not because of that she has to be exactly like her father. Just to be clear nwnU the rest of the characters are sort of like their fathers and mothers so there the similarity is more noticeable. And if you ask if you've heard the name Choi Minho, you're a k pop fan xD I just became a fan of ShinEE (a Korean pop boy band) and one of the guys has always been to my interest and it was Minho *A* I love him with the intensity of a million suns! Okay no but I love him nwnU_

_I had planned this a long time and just NOW I got it out of my brain! It has been a long time since I wrote any fanfics and I'm sort of nervous for this one as well. I hope you guys love this and review and let me know what you think._

_Till then! Gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	38. The advemtures of Usagi Haninozuka 2

Disclaimer: *Usangie sits on a rocking chair and takes out a book that says "Sweet Ashes"* Once upon a time there was a girl named Usangie who wrote fanfics for Ouran high school host club but she in fact did not own the story since all rights go to Hatori Bisco. And she went through life being a nerd and died of a fangasm overload. The End :D

**The adventures of Usagi Haninozuka part 2**

"USAGI HANINOZUKA!"

"Choi san! What are you doing in here? And yelling?"

"I challenge you to a duel of martial arts!" Minho looked at her seriously.

Usagi looked at the young man in confusion. This couldn't be right! It couldn't be Choi Minho, she had fallen in love with this guy, and now he was challenging her to battle. But she couldn't let her guard down, she was going to keep calm and see this through.

"I don't see why you have to make such a dreaded scandal just so you can have a battle with me. And why now of all times? Do you not see me guiding my team in practice!? Wait your turn" she said as serious as she could even when she was deeply nervous inside but never dared to show that.

"You don't see the seriousness of the matter do you?" Minho shoved everyone in his path as he walked up to her with the most serious and deadly face she had ever seen in him.

"No, but I suggest you step aside from Usagi, Choi San" a voice was heard in the back of the room. Soon enough the tall Kazuma wearing the Ouran kendo uniform stepped in front of Minho looking at him with a piercing look like that of an animal about to kill his prey, "she said wait your turn and you wait"

"This is between Haninozuka san and me, I suggest you step aside Morinozuka San" Minho looked at the young man up and down, analyzing him from head to toe.

"Kazuma, I think I can handle this gentleman. I don't need your help" Usagi scoffed.

Kazuma only kept looking at the challenger with a death glare as he stood beside Usagi. Minho kept looking at Kazuma but once again focused his attention to Usagi.

"Haninozuka san, my challenge is serious. I wish to defeat you in battle and I need to do it now."

"If you insist" Usagi sighed "but what do I get in return?"

"You shall have me with you as your slave for the rest of the semester, but if I win, you shall bow down before me and claim for forgiveness"

Usagi's eyes widened in shock. What was he asking for? Why does he want this? She didn't understand. But who knows, maybe the only way she can ever figure it out by fighting him. But on the other hand if she DID fight him, he would grow to hate her. She was at risk of ever having hopes of being with Minho. What is there to do?

"Usagi, do it" Kazuma placed his hand on her shoulder.

Usagi turned to her cousin. She knew he understood what was going through her mind. Even when she never showed it but she had an emotional turbulence that only he noticed.

"Well, I guess a little fun won't hurt" Usagi smiled in a victorious pose.

Both of them were ready to face off in the ring and were ready for the fight of their lives. Minho still had a flaming fire burning in his eyes, his attack position seemed firm and was ready for anything. Usagi on the other hand was calculating her moves as she tied her long blond brown hair into a ponytail. But she wasn't calculating a way to beat him, but more on the thought of how to beat him without killing him.

"Both ready?" one of the karate club boys offered himself as referee for the match. Both Usagi and Minho nodded in approval, "FIGHT!"

And the battle begun as Minho ran full speed towards Usagi. She dodged the attack without breaking any sweat. The young man tried this many times, attacking full speed ahead with punches and kicks but never even laid a single finger on Usagi.

"You done?" Usagi scoffed as she skillfully moved fast like the blink of an eye and gave Minho a blow in the stomach.

Minho was down for a moment but quickly got up and resumed attack position. Once more he tried to attack until he managed to fool Usagi and kicked her on the leg making her fall, giving him the advantage. As soon as she was on the floor the whole room gasped, watching Usagi Haninozuka on the floor. Minho was one strike away from victory. That was until Kazuma spoke up.

"USAGI QUIT FOOLING AROUND OR THERE WON'T BE CAKE!"

As soon as he finished his sentence Usagi 's eyes began to sparkle and in a quick second the tables were flipped as Usagi jumped and in a single blow defeated Choi Minho.

"Choi Minho is out, Usagi Haninozuka wins!"

Everyone applauded as Usagi stood high and proud. There was not even a single sweat in that girl. Minho almost beaten to death looked strangely at his opponent, looking at her as if she was not real a real human being.

"How…how can this be?" he began to stutter in pain as he was getting up.

"Choi san, don't move. Too much movement after that hit can make you dizzy" Usagi tried to grab on to him so we wouldn't fall but he quickly removed Usagi's hand.

"IT'S JUST NOT POSIBLE! I spent my time training like a mule! I went to the most prestigious dojos! AND I STILL CAN'T BEAT YOU!"

"Still?! What do you mean by still?"

"You don't remember me, do you? Well, let me refresh your memory. It was five years ago in the Asian championships where I met you as a part of the Korean division and you beat me in a single blow!" Minho yelled torn between anger "what is it with you Usagi Haninozuka?! You're not even human! For you to beat me like that…twice even!"

Usagi looked at Minho with surprise and looked at him in horror. He, whom she had fallen in love and had called her cute, was now looking at him with anger and disgust as he called her a phenomenon. She could feel the pressure in her chest as all of this was happening, feeling her heart getting shattered with his words.

Her face was hidden between strands of hair but she was gritting her teeth and tears were forming in her eyes. Minho stood still as he saw, for the first time in all his life, Usagi Haninozuka cry. He was surprised and realized the mistake of his words, though it was too late to say anything.

"I can't believe I ever felt something for you" she whispered but she got up and turned so no one could see her face "You disgust me!" the small girl said as she walked away followed by the always serious Kazuma.

* * *

As the next day came, Usagi's eyes were almost swollen from so much crying. She had to wear make up for the first time in a long time and sat in her desk like she did every morning. But today the normal loud noises of the classroom's jitter were replaced by creepy whispers in which all were criticizing Usagi's behavior the previous day.

"Can you believe that pipsqueak beat Choi sama?" a voice was heard.

"Yeah, who does she think she is? Little miss "I'm so freaggin strong"! She must not even be human"

"I bet she's a human mutation, but the military disguised her as a human" the voices kept coming strong making Usagi nervous and miserable.

"IF THERE'S ANYONE YOU SHOULD CRITIZICE IS ME" a voice in the door was heard.

Everyone turned around and saw Choi Minho standing there with his books and his face covered in stitches, somewhat swollen.

"Oh Choi sama" one of the girls from the bunch went up to him and spoke in such a tender manner "look at what that savage girl did to you! The nerve of that girl! She should be…"

"She should be praised" Minho ended her sentence.

Everyone in the room looked at Minho in confusion, even Usagi. She had beaten that man, so why was he defending her?

"But…but Choi sama…"

"Her strength is like no other" he said walking inside the classroom, "her abilities in the martial arts field are outstanding" he continued walking but this time he walked up to Usagi, "and to make matters even greater, her beauty is breathtaking"

No one could believe what was happening. The day before Minho was mad and filled with anger, now he was sweet and a total gentleman. Usagi was the most confused of all. From the looks of it she could say this guy had gone crazy. But Minho looked at her with full seriousness in his eyes as he kept smiling at her.

What if this was his vengeance? Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? He couldn't beat her in force but he could make her emotionally suffer. Well even when she could have all the feeling in the world for that guy, she was not going to fall for that!

"Nice try, Choi. But you are going to need a lot more than compliments to beat me" Usagi scoffed.

"I am not trying to beat you at anything. Remember our deal? I am yours for the rest of the semester. And I am a man of my law" Minho bowed and softly took Usagi's hand making her automatically blush wildly.

"but….but…that was at the heat of the moment…you can't be serious?"

"oh but I am serious! And you can do with me as much as you want" he smiled with one of his vicious smiles.

This had to be a dream! It had to, it had to! Usagi was so nervous and so unbalanced that she suddenly lost consciousness in the middle of the classroom.

* * *

"Haninozuka…"

A sweet melodious voice was heard in the background. All Usagi saw was pitch black, but that voice made the darkness seem so warm and cozy.

"Haninozuka…"

"_Oh keep sounding, you beautiful voice! It hypnotizes me so_" she kept thinking.

"Usagi, please wake up!"

Usagi jumped in a jolt and opened her eyes wide. She was now in the infirmary lying in a bed and on her side was Choi Minho holding her hand.

"thank goodness you woke up! I was beginning to get worried" Minho sighed in relief.

"what am I doing here? and why are you here as well?" Usagi asked confused as she sat up, but quickly regretted that move, since her head started spinning.

"whoa, easy. You have to be careful or you might have a big headache"

"You still haven't responded to my question!"

"I already said, I'm yours for the rest of the semester" Minho explained calmly.

"NOO! Of course not! You're here because you want vengeance! If I beat you in martial arts you want to break my heart! WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT CHOI!" Usagi rose up and was standing in the bed pointing at Minho while fire was almost coming from her eyes.

"calm down! That is definitely not the case here! you see, I think you haven't heard the full story as to why I'm here"

"You said it yourself, to beat me in martial arts"

"Yes, that is the case but also came here with an ulterior motive. Which was to see you" Minho gazed at her with lovingly eyes and Usagi was almost melting at the sight, but managed by a miracle to keep calm.

"You see, remember when I told you I had fallen in love with a girl with a great smile and an amazing beauty? That girl was you! I met you one day when we were going to compete, I thought you were a cheerleader and was ecstatic to meet you! I had fallen for your beauty in an instant and had to know you. But as soon as I knew you were my competitor I was heartbroken. I had to defeat you at any price!"

"At first I thought I did it for the team, then as the fight progressed I thought it as for my honor. But after I was defeated, I realized it was really my competitive side. I am a damn competitive bastard who only wants to win. I thought that by defeating you at last I would gain your heart and prove to be worthy of you, reason why I grew angry yesterday….and for that I apologize. There is nothing I can say in my defense and you were right to hate me, but I was only doing it because I needed to prove to you, to everyone and even myself that I am worthy of you"

Usagi was listening to what Minho said and was looking at him with her eyes wide open. This CAN'T be happening! It was like her dreams and fantasies all come to life just to haunt her. She pinched herself but was soon pulled by Minho to sit down next to him as he took her by the hand.

"Do you hate me still? Because if that's the case you have all the right. But I truly do love you, I'm being completely sincere!" he smiled sweetly at her and soon her eyes became teary once again, "please don't cry! Do I really disgust you that much?"

"you…don't understand!... hick" she sobbed as she began to explain her face all red and her tears flowing on her cheeks "I fell in love with you when you first came into the door! I loved you so much and you seemed like a dream to me. When you challenged me I was an emotional tornado! I didn't want to beat you but I couldn't let you win"

"because of the cake?"

"yes well that and the fact that I had to prove to you that I was strong" she sobbed "please please tell me you're not lying to me! Because if you are you will surely break my heart"

Minho grabbed her hands tighter and looked at her firmly.

"I swear, Usagi Haninozuka, that I am completely serious!"

Usagi hugged him tightly, almost making him run out of air. He chuckled a bit and kissed Usagi sweetly in her sugar pink lips and nesting her face as if she was the most delicate thing in the world.

"I love you Cho…I mean Minho"

"And I love you Usagi, I promise I will always be strong for you"

* * *

"I SAID I WON AND THAT'S THAT!" Usagi yelled as she was standing in the finish line.

"OH NO HANINOZUKA! YOU DO NOT WIN! YOU MAY BE A KARATE CHAMPION BUT I BEAT YOU IN RACING!" Minho's yells were also heard round the field.

"They're at it again" Kazuma sighed.

"You know they do make a cute couple. They are both sporty lunatics with a knack for winning" Tamiko smiled as she placed her ribbon on her hair.

It had been three months since Usagi and Minho started dating, and after a couple of explanations and some yelling later, they officially became the most popular couple in Ouran. Both ere competitive as hell, but Usagi always knew how to use her secret weapon….

"Minho-chi you're so mean! You big meanie!" she whined in a cute way making a small cute pout. She knew Minho loved it when she acted all cute and loli.

"Damn it Haninozuka, only if you give me a kiss I'll concede defeat"

And so Usagi got on her tiptoes and Minho bowed as they slowly kissed in the tenderest way showing their love all around. They were together and this looked like the start of a beautiful love blossoming into the young hearts of these two young fellows.

_A.N. Hello there Bunnies! Usa's back! Well I had to finish this story and here it is! I knew it had to be short and it had to center itself on the romance between Usagi and Minho. Now I know you were all confused as to why Minho would want to fight Usagi, but well Minho is a very proud and competitive person but has a sweet heart. It's just that when he gets his game on, he becomes a zombie xD lol. And since Usagi is a tsundere loli she is very spunky, tends to hide her feelings and is a bit of a showoff and spunky. I was so centered on finishing this that it actually only took me about an hour to finish the story, but you know your author nwnU I'm a total Lazy ass! xD_

_So here is the last part of the short story of Usagi Haninozuka, I hope you liked it! Review it! Tell me opinions, let them be constructive please. I know many are getting confused since I used to write with dashes for dialogue but well I'm from Mexico so that's the way it's supposed to be written but the English language actually uses quotation seeing as over here it is only used for phrases and titles. So please be kind to me and understand my situation. Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr as well! (LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE!) Tell me more ideas or opinions and do read more of my fics and tell me of your opinions nwn there is a fanfic for every host member (this one happened to be about hunny) so do check them out and ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOMED! Well gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo _

_Usangie_


End file.
